In My Bathroom
by clockstopper
Summary: AU:It takes place during Seeing Red. No almost Rape. denial Buffy. Alternate season7 cuz like most ppl i think it sucked that Spike died nope not going down that road.Willow is the big bad read to find out. Spike still has the soul. Riley bashing soon...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is actually a short little thing that I thought should have happened. It takes place during Seeing Red. Instead of Spike trying to rape Buffy they talk and maybe a little more. You have to read to find out. This is just something that I wrote down and decided would be good to put on this site. I wanted it to be a one chapter kinda thing, but if you guys like it a lot and feel that there needs to be more just send me a review. I would be more then happy to continue. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Buffy was sore from patrol. She decided that she needed to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was in nothing in her robe. She looked around and saw him standing there. She wondered what the hell he was doing in her house after that scene at the Magic Box. "What do you want Spike?" Spike stared at her. He wasn't sure what he was doing there either. He felt compelled to explain his actions with the ex-demon, but he wasn't sure how to do that. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry."  
  
Buffy looked at him. He seemed to be struggling with something. She brushed it off and started to talk to him again. "I think that you've used up all your sorrys Spike." "I don't want you to be mad at me." "Well, it would help if you didn't have sex with my friends." Buffy said in an icy voice. "Look I was just there. We were talking I was looking for." "You were looking for someone to have sex with?" "No I was looking for a way to end." "To end what Spike?" "To end this." "This?" "This whole thing. It hurts my head to think about it too much. I just wanted it to go away. I was looking for a spell or something." "You were going to use a spell on me?" "Don't flatter yourself, luv. I was trying to find a spell to end all this pain. I hat e being your bloody slave that does anything you want at the drop of a hat. I wanted to be free from the misery. It was just too much. Don't you get it? You used me and now I don't think I can live with myself. Not after knowing what it feels like to be close to you."  
  
Buffy looked at him. There was such pain in his eyes and she knew that she had cause most of it. It didn't help that she had basically treated him like shit the entire time. " When you came to the crypt that night, I thought that maybe you had come and changed your mind. Then you said. look I just wanted to stop all of this." Buffy had forgotten about her visit to his crypt the night he was caught with Anya. "Spike, look I know that I probably hurt you more then I know, but it doesn't make this any better. It doesn't make it any less wrong." "Don't you think I know that. Do you think that I like being your little lap dog that begs at your feet for just the smallest crumb? Please I know it's wrong more then you do. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you. I'm not supposed to care. But I do. You're in my system and I can't get you out. I've bloody changed everything in my life to suit your needs and still you push me away."  
  
"That's because you are still the monster. Just because you have that chip in your head doesn't mean anything." "Doesn't mean anything! How many bloody times did I have the opportunity to kill you? Hundreds. But did I, no. It doesn't matter because I don't have a god damn soul!" "Exactly! You don't have a soul. Do you want me to believe that if you didn't have that chip in your head you wouldn't kill? I'm not stupid Spike. First chance of blood and you would take it." "Really then why didn't I? I had many times to kill you and I didn't you're just afraid." "Afraid of what? Loving you? I couldn't love you. You're a monster." Spike held a defeated look on his face, but it went away in a matter of seconds. He walked closer to Buffy. "Oh, really. You think that you don't love me? Bloody bullshit! I'll make you feel it." He grabbed Buffy's wrists and she struggled.  
  
Buffy hadn't expected Spike to attack her, but he did. She started to struggle, but only half-heartedly. She was yelling at herself and wondering why she wasn't fighting back harder. Spike could tell that she wasn't up to her full potential and it made him curious. She would have kicked his ass by now, but she was still struggling to get out of his grasp. Spike loosened his hold on her and stared at her with a look of bewilderment on his face. "What I thought that you wanted to make me 'feel it'? Is it a problem that I'm not struggling? Come on Spike make me feel it." Spike was totally dumbfounded. Not only was she not kicking his ass she was welcoming him to rape her. Spike had never intended on doing that. Just scare her a little. Buffy couldn't believe what she was saying. She was telling Spike to rape her. It wasn't like her, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out. "What is your problem? Why aren't you taking advantage of me? Why? Why can't you just rape me? Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Buffy fell to the floor in tears. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Spike was surprised to see her like this. She was crying and he didn't know why. He bent closer to her. He was a little scared to touch her because she might very well realize that she should kick his ass. Buffy knew that he was hovering above her. She stared up at him with tears on her eyes. She didn't like him seeing her like this, but she couldn't help it. Spike saw the vulnerability in her eyes and knew that she wouldn't hurt him if he tried to comfort her. He sat down on the tile and brought Buffy close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly rocked her back and forth. "'S alright, luv. Shh don't cry." Spike searched for the words to comfort Buffy. She was shaking and it was scaring him. He held her like that for over a half-hour until Buffy final stopped crying.  
  
When Buffy final stopped crying she looked up at Spike with questioning eyes. "Why are you doing this?" "Doing what, pet?" "Being so nice. You're supposed to be a monster. You should have hurt me. Done something." "I couldn't hurt you Buffy. I had no intention of doing that. I just got so frustrated." "But hurting people is what you do. It's you." "It was me. I don't know how many times I've told you that. I'm not the same monster that I was. You've changed me. The Bit's changed me. I don't want to be that monster that you hate." "No, that can't be. You have to be evil. You don't have a soul." "Just because someone has a soul doesn't make them good. It shows that person the difference between what is right and wrong. It gives you a conscience, but it doesn't stop your choices. Serial killers have souls, but they still do those awful things." Buffy knew that he was right. She didn't want to admit it to herself right now, but she knew. "Luv, I think that maybe you should get cleaned up. If you want I'll wait, but if you don't want to talk things out then I have somewhere that I have to be." Buffy lifted her head, but was mute. She didn't know what to say to Spike. He was standing there expectantly, but she couldn't offer him anything.  
  
Spike didn't know what was wrong with her. "Buffy, luv, come on don't you think that it would be best to get cleaned up. You don't look so good from patrol." Buffy continued to stare off into space. Spike knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. She seemed to be in a state of denial or something. He picked her up and placed her on her bed. Then he went back to the bathroom and turned on the water. He warmed it slightly and filled up the tub until it was pretty full and then he went back into Buffy's room and tried to talk to her again. "Right, well I filled up the tub and 's all ret to go you just have to get in." Buffy remained mute. "Are you really gonna make me do this?" He looked at Buffy expecting her to answer, but she didn't. "Alright, but this is on you sodden head, luv." He scooped up Buffy and took her to the bathroom. He gently took off her robe. Buffy wanted to protest, but there was something in her telling her to wait. As if part of her was expecting something that would only come with patience.  
  
After taking off her robe, Spike gently put Buffy in the tub. All the while he was doing this, he never looked at her once. "Now that you're in the tub, 's your decision if you want to get nice and clean. I'll leave you to your business." Spike left the bathroom and stood outside and waited hoping that it would shock her out of her state. He stood outside of the door for a good fifteen minutes before he checked on her. She was still in the same position and hadn't moved one bit. "Buffy you really need to clean yourself of. Are you gonna make me wash you off?" When he got no reply he decided that was exactly what he would have to do. With the shampoo in hand he began to wash her hair. Buffy was amazed at how gently Spike was being. He wasn't looking at her or anything. He was just. taking care of her and it amazed her. She felt Spike pour water on her head and knew that he was rinsing of the shampoo. She closed her eyes so that it wouldn't get in her eyes.  
  
Spike had never clean someone that wasn't himself and he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He picked up another bottle the said conditioner and applied it to Buffy's head. He knew enough to know that you had to let conditioner sit awhile. Now for the difficult part. Actually washing her body. "Um. Buffy looked you can either get out of this little trance or I can wash you up. I really do feel a little uncomfortable doing this, but you are kinda leaving me no choice." Buffy still didn't respond. She was still amazed that Spike was being so gentle. The hits just kept coming when he said that he was uncomfortable at seeing her naked and cleaning her off. "Alright." Spike put some soap on a wash cloth and started to wash her back. her picked up her right arm and started cleaning that when Buffy spoke up. "I can do it." " 'Bout time, luv. I was starting to get a little worried. Here." Spike handed her the wash cloth and was about to leave when he heard Buffy say, "Will you wait until I'm done?" " 'Cor luv." Spike then went outside in to Buffy' s room. He waited for Buffy to finish up.  
  
Buffy finished cleaning up and put her robe back on. She was still a little amazed by Spike's gentleness. She didn't know how to comprehend it. She decided not to and walked into her room. She saw Spike sitting at the edge of her bed playing with the hem of his duster. He seemed in deep thought about something. "So, you waited." "You asked me to." "Listen Spike, I hope you know that this doesn't change things. It doesn't make things all right." "I know and that is why I've decided to leave. Only for a little while, but I have to do something." "You're leaving me?" Buffy's voice sounded a little more hurt then she intended it to. "Look, pet, I have to go. It's something that I have to do. If I don't I think that things will just get worse between us. I can't sit here and watch you die and I can't stay away form you. Hence the dilemma." "Spike just because I don't want to be with you doesn't me you have to leave. Please stay." "I can't. There is something that I have to do."  
  
Spike got up and made his way to the door. He looked at Buffy and saw the sadness in her eyes, but he wouldn't stay. Even if looking at her was killing him, he couldn't stay. He was determined to do this. Buffy saw the determination in his eyes and knew that she had lost. He was going to leave her. She knew that he said it was only for a little while, but he was still leaving her. In a desperate attempt to keep him there she kissed him. It was a soft kiss that didn't have any passion behind it, but it soon developed into something more. Buffy tried to open his mouth with her tongue. Spike tried to fight her, but it was impossible. Soon he just eased into the kiss and found himself kissing her back. Buffy started to push him to the bed and Spike knew he had to stop her.  
  
"Buffy we can't do this. I know you're just trying to get me to stay, but I." Spike didn't have time to answer as Buffy crushed her lips against his, again. She needed him to stay with her and she wasn't going to let him go that easily. Spike tried again to stop her, "Please Buffy let me leave in peace." "Spike you can't leave me. Please don't leave me." Spike saw a mixture of emotions on Buffy's eyes. She was sad, afraid, vulnerable and nervous all at the same time. He knew that she needed him, but he didn't know how to react. She wasn't usually like this. "Buffy you know that I would give you anything that you want, but I have to do this." "Why does everyone leave me? Why can't just one person stay? I need you to stay." "I'll stay with you tonight, but I don't know about tomorrow." "Then we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings." Buffy looked into Spike's eyes and saw that he wouldn't be there tomorrow. She started to kiss him again. This kiss was more about wanting and desperation then the other two kisses. Spike could tell where this was leading.  
  
"Buffy we don't." "Shh, I want to. If you're going to leave me tomorrow then we only have tonight. I know that I don't love you, but I do care about you. Please Spike." Buffy felt like a little kid who was begging to get her way, but she needed him tonight. "Okay." Spike let all his feelings on why this was wrong float away and just enjoyed this time. Buffy was right. He only had tonight to be with her one last time. He had no idea about what his journey might bring. He might die and never had touched her again. Buffy slowly took of her robe revealing all of herself to Spike. He could never get over how beautiful she was. Each time he saw her he thought that. He wanted to touch her, but was afraid, almost shy at what she might do if he did. He was afraid that this would all end. Buffy sensed his debate because she lay down on the bed and pulled Spike on top of her. She needed him now and thought about how long it had been. Spike took it slowly as he let his hands caress her body. Buffy trembled at his slight touch. He could always make her feel this way.  
  
Spike kissed her on the lips. It was a quick, soft kiss and then he started to kiss her neck. He wanted this moment to last forever and wanted to take it slowly. He started to place light kiss all over her body. He wanted to kiss each part of her. Buffy was getting a little impatient and wanted to feel his cool skin against hers. She impatiently took off his shirt. Spike was surprised at how fast Buffy was going with this. He stopped his caress for a moment and looked at her. Her eyes were glassy. She was definitely very aroused. He did nothing as she took off his shirt and started to take off his pants. He just wanted to stare at her for the rest of time. She was just so beautiful. Buffy wondered why Spike had stopped caressing her. She had thought it was because she started to take off his clothes, but they had been long off and he was still not moving. "Spike." Buffy's voice was filled with dread and uncertainty. "Yes, luv?" "Are you okay? You stopped." Spike didn't need her to finish before he answered her, "I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Spike waited for Buffy to totally disregard it and keep working on her feeble attempts to undress him.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say. Usually Spike would say those things and she wouldn't even be paying attention. She would be to eager to have sex with him. She wondered just how many times he had said those things. How many times he had complimented her and she didn't even notice or care. "Spike I." "Shh you don't havta say anything. Jus' the fact that you let me say them is enough." Spike leaned into to kiss her again. Buffy instantly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her and deepen the kiss. Spike slowly moved his hands up and down her body in a sensual motion. Buffy moaned into his mouth. When Buffy was all out of breath she looked up at him and said, "Spike please." She was begging again. For some reason he had that effect on her. Spike could see that she really wanted her release and Spike had to give it to her. He ran his hand up her thigh to her sex and felt that she was very wet. He slowly pushed inside of her.  
  
Buffy moaned as Spike started to thrust himself in and out of her. She was taken aback by his gentle approach to things. All Buffy could do was moan and thrust her hips as Spike repeatedly pushed inside of her until they were both spent. Spike collapsed on top of Buffy as soon as they had climaxed. They both lay there motionless until Buffy spoke up. "That was nice." She didn't know what else to say. It was the best thing that she had ever experienced in her life. He was so gentle and he took it slow. She never remembered it being so. intimate. "Yeah it was, luv." Spike lifted his head to look at her. Some loss strands of her curly blonde hair were in her face and he carefully brushed them away. "What do you want to do now, pet." Spike said as he rolled over on his side and off of her. Buffy wanted to whimper from the loss of contact, but she controlled herself. "Maybe you could just hold me until I fall asleep."  
  
Spike started at her for a minute and the said, "If that's what you want." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Buffy relished how well they seemed to fit together. She shivered slightly at the touch of his cold skin, but soon laid back and enjoyed this little bit of normalcy. She had never done this before with Spike. It had always been have sex and then go. She never wanted anything more then that. Now she did and what perfect timing she had. He was leaving her. Sure he said that he would come back, but he was still going. All because of this stupid relationship that they had. She knew that it was her fault that things were totally screwed up. "Um. this feel nice." "Yeah it does. Now go to sleep." "Okay." "Sweet dreams." Buffy fell asleep instantly and Spike watched her as she rested so peacefully.  
  
It was the first time that he had actually got to see her sleep. Sure he had seen her when she was asleep, but never when she knew that he was there. Now he had her in his arms and she was sleeping. She trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms. Spike knew that in the morning before she woke up he would have to leave her. It would be very painful for him to leave her. This was something he had to do though. For himself and for her. She would find out exactly what it was and maybe they could start over again. From scratch. Spike's eyes started to close shut and he fell asleep with the thought that maybe one day Buffy and him could finally be together. He wasn't even thinking about the hard thing that he would have to do in the morning. He was only thinking about her.  
  
Buffy woke up feeling refreshed. She had forgotten for a second exactly what she had been doing the night before and then the thought dawned on her. Spike. She rolled over hopping against hope that he had decided not to leave her. Her hopes were crushed when she didn't feel him in her bed. She looked around the room. There was no trace that he had even been there. Buffy looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was only 9:00 o'clock. Buffy was about to get up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a paper with her name on it. She recognized the writing as Spike's. She eagerly opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Buffy, I left early this morning. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to leave you this letter. You know that I don't have the best way with words so bare with me. I know that you didn't want me to leave although why still remains to be seen. I guess that I will just have to wonder until I come back. I wanted to say that I will miss you and that I am coming back. This is just something that I have to do. For both of us. I know that right now my motives are unclear, but you'll see soon enough. I hope that once I get back we can start over and things could be good between us. I'm sorry for any pain that I might have caused you. I just wanted to say that even though right now things are still going pretty lousy that you can't give up. I want you to keep fighting. You have to keep fighting. I will love you always and I thank you for finally letting me say it to you. Even if you don't return my love. I will come back to you. Send the Bit my regards and tell her not to worry about me. And you don't worry about me either.  
Sincerely,  
William  
  
Buffy read and reread the letter over and over again. He was really gone. Of course he said that he would come back, but neither were sure. Buffy decided that she would take his advice and keep fighting. There was still the matter of the nerds. She would get them soon enough. Buffy put on her fighting clothes and headed downstairs. Somehow she knew that everything was going to be fine and that Spike would come back and be her strength. She took his words to heart as she got ready to face another day of slayer life hell.  
  
A/N: Okay so whatcha think. I actually kinda like it. I hope that you do to. Like I said I wanted it to be a one-chapter thing, but I could add more. Just send me a review about what you think. Please review though. I just love to read what other people think about my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Three months later  
  
Sure everything was going to be all right. What had I been thinking? If anything things are worse. Okay so not worse, but definitely not better. Buffy thought as she dusted another vampire. It had been three months of nonstop worry. And what was getting her so worried. A new big bad that just happened to be her best friend. She had caught the nerds. Well not exactly. Jonathan and Andrew had gone to jail. Warren had escaped, but was soon captured. After shooting her and killing Tara. The police had come just in time to arrest him and take his stupid ass to jail where he belonged. That was just the beginning of her problems. She thought that it would all end once she captured the nerds. That it would be over with. Boy was she mistaken.  
  
She hadn't counted on Willow going all crazy homicidal. Grieving was apart of the cycle to recovery, but this kind of grief was just nuts. She had successfully gone of the deep end with the black magicks. She was still terrorizing the city after she had killed Warren and his gang. Buffy shivered at that memory. It was one that she wished to erase from her mind. The smell of their blood and intestines on the ground as Willow laughed and laughed in a way that Buffy didn't think was possible from the evilest villain. Let alone her nice stable Willow. Buffy had thought that it was all just a bad dream that she would eventually wake up from. Well three months had passed and there was no waking up from it. Not yet at least. Giles had come down to try and stop Willow, but he wasn't even close to being powerful enough to take down badass Wicca Willow. He had almost gotten himself killed. Everyone was trying everything they could, but they couldn't abstract Willow's powers without killing her. It seemed hopeless. Either way they lost.  
  
Buffy picked up her weapons and looked around. She had encountered Willow a few times. It seemed that she was still trying to do good. It hadn't stopped at vampires and demons though. She was going around killing robbers and people who she considered bad. Buffy was hoping that she would one day be able to stop Willow. She had been a terror on the whole time for these past months. She had started her own little gang of people who wanted to help her. To the people of Sunnydale it might have seemed like a blessing. If she was only killing demons. Buffy just wanted out of it. Again she was wishing that she hadn't been brought back from the grave. She wished that she had been able to stay in heaven and maybe if she had then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have to live this crappy life where the only person that ever listened to her hadn't returned from his quest.  
  
Buffy unconsciously searched her pockets for something. She pulled out a very tattered piece of paper that looked like it had been folded over and over again. It was Spike's letter. She had carried it around with her ever since the first day that she had gotten it. For some reason whenever she felt down, which had been a lot over the months she would read it over again and it would give her some strength. The words weren't anything to ogle over, but they were simple and very powerful. The message was simply to keep fighting even though it seemed hopeless. Buffy sighed as she read it over again for the umpteenth time and started to make that journey home. It seemed that the words had lost their effect after all this time. Maybe it was because of the situation or maybe it was because it seemed like Spike was never coming back. Buffy wasn't sure which, but she really didn't feel like figuring it out. She didn't love Spike, but she needed him as a strong person to help her through the hard times. She could really use that right now.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Spike fiddled with his Zippo lighter trying to desperately light his cigarette. He was still trying to cope with having a soul. It was all very new and different. It was also terrifying, scary, nerve wracking, and unsettling. Every day he went to bed and saw memories of the past hundred years of his life. All the bad things that he did came flooding back to him. He was trying to deal with it, but it was driving him crazy. It almost hurt to think about what he had done as a vampire. As William he would never even think about unpleasant things, let alone commit them. His soul was just like that. It hit him hard. All the things that he did and all the blood that had been shed were pulling him into a dark hole.  
  
Spike didn't know how he found himself in London, but he had just turned up there one day. He was skinny, even more pale then usual, and his hair was turning back to the brown curly mop it had been before he had dyed it. All and all he looked really sickly. He hadn't drinking blood in what seemed like forever. He was just roaming the streets of London during the day and hiding wherever he could find shelter during the day. He had thought about going back to Sunnydale every day, but thought that he needed to get himself together before he saw Buffy again. He didn't want to be crazy around her, but it seemed that everyday he was getting worse and worse. He could also feel that Buffy was in trouble.  
  
He had had this feeling for some time now. He knew that she could handle herself, but this was a different feeling. It made Spike wonder what was wrong. He couldn't believe that he could feel Buffy's pain from this for away. He knew that he loved her, but he was in England and she was all the way in California. Spike pushed it aside as he felt another repressed memory coming forward. It was one were he killed a little girl. She couldn't be much older then Dawn and that even made him feel worse. "No no no. Get out of my head. Stop it. I don't want to remember. I'm sorry." Spike said as he pounded his head against a wall. He hated reliving these painful memories, but it was all apart of having a soul. He knew that he would just have to live with it. He had to get better or he would never see Buffy again.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Buffy woke up at seven as usual and started to make breakfast. It was the same thing every morning. She would get up. Make breakfast and Dawn's lunch then get ready for work at the Double Meat Palace. Boring as usual, but it worked. Buffy was cooking pancakes and pouring some milk when Dawn came downstairs. "Mmmm, pancakes. So what's with the home-maker Buffy attitude?" "Nothing I always get up and make breakfast." "Yeah a bowl of cereal. For the past three months every once in awhile you'll do something like this. Is it some sort of special anniversary?" yeah the anniversary of the day he left, Buffy thought. "No, I just feel that some times I should do something special for my sister. What with Willow going crazy on Sunnydale and things still kinda crazy. I think that it's nice to have a little bit of normalcy." "Yeah I guess that I'm with you on that train of thought. So when are the pancakes going to be ready." "Just a few more flips and they'll be done. I packed your lunch already. It's over there on the counter." Dawn grabbed her lunch and put it in her backpack.  
  
Buffy watched Dawn as she put her lunch in her backpack. Each day Dawn asked if Buffy knew anything about Spike. Buffy knew that Dawn was getting suspicious about where Spike had gone. Buffy herself wanted to know where he was. She knew that it had to be hard on Dawn. Spike and Dawn were close and it must have hurt that he left without saying goodbye. Buffy had shared the letter with Dawn, but Dawn had been so upset when she found out that Spike had left. "So are you going to the Magic Box after school?" Buffy was trying to have a nice conversation with her sister. "Yeah I still have to pay off my debt I got myself in as a klepto. Anya is freaking out because of the damage down to the shop when Willow was looking for Andrew and Jonathan." "Oh she's still paying that off?" "No, the construction people are still there fixing everything. The insurance paid for most of it." "Well that's good. I know that Anya loves that shop." "Yeah she stopped complaining about it too much. Xander and his men are working on it for half price. She gets a little money left over to buy some new things for the store." "Well that great." Buffy didn't know what else to say. She knew that Dawn was just waiting for the right time to ask her question that she asked every morning.  
  
Dawn was waiting for the right time to ask Buffy if she knew any news about Spike. Dawn knew that it annoyed her sister to hear the question over and over again. She had to ask though. "So, did you hear any news on Spike?" "Dawn we've been through this. I told you that I would tell you if I heard anything. I haven't heard anything." "I know that I'm being a pest, but I can't help it. I miss him and I just wish that he would come home." "He said that he had something important to do. It's something that he had to do. Not because he won't be sad being away from you, but because he needed to. He deserves to be a little selfish. He has been doing good things and he needs a break like everyone else. You know to find himself." Dawn knew that Buffy was only half-talking to her and half talking to herself. "Yeah I guess you're right. It's just I never thought of Spike as a selfish person and now that he is being one I don't like it." "Well we may not like it, but we have to live with it. Now hurry up and eat your pancakes and then finish getting ready for school. Dawn nodded and started on her big stack of pancakes.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Buffy had carelessly flipped her last hamburger and was on her way to the Magic Box. It was about eight o'clock. She would go there and talk with her friends while she gathered up weapons she would use on patrol. As Buffy walked to the Magic Box she wondered how her life had gotten so predictable and boring. Even if she was the slayer things had become dull. She entered the Magic Box through the back entrance were the training room was located. This room wasn't used that much anymore. It was under construction after Willow's attack. Buffy had been training in her basement, but she had no one to challenge her. Xander and Giles had helped her, but she really wanted to have a good sparing partner. Of course the only one she could think of was MIA.  
  
Buffy made her way into the main room of the Magic Box. There were tarps over the open areas where the construction wasn't finished. Anya, Xander, and Giles sat at counter where the cash register was located. The round table they used to look at research was gone so they had started to use this. Books were strewn over the counter top. Buffy saw Dawn putting away a few items and dusting the remaining shelves. All of it was so humdrum. "Hey guys whats going on?" Buffy said. "Uh, nothing, Buff. We were just doing research on spells to take away Wills mojo and save the world. Going out to patrol again?" Xander asked. He had noticed that Buffy was going out more. He knew that she felt like there was nothing more that she could do. Willow was strong. Very strong. He had always known how it felt to be weaker then the bad guys. "No, I think that I will just stay here and be research gal. Need a little bit of a break." "Oh well everyone needs a break once in awhile. It you don't take a break then you'll wear yuorself out." Anya said as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Yeah my muscles are kinda telling me to take it easy tonight." "Well, Buffy you don't want to over exert yourself. I know that it is an unpleasant thought, but you must be strong if you want to face Willow." Giles said. He could see the look on Buffy's face. She looked very tired and worn out. Well beyond her age.  
  
Buffy felt Giles's gaze on her. "Yeah I know. It's just what with everything going on I need to keep the demon population down. It would be easier to keep things in check that way." "Yes I see what you mean." Buffy knew that everyone was avoiding the fact that Spike wasn't there. They had been doing that for the past three months. "Yeah besides Buffy is doing the patrolling all by herself lately. Not to mention her job at the Double Meat Palace and trying to keep the house clean. It's tough work." Dawn said. she had always been the one to bring up Spike. Sure it was in a subtle way, but she still found a way to bring him into the conversation. "Yeah, Dawn's right. Maybe you should just go home Buffster. Take a nap or something?" "I don't know. Can you guys hang without me?" "Sure you don't want to stick around here and be researchy. These books are very big and very boring. I wouldn't subject myself to them, but I don't really have a choice." Anya said. "Okay I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt anybody. Dawn be home by ten. Giles can you give her a ride?" "Sure Buffy." "Okay well I guess I'll be on my way." "Bye."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
As soon as Buffy got home she went straight to her room and plopped down on her bed. It had really been a long three months and things didn't look like they were going to shape up any time soon. Those moths ago things had finally started to get normal. Buffy really felt like she belonged. Now it was back to distant Buffy who couldn't even talk to her friends. Sure she tried to keep up appearances, but sometimes things would slip. It wasn't like she was the only one. Everyone was very distant from the others. Xander had to have been the one most affected by Willow's turn to the dark side. He was quieter then usual and dropped by the Magic Bow to work or spend countless hours looking for a spell to change Willow into her original self. Everyone was looking for a way to bring Willow back. Even Giles, who had stated time and time again that Willow might not be the same. She had killed people and that never goes away. Buffy remembered when Faith had killed someone and how Angel had told her that Faith might never return to the Faith before. Not that that Faith was any more stable, but it was the Faith that hadn't killed anyone.  
  
Buffy really wanted to have Willow back, but in her heart she knew that Giles had a point. Willow had killed people. She had taken at least a dozen lives and Buffy wasn't sure that there was any coming back from that. If Willow did come back from that then everyone would always wonder if they did the littlest thing wrong that Willow would turn into Evil Willow again. It was a lose-lose situation. A total Catch-22. If they didn't get Willow back, she would surely continue to kill. If they did get Willow back then that would always wonder if she would go off the deep end again. Buffy just wished that this wasn't happening to her. It would be so much easier if things were different. Of course everything would be different if things were different. Buffy started to cry on her pillow. She hadn't cried in a while and she really felt like she needed to.  
  
While she was sobbing into her pillow she felt very strong cold arms wrap around her waist. She abruptly turned around and was staring at Spike. "Spike when did you get back?" "Does it matter, luv? All that matters is that I'm here with you." "You've been gone for a while. I was afraid that you weren't going to come back. That maybe you were dead." "No, I would never leave you. I couldn't leave you all alone and scared." Spike tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. I had some thins' to do. Jus' had to clear up some stuff s'all." "Well I'm glad that you're back. I did miss you. You've always been very strong and I need that strength." "No you don't. You're stronger then I could ever be." "I needed someone to talk to. To be friendly to me and not judge what I had to say. I needed a friend." "Well now I'm back to be that friend. So tell me what's on your mind?" "Just everything has been totally messed up these past few months. I don't know where to start." "You better hurry because the sun is coming up."  
  
Buffy looked out of the window. It was still very dark outside and she looked at Spike with curiosity. "What are you talking about? It's still very late and why would it matter that the sun is coming up?" "Because then you have to get up and fight some more." "What are you talking about?" Spike looked at her as if it were obvious as to what he was trying to say. "I will have to go again." "Why? I though that you said that you were staying?" "I have to go and let you go. You have to stay strong though. I promise that I will be back." "No. you can't go. Not know. I need you to stay." "Buffy you have to get up in the morning and fight." "What are you talking about? Please stop being so cryptic. I really hate cryptic. It's like you're speaking in riddles." "Soon the day of the light and dark will come and the tree will sway in the breeze. Only then can things return to normal. I have to go now. They're calling me. I havta do what they say until I'm ready to come home. I will soon be with you for real. Be patient, don't let the wind carry away the savior, and remember what I said." "No Spike please don't go." Spike had already left. "Spike come back!"  
  
Buffy woke up by Dawn shaking her. "Buffy wake up! Buffy you're having a bad dream." "Sorry Dawn did I wake you?" Buffy said in a sleep voice. "Yeah you were screaming pretty loudly. I thought that maybe it was one of those slayer dreams you get sometimes." "I'm not sure if it was or not. I mean it was sort of like one of them." "Spike was there?" "Yeah he said something and it sounded like something that would be said in one of the creepy slayer dreams, but it didn't make much sense." "Do the dreams ever make much sense at the time?" "Some times they do. I mean there was that one where I saw Angel getting killed by Drusilla. That was pretty evident with the meaning." "Yeah well what did Spike say in the dream?" "He said that in the morning I would have to fight. Then he said something about there being a day of light and dark and then the tree would sway. He said that only then would things return to normal. He also said that he would be back for real soon. Then he left saying that they were calling him and he had to do whatever they say. There was one more thing he said. I think he was telling me to protect something from the wind." "Wow that is weird and very cryptic. Do you think that it is some sort of message?" "It was to be."  
  
Buffy grabbed a rubber band and put her hair in a ponytail. She was sweating and her hair was adding to the perspiration. "So do you think that it means Spike is really coming back soon?" "I don't know. Maybe. The dream Spike said that he had to do whatever they said until he was ready to come home. It could mean that he will be coming back to Sunnydale soon." "I hope so. Not only because I miss him, but because if there is going to some big fight then we might need him to help." "Yeah I know." Buffy noticed that it was very late and said, "Dawn I think that you should go back to sleep. It's still very late or early which ever way you want to look at it." "Okay, just don't start yelling in your sleep again, okay?" "Yeah. That might be because I don't think that I'll be able sleep after this." "I'm sure that you'll be able to sleep." Dawn kissed her sister on the forehead and stared to walk out of her room. "Sweet dreams, Dawn." "Goodnight Buffy." As soon as Dawn left the room Buffy tried to get some sleep. Her mind was filled with images of her dream.  
  
She had seen Spike. He didn't look so good, but he still looked like Spike. He was paler then usual and his hair was all messed up with his roots showing. He looked and felt skinnier then usual. She also couldn't get the message out of her mind. He had told her to protect the savior from the wind. He had told her about a day with light and dark. It was all very puzzling. Buffy didn't know what to make of the information presented to her. It was just so confusing. She didn't even know who the savior was. It could be someone very ancient that had been described in a foreseen prophecy. It could be anyone. Buffy tried to sleep, but thoughts just kept filling her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Spike might be coming back soon. Forget all the things that he had said, she just wanted him to come back and give her comfort. She found herself going to sleep as she thought about Spike returning at last.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Spike's memories had finally stopped coming to him for the time being. He sat in an old abandoned building that no one would ever go near. He was trying to fall asleep, but his nerves wouldn't let him. He had already gone through a pack of cigarettes today alone and there was no way of him getting anymore. He would just have to sit and wait until night. Maybe if he tried really hard he could sleep without having a flashback of his life as a demon. He found a nice spot to curl up at and fell into a restless sleep. He welcomed any sleep though. He had been so tired and hungry. He needed to sleep to forget the hunger.  
  
To Spike it felt like he had only been asleep for a little while before he started to dream. It wasn't a memory it was an actual dream. He was in a cemetery. From the looks of it, it was the cemetery where his crypt was. He was standing near a head stone when he saw her. Buffy. She was wearing a long white dress and was glowing like an angel. Spike unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair trying to smooth it out. He knew that he looked like a train wreck that no amount of adjusting could fix, but he always tried to look his best when he was around her. "Buffy" It was all he could manage to say because his throat was very dry from lack of nourishment. "Spike you're here. I wasn't expecting you." "Well I wasn't expecting you either, pet." Spike finally managed to find his voice. He knew that it was just a dream, but he hadn't seen Buffy's beautiful face in a long time. He longed to touch her.  
  
"You've been gone for a long time. We were starting to get worried." "Don't worry I'll be back soon." "Yes I know. You have to help stop this." "Stop what? Has some Big Bad moved in while I've been gone?" "Yes, you have to follow me are they'll find you. They don't like vampires very much." "Who?" "The wind will come soon. Come on lets go." Spike took Buffy's hand and she led him into the forest. They went there without talking and the silence was actual refreshing to Spike. Just being in Buffy's presence gave Spike a calm feeling. "Okay we're here." "Where is here pet?" "Some place where they won't be able to find us. For now. Spike you have to come back." "I will. I jus' need some time to sort thins' out." "You don't have time. They are calling you. Can't you hear them?" "Hear who?" "It doesn't matter. If you don't return you'll miss the day of light and dark." "Buffy stop speakin' in riddles for bleeding sakes. Tell me what is going on." "You have to return to the land of the Sun. you have to help stop the end of the world. You can't miss it. It is important."  
  
Spike thought that Buffy sounded like Dru. She was telling him that he needed to come back to Sunnydale before it was too late to stop the end of the world. "You have to help me protect the savior from the wind. The tree will sway soon, but not until you get back." "Buffy are you in danger?" "If you don't come back I will be. We will all be." "I don't know how much help I can be. Not s'actly the most stable person these days." "You are one of two champions. You have to come to Sunnydale and soon things well be revealed. If you don't then we will fail." "Okay I'll be there soon." "Good I will see you later. Don't let the wind find you. Be careful coming back home." Then Buffy left.  
  
Spike woke up with a start. That had to be the weirdest dream he had ever had in his life. Buffy was telling him to come back to Sunnydale. To come back home as she put it. That he had to come back and stop the end of the world. Okay so help stop the end of the world. He knew that it could have just been a dream, but the words were to crypt to just be a dream. They had to have some hidden meaning. He would have to go back to Sunnydale and figure out what exactly was going on. It had to be something big if the Powers were getting him involved in it. Buffy had said that he was one of two champions. He wondered what that meant. He wondered what any of it meant. If he was really suppose to go back to Sunnydale then he would, but he was still a little nervous about it. He was still going through a period where he was hearing the voices of his victims and seeing his crimes play over and over again in his head. Would he be sane enough for this trip or would he go insane and do something bad. He remembered what it had been like the first couple of days that he had had his soul. He went around saying that he was a bad man and needed to be punished. He had even tried to kill himself. What if he wasn't stable enough to help Buffy and ended up being a burden?  
  
Something inside of Spike was telling him that that wouldn't happen. The Powers had to have contacted him because they had faith in him even if he didn't have any in himself. He knew that it would be hard on him to be around people, but he had to do it. If Buffy and the Bit were in danger and he could help them then he had to do it. As he had said many times before he was love's bitch and he would do anything just to keep Buffy and Dawn safe. He would even protect the whelp if he was forced to. Spike decided that he would get on a cargo ship tonight and leave for the closet place to Sunnydale it could take him. From there he would find anyway to get to Buffy and help her. Spike's started to shut and he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do this tired. He had to be up to his full strength. Once he got to Sunnydale he would go to the local butcher shop and get some blood. Right now he had to sleep and be well rested for the fight that lay before him.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I decided that my reviewers were right. I couldn't leave it like that with everyone guessing what would happen next. No! No! No! I had to finish it. I'm not exactly sure how long it will be so expect it to be a long saga or just a few chapters. I think that it will be a little long. Somewhere around twenty and thirty chapters. I don't know why but I can't seem to write little one chapter stories. I hope that the readers of this story don't care that it will be long. It will be long and good I promise. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story for telling me that I should continue with it. I also wanted to say ahead of time to everyone who reads this story and my other one that the updates might be a little long because I am writing to stories. For now it shouldn't interfere too much, but it will in the future. Please just try to be patient. Also please read and review this story. I just love to hear people's responses to my stories, even if they are bad and criticizing. It influences me to write or write better. Share any ideas you have and thank you for even taking the time to read this story. Lauren a.k.a clockstopper. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I fixed the formatting a little to make it easier to read. Thanks to my reviewers for telling me to change it a little. Also before I forget I own none of this. It was all thought up by a brilliant man named Joss. I did however change the events of the story so I can take credit on that! : ) okay well enjoy this chapter and please review. As I have stated before I LOVE reviews.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Buffy was sitting in the Magic Box. She was waiting for a reaction from her friends. She had just finished telling them about her dream and they all seemed stumped. Giles cleaned his glasses and Anya opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but closed it again. Xander was the one to finally say something.  
  
"What does it mean?" "I don't know. All I know is that it means something big. I mean it has to be a slayer dream right?"  
  
"Most definitely sounds like one. What I can't comprehend is the figures in which it speaks of." Giles said as he carefully placed his glasses back on.  
  
"Yeah. I've been a vengeance demon for over a thousand years now and I've never heard of the 'savior'. Maybe it refers to some ancient prophecy, but I don't see how I could have never heard about it. Vengeance demons usual hear about all the apocalyptic prophecies."  
  
"Maybe the dream was referring to a prophecy which involves what is going on right now. Maybe it's a way to save Willow." Xander said hopefully.  
  
"Could be. I mean I don't see any other big thing going on in Sunnydale right now. I have to protect this savior person and I don't even know who it is. He or she could already be dead." Buffy said.  
  
"No I think that if that person died then it would already be over. What puzzles me isn't the savior part. It's the reference to the wind and tree. I've never heard of a prophecy that used those terms before." Giles said as he picked up a very large book and started to flip the pages.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it. We can't look up that many prophecies because Willow performed extensive damage on my store. That includes the books that used to be up there on the balcony. Not to mention the sucking out all the knowledge thing she did before ruining my store." Anya said.  
  
"That does present a problem. Those books could have presented some very valuable insight," Giles said. "Do we know anyone who can help us in that department. Give us some information?" Buffy said. "No I don't think we know anyone with that kind of knowledge."  
  
"We could have the information right here. We'll just have to look. If it's something that will help save Willow then we have to try. We've been looking for months for something and here is clue. We just have to find the answer." Xander said. He knew in his gut that this had to have something to do with Willow. He had to try and save her.  
  
"Okay well Giles can't you ask the Coven if they could look for a prophecy like the one talked about in my dream. I'm sure that they have just been looking aimlessly and now they have some direction to go in. Anya maybe you could talk to some of your demon friends. See if they know anything about this prophecy? Xander why don't you go check things out at Willy's. Maybe they might have heard something to do with Willow and her little gang. I know that she has raided Willy's once already. Everything should be pretty safe there."  
  
"Can do, Buff."  
  
"Yes you're right Buffy. I think it might be helpful to the Coven to have some direction to go in." the group looked at Anya who hadn't answered. "Anya it's okay if you can't do that. It was just a suggestion."  
  
"No, it's okay. I would have to ask D'Hoffran, but I think that he would allow us access to the vengeance reports." "There are vengeance demon reports?" Xander asked Anya with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. They're kind of like the Watcher's diaries or police reports. It's just so D'Hoffran can keep track what demon does what." "Do you think that your boss would let look at them?" "Sure. Without the world vengeance demons don't have anyone to exact vengeance on. We don't want the world to end just as much as you guys don't." "Good so we have a game plan. Why doesn't everyone go do their tasks now and we'll meet up her in a little bit." "Okay." The three people said in unisons and then went to do their assigned jobs.  
  
Spike looked outside of the ship he was sailing. He had found a ship that would take him to San Francisco. It was the closest to Sunnydale as it got. Spike was lucky to find one that was going anywhere near California. It would take him three days to get to San Francisco. Three long days on a ship with people he didn't know. He was sort of glad, for the first time in his undead life, that the chip was in his head. He couldn't hurt anyone that way. He was indeed very hungry, starving practically. He needed to get to Sunnydale as soon as possible. He had to safe Buffy. Spike had kept Buffy on his mind this whole time. Thinking of her would stop the memories for a short period of time and even though they would come back it still made things a little easier.  
  
Spike took his cigarette pack out of a pocket in his duster. He had made sure to buy to buy a lot of cigarettes before he got on the ship. He took out his lighter and lit the cigarette that he was holding in his mouth. He was still a little shaky, but his nerves were getting a little better as the days passed. Maybe it was because now her had something to do and looked forward to or maybe it was because things get easier with time, he didn't know. He welcomed the steadiness with open arms and wished it could stay more often. He would needed to remain calm if he wanted to hide on this ship. He couldn't be seen. Not after what Buffy had told him in his dream. Someone or something was looking to get rid of vampires and other things that go bump in the night. He had to hide from anyone who would show the lightest interest in him. He didn't want to get caught and then not be able to help fight the bad guys.  
  
Spike threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed the butt with his he boot that was covered in dirt. First thing he would do when he got to Sunnydale after he got some blood would be to go to his crypt and clean himself up. Of course he would have to wait to dye his hair again. After changing he would go straight to Buffy's and figure out what the hell was going on and why she was making appearances in his dreams. He would just change into cleaner clothes and then be on his way. That was if he wasn't going all crazy at the time. He was able to fool the people in London, but that was because to him he was just another guy who was passing on the street. Now he was going back to Sunnydale where he would surely be monitored all day and night by the slayer. She would see that something was up with him. Anyone who wanted to looked close enough could see that there was definitely something wrong with him. He was sickly looking and he didn't need a mirror to tell him that. He just knew. If he were able to look in a mirror what he saw would scare even him. It was just on more reason to get back to the Hellmouth.  
  
Spike had said before that the Hellmouth was no good, but now he was willing to go back there. It was his home and he missed the things that were there. Namely one blonde slayer who he loved more then anything. Everything he had was there. His heart was there and he had to go back. He had argued with himself on the reasons why he shouldn't go back. The big one being that he sometimes started to act like a loony-toon. He had made a decision to go back and now he was going back. It would only be three more days until he stepped on American soil and only a little while after that when he got to see that stupid 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign that he had plowed over many times on his way into Sunnydale. It wouldn't be long now. He just had to be careful of the danger that was looming over him.  
  
The gang was sitting in chairs looking for anything that pertained to a tree, or the wind or anything that even remotely resembled the things in Buffy's dream. So far nothing had come up. Xander had went to Willy's and found out where Willow and her gang of witches were held up. Giles had called the Coven and told them what they were looking for. Anya had gone to speak with D'Hoffran and he had granted her full access to the vengeance demon reports. He had told Anya to tell everyone to hurry and find something before the world ended. They had all come back to the Magic Box and decided that they would look in the books before looking at the reports. They had been looking for stuff for hours and still hadn't found a prophecy that had anything to do with the dream. They were all to busy to notice that Dawn had walked into the shop and was staring at them intently.  
  
Dawn had been inside the store for a couple minutes now and the group didn't even notice she was there. She would have felt bad, but she knew that they were researching Buffy's dream. She decided that she should start working at let them research in peace. She went behind the counter and grabbed the feather duster. She had been so happy when Buffy had explained her dream. Spike was coming back soon. Even though Spike had done some bad things like having sex with Anya, but she forgave him for that. She didn't see it as Buffy's fault or anything like that, but Dawn was sure it wouldn't have happened if Buffy hadn't hurt him. Besides Anya and Spike weren't involved with anyone at the time. Still people placed the blame on Spike. Like he had forced Anya to have sex with him when really it was consensual on both parties. It was about fixing pain and Dawn knew that. That was why she couldn't blame Spike. It was bad for all people involved and everyone's fault. It was Buffy and Xander's fault for walking out on the people that they cared about, but Dawn couldn't blame them either. They were scared and didn't want to do something stupid.  
  
Dawn knew that Buffy loved Spike or at least cared a lot about him. Buffy considered Spike a friend and Dawn knew that much. He had been there for her when everyone else wanted her to get over it and be the superhero. Spike also loved Buffy. Dawn also knew that. When Buffy had died, he cried so hard. It was painful to look at. Everyone else was crying, but he was really crying. Wailing and sobbing his lungs out. The sound was almost deafening. Nobody heard it, but Dawn. Sure they had heard it, but not really. They might have thought that he was crying because of pain, but Dawn thought that he didn't even notice that he was injured. Dawn had gotten to say goodbye and that made things a little easier. No one else had gotten to do that. So as everyone cried, Dawn looked at her group of friends that would now become her family. She saw the pain in their faces, but none of their looks looked like Spike's. That was when Dawn knew for sure that Spike loved Buffy. She had known that he cared about her a lot, but she never really believed that he loved her.  
  
Dawn went on with her dusting as she continued to watch the group. There were only four of them. There used to be six, seven when Spike pitched in to help research. They all looked so absorbed in their work. Trying to save the world was what they did the best. It was like they were destined to meet each other and work together to stop the forces of evil. Dawn wasn't allowed to do much research, but she did help out on occasion. Buffy treated her like a little kid even though she was really thousands of years old. To Buffy Dawn was still her kid sister and Dawn actually liked it better that way. Sure being nurtured all the time could get annoying, but it made Dawn feel loved. Dawn continued to stare at them when a loud thump noise woke her out of her trance and she jumped knocking over a statue.  
  
Xander had just shut one of the most boring books he had ever read in his life. When he did he heard a little shocked gasp and then something fell. He looked over to see Dawn standing with a feather duster in hand. The rest of the group looked over at her. "Sorry Anya. The book shutting so loudly scared me a little." "Oh it's okay Dawn. How long have you been here?" "Just a couple of minutes. I didn't want to disturb you guys so I just went straight to work."  
  
"Well we could have used a little distraction. I know I could have. These books are worse then trying to figure out what my dream was about." Buffy said also shutting her book. "So you didn't get anywhere?"  
  
"No I wouldn't say that. I found out where Willow's lair is. Giles got the Coven looking for a prophecy that had to do with Buffy's dream. Anya got her boss to give us access to some files that the vengeance demons filed over the years. They are supposed to have all sorts of indications to prophecies. So we're doing okay."  
  
"Still wish we knew when this whole 'day of light and dark' was going to happen. At least we would know what kind of time schedule we would be working with." Buffy said. That was one of the many things bothering her about the lack of information.  
  
"Well as Xander has stated before we are lucky to have something to go on. We should be happy that we have this information and work with it at a fast pace. As if the apocalypse was coming tomorrow," Giles said.  
  
"Great knowing our luck it will come tomorrow. Couldn't you just say that we have to work really fast." Buffy said.  
  
Anya was still flipping through the book that she was reading and then looked up when she heard Buffy's sarcastic comment. "Somehow I doubt that. The Powers wouldn't have sent you that dream so late. Also I think that this whole 'day of light and dark' thing is going to happen after Spike gets back from wherever the hell he is."  
  
"Why do you think this involves Spike?" Xander asked. He didn't like that Anya was even thinking about Spike after what had happened. Some part of his mind was telling him that it wasn't Spike's fault, that it was no ones fault, but Xander always had to blame someone else for his problems and he hasn't just going to stop one day.  
  
"Well because of the obvious use of Spike in Buffy's dream. This has to have something to do with him. Maybe he's the savior or maybe he's supposed to help protect the savior. We won't know until he comes back. Which will obviously be soon considering the fact that he said it in Buffy's dream. That clear up everything for you Xander?" Xander mumbled what sounded like yeah and went back to looking for information.  
  
"Anya's most likely right. The image was Spike for a reason and he was to have something to do with stopping Willow." Giles said. Anya smiled proudly and continued to search.  
  
Buffy had listened to the conversation and wondered exactly what Spike's role in this whole thing was. He hadn't made it clear in the dream; but then again he hadn't made anything clear in the dream.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to wait until he comes back." "I have a question." Dawn had been dusting in the background, but had been listening to the conversation with interest.  
  
"Yes, Dawn." Giles said. "If Spike is meant to help could he be having dreams to? I mean if the Powers wanted him to get back to Sunnydale could they be sending him dreams?"  
  
"Well I honestly never thought about that. Yes I suppose that could be the case. When he gets back we should ask him. They might have given him more information then they did you Buffy. Something that we might be missing. Good thinking Dawn." It was Dawn's turn to smile proudly.  
  
"So the Powers could be telling him the missing links?" Buffy asked. "Yes they very well could be. Things that would keep him safe on his journey back to Sunnydale. We have no idea where his quest lead him."  
  
"Giles is right. We have to assume that Spike has some valuable information that the Powers gave him. He has to have something valuable to add. If not information then muscle." Anya said.  
  
"Yeah well we can't really be picky on the matter. Whichever they send us will be greatly appreciated." Giles said and grabbed another book.  
  
"Dawn would you like to help us." Buffy said. She knew her sister was interested in this topic and it would go faster if they had help. "Really?" Dawn was shocked that Buffy was going to allow her to research. "Yeah it would go faster with an extra pair of eyes to help."  
  
"Okay." Dawn put down the feather duster and took a seat next to Buffy and picked up one of the really heavy books in front of her. They sat in silence as they looked for any information on what was going on.  
  
The research had ended way after the sun had gone down. Buffy had stopped it saying that her and Dawn had to go home and have dinner. Buffy and Dawn were now sitting in their living room watching some t.v. before going to bed. Both were trying to ignore each other and watch the television, but Dawn couldn't help herself.  
  
"So when do you think Spike is coming back?" She asked and didn't look up at Buffy. It was a good thing because Buffy was giving her that look that said 'am I talking to a child' with a hint of anger. "I don't know Dawn. Soon probably."  
  
"Don't you care?" "Yes. he is going to help us save Willow from herself. Of course I care." "I mean care about him. As in care that he is coming back and not in a work related way."  
  
Buffy remained quite. She didn't really know what to say. Did she care that Spike was coming back? Of course! He was the only person that she felt she could talk to when she came back and that hadn't changed.  
  
"Well I think that you do. I think that you care about him more then you let on." "Who made you the expert?" "I can see it. I know that you have strong feelings for him." "Spike is good to have around as a fighter." "Buffy we can't just gloss over the fact that you and him 'did it' for months. You and him were close."  
  
"Close in a way that we did it. Dawn just because to people do it doesn't mean that they have any feelings for each other. It wasn't like it was any kind of relationship."  
  
"He has feelings for you. He loves you. How can you say that there were no feelings? There had to be something to start the initial doing it. You couldn't have just said one day 'hey why don't I have sex with Spike'. There had to be a reason."  
  
"He was there for me and things went a little to far. That's all."  
  
"So you have no feelings for him?" "I never said that. I care about him in a friendship way. Nothing more. I think that we need to even work on our friendship before I can even call us friends."  
  
"Then why were you screaming for him to come back last night?"  
  
Buffy looked down into her hands. Dawn had caught her a very awful position. The truth was Buffy didn't know what she felt for Spike. Ever since that night where he puzzled her with his gentle demeanor she didn't know what to think. Then he left and she was even more confused.  
  
"Dawn it was a dream. A slayer dream at that and those dreams always get me a little jumpy. I couldn't tell you why I was yelling or why it was Spike in my dream. There are tons of reasons that anyone could think up if they had enough time. I just think that it was the dream that was making me do that. Spike could just be a symbol of something."  
  
Dawn sighed. Buffy had always been very stubborn and this was definitely one of those times.  
  
"Fine Miss Queen of Denial. Just remember that one day you'll figure out just exactly what is going through that heart of yours and it might be too late. Spike isn't a dog that will stick around forever. Just take now for example. He leaves and you can't even function."  
  
Buffy cut in. "I can function."  
  
"You haven't exactly been Miss tell her friends everything girl lately. You've been exactly like you were when you came back. Only this time there isn't a Spike to talk things out with. Just imagine how it would feel if he never came back. You wouldn't have anyone to listen to you talk about how crappy your life is until you meet some new guy who will take off just like the rest of them. Then you'll wonder what ever happened to Spike. The guy who actually listened to you and actual took the time to care even without a soul. By then of course it would be too late. So you just think about what Buffy wants. It's a good thing that Spike cares so much that he'll probably never leave you even if you tell him to." Dawn got up and went to her room to get some sleep.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch listening to Dawn's words play over and over again in her head. Maybe she was in denial or maybe she really didn't love Spike. Buffy was just too confused to figure that out. It was just another part of the big puzzle that well puzzled her. She decided not to dwell on it too much and go to sleep. She made her way upstairs and plopped her head on the pillow. At least one thing would never change. Her room would stay the same forever and it would never puzzle her. Sleep would stay the same. She would always need to sleep. She wished that everything else was that simple as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure where she was, but one thing was for sure. She was definitely dreaming. She looked around to try and figure out where this dream had taken her. it looked like she was on a ship or something like that. She could feel the waves crashing against the sides. Buffy wondered why on earth she was here in her dream. She looked around for any sign of someone or something that she knew. Then she saw him. He was scrunched in a corner surrounded by cigarette butts. He looked even less healthy then last night. Buffy made her way towards him. He appeared to be sleeping and not very soundly. She had never seen a person sleeping in a dream and it was fairly weird. Then he opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Another dream?" He seemed just as puzzled as she was.  
  
"Come to tell me some more mumbo jumbo 'bout trees and wind. Seriously 'm going back to Sunnydale what else is there?"  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy or really the dream Buffy. She seemed just as confused as he was. Why would the Powers send him a dream in where the person with the information was just a puzzled as he was. "Luv?"  
  
Buffy found her voice, "Spike it's really me. Well at least a form of me. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it would appear that we are in each other's dreams."  
  
"Oh s'that all?" there was a sarcastic tone in his voice that Buffy didn't miss. "So what now?"  
  
"I'm not sure really. Do you have any information to give me?" "Like what?" "I don't know what did they tell you in your dream?"  
  
"Well you said something 'bout trees and wind and a day with light and dark. There was also something about it not starting until I went back to the land of the Sun. oh and the wind thing hates vampires. Told me to keep an eye out. I also had to help you protect the savior from the wind and the tree was going to sway after I got back."  
  
Buffy had heard most of this before. The hating vamps thing was new, but she had assumed that this wind thing would hate any demon.  
  
"Anything else?" "Well let me think. I know that there is something that I'm missing." Spike went into deep thought for a second and then said,  
  
"Right. You said that I was one of two champions. I don't know what it means, but you might wanna find the other champion."  
  
"Could be useful."  
  
Buffy started to pace around. Spike felt like he was going to be nauseous. Why couldn't she just sit still?  
  
"Look, pet, I know that you are nervous 'bout this whole being each others dreams thing, but could you please sit down." Buffy looked at him and then sat down on the ground.  
  
"So you're coming back to Sunnydale?" "Yes on my way there right now s'matter of fact."  
  
"When will you be back? Dawn has been asking about you." "I should be back in a cuppla days."  
  
"That's good. So are you going to tell me why you left?"  
  
"Soon. I think that we shouldn't be in each other's dreams. More of a face to face kinda guy." "Well I hope that you get back safe."  
  
"Me too. I think that I should be alright."  
  
"Where are you going to right now?"  
  
"Ship takes me to San Francisco." "How are you getting to Sunnydale from there?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
"Why don't we pick you up. I mean you don't look so good. Have you eaten at all today?"  
  
"Today no."  
  
"How long was it been since you drank some blood?"  
  
"Not really sure. Lost count a while back."  
  
"No wonder you look so bad." "I think that I'm holding up considering." "Spike will you let us pick you up."  
  
"Do whatever you want Goldielocks. You never let me stop you from getting what you want. Maybe that's cause I never tried to stop you."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. For some reason he seemed more broody. It didn't suit him well. Broody was an Angel thing. Spike was Mister Cocky and Confident not Mister Feel Sorry For me. "Spike is everything okay. You seem a little out of it."  
  
"Well I haven't eaten in what seems like forever and I think I'm going crazy. I'll save the why for later, but just believe. I don't know why the Powers think that I would be of any help as a crazy psycho man."  
  
"You'll help lots." Buffy found herself moving closer to him.  
  
"Right. Slayer you don't even know whats happened over the months. Not s'actly Mister Stable lately. Going insane I tell you. No help to no one."  
  
"Spike that isn't true." Buffy was so close to him she was practically sitting on his lap. As if her hand had a mind of it's on it went up to his face and started to caress his cheek.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?"  
  
"Not sure really. Just acting."  
  
"Well stop it." Spike didn't want her to stop and he knew that his argument was half-cooked.  
  
"Make me stop. You just said that I always get what I want because you give it to me. Prove yourself wrong." Buffy's hand continued to stay at his cheek. She brought his face closer to hers and placed a gentle kiss on his dry lips.  
  
Spike felt like he couldn't move. She had just kissed him. He was dreaming yes, but the Buffy in this dream was dreaming the same thing he was at this very same moment. "Buffy come on you have to stop this. It will get us nowhere."  
  
"What's so bad about me kissing you?"  
  
"It's just what with our history it's all very cloudy. I can't make any sense of it."  
  
"Then don't try."  
  
"But like I said. I want to change everything. I want to make things better. I don't know if we have a chance to be something, but I want to try. On a clean slate."  
  
"I don't love you Spike. I can't and you know why. But I do care."  
  
"I know you do pet. And maybe things will change, but like I said they have to start on a clean slate. Nothing from the bad."  
  
Buffy understood what he was saying. It made perfect sense, but it just wasn't something Spike would say. He would insist that she loved him and pester. That was just Spike. Now it seemed that some foreign alien had taken over Spike's body and was making him say and do weird things.  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes. Those eyes were still the same. They still glowed with the same intensity and compassion that was only reserved for Buffy.  
  
"You're right Spike. I will see you later then."  
  
"Two days at the loading docks in San Francisco." "Okay." Buffy wanted to move but found that she couldn't. Spike saw that she was moving and wondered what was going on. Then she turned around to face him. Before Spike had any time to react Buffy was kissing him. It was a passionate kiss that was begging to be deepened. Her tongue flickered against his lips as she tried to force her way into his mouth. Spike tried to fight, but it was no use. He didn't have the strength and some part of him wanted to kiss her. It had been such a long time. The kiss lasted for good five minutes before Buffy backed away to breath. Even though she had stopped kissing him her face was still very close to his.  
  
"What was that 'bout?" Spike said when he regained his voice.  
  
"Call it a token of are old ways." Spike laughed and Buffy giggled. *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Buffy woke up from her dream with a smile on her face. It had been a very vivid dream complete with color and surround sound. Buffy's fingers went up to her lips. They weren't swollen like they usually were when she kissed someone, but the memory still lingered in the air. Buffy knew that she had to go and get Spike. She would leave tomorrow morning with Giles. Anya and Xander would watch Dawn and keep going with the research. When they got back they would do some research all together and save Willow. Now all Buffy would need to do was wait for morning to come. She drifted of into a sound sleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She hoped that it was something good because she had had enough with the bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my goodness that took forever. I've just been a busy little beaver. I started writing another story and got sidetracked. Not to mention the vacations and the tedious family stuff they force you to do over the summer. I'll try harder to update with this story and my other story. So sorry for being so long.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Buffy had just finished telling everyone what had happened last night. She had called the gang early this morning to tell them about doing a guest spot in Spike's dream. She had told them all the information that Spike had told her and how she had promised him that she would pick him up in San Francisco. They were interested at the events that Buffy had told them.  
  
"So you're saying that you and Spike were in the same dream?" Giles asked Buffy. He had only heard about things like that happening. Of course he did remember that one time that Buffy and Angel were in each other's dreams, but Buffy had actually had a conversation with Spike in this dream.  
  
"Yeah Giles. It was sort of weird, but I got some information about what's going on. Most of it was the same as from my dream, but he said that in his dream they told him that he was one of two champions and that somehow that would help him."  
  
"Champions?"  
  
"Yeah is there something weird about that?" Everyone looked at Anya waiting for her to explain.  
  
Anya thought about how to phrase what she was about to say. She didn't doubt that Spike could very well be the second champion, but she was sure that Xander, Giles, and Buffy would. She looked over at Dawn. She too was waiting for an answer, but Anya knew that she would stand behind Spike. Dawn would believe Spike was a champion.  
  
"Well, champions are. well they're two people or demons for that matter that are chosen to help defend the world."  
  
"Yeah so what's so outrageous about? I may not like Spike, but he does help us save the world." Xander said. He knew that Anya wasn't telling them something.  
  
"Well you see champions are chosen because of certain qualities that they posses." Oh come on Anya just spit it out. You know for a fact how champions are chosen and they needed to know to . "They have to be very powerful. More powerful then just a regular human. They also have to have a soul."  
  
Everyone looked at Anya in total confusion. Spike didn't have a soul so what was the deal here? "Spike doesn't have a soul. Does he?" Xander said.  
  
"Unless he was cursed, but then I don't know. There could be covens that give souls to people they deem worthy." Giles said.  
  
"His quest. That's where he was going on his quest. It was a journey to find someone to give him his soul back." Dawn said excitedly. She knew that Buffy wouldn't have any excuse not to admit her feelings for Spike now. Spike could finally be happy.  
  
"Buffy did he tell you anything about wanting to get his soul back. I mean this is some new information that we need to consider. Spike may not be the most stable person right now. He is probably still reliving his crimes." Giles said as he looked over at Buffy.  
  
Buffy sat down on one of the chairs in the living room thinking about this new information. He got his soul. Why didn't he tell me that was what he was doing? He probably didn't want to tell me because he wasn't sure if he could get it back. Or maybe he didn't tell because it was supposed to be a surprise. Great Anya just ruined the surprise. He has a soul now. Things can be different. Fresh start. That's how he put it. He got his soul back for. me.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander said loudly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Giles was just asking if you knew that he was getting his soul back." Xander saw the look on Buffy's face and knew what she was thinking about. Now it was okay for her to be with Spike all because he had a soul.  
  
"Uh, no he didn't tell me anything. He just went on and on about having to do something that would benefit both of us and that when he got back there would be a fresh start."  
  
"Well I guess that we will just have to wait to confirm that he has a soul. When does his ship get to San Francisco?"  
  
"In about two days. We'll have to hurry if we want to get there."  
  
"Will it be in the day or in the night?"  
  
"Night I think. I mean it would be the safest and I think that he was thinking safety first."  
  
"Well I think that Buffy and I should go and Anya, Xander and Dawn should stay here. Look up some more stuff now that we have this new information. Also someone has to watch Dawn."  
  
"Why can't I come?" Dawn said in a pouty voice that made her sound like a two-year-old.  
  
"Because there is school and it will be boring."  
  
"You're going to get Spike. I'm the only one here that cares if he comes back. I should be able to go."  
  
"Dawn you haven't seen him in three months. A couple of more days won't hurt." Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest, but remained quite. She knew when she had lost a battle and she also knew when to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Alright. Now that that is settled I think that Giles and I should leave some time this afternoon. Probably after Dawn gets home from school. Will that give us enough time?"  
  
"Yes I think it will."  
  
"Good so, Xander take Dawn to school. The rest of us should get started on the research."  
  
"Right, Buff we're off right Dawnie?"  
  
"Right." Dawn picked up her book bag and made her way outside. Xander followed close behind.  
  
"I did the right thing right? You know not letting her come with."  
  
"Yes she does have school tomorrow and shouldn't be allowed to get away from that."  
  
"Okay as long as I did the right thing."  
  
"You did the right thing Buffy. Dawn has school and she was to work at the Magic Box tomorrow. She needs to stay home and learn some more responsibility." Anya chimed in. "Now I think that we should start looking for this information."  
  
"Yeah lets get started reading these boring old books."  
  
"Well at least you get a break from them. I still have to look through them when you go to pick up Spike." The three people made their way into Buffy's dining room and started to look through the books.  
  
"I mean is it at all fair? I don't think so. I'm the only one who admits to giving a crap about Spike and yet the one who won't even say that she has feelings for him gets to go. I know Spike would probably want to see her more then he will me, but I could tag along. Is that so much to ask for?"  
  
Dawn had been ranting for a good three minutes after leaving the house. Xander let her say what she needed to even though he wished that Dawn wouldn't care about Spike this much. It was like a genetic trait with the Summers women to give a hoot about poor defenseless vampires. Joyce always liked Spike and Dawn seemed to share that same liking. And Buffy, well she more then liked him. She had had sex with him. She obviously cared about Spike, but wouldn't admit it. She didn't have to, Xander knew.  
  
"Dawn I think that maybe you're being a little harsh on Buffy. I. she does. I mean she has to. she has to have some feelings for Spike."  
  
"Sure she does, but she won't admit them. Xander she used Spike to make herself feel better. She pretended like she didn't care, but she did. She won't even give him the decency of telling him that."  
  
"Dawn I'm sure Buffy didn't mean to use Spike. And I'm sure that Spike wasn't the helpless creature in this situation. He obviously wanted to and did because he was a soul-less creature."  
  
"Xander I know that you don't like Spike. Not even a little. And I know that you don't view him as a person, but he loves Buffy. I know that. He can't say no to her no matter what she asked of him. Think about it this way. If Anya offered you even the littlest chance to be in her life wouldn't you take it?"  
  
Xander thought about that. He would most definitely take any chance that was presented to him. Even if it meant cleaning her house. Just to be close to her again as part of her life would be enough for him. Was that how Spike had felt? He just wanted to be part of Buffy's life so badly that he took any chance he got. Dawn could see that Xander was thinking about it. She also knew that he would be stubborn on the matter and eventually pull out the 'then why did he have sex with Anya card.' She would just have to wait for him to use it. Xander had had enough with thinking about it. Spike and him could not think the same way. Spike was a monster and Xander was a human. He had to convince Dawn that that couldn't be true.  
  
"Then why did."  
  
Dawn cut him off. "He have sex with Anya. God Xander so predictable. He slept with Anya because Buffy told him that his feelings were made up and in his head. He was angry and hurt. He wanted to be comforted and guess what Anya needed it just as much as he did. She needed some to make her feel special just like he did. You left Anya and Buffy started to shut Spike out and they needed each other's comfort to feel better. Does that mean they don't regret it? No not necessarily. That might not fully regret it, but they feel bad that it hurt the people they loved. They can't go back in time and change things just as much as you can't. It was something they needed at the time."  
  
When Dawn was finished with her speech, Xander didn't know what to say. Some part of him knew that Dawn was right, but he couldn't just change his view about Spike. Spike was a vampire. A demon and had done unspeakable things. He didn't deserve a second chance. He didn't even deserve a first chance. Now though he had a soul and for some reason that made a huge difference. He would be guilty about the things he did and that would change everything for some insane reason. Xander knew human emotions well enough to tell that Spike was guilty without a soul. So why did it change anything? And why do I still doubt that he's a good guy if I've seen it with my own eyes?  
  
The rest of the way to Dawn's school was made in comfortable silence. Xander was thinking about this vampire-trusting problem that he had and Dawn was just hopping that they hurried back after getting Spike. She was excited that he would finally be coming home. She did really miss him and she wondered if he would be the same. Giles had mentioned that he might be a little insane for awhile, but he still had to be the same Spike. He couldn't change that much. Dawn remembered Spike telling her a few stories of his life as William. He couldn't remember that much, but he told her things he did remember. A mixture of Spike and William would create the perfect guy. He would be sweet and sensitive, but tough and confident. Kind of like a big teddy bear that looks intimidating, but is soft and mushy on the inside. Dawn looked up and saw that they had arrived at her school.  
  
"Oh we're here already?"  
  
"Yeah, well Dawn have a good day at school. Try not thinking about the whole Spike thing to much." Dawn leaned over and gave Xander a quick peck on the cheek and then said,  
  
"Bye Xander. See ya later." Dawn then jumped out of the car and made her way to school. Xander watched her walk away and knew that she would think of Spike all day at school, but decided that he should just let her. She really did care about the annoying bleached blonde vampire.  
  
Books were thrown and scattered all over the dining room table and floor. They had been looking for hours for something relevant at all. Xander had come over to Buffy's during his lunch break, but had to leave to finish up the job at the Magic Box. Giles had found some more books on prophecies and brought them over for them to research. It was almost three o'clock now and Dawn would be home any minute. Buffy and Giles had packed some stuff and where getting ready to leave as soon as she got home.  
  
Anya put down another huge book that she was reading that had nothing to do with what they were looking for. Nothing seemed to have the information that they needed. The books were like trying to read the sun and she would have to look through them while Buffy and Giles played 'go get the vamp'.  
  
"Uh! I really wish I could just give this up. That has to be like the hundredth book I've looked through. Nothing! There is nothing on this stupid prophecy." Anya said as she threw her hands up in the air and lowered her head.  
  
"I think Anya has a point. There seems to be nothing in these books. We have to keep trying thought. It's not like these books are our only resource. Let's just keep looking until our eyes fall out and then we'll look at the vengeance demon files." Buffy said.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You get a break from your eyes falling out to play rescue hero."  
  
"Anya we are coming back and when we do we'll help. This is just something I have to do. I have to make sure that he's safe. You know because I might need his help in protect this savior person." Buffy added. She didn't want Anya thinking that she needed to know that Spike was safe, even though a little part of her did.  
  
"Yeah pull out the Spike needs to be saved card. We all know about your not so secret relationship with him. We all know that somewhere deep inside that heart of yours you care about him. Some of us just don't like to admit it," Anya said obviously referring to Xander. Buffy sighed. Hadn't she just had this conversation with Dawn last night? Sure she cared, but that didn't mean anything like love.  
  
"Yes Anya. I do care about Spike, but I also need his help. I have to make sure that he is safe from these 'wind' people."  
  
"Sure you only need him for slaying. Typical Buffy."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Look I don't know Spike that well. Besides the fact that I slept with him, but that isn't important because you slept with him and you seem to not know that much about him either. My point is you left him out in the cold and said that you didn't care about him, but what was with the mixed signals? Let him help you slay and prove right in front of your eyes that he had changed, but never admit to it. What is that? You gave him false hope."  
  
"What do you know about the situation? You think that because the two of you did it you think that you know him."  
  
Giles saw that this wasn't going to be pretty. He wanted to side with Buffy, but Anya had a point. Buffy let Spike in, but she never admitted that he had changed. Giles was surprised that he hadn't gone of the deep end already. Giles knew what love could do to a guy and he couldn't image how it must be for Spike how was in love with someone who refused to admit that she obviously needed him. Giles knew that Spike loved Buffy. He could see it in Spike's actions. He didn't jump on the bandwagon that said that Spike could never love Buffy because he was a monster. Giles didn't like Spike as a person, but he had earned respect and that was what Giles had for Spike. Respect.  
  
"Ladies don't you think that we are getting off track here. We aren't here to argue whether Buffy sent Spike mixed signals or not. We are here to research until Dawn gets home and then Buffy and I are leaving." Giles said in a neutral voice. No need to take sides.  
  
Buffy sighed and then said, "Giles is right. We aren't to argue we are here to research. Sorry Anya."  
  
"It's no big deal. You have your opinion and I have mine. Of course I'm not the one riding on a river in Egypt, but I see your point and respect it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what to say to that. Anya was the second person to tell her that she was Miss Denial. Maybe they had a point, but if Buffy admitted that she wouldn't have an excuse to say that she didn't have feelings for Spike.  
  
"Alright so where were we?" just as Giles was about to answer Dawn came walking in the door. She looked mildly upset and sort of stressed out. She sat down on one of the dining room chairs and started flipping through a book.  
  
"Rough day?" Buffy asked. Dawn looked like she wanted to hit something or maybe throw something against a wall by the way she was treating the book she was looking through.  
  
"Same old, same old. Boring day at school with boring people. Why aren't you guys on the road yet?" Dawn asked looking at Giles and purposely not looking at Buffy. Even though Dawn knew her sister was right to not let her go, Dawn was stubborn and not ready to forgive and forget. It was a Summers trait.  
  
"We were actually waiting for you to get home." Giles said. He could see that Dawn was still angry at Buffy or at least pretending to be. "Well I'm here so go. The sooner you get on the road the sooner you get back with Spike."  
  
"So no 'goodbye' or 'have a safe trip'?" Buffy said. She was trying to get her sister to not be angry with her, but she knew that she and Dawn were very stubborn people.  
  
"Goodbye and have a safe trip. Remember to come back in one piece." Dawn said not even looking up from the book she was looking through.  
  
"Okay I guess that we should be leaving now. Besides we should go to the butcher shop to get some blood."  
  
"Already done." Dawn said surprising everyone in the room.  
  
"What when Buffy told me about her first dream I decided to stock up. There is some in the freezer. Don't bother trying to keep it cold, because Spike likes his blood a little warm." Dawn said. It took Buffy and Giles to realize what Dawn had said, but as soon as they did they got up, got the blood, and left.  
  
"Dawn be good and don't give Xander and Anya a hard time."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Buffy knew that she would have to make it up to her sister later and then she and Giles left.  
  
Dawn heard the door close and put her book down. "How long have you guys been researching for?" "It feels like forever. Let's take a little break. We can keep looking later." "I'm on that bandwagon. So what was going on before I walked in?"  
  
"Nothing much. Buffy and I were arguing over this whole 'Buffy-Spike thing'."  
  
"Really? What did you tell her?"  
  
"That she is in denial of her feelings for him and that she was leading him on." "That pretty much sums it all up. She just can't see that Spike really does love her and that she really likes him a lot more then she lets on."  
  
"She can't admit it Dawn. That would make everything that she knows wrong. Vampires are evil and that is such narrow thinking that the Council instills in their slayers so that they kill without prejudice."  
  
"But that's wrong right? Not all demons and such are evil?" Dawn was asking more then she was saying. She didn't think that all demons were bad only the ones that she had seen Buffy slay. Clem and Anya were proof that not all things that looked like they went bump in the night did. And then there was also Spike who had been the Big Bad but had changed.  
  
"That's right Dawn. Not every demon is bad. There are some that are just demons and then there are actual demons that work for the Powers. Of course not all demons are bad." "So then why does everyone think that way?"  
  
"When you are told something over and over again. well it sticks. When you were little you have to remember being scared of the monster under your bed. Humans learn at an early age that monsters are bad and evil, but they aren't always like that."  
  
"Yeah I see your point. You know Anya you're smarter then people give you credit for."  
  
"Thank you Dawn."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Anya said. "Well I think that we should go do something fun. I mean to get away from all of this research and blah. Let's go out for ice cream or something."  
  
"Sounds great. Let's go." Both women got up and made their way outside and into Anya's car.  
  
A/N: Oh how cute. Dawn and Anya are bonding! Anyhoo, so whattcha think so far? Send me a review saying how much you love it or hate it. Should I continue or is it crap? Sorry for the oh so long wait as I've stated before. Oh and I just wanted to tell you that Spike is probably not coming back for another two chapters. I know everyone wants the Spuffy, but good things come to those who wait. Just be patient. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and review it. Believe me I know how difficult it is to get the energy to review. I would rather just read the stories, but I've come to realize that I LOVE it when I get reviews especially the ones telling me that I'm doing a good job. So with that said I'm going to try and review more and I hope that you review my story. I don't care if you think that it is the most horrible story you have ever read please just tell me. That way I can fix whatever it is I'm doing wrong. Just let me know. Anyways I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't want to leave everyone in suspense. Please be patient. If I take to long why not read my other story called Untitled. I know original title, but I couldn't think of another name yet. I also know that this was a silly plug, but hey if you read my other story then it worked. ;)  
  
Chapter 5: Buffy stared out of the passenger seat window. They had been driving for at least four hours now. Giles had said that it was be a ten-hour drive from Sunnydale to San Francisco. That was without stopping at night to get some rest. She was currently eating some fast food hamburgers and fries. She had been right about one thing; it was a very boring trip. Either Giles didn't know what to say or he didn't feel like talking. Buffy was perfectly fine with comfortable silence, but this was the uncomfortable kind. She wasn't sure why all she was there was definitely something on his mind. There was something on her mind too. She was thinking about what Anya had said. Did everyone know that she was Denial Girl, but her? Everyone seemed to be saying it. What was up with that? She would have to get to the bottom of her feelings sooner or later.  
  
She looked over at Giles. He looked tired from all the driving. She would have offered to drive, but her and cars were unmixy things. It was close to eight o'clock and they should be stopping at a rest area anyway. She was tired and was just trying to not let it show. She had been tired for a long time now. She didn't let anyone see it, but she was definitely run down.  
  
"Hey shouldn't we be stopping soon?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
Giles had been engrossed in his on thoughts. He agreed that if Spike was supposed to help them that they needed him to be strong and healthy, but he question Buffy's motives on the whole thing.  
  
"There is a rest area not to far from here. Just a couple more minutes."  
  
"Good cause I gotta tell you. I'm worn out."  
  
"Didn't you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Some, but what with the whole guest appearance in Spike's dream I barely got any. I've been feeling like this for awhile now. All worn out and tired. I don't know what it is."  
  
"You're working yourself to hard. You need some rest."  
  
"Like a vacation?"  
  
"A min-vacation. I guess you could use this as a mini-vacation. Granted it isn't headed to the best place in the world, but it's time off nonetheless."  
  
"Alright. So I'll use this like a vacation. Course your right about it not being the best vacation in the world. I'm going to pick up a vampire that might possibly be souled and insane so he can help me defeat a tree and some wind. Sounds like the perfect vacation."  
  
Giles laughed. She had a way of making everything seem so simple. "Well you do need him."  
  
"Yeah well he seems to think that I won't need him. He says that he's insane or something like that."  
  
"Well I would image that he is a little nutty. He's hearing and seeing his past bad actions. For a vampire like Spike that has to be hard. He could possibly be hallucinating about things. We had better be careful."  
  
"I can take Spike."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant. I mean that we better be careful or we'll set of some of those bad memories. Oh dear maybe you shouldn't have come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Spike has done some awful things to you. Also you are the slayer and he might see himself killing the other slayers he has killed. It might trigger something big."  
  
"You don't think it will do you?"  
  
"It might."  
  
"So I couldn't even be around him?"  
  
"If it triggers some repressed memories, then yes. Killing a slayer is a big deal and that might make him even more crazy."  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say. She went back to staring out of the window. She hadn't thought about that. She remembered what it had been like when Angel came back from hell and started reliving all his past kills. He had gone loony. If that was happening to Spike how could he be of much help? Giles pulled into a parking lot of a rest area.  
  
"Buffy we're here." Buffy slowly made her way out of the car and walked to the room. She was still thinking about how to get Spike away from the craziness of his memories, but she had no idea about what he was going through.  
  
Spike was sitting in his corner as usual. There was nothing to do on this boat without getting caught. He had checked it out to see what kind of ship he was on and what he could do to keep himself busy. The memories were coming back and it was hard for him to keep quite. He had smoked all his cigarettes without even noticing. He was going insane again, but he had to get it together. Buffy was going to be coming for him tomorrow night and he had to be sane if he wanted to be able to help her in the upcoming battle. He had to get his act together.  
  
He had found out what time the ship would be getting in the docks. At nine tomorrow night. That had to give plenty of time for Buffy to get there. He hoped that maybe she would come back into one of his dreams. He just wanted to talk to her to look at her. It would make things easier. At this point any contact would make things easier. Isolation was taking its toll on Spike. He needed to talk to someone or he was going to go crazier then he already was. He would just have to wait until tomorrow night or hope that Buffy would show up in his dreams again.  
  
Spike lied down in his corner and tried to get some sleep. He was so weak and he needed to rest. Of course he knew that he would most likely not be able to rest, but he had to try. His stomach was growling telling him that he needed to eat. Sleep was the only thing that Spike could do to keep his mind of off the hunger. The fact that he had cut himself before and lost a lot of blood didn't help. He had been trying to cut out his soul in the beginning. The first two months were spent trying to find away to get the soul out or at least trying to cut it out. He still had the scars on his chest from cutting himself so deeply. They were healing a lot slower then they should have because he hadn't drinking any blood in at least a month. Whatever he had drinking was only a little from various animals he had killed. Rats mostly.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and wished that sleep would come soon. He could live much longer like this. 'S only a one more day, mate. Get a hold of yourself. You can't lose control cuz Buffy needs your help. After convincing himself that he just had to wait one day he feel into a troubled sleep.  
  
Buffy sat on the bed in her room. It was a small little motel room with a double bed and a small bathroom. Buffy had said goodnight to Giles and went into her room for some much needed rest. It hadn't come as easily as she had hoped. After watching a movie and calling home to make sure things were okay, Buffy was still up and restless. She was really tired and needed to sleep if she wanted to be up to her full strength she would need some rest. She would definitely wanted to be at full strength, especially if Spike was going insane. She would have to be the one to come up with a way to keep things good.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but think about Spike's possible soul. He had said that he had to do something that would help the both of them. He had told her that he had to do it if they stood a chance. He had gotten said soul for her. To make her happy and then she could fall in love with him and they would have the fairy tale ending. He wanted to make her happy. How many times had he tried his hardest to make her happy? Even when they had had their screwed up relationship he only did it to try and make her happy. All the things he had done lately were to make her happy and all she did was turn him away. He thought that he didn't deserve her, but Buffy was beginning to think that she didn't deserve someone who would go to great lengths to please her.  
  
Buffy placed her head on her pillow. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She would see Spike in a day and then she would get the answers that she wanted. Even though she knew the answers to the questions. It was too much for her to think about right now. She just needed to get some sleep and think about it in the morning. One more day and you'll have the answers you're looking for. You'll get to see him and all will be revealed. Buffy thought as she drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
Buffy found herself on the same boat as the night before. She was definitely dreaming again and she would see Spike any moment. Maybe that was a good thing. She could clear the air with him. She looked around to see if she could spot him. There he was again in that same corner curled up in a ball. Only this time he was banging his head against the wall and saying something that Buffy couldn't make out. Buffy stepped closer to Spike to hear what he was saying.  
  
Spike hadn't realized that he was dreaming. It was weird to think that he could be dreaming about being tormented with repressed memories. He didn't even notice that Buffy was in his dream again. He just lay curled in a ball in his corner pleading for the memories to stop.  
  
"Stop. Please stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Oh god don't do that." Buffy heard him pleading for something to stop. She rushed over to him and held him in her arms.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" Spike looked up at Buffy. He was having another dream or he had been sucked into one while he was trying to stop a memory.  
  
"Nothing. I'm. I'm fine." His voice was shaky and uneven. Buffy could tell there was something wrong.  
  
"Spike come on. Tell me."  
  
"I'm fine alright."  
  
Spike got up and shook Buffy's hand off of his arm. He started to run his fingers through his brown-blonde hair. "Spike are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. So, are we doing the whole in each other's dream thing again?" he tried to change the subject. He couldn't let Buffy see him so weak.  
  
"I guess so. I don't know why though." She looked up at Spike. He looked even skinnier when he was standing up. He was so sick looking. "Spike you don't look so good."  
  
"I'm okay, Buffy. I swear. Jus' need some blood and I'll be right as rain." "No you said that you were going insane. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes, pet. I'll be fine and then we'll defeat this Big Bad together. Never told me what kinda demon this new Big Bad was."  
  
"Don't change the subject. You don't look good at all. Please tell mer what is the matter."  
  
"Not here. Not in our dream. I want to be face to face when I tell you."  
  
Buffy knew that she wasn't going to get any more information out of him until they saw each other in person.  
  
"Okay. So when is this ship getting to San Francisco?"  
  
"Nine tomorrow night. Will you make it in time?"  
  
"Yeah almost there. Right now I'm at a rest stop not to far away from the destination."  
  
"So you gonna answer my firs' question are not?"  
  
"Oh. It's not a demon. It's Willow."  
  
"Red? I thought that she was off the magick?"  
  
"She was, but then Warren shot Tara and Willow kinda went all vengency. She killed Warren and his two buddies. Then she went wild with the magic and now she's terrorizing Sunnydale."  
  
"Is Glenda. is she dead?"  
  
"Yeah she is." Spike stood there quiet for a minute. Buffy saw the look on his face. He had liked Tara and that had to come as a shock to him.  
  
Spike didn't know what to think. Buffy had to be going through a lot. Her best friend was now the Big Bad she had to face and bring down.  
  
"So what else happened in my absence that I should know 'bout. Everything okay with the Bit, the Watcher, demon girl, the whelp?"  
  
"Do you actual care if Xander is okay?"  
  
"I happen to care if you care."  
  
"Everyone is good. The Magic Box isn't so good, but other then that."  
  
"How are you holdin' up?"  
  
This is what Buffy missed. Someone to ask her how she was doing during this time. Everyone thought that because it was her duty to bring down the bad guys she would just except Willow as a bad guy and move on. Either that or they were to busy dealing with their own pain.  
  
"Depends on the day I guess. Some days are less painful then others. Then there are the really bad days. The days when I think that I can't make it. I guess I'm just trying to deal with everything, but my brain isn't going as fast as I would like it to. Right now I keep expecting Tara and Willow to be a happy couple. Sometimes I even forget that Tara is dead. It only last for a second and is usually in the morning when I wake up." Spike had come to sit next to Buffy. He was listening to her intently and looking at her. His eyes were filled with concern and understanding.  
  
"So no one has been there for Buffy?"  
  
"They are a little too wrapped up in their own grief. We all don't want to believe it and we barely got to mourn the loss of Tara. I didn't even know that Tara was dead until hours later. Of course that wasn't my fault. I was in surgery trying to be saved from a gunshot wound."  
  
"You were shot?"  
  
Spike couldn't believe that his Buffy had been hurt. "Are you okay? Well of course you're okay, but what happened? Who did it?" Buffy saw the concern in Spike's eyes along with some anger and. guilt.  
  
"I'm fine or well I was fine. Willow did some magic to save me. They said I would have died if she didn't do the magical help. When Warren killed Tara he was really there to kill me. So in conclusion Warren did it."  
  
"If he wasn't dead."  
  
"Spike calm down. I'm alive and okay. Well not exactly okay, but alive."  
  
"I know its jus'. I don't know. Maybe I could have done something different. If I hadn't have left then maybe I could have stopped it."  
  
"I was outside during the day. There was nothing that would have made things different."  
  
"You're probably right. I jus' don't know." Spike got up and started pacing around. He couldn't take it. He was feeling guilty for things he had no control over. Sure angry and concerned suited him well enough, but guilt wasn't exactly him. He only felt guilt when he hurt Buffy, which wasn't very often.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike paced around the little room they were in. His face was a mixture of emotions, but the one that stood out the most was confusion. He was definitely confused about something.  
  
"Spike are you going to sit down."  
  
"No I don't think so. Lil' jittery nowadays. No more cigarettes to lessen the nerves." Buffy looked around and so what looked like a hundred cigarette butts on the floor.  
  
"Maybe that's because you smoked all your cigarettes."  
  
"Yeah I thought that I had enough to last me this lil' trip, but guess s'not."  
  
"You're worrying me here."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You. You're worrying me. You're not acting like the normal Spike. What have you done with Spike? I know that this has to be some sort of alien invader or something."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, but this is the real me, luv. No alien invaders present."  
  
"Well then what's up? How come you're acting so different?"  
  
Spike ran one hand through his hair and tried to think of some lie to say to her. He couldn't tell her yet. He had to be face to face with her. This was too big and too important.  
  
"Nothin' is wrong. Everthin' is perfectly normal. I jus' need to eat. 'Aven't eaten in awhile." Buffy knew the truth, but he obviously wanted to tell her in person. She thought that maybe it was better that way.  
  
"Alright. I'll take that as an answer for now. I brought some blood along with me so things should be okay."  
  
"Good cuz I need to drink some blood. I need to get up to my full strength."  
  
"Okay." There was an uncomfortable silence. Neither one knew how to get out each other's dream. Last night it had ended after Buffy had kissed him. They weren't sure how to end it.  
  
"I wonder how I get out of here?" Buffy said out loud.  
  
"Don't know luv. How did you get out last night?"  
  
"I just woke up after we."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Both were silent again. "Do you think that we have to. every time we want to get out?" Buffy said after five minutes of silence. For some reason even though she was asleep she felt like she wasn't. She really needed her rest and she was sure that Spike needed his.  
  
"I don't know. We could try or we could just wait."  
  
"Yeah well what if we what and I never get out?"  
  
"Maybe we control it or something. Maybe last night after we kissed it was too awkward so you thought about getting out."  
  
"I don't really remember what I thought after." Yeah right. You thought about having sex with him right there and then. Don't lie to yourself Buffy. It will only make the situation worse. Buffy thought as Spike walked closer to her.  
  
"Well then I don't know what to do. We could just sit here and wait it out."  
  
"I don't know. For some reason I feel like I'm wide-awake. I really need to get some rest."  
  
"So what do you propose we do?" Buffy wasn't sure. It felt so nice to have him that close to her. She felt like she was lost in his blue eyes.  
  
Part of Spike was wishing that she would kiss him and part of him was wishing she wouldn't. The bloody soul was making everything so damn confusing. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he could still here that little voice in the back of his head nagging him to not do this. That it was wrong because she thought that he was a soulless monster. He just couldn't stop himself from walking closer to her.  
  
"I think that it's worth a try." Buffy said as she finally found her voice.  
  
He was becoming the Spike that she knew and that Spike always knew which buttons to push to get her to do anything that he wanted. "Alright then." Spike gently placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He bent his neck down and closed the space between them by putting his lips on hers. He nibbled on her lower lip and then tried to put his tongue in her mouth. Buffy immediately parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance for a good five minutes before Spike pushed away.  
  
The kiss had been a little too intense for Spike and he had to put a stop to it. "Buffy." He wasn't sure what to say to her. She didn't look angry or confused. If anything she looked. dazed. Buffy just stood there looking off into space. The kiss had been great. Somehow it had never felt like that before. Buffy wasn't sure what to do or think. She didn't even answer when Spike called her name.  
  
"Buffy. Are you okay?" Spike was a little worried that she hadn't talked for over a minute now or he guessed considering he didn't have a watch. Finally Buffy answered him.  
  
"Yeah just a little." She didn't know what to say. How come now things had changed and not before. It was just the same kind of kiss that they had always shared.  
  
"A lil' what?"  
  
"Confused. Why didn't that work?" Buffy lied, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to go into lengthy explanations.  
  
"I dunno. Could be 'cuz that ain't the trigger or 'cuz we aren't suppose to stop dreaming yet."  
  
"Well we've covered everything right. I don't know why the Powers aren't letting us get some sleep. Do you?" Buffy waited for Spike's answer, but looked around and couldn't see him.  
  
"Spike! Spike, where are you?" Maybe he already left. Maybe he figured out the way and didn't tell her.  
  
"'M right here. Jus' had to do something." He was afraid that he was going to have another flashback, but it quickly faded. "  
  
Oh well is there anything that you need to tell me?"  
  
"No all bases covered."  
  
"Okay so then why am I still where?"  
  
"Anythin' that you need to tell me?"  
  
"What? No, only. no nothing comes to mind."  
  
"Very strange. Let's try saying goodbye."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. Runnin' outta ideas 'ere."  
  
"Okay good bye Spike."  
  
"Good bye luv." Nothing happened.  
  
"Great it has to be late. Very late. What if Giles comes in my room and I'm still asleep. I need to get out of here."  
  
"Well I don't have anything to do other then sit and wait for you to come and get me so I don't understand it."  
  
"Neither do I. Maybe there's something that we're missing."  
  
"All I know is. wait hold on a minute. Do you here that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Someone is saying something. Can't make it out right now."  
  
"Maybe you are going insane."  
  
"No I think someone is gettin' close to my hiding spot. Bollocks! How am I." in and instant Spike was gone leaving Buffy all by herself.  
  
A/N: Okay so whatcha think? Will Spike make it back in time to hide from the people on the ship? Will Buffy ever be able to sleep? Who knows you'll have to read to find out. I'm not even sure what will happen. Just going with the flow of things. I know that I'm dragging out the whole rescue of Spike, but it's just happening that way. He will be reunited with the Scoobies pretty soon. Like next chapter soon or maybe next two chapters. I just thought that I would add some steamy Spuffy encounters while everyone is waiting. Review! Please. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 'Lo everyone! Well the moment everyone is waiting for. Spike is coming back. Also in this chapter there will be some about crazy Willow and her gang of misguided witches. Read and enjoy. Please review cause you know that I LOVE it when you do.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Buffy woke up to the sound of her name being called. It was a voice with a British accent, but not the one she was hoping for. It was Giles. There was also some pounding going on. Buffy got up and realized that she was still in the ship. How could I still be here when Spike isn't? What the hell is going on here? Buffy tried to concentrate on getting out, but she didn't know how.  
  
She could hear Giles calling her name, but she had no way of answering him. Crap how am I going to get out of here? Just when Buffy thought that she was out of ideas she found herself in the dingy hotel she had been in last night.  
  
Buffy didn't know how it happened, but decided to take it as a blessing. Giles was still loudly knocking on the door.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy wake up and open the bloody door!" Buffy got up and opened the door. "  
  
Hey Giles." Buffy said in a sleepy voice. Giles looked at her. She looked worn out still, possibly more then she did yesterday.  
  
"Dear Lord! Did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"No, Spike and I played lets be in each other's dream again and this time I couldn't get out. I woke up and I was still on the ship in the dream. Spike was able to leave hours ago when he heard someone coming. I think that is how I came back. I heard you and I realized that I was needed so I some how got back here."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"You wouldn't find it so fascinating if you were the one being kept up all night. I think we should go. We are supposed to be at the docks by nine tonight. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost noon."  
  
"Well then we better hurry. Did you find out where the docks are?"  
  
"Yes I think that we will manage to get there on time."  
  
"Great then let's go." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Spike was hiding behind a big box of cargo. He had almost been caught last night. He had tried to sit down and rest, but his mind kept working and he couldn't seem to sit still. He kept seeing things about his life that disturbed him. He couldn't help, but shutter at the memories of all the bad things he had done. He just wanted to go back to Sunnydale and hide in his crypt forever.  
  
He knew that he couldn't. He knew that he had to help save the world and prove himself to Buffy. He couldn't just sit back and watch her suffer. He would just have to suck it up. He would only be on this ship for a couple more hours and then it would be back to Sunnydale. Back to his home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- -  
  
Willow sat on her chair looking at all the witches that were under her control. She couldn't believe that she had influenced so many good witches to the dark side. She had taken control of Rack's customers and made other good witches realize that the good way wasn't the best way to go. They were misguided fools who believed that the fight between good and evil was best fought on the side of good.  
  
"Willow there is a rouse in the seeing area of the sanctuary." Amy said bowing to Willow.  
  
"I thought that I told you never to call me that again. It's dark mistress and what is the commotion about?"  
  
"There is a rousing that concerns them about our cause." "  
  
Amy just spit it out. I'm really getting very bored with your incessant talking."  
  
"The seers detect a force that well blast us down. Something about there being a prophecy to stop you with your powers."  
  
"So I was prophesied. What was this prophecy about?"  
  
"Something to do with the savior and the slayer."  
  
Buffy! Of course it would have something to do with Buffy. The great force of good that would try to foil her plans. I will definitely enjoy taking her down. Who does she think she is? She'll never be able to take me down. Willow thought.  
  
"So Buffy and her gang are going to try and take me down. They are one short considering that they don't have the vampire."  
  
"The Seers have actually seen something about the vampire's situation."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He is rumored to be coming back. Our witch on the inside at Dawn's school has informed us that the vampire is going to show up soon."  
  
"Oh poor Dawnie thought that she has a friend. I almost feel bad about exploiting her. Good thing that it's almost. The vampire won't make things that much harder then they already are."  
  
"If I may speak frankly the Seers said that the vampire might cause a problem considering he is involved in the prophecy. Should we send an assemblage to take him down?"  
  
"I think so. See Buffy might be there to get him and will have to see how powerful she is. Just to scout. Will have to make alliances with some quite hairy people. After all we are evil. Taking down evil just doesn't seem right anymore."  
  
Amy nodded her head.  
  
"I mean this whole good against evil vengeance against evil doers is getting old fast. Killing bad people is just. boring. I think it's time to really show them how much of a terror I can be."  
  
Amy nodded again. She was just in it for the magick it offered to her. She had heard about Rack and what Willow did and immediately joined forces with her. It was all about the magick for Amy. Of course she did feel above everyone, but she hadn't actually participated in killing a human. Vampires and demons were fair game, but Willow was soon letting the magick corrupt her. Not that Amy complained about it. As long as she had magic.  
  
"So we will just wait and see what happens. That's good."  
  
"Do you doubt that I'm going down the wrong path? Are you questioning me?"  
  
"Stop reading my mind. I have doubts, but I know that you will lead us down the right path."  
  
"I hope that you believe that. But for me reassurance," Willow put her hands to Amy's head,  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." Willow said as she gave Amy a jolt of pure black magic.  
  
The jolt was over and Amy opened her eyes. They were all black.  
  
"So why do you live?"  
  
"To serve you," was Amy's monotone response.  
  
"Good no more doubts. Now please go check how my assembles are doing." "  
  
Yes my dark mistress." Amy left and Willow had a satisfied smile on her face. She dared for Buffy to make a move when her forces were so powerful. She may have Spike, but she had almost fifty troops at her disposal.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"His boat should have been here by now. Giles he said that he heard a noise last night. What if he was caught and something happened to him?" Buffy said not able to hide the worry in her voice. She had a right to be worried. There was history there and she didn't have to say that she had feelings for Spike.  
  
"Buffy will you stop pacing. It's very irritating." Giles said as he took of his glasses and rubbed his head. He was also worried that something might have happened to Spike, but he thought that Buffy could at least contain her worry a little better.  
  
"Sorry Giles. It's just that it's almost ten. Spike's boat was supposed to be here at nine. I'm just wigged a little what with Wills being the big bad and her little gang of witches."  
  
"Well a certain level of paranoia is good to have in these situations. You just have to calm down. Boats are late all the time."  
  
"Okay just chill."  
  
Buffy sat down on one of the many crates that could be found on the dock. So she was a little anxious to see Spike. That was the understatement of the year. It seemed that she kept making understatement after understatement. She wasn't exactly sure she could just sit there and not know what happened to him. What if something had gone wrong? She would just have to sit tight and wait.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - Spike made his way to the deck. He could smell that it was night and that he was close to home. To Buffy and everything else he held close to his heart. He had hoped that Buffy would bring Dawn, but he figured that that probably didn't happen. It had to be a weekday. He wanted nothing more then to go back to his home and see everything that he claimed to hate about Sunnydale, but really loved.  
  
It was all waiting for him to come. He slowly sank in to the shadows that were on the boat. He was on the deck and the ship was being tied to the dock. So it would only be a few minutes before he got to see Buffy. He was a little scared that he might go insane guy on her, but he had to try and be strong for Buffy.  
  
The boat was docked and Spike practically ran off of it. He glanced through the shadows to see if he could find Buffy. He searched for her until he came face to face with someone he didn't know or recognize. He figured that it was just some dockhand.  
  
"So this is that vampire. The Dark Mistress didn't say that you were so. weak. This should be easy to get information out of you."  
  
"Sorry Mate, but I don't know what you're talkin bout."  
  
"Please don't play dumb. I know that I was just supposed scout things out, but I couldn't help it. Just couldn't resist getting some information out of you."  
  
"Mate I know that you think that you are going to get information out of me, but you're wrong."  
  
"I have other ways then asking you." The man stuck out his hand and a jet of white light came out.  
  
"No this isn't supposed to hurt, but then again I've never been on the other side of this spell. Oh nice tidbits of information that might help." The man said as he sucked the information from Spike.  
  
Spike stood motionlessly while he could feel important stuff was sucked from his brain. This guy obviously didn't know how this felt. It was like he was being drained of all his energy which wasn't that much to begin with.  
  
"Hum that is some interesting stuff you have stored in your brain. Lots of crap about the slayer and how beautiful she is and her favorite places to be touched, but there is some interesting things that the Dark Mistress will want to know. Like the soul thing. Thanks." The mysterious man let go of his control on Spike and Spike fell to the ground.  
  
"I guess that I took a little more then I should have. It's okay. Your precious slayer is here and she'll find you. Maybe she'll nurse you back to health and you'll get to touch her again. That is if she isn't repulsed by you yet." The man said as he left leaving Spike to lay on the ground unmoving.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well I was just saying that nothing could be more boring then research and you go and rent a stupid Star Wars movie." Anya said as she munched on popcorn.  
  
"A New Hope is a great movie." Xander said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Xander I have to admit that Anya has a point. I'd actually rather be reading those boring books." Dawn said.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. I hate it all. Hopefully the covens will come up with something to do." Anya said.  
  
"Yeah we need to help Willow go back you her original ways. This is our only chance." Xander said with a hopeful tone in his voice. Truth be told he was the only one that had hope that Willow would return to normal. He had kept the hope and it never faltered. Anya and Dawn had their doubts about everything concerning Willow. She had killed people. Maybe not that innocent, but they were people. You don't come back from something like that easily.  
  
"Yeah I just hope that Spike gets back." Dawn's sentenced had been cut short by a loud thunder-like noise. The front door flew off its hinges and Dawn was glad that she wasn't in its way. Willow came in.  
  
"Willow what're you doing."Anya started.  
  
"Save it demon. We've come here for the knowledge that you've obtained about the prophecy." Amy said.  
  
"Doesn't she do her own talking." Dawn said with a hint of venom.  
  
"Dawnie don't interfere in matters you know nothing about. Know the information will be sucked out of you even if I have to have magical assistance."  
  
"Willow please listen to me." Xander tried.  
  
"Bored now." Green light shot out of Willow's hands and she sucked the information from the three people's brains. After she was done the Anya, Xander, and Dawn fell to the ground just like Spike had done when the information was sucked from his brain.  
  
"Sorry to hurt you guys, but I really needed that information." Willow said as she left the house with Amy following close behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -  
  
"Oh for God's sakes we have to search the docks for him. This just isn't like him." Buffy said as she got up and started to walk around the dock.  
  
"Yes I think that you're right." Giles said as he followed her.  
  
She was vigorously searching the docks on one side and Giles started searching the other side. Desperation was coming off Buffy in waves and Giles knew that it just wasn't because Spike was a good fighter. Although there was nothing that he disapproved of more then his slayer falling in love with another vampire there was nothing that he could do about it. Buffy was an adult. She was twenty-two know and could make her own decisions. He had to stand back and realize it some time.  
  
Although sometime hadn't occurred yet and he was hoping that Buffy would not have feelings for Spike and he could just be an ally. That would never happen though. Buffy had strong feelings for Spike and even though she tried to squash them down they would eventually come to the surface.  
  
Giles was looking with less reverence then Buffy when heard her call his name. He rushed over to her as quickly as he could manage. Buffy had been searching all over the dock for Spike. It wasn't like him to just not show up on time. She found him in a crumpled pile on the dock. He looked kinda of like he was in a tortured sleep. Like he had been drained of all his energy and he was sleeping to try and gain it back.  
  
Buffy picked him up and called out to Giles. He wasn't as heavy as she remembered him being. It might have something to do with the fact that he was very skinny and sickly looking. None of that usual cocky badass persona was left or at least not resurfacing.  
  
Buffy felt Spike stir in her arms. She was carrying him like a newly married man would carry his wife over the threshold. Buffy started to make her way back to where Giles and she had waited for Spike's ship to come when Giles came running over to them.  
  
"Dear lord what happened to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He's very sick looking though. Not at all as heavy as he used to be." Spike stirred again and a loud moan was heard from him.  
  
"I think that he's waking up." Buffy said to Giles.  
  
"Let's get him to the car." Giles said as he made his way to the SUV and Buffy followed behind him. Halfway to the car Spike tried to open his lazy eyes. He could tell that he was being carried and he knew who was doing the carrying.  
  
"Buffy." Spike said with hoarse voice. His throat was very dry.  
  
"Spike are you okay?" Buffy said as she looked down at him. His eyes were partially opened.  
  
"This a dream?" Spike asked.  
  
"No this is the really thing. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Magic. Some bloody wanker came outta nowhere and sucked some information outta my brain."  
  
"Yeah well it must have been one of Willow's guys."  
  
"Still hard to believe that Red has guys."  
  
"Believe it. She has a whole bunch of diluted witches going along with her. Must have seen that you were coming."  
  
"Yeah." Spike was cut of from his sentence by another memory.  
  
This one was one that he knew to well. It was when he had killed his first slayer. He saw himself searching for her and goading her on until that final battle where he bit into her neck. If he hadn't been disgusted already he was disgusted when he saw what Dru and he did after he killed the poor girl.  
  
"No! Stop it! I didn't mean it! I was animal! Please just stop! 'M sorry!" Spike started shouting.  
  
"Spike what's wrong."  
  
"Get away from me! 'M a very bad person. All those things that I did. How could you still be near me? All those people I killed." "That is in the past. You're better now. You've been fighting on the side of good for along time now and you help out." Buffy said trying to calm him down.  
  
"It hurts. It hurts too much." Spike said in a barely audible voice. He sounded so small.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Everyone is going to help you get through whatever it is that is bothering you." Buffy said. She held him closer to her as she walked to the SUV. Spike felt safe and comforted. Until another memory popped up.  
  
It was of him killing his second slayer. He saw as he fought the woman on the subway and how she had lost. He could almost feel it when he snapped her neck.  
  
"Ah!" Spike said his scream muffled in Buffy's clothes.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy said.  
  
"No I shouldn't be near you. I killed two slayers and I shouldn't be near you."  
  
"Shhh it's okay. I know that you won't hurt me."  
  
"No you don't know that. The monster has tried to hurt you. I can see it. You shouldn't be near me."  
  
"Spike everything is going to be okay."  
  
"This is okay! How is this okay?"  
  
"I'm saying that it'll be okay." Buffy said as she finally made it to the car. She put Spike in the back seat and sat down next to him. She opened the ice chest that they had brought with blood in it and took out a packet. Giles got in the front and started the car.  
  
Buffy opened the packet of blood that was in her hand.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's just blood. Come on you have to drink it in order to get healthy again." Buffy said when Spike refused to drink the blood. She put it right in front of his mouth. Spike could smell the blood.  
  
Nothing special about pig's blood at all. In fact it had the weirdest smell and tasted a little funny, but to a starving vampire it was everything. Sure Spike drank pig's blood instead of human blood, but he usually mixed in some alcohol and some herbs that he found in the Magic Box. He couldn't resist the smell though.  
  
He subconsciously liked his lips and Buffy pushed the packet closer to him. He finally opened his mouth and Buffy stuck the packet in his mouth. The coppery fluid filled Spike's mouth and he tried to lap up all of it in one big gulp. He drank from it until all of the blood was gone and then tried to drink more.  
  
"There's more if you want some." Buffy said when she saw that Spike was obviously still hungry. "Some more would be good."  
  
Two packets of blood later Spike was satisfied and actually trying to rest his mind. They had been driving for about only an hour now. Memories did keep popping up in Spike's head but he tried his hardest to ignore them.  
  
"You look tired, Slayer." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah well I haven't been getting that much sleep."  
  
"The dreams leavin ya feelin less then refreshed?"  
  
"That's it exactly."  
  
"Get some sleep. Don't think that the dream thin will happen tanight."  
  
"Yeah I could use some rest. Although I don't know how I'm going to sleep in a car."  
  
"Lay down like 'm doing, but in the other seats."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. 'M gonna get some rest or at least try. Get some rest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy said as she climbed into the third row of seats and lay down. She tried to get some rest, but her mind was all over the place. Spike was back and things would at least be a little bit better then they were before. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened during the three months he was away.  
  
All of the pain that had accumulated while he was away seemed to wash away right now as she tried to get some sleep. He was very strong and always had been the stronger one when it came to emotions. He would help her out of this pit of doom and she would help him regain his sanity.  
  
Spike listened to Buffy as he tried to rest. Every breath that came out of her mouth was like a gift to Spike. Her heartbeat was like a song that sang out to him. He tried to focus on her rather then the nagging feeling that he was evil and had done so many evil things that he didn't deserve to be this close. He was here and damn it he was going to enjoy this moment.  
  
For three months he had been around the world and had suffered a great deal of pain. He went to Africa to get his soul. For her; it was always for her. Although he benefited from it as well. Okay so that remained to be seen, but it was supposed to. He knew that things would turn out all right. She was a strong person and would help him become who he used to be before he left except a little better. He would help her too. He problems had to weigh on her and he would gladly take that burden off of her. They would help each other through this.  
  
Giles drove in complete silence. What do you say to someone who most likely one his soul? Had fought for it with all his might and won. He had so many questions for Spike about how he had gotten his soul, but the poor vampire had looked quite ill. Buffy had been right about him not looking like his usual self. He was probably reliving painful memories as well. He would just have to wait to grill him.  
  
He saw how Buffy had taken care of him and knew that any bad feelings about his slayer and a vampire being together were going to have to be kept to himself. Buffy cared about Spike and it was obvious over these past three months that he was the only person that she felt she could talk to.  
  
His disapproval would only make Buffy isolate herself more. That wasn't what they needed right now. Buffy couldn't shut herself down. No if Spike was the person that Buffy needed then Giles would let it be. He would just except that Buffy needed someone that wasn't him. Besides Spike wasn't a bad guy. He was a really good guy nowadays. He had proven that he deserved their respect. And he had a soul now. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Spike is back! Let the Spuffy roll! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so far. Eventually there will be some of my own. Wish I had Spike, but that's a whole thing all together.  
  
Distribution: If you actually think that it's good enough to go anywhere, but here, then by all means. Just ask first.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Dawn woke up from what seemed to be a very restless sleep. She found that she had been sleeping on the floor of her living room. The bright light outside indicated that it was already morning and fairly late. Dawn got up on wobbly legs and looked around. Anya and Xander were also knocked out. They seemed to be in the same state that Dawn had been in. she racked her brain for an explanation, but the events were a little blurry.  
  
All she remembered that was concrete was the fact that it had something to do with Willow. She walked into the hallway and saw that the door was thrown off of its hinges and lay in a heap on the ground. Other then that the house seemed pretty normal. Dawn walked back into the living room and tried to wake up Anya and Xander.  
  
"Xander! Anya! Wake up!" Dawn yelled as loud as she possibly could.  
  
The two adults stirred, but didn't wake up. After fifteen minutes of doing this repeatedly Dawn decided that it was a lost cause. They would wake up when they woke up. She was hungry and her stomach was telling her to retreat to the kitchen.  
  
Stranger things had happened in the Summer's household and this would definitely not be the last. Dawn decided a long time ago not to let it get to her as much. Besides a person had to eat. She walked off to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --  
  
Blankets covered the windows of the car, but Spike could tell that it was early in the afternoon. Eleven or maybe even noon. Buffy was driving and Giles was getting some rest in the back seat. After finding out that Willow's 'men' were after them, Giles and Buffy decided that the best course of action would be to keep driving straight to Sunnydale. Giles had stopped driving at dawn and Buffy took over the wheel. She wasn't a very good driver, but she was okay.  
  
Spike could hear Giles's gentle breathing and the sound of Buffy lightly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She had the radio on but not that loud. She was listening to KISFM, which was driving Spike crazy. If he had to hear that new Justin Timberlake song one more time he would surely stake himself.  
  
Spike had tried to get some rest, but he had weird sleeping patterns of sleeping in the night and being awake in the day. He wondered when that had started. Probably sometime after the chip and during his whole thing with Buffy. He was well rest but a little jittery. Unlike how he had hoped he did not have a dreamless sleep. No dreams of Buffy, but more memories. The ones that seemed to pop up the most were the ones of him killing the slayers.  
  
Spike couldn't help but think that it was some sort of message that his subconscious was trying to send him. Although since having the soul he had been more broody. He had sworn up and down that he would not turn into a Peaches Junior. He knew that he wasn't meant to hurt Buffy and just because he was remembering killing the slayers didn't mean he was going to hurt Buffy. It meant that he thought that Buffy didn't deserve to be around someone who had killed girls just like her.  
  
As Spike was thinking about this he noticed that they had come to a stop. "Whas going on?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"It's time for Giles to wake up. He got some sleep at least twelve hours and now it's his turn to drive the rest of the way." Buffy stated as she climbed into the back of the car.  
  
"Oi dontcha think that the Watcher should sleep?"  
  
"Yes, but we have to keep driving. We don't know what Willow is planning."  
  
"I could drive."  
  
"And die from sun exposure?"  
  
"Right keep forgettin that this damn car doesn't have the black paint."  
  
"It's no big deal. We have like only four hours till we reach Sunnydale."  
  
"Did you call home? Check to see if the bit's okay."  
  
"No. I should do that though. Giles wake up!" Buffy said when she reached the third row of seats.  
  
"Huh?" Giles said rather sleepily.  
  
"It's time for you to drive. It's only like four more hours. I stopped to get gas and some food."  
  
"Oh yes drive. I'll pump the gas and you can go in and get something to eat." Giles said as he sat up and put on his glasses.  
  
"Okay what would you like?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm not that hungry to eat junk."  
  
"Okay I'm going to get some food. Would you like anything Spike?"  
  
Spike had been trying to go back to sleep rather unsuccessfully. He quirked his head up when he heard his name. "Huh?"  
  
"Food do you want any?"  
  
"I could go for a beer."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm going now so you might want to cover yourself with the blanket."  
  
"Right." Spike said as he draped the blanket over himself and Buffy and Giles walked outside of the car. Spike decided that he should try sleeping again.  
  
Buffy left Giles to the gas while she went inside the little store to buy some greasy goodness. Buffy walked into the door and looked around. There was mostly chips and candy, but there were some hot dogs at the other end of the store. Buffy walked over and got one putting on only ketchup. She grabbed a Coca-Cola and looked over at the beer section. She wasn't too sure of what to get. Spike didn't seem like the Budweiser type of guy. She grabbed a Heineken and went to the cash register.  
  
The clerk ran up the stuff and then asked, "Can I see some id?"  
  
"Huh? I'm being carded?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Wow weird. I don't have an id."  
  
"Well then I can't let you buy the alcohol  
  
"All right just give me the Coke and the hot dog."  
  
"That'll be three dollars and ten cents." Buffy pulled a five out of her wallet and handed it to the clerk. The clerk gave Buffy her change and she walked out of the store. Giles was walking over to the store to pay for the gas.  
  
"Bloody machine wouldn't take my credit card." He said to Buffy as he passed her.  
  
"Hey can you get Spike's beer. They wouldn't let me because I didn't have any id." "What does he drink?"  
  
"I don't know. Never seen him with a beer. Always scotch our bourbon. Think British."  
  
"Heineken. Right maybe I'll get one."  
  
"You're driving."  
  
"Yes well I'm under a little stress lately."  
  
"Okay I'm calling the house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Giles walked inside and Buffy took out her cell phone. She had gotten her and Dawn one when Dawn started school this year. The high school had been rebuilt and who knows what kind of freaky things could happen. She wanted Dawn to be prepared. She went to the speed dial that said home and pressed the button that said call. The phone rang four times before Dawn answered it. Buffy frowned. Dawn should be in school.  
  
Dawn was in the middle of eating when she heard the phone ring. At first she let in ring thinking that Anya or Xander would pick it up, but then she remembered that they were asleep. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Dawn said. There was silence at the other end before Dawn heard Buffy's voice.  
  
"Dawn? Why aren't you in school? Where is Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not in school because Willow and Amy came over for a nice little chat. They sucked information from our brains and that made us fall asleep. I missed school because I wasn't up. Anya and Xander are still sleeping off the effects of their brain suck in the living room."  
  
"God are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Willow seemed a little hesitant on hurting us. She just got the information that she needed and left."  
  
Buffy was quiet for a minute before saying. "Well we should be home in about four hours. Be careful during that time."  
  
"I will. How's Spike?"  
  
"Well he's a little crazed. Kind of sick looking. Cowardly and unSpike like. It's all a part of the process. He should be back to normal soon."  
  
"Physically or mentally?"  
  
"Physically he'll be right as rain soon. Mentally. I don't think he'll every be fully back to normal. He's got a lot of guilt to go through."  
  
"Hopefully he's not a mini Angel because I gotta tell you that that would just be terrible. Spike all broody all the time. Doesn't fit."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. That would just be scary. I don't think that he'll be like that though."  
  
"Good because I got enough of that when Angel was around. That whole feel sorry for me thing is a lot less attractive then he thinks."  
  
"I think that's the point. Try not to get involved with anyone because of the pain and worry about becoming an evil bloodsucking fiend."  
  
"Yeah well he should have stopped it when you guys were together."  
  
"He had a tortured past."  
  
"Well it was torture to listen to him. And what was with all the whispering. I could barely hear him some times."  
  
"Yeah well let's not talk about my ex boyfriends."  
  
"Yeah cause that conversation could go on and on. First Mister Feel Sorry For Me, then Mister Player, then Mister Farm Boy Military Man That Leaves At The Drop Of A Dime. You can pick the real winners."  
  
"Again we're not in that conversation. Take care of yourself till I get home. I love you."  
  
"Yeah love you too. Tell Spike I miss him and I hope that he gets better. Hurry home." Dawn said as she hung up the phone. Buffy ended the call and walked back to the car.  
  
She opened the door to the car and steeped inside. Spike was still under the blanket but lifted it when he heard the door close.  
  
"Oi? No beer?"  
  
"They wouldn't let me buy it. They carded me. It was odd. I've never been carded before."  
  
"Never bought alcohol fore ave you, Slayer."  
  
"That would be a big fat yes. Giles went inside and got it for you. He was complaining about his credit card or something."  
  
"The machine wouldn't take it. I could hear 'im rantin an' ravin bout it."  
  
"Well he had to go inside and I told him to get you a beer. You hungry?"  
  
"A little. I could go for some more blood. Is there any?"  
  
"Just a couple of packets left. Should last."  
  
"Right then."  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
"Wait for the beer. Alcohol gives pig blood flavor."  
  
"Oh okay that was a little gross that I just got tips on how to prepare pig blood."  
  
"Happens when you live on the Hellmouth."  
  
"Yeah well I guess so. Are you feeling better today?"  
  
"If by better you mean less hungry then yes. Though the mental part is still a lil' foggy."  
  
"Well Dawn sends her regards and said that she misses you."  
  
"You talked to the bit. Shouldn't she be in school?"  
  
"What are you her dad? Willow attacked the house last night."  
  
"Is Dawnie okay?" there was some much concern and worry in his voice and in his eyes that Buffy really thought that Spike could be a worried parent.  
  
"Yeah. She just pulled the brain sucking thing that that guy did on you."  
  
Spike let out a sigh if relief that was foreign to most people that weren't parents or talking about loved ones. "Thas good. Wait till I get my hands on Red."  
  
"Can't do much with the chip and the fact that Xander probably won't let you hurt her."  
  
"'M gonna talk some sense inta her. I mean I really liked Glenda and all, but Red's takin it to extremes."  
  
"Yeah I know. What with her running around Sunnydale like a mad woman none of us have been able to grieve. There was a burial, but no real grieving. Couldn't break down when the world is in jeopardy."  
  
"Sounds tough."  
  
"It is. I haven't been able to talk about it for fear that someone would break down and that would put us in danger. I mean we were all very close with Tara. She was one of us and she was the most loving and caring person there ever was."  
  
"That she was. Didn't judge or anythin like that. She knew people."  
  
"It's hard to think that she's gone. Just as hard as it is to think that Willow is the new Big Bad. It's like when my mom died. I just couldn't believe that it happened."  
  
"Well it doesn't help when you don't get to grieve. Puttin it behind you might seem good at the time, but you havta except it sooner or later. Sooner is always better then later."  
  
"I'm going to ask you a question and you have to be totally honest with me." Buffy said out of nowhere.  
  
"Okay." Spike said. He was curious to know what Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"Did you get your soul?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Anya said that champions have to have a soul. Is that what you did while you were gone?"  
  
"Yes." Spike said in a whisper. "It was s'posed ta be who told you." Spike said whiningly.  
  
"Did you do it for me?" Buffy said. She had to know. She knew the answer but she had to hear him say it.  
  
"Well not just for you. Course you were the main reason I did it. I did it for everyone I cared bout and myself as well."  
  
"But did you do it for me? Was I the person that made you realize that you wanted it?"  
  
"Course Summers! Whatcha think that I jus' woke up one day and said 'Oi! Why don't I go out and get a soul? Why don't I face bloody impossible trials jus' for the heck of it.'?"  
  
"I wasn't sure. I mean I didn't know that." Buffy wasn't sure of how to finish that sentence. The truth was that she just wanted to hear him say it. To finally know someone that would do something so life altering just for her. "I just wanted to hear you say that you did it for me." Buffy said. Might as well be honest to someone that knows when you lie.  
  
"Well then thas the truth innit. Better then the lies you spew out sometimes."  
  
"I thought I might as well tell you the truth. That and I couldn't think up as lie fast enough."  
  
"Your honesty kills me.  
  
The driver door opened and Giles climbed in.  
  
"Stupid wankers! Bloody Americans! Now I know why I wanted to go back to England." Giles ranted.  
  
"Giles are you okay?"  
  
"It took forever to just get some gas. I think that that clerk was high was something. He asked me for my id."  
  
"Wow I was sure that he would just give you the beer. You're like fifty."  
  
"Thank you for that not-so-charming complement."  
  
"Did you get the beer?" Spike asked hoping not set of a time bomb.  
  
"Yes after I should him my id twice. He said that he had to be extra careful because I'm foreign. Something about homeland safety."  
  
"But you're British." Spike said.  
  
"And you're telling me this. I know that guy was just."  
  
"On something." Spike finished.  
  
"Yes." Giles said as he started the car and opened his beer.  
  
"Not ta be rude or anythin but I was really kinda hopin that I'd get a beer." Spike said.  
  
"Oh right. Here you go." Giles said handing Spike a beer.  
  
"Thanks mate." Spike said as he popped off the cap to his beer. "Hand me a packet-o-blood will you, luv." Spike said.  
  
"Sure." Buffy said and then tossed the blood to him. Spike opened the blood and poured his beer into it. "Okay that has to be the grossest thing that I've ever seen." Buffy said as Spike shook up the blood and beer.  
  
"No you've seen me drink it and thas gotta be worse."  
  
"I was over-exaggerating."  
  
"Oh." Spike said as he lifted the packet up to his lips and drank the blood.  
  
"You're right though. Seeing you drink the blood is worse." Buffy said as she looked away from Spike as he drank.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -  
  
Dawn was watching Passions. She had started to like the show ever since she was forced to watch it with Spike and her mom. Everyday where she didn't have school or didn't go to school she watch it. The show was on commercial and Dawn decided to get up and get something to drink. Just as she was about to enter the dining room she heard a loud moan. She ran back into the living room to see Anya and Xander waking up.  
  
"Uh! Did we drink last night?" Xander asked groggily.  
  
"No remember Willow came over and did that information sucking thing." Anya said.  
  
"Right. Where's Dawn?" Xander asked when he was able to sit up.  
  
"Right here. I woke up a little while ago."  
  
"Really how come you didn't try to wake us up?" Anya said  
  
"I did, but you guys were dead asleep. Regenerating or something." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah well whatever it was I feel like I did yesterday night before Willow should up." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah are you hungry or tired?" Dawn said.  
  
"Actually I have to go to the bathroom." Xander said as he got up and walked to the stairs.  
  
"That was so weird last night. Did you feel like something was being sucked out of you? Like you were being drained of all your energy?" Anya asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah it was like I was doing a lot of exercise or more correctly like I did exercise and the effects were barely taking effect at that time."  
  
"So did Buffy call at all?"  
  
"She called a little while ago to say that she was like four hours away."  
  
"What did she say about Spike?"  
  
"That he was a little loopy and that he was not Spike looking."  
  
"Well that's understandable. He probably went a long time without blood and that would make any vampire look sickly."  
  
"She didn't say if she knew that he had a soul or not. She probably didn't have time to ask him yet."  
  
"I think we all know that he does have it. How else could he be a champion?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear."  
  
"Dawn I've been a vengeance demon for quite some time now. I think that if I did hear the wrong version that eventually I'd hear the right one. Besides it's just known in the demon circles. D'Hoffran made sure that we knew about champions."  
  
"Then I guess we know. Although I think that Spike would have told us."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. You know make sure that it was possible before telling. It's obvious that he has found a way."  
  
"Yeah isn't it great. I didn't want to be too gleeful when around Xander. He has that thing were he hates any vampires or demons."  
  
"Hey! Not all demons."  
  
"Right I was just. you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. And I do agree with you that it's great. No more drowning in the river in Egypt for Buffy. She has no reason to hold back now."  
  
"Yeah and it's gotta be good for Spike too. He probably remembers some stuff about his life before the undead."  
  
"Well right now it isn't all good. He's reliving thing he did while he was a vampire. A cruel, heartless vampire. Stuff like that will haunt him for awhile."  
  
"But he'll be close to the same afterwards, right?"  
  
"Yes very much so. There will be a fusion of the nature of his soul and the man he turned out to be. Should be interesting to see."  
  
Anya and Dawn thought about what he would be like before Anya felt her stomach growl.  
  
"Well I guess I better eat. Did you eat?"  
  
"Yes I made myself a sandwich."  
  
"And the house is still fully intact?" Anya said in mock seriousness.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's very funny Anya. It was only one very small fire, but I'll never live it down. I'm going back to watching Passions."  
  
"Fine I'll get some food and come over here and watch it with you. Although we really should do some research."  
  
"We can save that for later. We were brain sucked for crying out loud. We deserve a little time off."  
  
"That's what you said last night when we watched those videos. We didn't get much done and I think that we should really started searching."  
  
"Yeah after the show."  
  
"You know you're right." ------ ------ ------ ----- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----- ---- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Giles how much longer?" Buffy said for seemed like the hundredth time. Giles was starting to get annoyed and Spike was already there. Buffy was not the on the road type that was very evident.  
  
"A half-hour or so." Giles said. He was remaining vague on purpose and it was doing nothing to help Buffy's mood.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago." Buffy whined.  
  
"Well it was true then and it's true now. Just be patient Buffy."  
  
"I hate the road."  
  
"Everyone loves the road, pet." Spike said. He was getting a headache from listening to her whine, but he would never tell her that. For some reason even when she was giving him a headache he still thought that she was the best woman out there. Love's Bitch and he knew it.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not everyone I'm Buffy. These blankets are preventing us from playing any kind of road game and it's hot in here."  
  
"You could always take the blankets down and I could be Mister Pile of Dust." Spike said rather snidely.  
  
"Geez maybe Mister Cranky would fit better."  
  
"Jus' not used to all the noise."  
  
Buffy gave him a curious look.  
  
"'Aven't been around people in a while." Spike explained.  
  
"Oh. Sorry I'm a giving you a headache or something?" "  
  
Somethin to that effect."  
  
"Oh poor Spiky. You going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah 's jus' the noise is bothering my head. There's a lot of stuff already going on in there." "Like what?"  
  
"Guilty feelin's for things 've done a long time ago. 'S all very unorganized."  
  
"It will be like that for a while. You'll just have to learn to deal with it. Come to grips that you've done those things, but have changed." Giles said from the front seat. He couldn't offer anything more then that. The only vampire with a soul was Angel and no one really knew how he got passed that. According to information gathered it took him quite some time.  
  
"Yeah well 's startin to subside, but innit jus' the guilty thins. I mean mostly it is that, but then there's my mind sayin that I should be doing thins one way instead of the other. Like Buffy should be this close."  
  
Buffy looked a little shocked and angry.  
  
"Sorry luv. Got nothin to do with you, I don't think."  
  
"It's the nature of your soul. The things that made you who you were before becoming a vampire. We all know that William was a little."  
  
"Poofish." Spike said.  
  
"Well to put it in terms you'll understand yes. I was going for gentlemanly. I've read of how people acted in your time and I know that you were more of the quiet, stay at home be nice to others type of person. That's just how it will be."  
  
"That makes sense. Do you want me to move?" Buffy said. "  
  
No see thas the problem. I don't want you to move because we're far apart as I can see, but part of me is sayin she's too close. 'S like a battlefield. A great debate that no one can solve. I mean things are just so. unsorted."  
  
"Okay well while you're having the great debate of 2003 I'll be here in this incredibly hot car. Are you sure there isn't a short cut?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"Yes Buffy there isn't a short cut."  
  
"Well what time is it?"  
  
"It's close to four thirty."  
  
"How far are we from the house?"  
  
"I already told you that it would be an hour or so." Giles said in as calm a tone as he could manage. He could feel the repressed angry building up as he talked to her. She may be twenty-two, but she acted like a bloody child.  
  
"Well at least it will be close to dinner time when we get there. I'm hungry."  
  
"Welcome to some of the blood." Spike said.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I could go for some chicken."  
  
"Night's approaching." Spike said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah it's almost five."  
  
"Right. Night is. right."  
  
"Spike what's wrong."  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem too happy about nighttime. Supposed to be a vampire's favorite time of day."  
  
"It's always worse in the night then in the day." Spike said expecting Buffy and Giles to know what that meant.  
  
Buffy was unsure of what to say to him. Giles obviously preferred to stay silent.  
  
"Well it will be okay tonight."  
  
"You don't understand. The night calls, but I can't answer the call. Only bad men answer the call."  
  
"Spike you're not making any sense."  
  
"The night. Vampires roam in the night, but I can't. Gotta be good; can't be bad. I see all the bad things that I did and it hurts."  
  
"It'll be okay tonight. Things will be different."  
  
"Okay." Spike said as he curled up into a ball. Buffy got closer to the drivers seat and whispered to Giles.  
  
"Hurry up and get home. I have a feeling that Spike isn't going to do to well when night comes." Giles gave a knowing nod and went back to driving. Buffy went back to where Spike was laying and tried to talk to him.  
  
"Is there anything that you would like? Maybe some more blood. When we get home you could have some chicken when we get it."  
  
"No 'll be too tired. Jus' want to try and sleep. If I sleep it innit so bad." Gone was all the cocky confident man who always was so self-assured and aware. In his places stood a man who was scared and frightened of himself. Spike looked and sounded like a small child trying to escape the boogey man.  
  
Buffy placed her hand on Spike face and started to caress his check. It was something that was purely based on instinct. She wanted to make him feel better because she cared about him.  
  
Spike's eye instantly shut the moment he felt Buffy's hand on his face. He was lost in the moment. Everything in his head was screaming for him to tell her to stop, but he couldn't it had been far too long since he had been this close to Buffy. The dreams didn't count because even though they were so real, they weren't really real. He loved her so much that he would do anything for her. He had done something big for her. He had gotten his soul back for her. So she could be assured that it was okay to have feelings for him. Everything since the time he had first realized that he loved her was for her.  
  
"Spike are you asleep?"  
  
"No jus' tired."  
  
"You should rest. Go to sleep if that's what makes you feel better. I'll just sit and watch you."  
  
"No don't move." Spike said with a desperate tone in his voice.  
  
"You want me to stay right here?" Buffy said with an incredulous tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes please." Spike said as he shut his eyes again.  
  
"Okay." Buffy stayed right there and just watched him. Her hand was still caressing his face and she was just admiring his face. He looked even more innocent when he was asleep. Buffy had never really stayed to watch him sleep and now she was just absorbing the moment.  
  
Spike tried to sleep. Sleeping through it was better then being awake when he saw the terrible images of what had happened in the past. It was like he could pretend that they were just some bad dreams that he kept having rather then facing the fact that it was him doing those things. He just couldn't sleep though. He felt Buffy's hand on his face and he put all his energy into feeling Buffy's hand.  
  
He didn't want her to ever stop. He could feel the night coming and knew what that would bring. He would just have to focus on everything but the memories that he had.  
  
"Spike you gonna wake up or do I have to carry you." Buffy whispered in his ear. He had been so focused on other things that his mind had drifted into a half sleep mode.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"We're here. We've been here actually. Come on let's go." Spike only responded with. 'Hum'. "Okay then I guess I'll have to carry you." Spike felt himself being lifted, but wasn't sure what was going on. He kept his eyes tightly shut. Buffy walked inside her house where all the people were waiting for her.  
  
"Why are you carrying Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because he refuses to wake up from this state that he's in. Some sort of way to block out all the memories I guess." Buffy said.  
  
"He does look very unSpike like. The hair would throw anyone off." Anya said pointing to Spikes hair, which was longer then usual, and turning brown.  
  
"Yeah and he's paler then usual." Dawn said.  
  
"Okay now that everyone has given Spike the good once over I'm going upstairs to put him on a bed. Save me some chicken."  
  
"Kay." Buffy heard them say as she carried Spike all the way upstairs. He was very light. She had carried Spike before a couple of times and he was never this light. She decided to let him sleep in her room.  
  
She opened the door and lightly placed him on the bed. She had every intention of going downstairs and eating some of the delicious KFC chicken, but she had to make sure that he was okay. She took a seat next to the bed and watched him.  
  
Spike wasn't entirely asleep. His mind was in this state where he was half- aware of what was going on around him. Like he was trying to find rest, but couldn't. Then a memory hit him. It was one that was really gross and demented. It was one where he was with Dru, Angelus and Darla. They were out killing a family.  
  
Not just killing to eat, but totally massacring them. Doing awful things to them. Spike had been more of a kill for food kinda guy and would engage in a slaughter when everyone else was. He actually didn't have the stomach for massacres often. This was sick though. He saw him and Angelus doing awful things to the women of the family and Dru and Darla playing with the others.  
  
"No stop it! You shouldn't do that! Please I don't want to see this!" Spike screamed. Buffy was alarmed to hear him talking. He was shaking and yelling. He most have been having another one of those times were he saw his past. She walked over to him and tried to calm him down or at least wake him up.  
  
"Spike! Come on Spike! Stop it and just wake up already!" Buffy said as she tried to get him to wake up. The memory ended and Spike opened his lazy eyes. They were glistened with tears.  
  
"It was awful. 'M awful. I should be dead." Spike said in a barely audible voice. The tears were threatening to come down.  
  
"No, you are not awful. That was in the past. Things are different now. You have a soul and you aren't the man who did those things. Even your demon wouldn't do those things anymore. You've changed so much and you're a better man then anyone gives you credit for." Buffy said as she tried to calm him down. She had climbed on the bed and was holding him close to her.  
  
"But I did 'em and I can't change that. All those people are dead because of me. How can I not be a bad person?"  
  
"Because you've changed."  
  
"But I was such a bad person. A killer and I enjoyed it."  
  
"Spike don't think about what you did. You're right it's in the past and you can't change it. You can however do good for the rest of your life to try and make things better. You can be a good man. You already are. You've grown so much and I refused to see it, but now I do."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shhh go to sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep. They'll come again and I don't want to see things like that. I don't want to be alone." Spike said in a whisper. The tears were flowing down his face by this time.  
  
Buffy turned him around so that they were facing each other.  
  
"You're not alone. I'll stay here and make you feel better. I'll take care of you."  
  
"Really even after I did very horrible things to you?" Spike said questioningly.  
  
"Yes. I'll be here for you." Buffy said as she pulled Spike closer to her. His head rested on her chest and she put her chin on top of his head. One of her arms was draped around his waist and one of his arms was draped over hers. She held him close to her and pulled the blanket over them when he started to shake again.  
  
She would kiss his hair anytime she could feel him shaking. Soon he fell asleep and so did she with the chicken long forgotten and the furthest thing from her brain. The only thins she thought about was how nice it was to sleep next to Spike again.  
  
A/N: Okay so I'm a sucker for the Spuffy. My feelings are why should I drag it out. I know that everyone is just waiting for it and I really don't feel like waiting as well. So the Spuffy comes out right now. And it stays that way for awhile so there you have it. On a totally different note: Please review. Love reviews a lot. Yes I do! So go on submit a review. It's fun. Hope you enjoy the story so far. I'll try to update faster, but you know, things get in the way some times. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here's an update. Thanks to all my reviewers. When you here something like 'your story is great' or 'I love this story', it kinda makes you want to write more so that you please your audience. At least that's how I see it.  
  
Disclaimer: see other chapters  
  
Distribution: go ahead, but ask first  
  
Spoilers: I guess you could say a little bit for Killer In Me. I had to do that because it was the only way for Riley bashing to happen. I really LOVE Riley bashing.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
It was six-thirty in the morning. The sun was up and Buffy was lying on her bed, watching Spike sleep. He had finally found a restful sleep at close to one in the morning. He had been shaking and going through bad things all night. Buffy would calm him down when he went through these stages. There had been no conversation between them save for Buffy whispering nice words to calm him down.  
  
Now it was six-thirty in the morning. Buffy hadn't eaten since the hot dog from the gas station and was extremely hungry. She wasn't sure if it was safe to leave him alone yet. She didn't want him to be scared and her not be there to comfort him. She decided that she would just wait until he woke up. Besides it was very comfortable where she was.  
  
That was another thing that confused Buffy. She was totally content with being around Spike. Everything else seemed harder when she wasn't around him. He helped her. So what did it mean?  
  
It means that you care for him a lot. The annoying little voice in the back of Buffy's head screamed.  
  
Yes I do care about him but that doesn't mean that I love him or anything like that. He's a valuable person in my life. He knows my feelings even when I don't tell him what the are. He's a good. friend?  
  
Buffy thought that friend wasn't the right word. They had history together. Could he ever just be her friend? Buffy remembered what he had said when he came back that one time and kidnapped Willow to try and get Dru back.  
  
He had said that people in love could never just be friends. Buffy thought that she didn't love him and knew that she could be his friend, but could he ever really be hers. He loved her so much, that much Buffy had learned to accept. He would want more.  
  
Wouldn't you want more? Don't you think you do want more? From him. Don't you think that maybe just maybe you do love him? There was that annoying voice again. It was getting harder to silence as time went by.  
  
No I don't love him. Love is about being happy all the time. When I was with him I was happy and when I wasn't I was miserable. When you're in love you're happy all the time and not just every once in a while. That's love and that wasn't how it was. Buffy thought. She tried to push that annoying voice back, but it was still coming in loud in clear.  
  
Right that's what love is about. Sure you're happy all the time, but people who are in love are miserable when they aren't around the other person. Hello does that sound like someone you know. And besides you were making yourself miserable by not being around him and not letting yourself admit the truth. Really the only reason you were miserable was because you wanted to be. It was funny how that voice could sound so much like Dawn or Anya. Buffy was about to arguing with herself some more when she heard a low groan. She liked down to see Spike stirring.  
  
"Spike are you waking up?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hum," was the reaction she got from Spike. He turned over to lie on his back and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike said. He wasn't sure if all of that had been a dream and he was still lost somewhere in England.  
  
"Yeah Spike I'm here." Spike lifted his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh." Spike said when he finally managed to open his eyes all the way.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"No 'm fine. What time is it?" Spike asked.  
  
"Around six in the morning."  
  
"'S still early. Did you eat?"  
  
"No I stayed with you the whole time."  
  
"You should eat somethin. You must be hungry."  
  
"A little." Buffy said.  
  
"Go to the kitchen and eat somethin'."  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah can you bring me some more blood?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure just give me a few minutes." Buffy got off of the bed and walked out of her room.  
  
It wasn't as quiet as Buffy thought it would be. Of course she knew that Dawn would be running around trying to get ready for school, but Giles, Anya, and Xander were up and doing research.  
  
"Buffy you're up." Giles said. They had only seen her once since they got back and that was when she told them she was going to bed.  
  
"Yeah got hungry and Spike wanted some blood." Buffy said. She picked up a jelly filled donut from the dozen that was sitting on the table.  
  
"How's he doing?" Anya asked.  
  
"Better during the day. Had some pretty scary 'nightmares' last night."  
  
"We know. We heard him screaming. Sounded like someone was torturing him." Xander said. There was one time during last night were Spike was screaming and begging for it to stop. It had to be the scariest thing that Xander had heard and he had felt sorry for Spike. "Yeah it's pretty bad. I just hope that he can get through this." Buffy said picking up another donut.  
  
"He will with time. He just has to get used to being around other people that will help him. It is going to take some time, but eventually he'll get through it." Giles said.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Buffy said with a mouthful of donut. She had poured herself a glass of milk and was eating away.  
  
"She's up stairs getting ready to go to school." Anya said.  
  
"That's good. I should write her a note. Something like please excuse Dawn Summers from school yesterday because she was sick." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes because going the truth would only make the school think that you're crazy." Xander said. Buffy gave him a nod and then started to walk away.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and got another packet of blood from the freezer. She had learned from the time that Spike was living with Giles how to handle blood. He liked it warm so Buffy stuck the packet in the microwave for two minutes. After the two minutes were up she poured the blood into a mug and grabbed one of those crazy straws.  
  
She took her donut, glass of milk and Spike's mug of blood upstairs and into her room. She was about to go inside when she heard to voices talking and laughing about something. It was Dawn and Spike. Buffy would have barged in, but she wanted to hear what they were talking about. She opened the door a little and listened in on their conversation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Spike lay on the bed waiting for Buffy to come back. He could hear her talking to the rest of the gang and the topic of discussion seemed to be him. Usually he would have been furious that they were talking about him like a science project, but the 'nature of his soul' wasn't allowing him to get upset. He had to be hospitable and cordial. He should be glad that someone gave a hoot about him, especially the girl that he was in love with. So here he was again.  
  
Conflicted between the man that he was and the man that he turned out to be. Both were him, but how could they ever co-exist. They were totally different from each other. One was totally gentleman like and truly Victorian. That's what he was before becoming a vampire. A sappy sentimental guy who was courtesy and stuffy. Totally British for those times that he lived in. Spike had to admit that he liked the romantic that he was and still was on occasion. There were some qualities of William that he couldn't just shake off.  
  
The other side of him was cocky and confident. He was a guy who was totally self-assured about everything and almost never let his guard down. Somewhere in the middle of things he had changed a little. He had always cared for others. For example just look at the way he was with Drusilla. He had been someone who did whatever the hell he pleased. Sure when he realized his feelings for Buffy he was a little more opened and less like his old self.  
  
For one he didn't kill people and he didn't care how many times Harris said that was because of the chip. He had tons of chances to kill Buffy and he didn't he loved her too much. He had never changed his confident attitude though. He knew what he wanted and he got it. He liked that guy who was so self-assured about everything. That looked at the mug of blood as half full instead of half empty.  
  
Sure William had a positive outlook on life, but he was a coward. A sniffling poof who believed in all things were good and didn't like to hear about bad things in the world. That was two different kinds of optimism. Spike knew what the world was about, but took what he could get from it. He didn't dilute himself by thinking that things were okay when they weren't he fought hard to keep what he had. William was delusional. Completely hopeless and blind to the ways of the world.  
  
He thought that everything was a walk in the park and why shouldn't he? He was rich. A spoiled rich kid who was a momma's boy. Why would he have to think about things like that? So his dilemma dragged on. Which side was better was still the question that rang in his head. How was he going to be both at the same time? Did he want to be both at the same time?  
  
"Spike" said a voice to the right of him. Spike looked up to see Dawn looking straight at him.  
  
"Hey, Nibblet." Spike said. She had a mixture of feelings on her face. The main one was happiness, but concern, worry, and confusion were there as well.  
  
"So how are you feeling? Where's Buffy?" Dawn said. Spike could see that she was holding back the jumping for joy and the questions. Of course there would be lots of those and he would be happy to answer most.  
  
" Buffy's gettin' me some blood. 'M all right Dawnie. You don't have to jus' sit there and be all nursemaid. You can be happy." Spike said. He saw a wave of relief wash over Dawn's face.  
  
"Good because unlike those melancholy people downstairs I think that it's great that you're back." Dawn said hugging Spike.  
  
"Now I hope you know that you opened up a whole can of worms by saying I could be gleeful. Questions will come of this." Dawn said.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Now I know that you have a soul now. That was what the whole quest thing was about right?"  
  
"Yes, got the soul." "Do you feel different?"  
  
"'M I s'posed ta feel different?"  
  
"I don't know maybe. Come on you don't feel all liberal or something like that?"  
  
"Jus' got a huge headache. And a bit confused. Playin the whole mind debate. Should I be this should I be that. Stuff like that."  
  
"Oh so you're not sure whether to stay Spike or turn all William-y." Dawn said.  
  
"Sorta like that I guess. Tryin' ta find a way ta be both."  
  
"I think that would be perfect. A mixture of the two. You know like someone whose mean and aggressive when he has to be, but all teddy bearish when he doesn't have to be."  
  
"So now 'm a teddy bear?"  
  
"Face it Spike you've always been a big teddy bear."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"So what do you want to be called? Should we stick with Spike or do you want to be called William? Or maybe Will."  
  
"Spike'll do jus' fine. Not s'actly William so I figure stick wif the name Spike. Like it anyways." "Okay so we stick with Spike. So do you remember anything about yourself before you were a vampire?" "No, right now 's only the showin' my crimes portion of the soul gettin'."  
  
"Yeah well I figured that much what with the screaming last night."  
  
"Sorry bout that."  
  
"No it's okay. You were in pain. Although having your soul will be great. Now you can be happy."  
  
"Didn't think being tortured was happy." Spike said sarcastically. Dawn giggled.  
  
"No silly now you and Buffy can really be together." Spike was silent.  
  
"Bit I don't know if that could ever happen."  
  
"Why not? I know that she really cares about you. She's just denying that she loves you because she thinks it's wrong. Now she ran out of excuse."  
  
"Look, Dawn, 've never hurt your sis, but I know her. She jus' doesn't change overnight."  
  
"It's not an overnight thing. She was miserable without you here. She wanted you here."  
  
"Yeah maybe. Maybe this soul thin' will help. Maybe we'll be in love an' thins'll be great. If she never loves me the way I love her that'll be fine. Not gonna push her. I don't think I can anymore. What with the soul an' all. Jus' being wif her is enough. Aven't s'actly given up on the hopes that we'll be together, but the whole picture of us with a nice house and a dog named Skip wif a picket fence innit s'actly in my head anymore. Sides not one for picket anyway. Too dangerous." Dawn laughed. Spike just loved it when Dawn laughed. She hadn't done a lot of that since Joyce died and it was Spike's pleasure to make her laugh.  
  
Damn it what is wif these Summers women. A bloke startin' to sound like a poof. Spike thought.  
  
"All right I better go. Xander is taking me to school. Hopefully Buffy wrote a note." Dawn said.  
  
"School already?" Spike asked. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was close to seven.  
  
"Yeah school starts at seven thirty. Murder to anyone. It's too early in the morning to do math."  
  
"Well it is useful."  
  
"Please when I'm I ever going to use the square root of x?"  
  
"If you plan on going to college. Trust me it doesn't get any easier."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to say it gets easier?"  
  
"And lie to you? I know that you'd be to smart and see right through it."  
  
"You're right about that one. For an evil guy you aren't a very good liar."  
  
"Aven't been since I was infected wif you Summers women."  
  
"All right well I'll see you later."  
  
"'Ave a good day at school, Nibblet."  
  
"Thanks, bye." Dawn walked outside of the room. She saw Buffy coming up the stairs.  
  
"Take forever to get blood why don't you?" Dawn said.  
  
"You talked to Spike?" Buffy lied as best as she could. She had stood and heard most of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah we did. How long did you think I would wait to talk to him? Went there first chance I got."  
  
"Well you should go. It's close to seven and you have to get to school."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay. Have a good day."  
  
"You too." Dawn said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Buffy cautiously walked inside her room. She was trying not to spill the blood. Spike saw that her hands were full and got up to help her. He took his blood and sat down on the bed again.  
  
"So you eat Slayer. Lookin' a lil' skinny." Spike said.  
  
"This coming from the guy who could give Ally McBeal a run for her money." Buffy said.  
  
"I had reasons. Chip an' Soul prevent me from eatin' and I was a bloody mess."  
  
"Well that isn't going to happen on my watch. You'll get healthy and muscular again in no time."  
  
"Yeah physically 'll be all right, but mentally 'll be as unbalanced as Dru."  
  
"You're getting better."  
  
"Did you hear me las' night. Thas not better."  
  
"Is it worse?"  
  
"A lil' bit. At firs', but then it got less bad."  
  
"See improvement."  
  
"Slight I guess. Think 's all the people around here. Not used ta being around people yet."  
  
"We're here to help."  
  
"Yeah I know. 'S jus' you're not so much helpin' as hurtin'."  
  
"Even me?" Buffy asked. She had a slightly hurt look on her face.  
  
"No you help, but you hurt to sometimes. 'S jus' a thin'. See whenever I look at you I wonder 'Why would someone like her want ta be around me?' killed slayers and thought nothin' of it. Then there's that whole 'I love you, but you shouldn't be so close thin'. All part of the William package I guess. See the 'nature of my soul' is sayin' 'you love this woman, but you should wait and make thins' proper' while Spike is sayin' 'who cares 'bout propriety? If she offers you any part of her life take it.' 'M in a state of confusion of which one ta listen ta. Then there's the other thin' that you don't know bout William. an' never will." Spike had a horrified look on his face when he almost let his secret slip.  
  
No she definitely shouldn't know that one. Keeping that one wif me till I die.  
  
Buffy looked at him with a suspicious look on her face. "Okay so I get the whole thing with the nature of your soul, but it's not like we can't work together." Buffy said.  
  
They hadn't talked about any sort of relationship. Buffy wanted to, but after hearing his conversation with Dawn and his new soul that was messing things up a little too much then Buffy thought, she decided to wait. Spike let out a sigh.  
  
"Thas another thin'. William never liked violence and doesn't like it at all."  
  
"So you're saying fighting isn't in the nature of your soul?"  
  
"S'actly. Like I said I don't know how to sort it all out and it hurts my head ta think bout it too much." Spike said rubbing his head.  
  
Buffy put her food down and went over to him. He looked tired. Like he had been turned at forty. He looked older. Buffy put her hand on his and that stopped the rubbing.  
  
"Everything will reveal itself soon." Buffy said as she caressed his hand. Their faces were merely inches apart. Spike wanted to kiss her. He wanted to take her and make love to her. It had been so long since they had done that. He had cherished the last time they had made love and kept it in his mind. It was motivation to come back with the soul.  
  
Buffy desperately wanted him to kiss her. She loved it when he kissed her. Everything about him made her want him. She had always wanted him. Ever since the first time they had had sex she had craved him. She would say that she didn't, but that was a lie. He was under her skin and in her blood. He knew just what to do to make her feel good. When he touched her, her body would hum. She always had that insatiable desire for him. It had been such a long time since she felt him on top of her. Since she felt his touch. She craved that almost as much as she craved his mere presence.  
  
It was all she wanted. He made her feel something when she was with him. Even when they were just talking and being friendly. They had been that before the sex got involved. Sure friend was too strong a word, but they talked. She enjoyed his company. He always seemed able to understand her when her friends couldn't. There was something about the way he treated her that made her feel wanted. Her friends needed her, but he wanted her and needed her. There was a huge difference between them. Her friends needed protection. They needed the things that she could offer them. Of course they had missed her, but people move on.  
  
They could say that they wanted her back, but if she was just a person then they wouldn't. They needed her. Spike didn't need her in that way. He needed her because it hurt him to live without her.  
  
Spike felt Buffy move her hand to his face. She was making it hard for him not to kiss her. He wasn't sure what he wanted and wasn't sure what she wanted. They hadn't discussed any possibilities. Spike looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted him. He could tell that she wanted him. Before either knew what was happening they were leaning closer to each other until their lips met. It was a shy kiss; more like one that was asking if it was okay. It was as if they were doing this for the first time. Of course Buffy and Spike had done this millions of times before and it never stayed shy.  
  
Soon the kiss was becoming deeper and more passionate. Buffy took the lead because Spike seemed too tired to do anything more then kiss her back. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and Spike's hands fell limply on Buffy's hips. It wasn't long before Buffy had Spike pinned to the bed with her straddling him. Spike knew what was going on and something in his head was screaming for him to stop. Again the nature of his soul was telling him to stop and that this was wrong. Maybe it was a little of something else as well. It was like falling back into the same pattern that he had worked so hard to try and get rid of.  
  
Spike regretfully tore his lips away from Buffy's.  
  
"What's the matter?" Buffy said with concern in her voice and in her eyes. She so wanted this to happen. She just wanted to forget everything for a few moments and being with Spike was the only way she knew how to do that. She wanted to make him feel better too. Make him forget everything for a few moments in time.  
  
"I can't.we can't.'s not." Spike was lost for words. What could he say that wouldn't make her mad or hurt? "'S jus' that. well wif the nature of my soul and all that rot. there's jus'." Spike rubbed his head. He was never good with words.  
  
"Hey don't hurt yourself thinking of the right words to say. I get it. You're not ready for this yet."  
  
"Yeah you're not mad right?"  
  
"No I'm not mad Spike. I understand."  
  
"'S jus' that it feels like old patterns and such. 'Aven't really discussed anythin' and I think we should. You know stuff from the past? Then there's good ole William tellin' me not to do this."  
  
"We don't have to take it so fast. I understand your need to make things right. And talking is good. Things from the past are so sordid and bad. Like you said fresh start."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well now's a good as time as any."  
  
"You really want it?"  
  
"Yes I do. I care about you a lot Spike. You make me feel. you make me feel period. I know that now things can be different."  
  
"So were do we start?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. Where do they start? Is there anything to work on like a foundation or should they throw it all away and start anew?  
  
"I don't know. Do we have a foundation?"  
  
"Sure we were sorta friends before sex go involved. Let's start from the beginning."  
  
"How far in the beginning are we talking? Like starting of as friends?"  
  
"That could take too long and I was never known for my patients and Spike and as William."  
  
"So what are we starting from?"  
  
"I guess it's like dating although I never really dated."  
  
"You mean like getting to know one another first. Learning all the details."  
  
"Yeah I guess thas it."  
  
"Okay then. Hi my name is Buffy Anne Summers. Very pleased to meet you."  
  
"Nice ta meet you too. Name's William or Spike."  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Oh I see a man of mystery."  
  
"Yeah thas me. 'M full 'f surprises."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So tell us how you got your soul?" Anya asked. The questions had started right away.  
  
Spike and Buffy had stayed upstairs for a little while just talking about Spike's soul. She had asked him how he got it and what he had to do to get it. That was a start to their relationship. No matter how much the other wanted to they didn't kiss after that. They were trying to start a new relationship. They had gone downstairs to help with the research.  
  
Spike was still a little shaky around other people, but was learning to control it better. They had put up heavy curtains to keep the sun out which was a good thing because Spike didn't think he could handle the brightness. They had been researching for an hour before Anya asked that question. Everyone looked at her with stares saying that was a little rude.  
  
"What we're all wondering it. This researching isn't helping any and it's boring. Besides as a vengeance demon I can see your soul. It's very bright." Anya said.  
  
"'Ll take that as a complement." Spike said.  
  
"Anya I don't think that we should intrude so much. Let Spike tell us on his own time." Giles said.  
  
"Oh come on Giles you know that you're dying to know. I bet you Watchers eat this stuff up. Mystical forces at work and all." Xander said.  
  
"Xander we should respect Spike's privacy and let him tell us when he wants." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh Buffy 'll spill. I know that they all wanna hear it." Spike said.  
  
"Well it would be kind of interesting to know how." Giles said.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to tell? You can wait to be drilled you know." Buffy said. She didn't want Spike to feel overwhelmed.  
  
"'S totally fine. Nice to talk 'bout thins' then not talk 'bout them. So what s'actly do you want to know?"  
  
"Just the basic how did you get it?" Anya said.  
  
"Well I had heard that there was this shaman that granted wishes ta people who passed these trials. Lived in Africa so I went there. Took me a while ta find the bloke, but when I did he had a line 'f people who wanted somethin. I waited and eventually it was my turn. Asked for the soul and he put me through a whole bunch 'f tests. I passed and he gave me my soul."  
  
"What kind of trials did he put you through?" Giles asked.  
  
"Basically physically trials. There was this big bloke who had fire coming outta his hands and I had ta kill 'im. Bugs that went in your body and ya had ta fight 'em off. Big demons I hadta kill. Stuff like that."  
  
"What did he look like. The shaman I mean. Was he big and wearing a cloak?" Xander asked. Spike raised his eyebrow in a questioning stare.  
  
"Sorry that's just how I imagine shaman." Xander said.  
  
"Didn't get a good look at the bloke."  
  
"Why did you do it?" Giles said. Spike was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well Watcher it was for a lady."  
  
Giles's thoughts were confirmed. "I thought so."  
  
Everyone gave a knowing nod and Buffy gave Spike a smile.  
  
"So any more questions?"  
  
"Do you feel different? Glowy or anything like that?" Anya asked.  
  
"No not really. I do feel a lil' shitty, but thas cause I didn't eat. Other then that a little confused 'bout thins'. You know tryin' to act like me, but havin' my soul interfering."  
  
"Well I think that that is all the questions. Going to look up this shaman that you're referring to. Should be useful." Giles said.  
  
"So tell me 'bout this situation we got here." Spike asked.  
  
"Well it all started when Tara died." Xander said. He was quiet before going on. "She went crazy with magic and then. well she started this big gang of witches and stuff. She's been terrorizing the town for a while now."  
  
"So 's all humans?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much all misguided witches that fell under her spell. After she killed Rack by taking his powers his crowd followed her. She took over a local coven and has two Seers under her power. That's why it's so hard to do things without her knowing." Anya said.  
  
"Huh? Then how will I be able to help?" Spike said rubbing his head. He was used to headaches nowadays.  
  
"Well we never thought of that. If there was some prophecy that pertained to you, you have to do something that will help." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. 'S jus'." Spike's head felt like it was going to explode. His headaches were always big like this.  
  
"Spike are you okay?" Buffy's said not bothering to hide the concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah 's jus' 'm gettin' a headache." Spike said.  
  
"Why don't you go lie down?"  
  
"I don't think I can walk. 'Ll jus' sit here and wait for it to pass." Spike said. Spike felt dizzy and lightheaded. Usually he was able to shake these headaches off but this one was to powerful.  
  
"Giles is there any reason why he would be having such a powerful headache?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well yes he isn't used to his soul. His head isn't used to the confusion." Giles said. Truth be told he didn't think that was true, but Buffy was a little too worried.  
  
"Don't think thas it mate. Feels like 'm being shocked with the chip." Spike said realizing it for the first time.  
  
"Could the chip be malfunctioning?" Anya said.  
  
"Well it's very likely that it is. We'll check into this and see what's going on." Giles said.  
  
"We have Riley's e-mail address. We could write to him asking if he and his initiative friends could check on Spike's chip." Anya said.  
  
"It's worth a try." Giles said. Spike sat silently in his chair trying to make the pain go away.  
  
"Can you guys keep looking through the research? I'm going to take Spike upstairs." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay," was the unison answer.  
  
"Come on let's go." Buffy said as she picked up Spike again. It was getting so Spike didn't have to walk anymore.  
  
Buffy carried Spike up the stairs and into her room. She placed him on the bed. He was trying to hide the pain that he felt and Buffy could see it.  
  
"Hey you don't have to hide the fact that you're in pain." Buffy said as she lay down on the bed next to him.  
  
"It really does hurt, but it should pass."  
  
"Here does this feel better?" Buffy said as she rubbed his head.  
  
"A little." Spike said as he closed his eyes and tried to focus only on Buffy's hands on his head.  
  
"How about this?" Buffy said placing light kisses on Spike's forehead.  
  
"Um." Spike said. The pain was still there, but for some reason it had lessened.  
  
"We're going to get to the bottom of this you know that right."  
  
"Yeah you should go downstairs. Help with the research and all that rot. Red's still on the lose."  
  
"Something's more important to me." Buffy said.  
  
"Really I wonder what that could be." Spike said. Good he's joking.  
  
That means that things are going to be okay.  
  
"You silly. How's the pain now?"  
  
"Subsiding. Guess the chip's gonna be the end me like I thought."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Luv, it was only a joke."  
  
"Yeah but it was a bad one." Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Pet are you okay?"  
  
"Hey that's my question."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine why?"  
  
"Because I told a joke and you got all defensive."  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
"But you didn't havta get all mad 'bout it."  
  
Buffy wasn't sure why she had gotten so upset. "You aren't gonna die."  
  
"I know that Buffy. It was a joke."  
  
"Yeah but the chip isn't going to be the end of you so don't say that."  
  
"Why are you so upset 'bout it."  
  
"I don't know. I have that whole separation issue thing. I just don't want you to go anywhere."  
  
"'M not gonna go anywhere. Don't think I could walk after one of those headaches."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Promise you what, pet."  
  
"Promise me that you aren't going to leave me again."  
  
"Leave after 've gotten everythin' that 've always wanted. Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Just say that you won't."  
  
"I won't leave you. That better."  
  
"Yeah better." Buffy said as she curled closer to Spike. Why she was being so emotional she didn't know. She just didn't want Spike to leave her again.  
  
"Good now let's take a nap." Buffy said.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"A little, but you look tired. You need to get your rest and get better looking."  
  
"Looks matter that much to you?"  
  
"No but I'd like to make other people jealous. You know girls and stuff. Let them see that I got a good looking, sexy, smart guy and they don't."  
  
"Well let's hope you get the chance to do those things."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Sorry forgot that you had issues."  
  
"You make it sound bad."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Spike if we're gonna make this work and I want to make this work then I'll just have to learn to except your faults."  
  
"You aren't perfect you know."  
  
"I'm not?" Buffy said with her lips in a pout.  
  
"Oh bloody hell woman of course you're perfect."  
  
"You aren't bad yourself. Now sleep."  
  
"Whatever you say." Spike said.  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Buffy watched him for a little while. She really wanted to make this one work. She had to. She really cared about Spike a lot. More then she had admitted. Spike was different from Riley and Angel. Angel had wanted to make her into the perfect slayer. It seemed that slaying was all they had in common. He had treated her a little like a kid and not an adult. Riley had wanted her to be a plain Jane. He didn't want her to be the slayer.  
  
He couldn't stand it that she was stronger then him, which Buffy found a little chauvinistic. Spike loved all of her. The Buffy side and the slayer side. They were both important to him. He loved her and that's what Buffy needed. Buffy cuddled closer to Spike and closed her eyes. This was perfect. Being next to Spike and watching him sleep. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do own most of the plot. If I did own these characters things would have played out this way or Spike would be my own personal slave.  
  
Distribution: If it's that good, go ahead. Always ask first  
  
Spoilers: I don't think so. Maybe if you dig real deep. Other then that no. the chip thing is already out there so you know that.  
  
A/N: This is and extremely fluffy chapter and so is the next one. I thought I should leave you with this to look over this weekend. I'm writing this in a hurry because tonight I'm going to spend some time with my rich aunt. In fact I'll be there all weekend. Bad side: I won't be able to check my e- mails until Sunday. She may be rich, but it turns out that's a bad thing because she was stuff planned for us to do. Leave some really good reviews for me to look over on Sunday night. Hope you enjoy. Special thanks to wolf116. Thanks so much for your help on that problem I was having. I decided to go with T possesses X, but D will be involved somehow. Everyone doesn't know what I' talking about, but hopefully you do and maybe some smart people will decipher my tough code ;)  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"I told you to just scout. I never said anything about draining information from the vampire." Willow told one of her lackeys. Brian had never been one to follow orders. He hadn't been too happy when Amy was promoted to second- in-command over him. Amy was a just a magic junkie and was only promoted because she was friends with the Dark Mistress.  
  
"I thought that there might be some information that we didn't get from the rest of the people." Brian said trying to keep from getting angry. It wouldn't do to have a very powerful witch mad at you.  
  
"Did you get anything new out of the vampire?" Willow asked in a way to sweet tone.  
  
"Nothing of much relevance. His brain was pretty cooked. Must have been the soul, but there were something's that I found amusing."  
  
"Well I hope that you have a good chuckle while Buffy is tearing out your intestines. You harmed some she cares about and Slayers are all gung-ho on that."  
  
"So then the things in the vampires mind were true. The thoughts about the slayer." Brain asked incredulously. He just couldn't believe that someone who was meant to fight on the side of good would sleep with a vampire.  
  
"Yes very much so. Bitty-Buffy is in love with the creature. Sure she won't admit it, but it's totally obvious."  
  
"Why don't you just take her down already?" Brian said. He didn't want anything in the way when he made his run to take over the world. Brian was a zealous young man and had big dreams of things he would do with his magic. Ever since he found out about magic and started using he had been forming plans.  
  
"Because I plan to make it painful. I plan to make everyone one suffer. I'm done with being a good vigilante. I want to bring this world to its knees. But first I want to have fun. Messing with 'The Scoobies' should prove to be interesting. And there's the prophecy. I fail if I make a wrong move and I plan to make all the right ones. Understand?"  
  
Brain shook his head.  
  
"Is there anything else you want, Dark Mistress?" Brian said. He hated being a flunky, but he would do it until the necessary time. Then he hoped to take out this wannabe Dark Mistress and rule. He just needed her to do all the tricky stuff.  
  
"No not yet. There will be a time for you, but now there isn't. Just be patient." Willow said. Eagerness poured off this young man like waves. He couldn't be much more then nineteen and he was already corrupt. Something in him screamed wrong and Willow intended to check his background. She couldn't have loose canons rocking her boat.  
  
"Go!" Willow ordered and Brian left. When Brian was totally out of sight Willow called for Amy.  
  
"Yes, Willow." Amy said. Willow had given up on correcting Amy as long as no one else knew.  
  
"Get me some information on our Mister Brian Shaffer will you."  
  
"Right on it." A smirk tugged at the corners of Willow's lips. Yes she would definitely get to the bottom of that young man.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
"So do you still fill crappy?" Dawn asked as she stuffed another spoonful of Lucky Charms in her mouth.  
  
"Those are all suga' you know." Spike said as he took another sip from his mug of blood.  
  
"Right like your breakfast is better. So do you?"  
  
"Not so much. Headache's are still there, but the craziness is lowering." Spike said. It had been two days since they had discovered the possible chip malfunction. Buffy had contacted Sam, Riley's wife, through e-mail and she hadn't answered back. It would be a few more days until that happened.  
  
For now Spike was getting through the headaches with help from Buffy of course. They had just been talking and would share the same bed, but everyone knew what was going on. Anya and Dawn couldn't have been more thrilled, but Xander and Giles still held their doubts.  
  
"So when are you and Buffy going on an official date?" Dawn asked with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Nib, I'm not s'actly sure we're gonna be able to go on a date what wif Red runnin' loose."  
  
"Oh come on it's possible. Look Willow hasn't attacked in a while and you and Buffy need to go out and have some fun."  
  
"I was thinkin' that we should wait till after the hunk 'f metal is outta my head. Might faint in a restaurant."  
  
"Okay, but right now things are progressing? Any smoochies?"  
  
"Well aren't you the lil' detective."  
  
"Anya and I made a bet on when you guys would give up on this whole 'get to know you act' and just do it. Anya seems to think that it will be very soon, but I think that with the soul things will go slower."  
  
"Bit, you shouldn't be talkin' 'bout thins' like that." Spike said almost choking on his blood.  
  
"Oh puh-lease. I saw you and Anya go at it and I'm sixteen. I know stuff."  
  
"Whatcha mean by that." Spike quirked an eyebrow and had the parental tone that said 'I'd better not get the answer I'm thinking about.'  
  
"Spike not like that. God you don't have to go all dad on me."  
  
"Jus' makin' sure. Sides I don't think that 's your business what your sis and I do."  
  
"Oh well I think that it will be evident when you guys do give in."  
  
"Dawnie."  
  
"All right jeez. You act more like a dad everyday you know that. Haven't decided if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"Jus' care 'bout you thas' all."  
  
"Yeah I know. The whole 'I only do things in your best interest' speech."  
  
"Well 'f you don't want me ta play the parental figure or friend I could always play the bad guy. Grr Urgh." Spike said as raised his hands into claw hands. Dawn laughed.  
  
"No I never said I wanted that, but your imitation of a bad guy is very funny. I should get my backpack. Xander's going to be here any minute." Dawn put her bowl in the sink, gave Spike a hug and a kiss goodbye, and walked away.  
  
"Bye Spike."  
  
"Bye, Nibblet."  
  
Spike heard the front door close. He sat in his chair thinking about how perfect things seemed to be. Buffy was actually giving him a shot at being with her. Everyone seemed to except him into the group. Dawn had always liked him, but now everyone in the group seemed to just be okay with his presence.  
  
Things were good; well they would be good once he stopped having headaches that made him pass out. Spike took a sip of his 'coffee' and started to read the newspaper. He wasn't really interested in what it had to say, but he thought he might as well know what was going on in the world. Spike felt small arms wrap around him from the back.  
  
"Guess who." Buffy said from behind him.  
  
"Hum. who could it be." Spike said.  
  
"Spike you know its me." Spike turned around to look at her. Even wearing that ridiculous Doublemeat uniform she still looked beautiful.  
  
"'Ave I told you jus' how beautiful you are lately."  
  
"Even in this pylon looking outfit?" Buffy crinkled her nose and plucked at her shirt.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you're wearin'. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
"Spike." Buffy said blushing.  
  
"What time do you have ta be at that job?" Spike asked. Buffy stood between Spike's legs and outlined his bottom lip.  
  
"Don't talk about it like that. It's important that I get a salary to keep social services at bay."  
  
"Yeah I know. They'll take the Bit away 'f you don't got a job."  
  
"Okay then we agree that the job is a good thing." Buffy said with her fingers still outlining his lip.  
  
"How can I disagree wif you when you're doing that?"  
  
"You can't." Buffy leaned in. The last time they had kissed was the morning that they had decided to be a couple. They had been talking about things and Buffy was getting a little antsy. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him and be with him again, but taking it slow was all a part of the process. She was willing to wait.  
  
Spike so wanted her to kiss him. He found himself leaning his head in and it wasn't long before their lips met. Like their kiss before it was shy and more of a brush then a kiss. Spike felt like he was going to spontaneously combust if the kiss wasn't deepened. His tongue darted out and outlined her lips as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Buffy's lips parted immediately and joined Spike's tongue in a tango.  
  
Tongues battled for dominance and hands started to roam. Spike's hands ran up and down Buffy until they finally rested on her hips. Buffy's hands stayed around Spike's neck and started to run through his hair. She liked it tousled and disheveled. Dawn had cut it and bleached it for him. He was looking better and better everyday.  
  
"Uh-hum." Someone cleared his or her throat loudly. Spike and Buffy lips pulled apart, but Spike's hands remained on Buffy's waist and Buffy's hands remained around Spike's neck. They turned to see Xander, Anya, and Giles standing in the doorway.  
  
"Xander why did you stop them. I could have won twenty dollars." Anya complained.  
  
"Ahn we have to do research and they don't need to be all going at it in the kitchen. At least have the decency to use Buffy's room." Xander joked.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Very funny Harris."  
  
"Well now that Buffy and Spike have decided to pull apart we shall get down to business." Giles said as he rubbed his glasses again and then placed them back on.  
  
"Well unfortunately I have to go to work." Buffy said putting on her hat with the chicken and the cow.  
  
"You say that like 's it a bad thin', luv. You don't havta look at boring ole' books all day."  
  
"Yeah, but I won't be near you for like eight hours." Buffy said a pout forming on her lips.  
  
"You guys really need to tone it done a little bit." Xander said.  
  
"Never." Buffy said. She just stared into Spike's beautiful blue eyes. She could get lost in them for days.  
  
"Yeah never." Spike added. He was staring back at Buffy with the same kind of intensity that she was staring at him.  
  
"Oh get a freaking room." Anya said.  
  
"Luv, you should be heading off ta work."  
  
"Yeah I know." Buffy gave him a quick peck on the lips and tore away from him reluctantly.  
  
"Okay so bye everyone." Buffy said not taking her eyes off of Spike.  
  
"Yeah bye Buffy."  
  
"See ya Buff."  
  
"Laters Buffster."  
  
"'Ave a nice day, pet."  
  
"Yeah bye Spike." Buffy said as she walked outside. Spike stared at the spot where Buffy last was as he heard the car start and drive away.  
  
"You two are really hopeless, but I like it. Gives others hope." Anya said.  
  
"Right so we should start researching." Spike said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Right, right the research. We should get started." Giles said.  
  
"To the bat cave." Xander said. Giles and Anya stared at him like he was a nut and Spike gave him a small smile. "Or otherwise known as Buffy's dining room." The group of people filed into the dining room.  
  
"So 'ave we given up on these ole' books and started on the demon files?"  
  
"We have two or three more books to look through. Should be starting the vengeance demon reports soon." Giles said, "I have talked to the coven and they asked me to go over there to talk with them. They said that they might be able to lend some assistance." Giles said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Xander said.  
  
"Well they might be able to let one of their witches come here and help us."  
  
"Oh that would be good. Do they have anyone as powerful as Willow?" Anya asked.  
  
"They have one girl that might be strong enough. They also gathered some information that they can't tell me over the phone. Afraid that Willow might find out and use it against us." Giles said.  
  
"Well thas all we need right now. Someone jus' as powerful as Red to give her a run for her money. 'D do it, but can't s'actly do that." Spike said.  
  
"There will be no hurting Willow. This prophecy was to be a way to stop her without killing her." Xander said.  
  
"Don't worry mate. Not gonna hurt Red jus' want to show here what she's doing is wrong."  
  
Xander went back to looking at the old book.  
  
"You know we were talking about contacting the other champion. Maybe we should follow through with that idea." Anya said.  
  
"Yes, but we don't know who the other champion is. We could ask the coven to contact the Powers." Giles said.  
  
"Well you know by the way Anya described the champions my first guess would be that it was Mister Broody." Xander said in a nonchalant voice.  
  
"Why yes it could possibly be him." Giles said taking off his glasses and putting the ends in his mouth giving him that intellectual look.  
  
"Oh Bollocks you don't really think that it could be that bloke." Spike said. That was all he needed.  
  
"Who's Mister Broody?" Anya asked.  
  
"Angel." Xander said.  
  
"Oh yeah maybe. You could get him here and I could check. You know with the whole vengeance demon powers I can see things like that." Anya said.  
  
"Yes we can call him and get him over here. He'll probably want to bring his whole organization. That would give us more help." Giles said.  
  
"That'll be great. We'll 'ave Captain Cardboard here and Peaches. That should be one of the most fun thins' that innit actually fun." Spike said.  
  
"Cheer up Spiky. I don't think that Buffy will ever even notice. Besides Riley's married." Xander said. He couldn't believe that he was actually comforting Spike.  
  
"Yeah but that still leaves Peaches." Spike said.  
  
"Spike we all see they way Buffy looks at you. There isn't anyone she would rather be with." Anya said.  
  
"You're right. Shouldn't doubt Buffy or myself. So let's get down to some research."  
  
"That's the spirit." Xander said as the group dove right into the books.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So when are you getting back?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Shouldn't take longer then a day. I'm going to the local coven that I have on watch." Giles said. He had a duffel bag in hand and was trying to make a small departure, which wasn't happening.  
  
"Okay so you'll be back soon?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes Buffy."  
  
"And you'll eat plenty of good food?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes Dawn."  
  
"Ladies I think we should let Giles leave in peace." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah you're right Xander." Buffy said. Buffy pulled Giles into a big bear hug.  
  
"Buffy I'm coming back." Giles said. Buffy was the slayer and as the slayer she was strong enough to squeeze the life out of him, which she was doing.  
  
"I know Giles. Just a little more emotional nowadays. Hope I didn't get that stinky Doublemeat Palace smell on you."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now remember to keep researching while I'm gone. We don't need to fall behind because I left."  
  
"Right we'll be right on that." Anya said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"All right then. I shall see you later." Giles walked to the front door, opened it and left.  
  
"So who's up for a video?" Xander asked.  
  
"Shouldn't we get into research mode. You know make with the learning." Buffy said.  
  
"Buff, did you just hear yourself? You wanted to research." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh dear lord I need a break. So who's going to get the movies and the pizza?"  
  
"I'm going and Dawnie is coming with me, right Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah we can't let him pick out the movies by himself."  
  
"Mind if I tag along?" Spike said. He had been sitting on the stairs watching the pleasant exchange of good-byes.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to going outside? Maybe you should rest." Buffy said.  
  
"I need to stretch and go out. Gettin' cabin fever in 'ere." Spike said.  
  
"Maybe you should start off small. A walk around the block maybe." Buffy said.  
  
"Luv, I want to do this. Aven't had any trouble with the memories in a day."  
  
"Yeah, but what about the chip? What happens if it malfunctions and you pass out? Who's going to be there to get you? Xander and Dawn aren't strong enough to carry you. I just want you to be safe."  
  
Spike sighed, walked over to Buffy and pulled her into his arms. "We havta risk somethins'. I want ta go out and jus' get some videos and pizza. It'll be safe an' sound. I promise nothin' will happen."  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes I'll be fine. The Bit and the whelp 'll take care 'f me."  
  
"Yeah Buffy things will be fine. It's just a quick job to the blockbuster and the Pizza Hut."  
  
"Don't' worry about Captain Peroxide. He'll be fine. So let's go."  
  
"All right. 'M I gonna go or what?" Spike asked.  
  
"You wouldn't go if I didn't want you too?"  
  
"Well. yeah."  
  
"Go, but be careful." Spike gave Buffy a quick kiss on the nose and walked outside with the two other eager people.  
  
"He'll be all right." Anya said.  
  
"Yeah I just want him to be perfectly fine. The only way to know that for sure would be for him to stay in the house all the time."  
  
"That's a little over-protective. I mean I know that you just got him back and all, but give him a little room to breathe."  
  
"Am I coddling to much?"  
  
"Yeah a little, but I bet it's really fun playing nurse maid." Anya said walking over to the couch. Buffy gave her a curious look and followed her sitting in the chair across form her.  
  
"Okay I'll take the bait. What do you mean?"  
  
"Well come on Buffy. It's got to be hot. All those months away and all those lonely nights. You know that old saying abstinence makes the heart grow fonder or something grow harder if you know what I mean."  
  
"Anya!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind I should know by now that you don't have any tact whatsoever. Besides we haven't you know."  
  
"What! With someone like Spike?"  
  
"It's just that with his soul and the chip malfunction things are going slow. He's still undecided on how he's supposed to act. We want to get to know each other first." Buffy said feeling a little silly. She already knew an awful lot about Spike.  
  
"That has to be killing you." Anya said.  
  
"I'm okay with the no sex thing. I mean I really do need to get to know him better. I care so much about him and I want him to be happy. I've treated him so badly that I just want to make it better."  
  
"Come on Buffy. You're still a woman. How could you sleep by him and kiss him like that and not be turned on. Especially since you know what he can do."  
  
Buffy looked away from Anya's eyes. If she didn't Anya would know for sure that Buffy would like nothing better then to throw him down on their bed and have her way with him. It had been way too long since they had had sex.  
  
"You want him that bad, huh?" Anya said after almost a minute of silence. Buffy decided that it was time to stop playing games. Anya wouldn't tell anyone. It could be like the times she confided in Willow.  
  
"God yes. Sleeping in the same bed with him has been torture. Sure he has been wearing clothes to bed, but my god it isn't like I haven't seen him naked. I know what he looks like and I miss being able to ogle at him. Then there's the snuggling and the kissing. It's all torture. When I'm with him it just feels so. good so right."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Oh right." Buffy said a little sadly.  
  
"No not about Spike. Although it was nice I'm talking about Xander. That feeling you get when you just look at him or when you're kissing. Like everything falls away for those few moments and all there is are you and that person. So yeah I get it." Anya said.  
  
"So what's the what with you and Xander?" Buffy asked. She hated to see two of her friends unhappy when they seemed so right together.  
  
"Well Buffy I'm a vengeance demon again and that changes things. I mean I love Xander with all my heart, but he hurt me. I can't be mad at him, but I don't know if I can forgive him. I just need sometime. I mean now that I look back on our relationship I wonder if maybe things were rushed a little. I mean I stripped naked and we had sex before we had a date. I guess I would like to be you. Get to know him before the sex. But god it's going to be so hard."  
  
"I hear you with that one. It's killing me to not touch Spike, but I have to be patient. Another saying is good things come to those who wait."  
  
"Let's hope whoever said that knew what they were talking about."  
  
"Yes let's."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Xander! Spike! Can we please get this one?" Dawn said holding up another one of her movie choices.  
  
"Help me out 'ere. Is Brinin' Down the House a okay movie for the Bit to watch?"  
  
"Yeah it's okay. Supposed to be a comedy. Sure get it." Xander said looking up to see Spike's confused face. Xander forgot that it had been awhile since Spike had ever watched TV.  
  
"You sure we should get all these movies, Nibblet."  
  
"It's Friday night and last time I checked the time it was only four- thirty. Of course we can get all these movies." Dawn said going back on her hunt for her second movie.  
  
"Excited 'bout gettin' some time off innit she."  
  
"I'm pretty sure everyone is. Pulling the all nighters aren't as glamorous as they used to be." Xander said picking up a movie and reading the back cover.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh right Nurse Buffy is actually allowing only you to get sleep. Must be rough." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Makes me fell useless."  
  
"Spike no one is blaming you for taking the time off. You work during the day and what with the soul and the chip it's a wonder you can do that much."  
  
"I can do a lot more then that." Spike said.  
  
"Oh I know what this is. I went through the same thing. You're wondering where your place is in the group. See I thought that I wasn't a valuable part of the team. They even made me stay away from an apocalypse, but you know living on the Hellmouth can still get you into trouble. I am a valid member and so are you Spike. Oh god I can't believe that I gave an inspirational speech to Spike that has to be a sign of an impending apocalypse."  
  
"'M gonna ignore that blatantly obvious pun and tell you that 's not all thas buggering me."  
  
"All right spill. Great now I'm interested in hearing about your problems. Definitely apocalypse-y."  
  
"Do you wanna hear or not?"  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"Are you sure? Sorta problems wif Buffy."  
  
"Already? Okay I think that I want to hear so go before I change my mind."  
  
"'S jus' wif the soul an' everythin' I 'aven't been able to. well we 'ave been takin' thins slow an' everythin'. 'S all fine and good for me if she wasn't so damn beautiful. I really jus' wanna touch 'er and you know be wif 'er, but this stupid soul is. well 's stopping me."  
  
"How is the soul stopping you?" Xander asked. It amazed him that Spike and Buffy weren't already making with the Spike and Buffy aerobics.  
  
"Well wif the guilt of my crimes I feel that I don't deserve Buffy. I mean she's . Buffy. Then even if we get pas' that there's the whole William thin."  
  
"Okay I get the whole guilt thing, but you'll need to explain the whole William thing."  
  
"The bloody ridiculous Victorian way of thinking that tells me it isn't proper ta have sex with Buffy when we aren't married."  
  
"Well proper is always good." Xander said trying not to laugh. He had seen Spike got at it on the Magic Box table and he sure as hell wasn't married to Anya.  
  
"Laugh all you want. I laugh when I think 'bout my poofy ways. The big thin' is."  
  
"Spill Spike you're keeping me on suspense here."  
  
"Well as William I never. I never had sex."  
  
Xander's eyes went huge. This confident guy who had tried to kill him on more then one occasion and had been so showy with Dru had never had sex with the possession of his soul. He had died a virgin.  
  
"Put your eyes back in your sockets. I know 's unbelievable. Fuck I don't even believe it. I don't know how different it'll be. 'M jus' so confused damn it."  
  
"Well is everything else good between you and Buffy."  
  
"Yeah everythin's great."  
  
"Well then sex should matter that much. I know why relationships that start of with sex can go a little sour. Look at Anya and my relationship. I wish that I had gotten to know her better before sex got in the way."  
  
"Yeah I understand that. 'S jus' she's so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah I understand that. Just give it some time. Is that all? Did I get all Dr. Xander and help you with your problem?"  
  
"A lil' bit. I realized that 'f Buffy truly cares and I truly care, we'll 'ave no problem waitin'."  
  
"Good because I don't want to walk in on you guys doing something while naked." Spike was about to say something clever and witty, but Dawn interrupted him.  
  
"Come on guys I got my second movie." Dawn said holding up another movie.  
  
"Phone Booth?" Xander and Spike said.  
  
"I don't think that it's going to be interesting, but it has Colin Farrel."  
  
"Great all his movies suck and they're action flicks." Xander complained.  
  
"Like Daredevil and Final Destination 2 are any better." Dawn said.  
  
"Well they have to be ten times better then that Irish guy who can't act." Xander said.  
  
"Your fault for not letting me get How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. Besides Colin Farrel is in Daredevil. What did you get Spike?" Dawn said.  
  
"I was jus' lookin' not gettin' anythin in particular."  
  
"You have two movies in your hands. What were you lookin at?"  
  
"Jus' this." Spike said holding up two movies.  
  
"Narc and The Life of David Gale. They sound a little too intellectual." Dawn said.  
  
"'S okay cause we don't need to get them. I was jus' lookin'." Spike said putting the movies back.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Yeah okay." Dawns said as she ran over to the front counter with Xander and Spike following behind her. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was three in the morning. Dawn was lying out on the couch snoring very loudly. Xander was on the floor with a blanket and Doritos covering him. Anya sat in one of the chairs in the living room.  
  
"Well I guess even when they don't want to they pull all-nighters." Buffy said as she curled closer to Spike in one of the chairs.  
  
"Yeah well it seems that they're asleep now." Spike said as he rested his head in Buffy's hair.  
  
"Tonight was good. No chip malfunctions or scary memories. Just quality time with friends and family."  
  
"Um-hum." Spike said. He felt a little drained by the day. He had actually gone out and that had hurt his head a little although he'd never tell Buffy.  
  
"Spike are you falling asleep?"  
  
"Hum?" Spike said. "You are aren't you."  
  
"No 'm up."  
  
"Come on let's go to bed."  
  
"Should we jus' leave everyone 'ere?"  
  
"Yeah it's not like they haven't slept like this before."  
  
"So why don't we jus' stay like this. Don't really feel like moving."  
  
"Come on you're going to hurt yourself sleeping like that."  
  
"My lil' nursemaid."  
  
"That a bad thing." Buffy said with mock innocence.  
  
"Buffy, luv, let's try not to tempt the in house vampire."  
  
"Oh Spiky what would you do to me. You're just a big kitty-cat."  
  
"Oh kitty-cat, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're my kitty-cat." Buffy said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Spike's. Buffy's tongue came out to play and Spike opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues engaged in that age-old dance that Spike and Buffy knew so well. Hands came into play and Spike pulled Buffy so close to him that she was practically sitting on his lap. Buffy almost forgot that pesky need to breathe, but she soon realized it and slightly pulled away from Spike.  
  
"Um that was nice. Are you sure you don't want to go to bed." Buffy said while licking her swollen lips.  
  
Spike wanted nothing more then to have her. God he'd even settle for doing it right there were everyone could hear. The conflicting started in his head. He couldn't screw this up. If sex got in the way and he couldn't have his Buffy, then he'd rather be dead.  
  
"'Ll go to bed luv, but not in the way I know you're suggesting."  
  
"Why this is really different. Me going all seduce-y and you trying to resist it."  
  
"I jus' don't want to screw up the best thin' that I ever had. We need to take this slow."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Buffy said with a pout forming on her lips.  
  
"Christ woman I know you're still trying."  
  
"Working yet?"  
  
"God I would, but I need this ta play out slow."  
  
"Okay, baby, take all the time you want. I'll be here."  
  
"You better be here."  
  
"Well why put all this time into trying to get into your pants if I was just going to leave when I got the chance."  
  
"YouknowIthinkthatweshouldgoouttomorrownight." Spike said as fast as he could.  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy said. She had caught something about tomorrow night, but nothing other then that.  
  
"You and me going ta a restaurant. Eating food and possible somethin' afterwards."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah if you want ta call it that."  
  
"Well I think we can do that. So tomorrow night you say."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You going to tell me."  
  
"Nah, 's a surprise."  
  
Buffy's lips pouted again and Spike tried so hard not to stare at them. "All right luv. 'M actually very tired and would like ta go ta bed."  
  
"Okay, but like you said it'll be hard to move form this nice cozy spot."  
  
"Not a problem." Spike said scooping Buffy into his arms and starting to walk upstairs.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well I figured that turnabout's fair play. You carried me at least three times in a row now. Jus' returnin' the favor."  
  
"Mmm okay." Buffy said nuzzling her face into Spike's chest.  
  
"You all right luv?"  
  
"Yeah just really sleepy. Work is tough. All of it."  
  
"Yeah well we're almost there." Spike said as he opened the door to Buffy's room. He placed her on the bed and was about to ask her if she was comfortable when he noticed that she was asleep.  
  
'M the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Spike thought as he pulled the covers over them and spooned against Buffy's back not taking long for sleep to find him.  
  
A/N: Okay one thing to clear up. I know that the movie titles are a little too new for the season but just go with it. Be kind and review. You can do it, I know it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. All things belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and ME. I own the plot.  
  
Distribution: If it's that good go ahead. Remember to ask first  
  
Spoilers: Not really  
  
A/N: Update! Spike and Buffy's first date. How will it play out? Read to find out. Should be interesting.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"How does this look?" Buffy said coming out it yet another outfit. This one was dark denim low rise jeans and a black halter top with black leather boots.  
  
"Black, don't want to clash with Spike too much now do you?" Anya said putting some more chips in her mouth. She and Dawn were held prisoners and asked about various outfits Buffy was trying on for her date with Spike.  
  
"Right okay so I'm going to try on a new one." Buffy said.  
  
"You have like an hour to get ready and you haven't taken a shower or done your hair. Why don't you let me and Anya worry about the outfit and you finish up." Dawn said.  
  
"Your right. Okay I'm going to get in the shower." Buffy said as she walked out and over to the bathroom.  
  
"Why is she so jittery? It isn't like her and Spike don't know almost everything about each other." Anya said.  
  
"It's their first official date. After this there's no pretending that there isn't any feelings." Dawn said.  
  
"Well she's being way too nervous and nitpicky." Anya said starting to look through Buff's clothes while Dawn searched as well.  
  
"You go that right."  
  
Buffy turned on the water to the shower with somewhat shaky hands. Why she was so nervous she would probably never know. She never remembered being this nervous with Angel or Riley or Parker or even Owen for that matter. And she knew Spike. It was a mystery to her. She wished that Spike was here, but he insisted on getting ready at Xander's. He said that it would offer him some time outside of the house and he wanted to be surprised for their first date.  
  
Usually people who are barely going on their first date don't live together and Spike wanted to capture the magic. Nervousness was more like it. This had to be one of the most difficult things that Buffy would ever have to do. It had been so long since she had actually gone out on a date that she was worried she would forget how to act. It was all just so confusing. She washed herself up.  
  
Memories flooded her mind. She remembered just a couple months ago before Spike left how caring he had been to her in this bathroom. It was filled with a lot of memories. He had treated her like something fragile and precious. He had asked her before he did anything and he had even been uncomfortable when he had to wash her. He had been so attentive and caring. Then he left her, but that was also for her. To get his soul so she could feel better about being with him.  
  
So they could be together without her feeling dirty or bad. All he wanted was her. She had to give him this chance and more then that she needed to. She cared about him more then she could fully comprehend. Soul or no soul he was a good man that deserved her trust and love. Of course Buffy being Buffy couldn't give it to him just yet. So here they were taking it slow. Getting all nervous and excited over a date. Doing the normal thing.  
  
As much as taking it slow benefited Spike it benefited Buffy just as much. She was afraid of getting hurt and of Spike leaving her when she finally decided to open her heart to him. Her track record with men was not a pretty one. She had opened her heart to Angel and he turned evil. Not to mention that when he did come back from hell they were together and he left her again. Then she had taken it fast with Parker and everyone knew how that turned out. Then there was Riley. She had given him everything that she had and it wasn't enough. Was it her fault that he left?  
  
She may never know. Maybe she hadn't been that open, but that's who she was. Slayers were never open and he couldn't just accept the quantity of openness that she was willing to give to him. In the end it was no ones fault because they just weren't meant to be. Of course no matter how much she wanted to cover up the start of this clam-like behavior she knew the root. It was her dad. It was always the dad wasn't it? How weird that it was even for the Slayer.  
  
Buffy dried herself off and started to blow-dry her hair. She had no idea of what she was going to do with her hair. Anything would do when it's Spike. He thought that she was beautiful with her hair in a ponytail wearing her Doublemeat Palace uniform. She knew that he liked it best when her hair was doing that wavy-bouncy thing. Buffy plugged in her curling iron and waited for it to heat up. It quickly did so and she being to make slight waves in her hair. She waited on the makeup to see what Dawn and Anya had picked out for her. With her towel wrapped around her she walked out into her room.  
  
"Okay so what did you pick for me to wear?" Buffy said to Anya and Dawn.  
  
"Light wear." Dawn said holding up light denim low-rise jeans, a green peasant top, and corkscrew sandals. Anya held up selected accessories, which included a cross with green stones, emerald earrings, and a few green bracelets.  
  
"Nice. Now leave so I can get dressed and finish up."  
  
"A thank you would have been nice." Dawn and Anya muttered under their breath. Buffy choose to ignore them and finish getting ready. She put on the outfit and accessories and got started on her makeup. Her mind wondered to what Spike might be doing at this moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"How do I look?" Spike asked somewhat nervously. He had spent at least an hour getting ready and had changed his outfit at least twice. Xander and him had to make a stop at Spike's old crypt. Clem was still occupying it and he had been glad to see Spike. Spike had gathered all of his belongs that were still left at the crypt and then they had went to Xander's. Xander looked up from the TV to see Spike. He had a beer in his hand and was getting annoyed by Spike continually asking him that question.  
  
"You look just spiffy." Xander said and then glued his eyes back onto the TV.  
  
"Are you sure?" Spike said trying to get his hair perfect. He had been ignoring it for quiet some time now and it was unruly. He knew that Buffy liked it mussed, but he wanted to make it look presentable.  
  
"Yes already." Xander said a bit snidely.  
  
"So this shirts okay?" Spike said.  
  
"Yes that color really brings out your eyes." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
Spike looked down at his clothes again. He was wearing baggy dark denim jeans and a light blue shirt.  
  
"You sure the pants are okay?" Spike wasn't used to loose pants. He had borrowed some from Xander.  
  
"Yes the pants are good."  
  
"Maybe I should jus' wear my regular black ones. Although 'm tryin' to be different. Jus' not sure."  
  
"I'm sure that one of your black jeans will match."  
  
"You sure s'not to much black?"  
  
"No you have to be you."  
  
"Okay 'll be right back." Spike said as he walked back into Xander's room.  
  
"That is one hopeless guy." Xander said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that, Harris. Vampire hearin' an' all that rot." Spike yelled from Xander's room. He quickly changed his pants and laced up his combat boots.  
  
"Okay so now how do I look?" Spike asked Xander.  
  
"Fine you look fucking-fantastic."  
  
"No need ta be snappy."  
  
"You've been very annoying for these past few hours. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Whas the big deal! 'S Buffy's firs' date and mine. 'Ve never been this nervous 'bout anythin' in my life."  
  
"Just be the guy that Buffy. liked." Xander said. He didn't know where they were in their relationship.  
  
"Oi right! I can't s'actly be that guy again. The soul an' all. 'M different an' I don't know if I can be that guy. This is bloody ridiculous! I shouldn't be nervous over this, should I?"  
  
"I can say this much being nervous about this is perfectly normal. You're all in love with Buffy and you want her to feel the same. Damn there's more of that help Spike shit that keeps coming out of my mouth. I swear it means apocalypse." Xander said.  
  
"So you and Demon Girl watchin' the Bit?"  
  
"Anya is. She probably doesn't want me there. I figured another Saturday night alone is what the doctor ordered."  
  
"'Ave you even tried to patch thins' up?"  
  
"Sure. well in the beginning. I just don't know where to start now. I mean I love her so much, but let's face it I did the worst thing imaginable to a girl. I walked out on her on our wedding day. I don't know if there's any fixing that."  
  
"'M sure there hasta be. I can tell that she still loves you, but she's hurtin'. Don't jus' let her go cause she thinks that whas' best for her was nothin' to do with you."  
  
"Speaking from experience I presume."  
  
"Actually yes I am. Buffy thought that I shouldn't be part of her life and I jus' didn't mope around and except that as an answer. No way, I pushed an' eventually she realized that we are good together. Course it took me gettin' my soul, but it was worth it. Do whatever it takes, mate."  
  
"Okay so let's say I perfect the art of wooing her. What then? Where do we start."  
  
"From the beginnin'. Thas' always a good place to start. No you're sure I look okay?"  
  
"Yes you look fine. Go out and have a good night. Just remember if you hurt her."  
  
"You'll stake me good and proper. Heard that one a million times before. Get a new tune, Harris."  
  
"How about I behead you?"  
  
"Gettin' there. Think 'bout it so more an' maybe it'll come ta you." Spike said grabbing his duster and putting it on.  
  
"What 'bout the hair?" Spike said pointing to his hair. He had decided to leave it be and let it stay at that spiky look.  
  
"Looks different from the usual gelled back hairdo."  
  
"Okay so everythin' is good. All right 'm gonna go now. See you round tomorrow for some research, whelp."  
  
"Whatever Dead Boy Jr."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
Spike stopped his Desoto in front of Buffy's house. The sun was down and everything was about to get started.  
  
Okay mate how hard can it be? You go in there, get the woman you love and take her to dinner. That simple. Jus' get out of the car firs'.  
  
Spike took a deep unneeded breath and opened his car door. He walked up Buffy's walkway and knocked on the front door. It felt weird to be knocking on the door instead of just going inside. Dawn answered the door.  
  
"Oh you're here already." Dawn said.  
  
"'M I too early?" Spike said with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"No Buffy's just late. Come inside. Whoa that sounded weird."  
  
"No whattcha' mean, Nib."  
  
"Well anyway Anya and I were just watching TV. She's taking forever to get ready. I'll tell her you're here. Have a seat. Again that was weird." Spike stepped inside and walked over to the couch. Anya sat on the couch totally engrossed in a TV show.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Anya asked without even bothering to look at Spike.  
  
"A lil' bit." Spike said as honestly as he could manage. A whole lot would be a more correct statement.  
  
"Don't be. Should be a walk in the park for two people who've done it a whole bunch of times."  
  
"Comforting." Spike said sarcastically. Leave it to Anya to be blunt. Spike tried to focus on the TV until Buffy came downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Dawn had walked into Buffy's room.  
  
"He's here." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh god! How do I look?"  
  
"Fabulous. Should let me pick your clothes more often."  
  
"Really everything looks fine. Nothing out of place?"  
  
"That would be correct. You look good. Spike is going to drool all over you not that he doesn't already."  
  
"Should I bring a jacket?"  
  
"No it looks fairly warm and that's a long sleeve blouse."  
  
"Okay so I have my purse and I look okay." Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay I'm going." Dawn could have laughed as she saw her sister's slightly worried slightly nervous face. She watched Buffy leave the room and walk down the stairs. Buffy made it down the stairs and looked around the room for Spike he was sitting on the couch talking to Anya about something.  
  
He looked good. He was wearing the usual duster and black pants with combat boots. His hair was doing that spiky thing it did when he had just finished a good fight or when he woke up in the morning. He stood up when he sensed her presence. Instead of a black shirt he was wearing a blue one that brought out his eyes. All in all he looked good.  
  
Spike was sitting watching TV and discussing something of no importance when he smelled vanilla. It was Buffy's smell. He stood up and saw her. If he had breath she would certainly take it away. Although she wasn't totally dressed up it was the most dressed up he had seen her in a while. She was wearing a green blouse that made her eyes shine brighter and jeans that hugged all her curves. Her hair was wavy just the way he liked it. She was beautiful.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said. It was a slightly nervous hey, but her nerves settled a little just by being near him.  
  
"Hello cutie." Spike said with some of his old confidence coming back.  
  
"So were are we going? Or is it still a secret?"  
  
"It is still a secret. We better get going. We'll be back later. Take care all." Spike said grabbing Buffy's hand and taking her outside and for the start of their first date.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So Dawn and I were only at home one time and I think I was like thirteen and she was eight. Anyway we decided to make this cake and we can't cook for beans. Even though it was one of those already-made-just-add-water cakes we messed it up big time. The kitchen was a total mess. I think I got grounded for a whole month." Buffy said. She and Spike had been swapping stories of their youth and laughing all night.  
  
"'S odd how much of a kid you were before becoming the slayer. I never thought 'bout how slayers were before their calling." Spike said.  
  
"Well I never thought about a vampires life before they were vampires if that is any consolation." Buffy said taking another sip of wine. Spike had surprised her by taking to a nice little French restaurant right outside of town. Everything had been so perfect.  
  
"So you go."  
  
"I don't think that I have anything else to say about my life. It was pretty boring."  
  
Okay so there was one thing that I should tell her, but I don't think that this is the most appropriate place ta do this. Spike thought.  
  
"You sure? I think we could drudge up some old sordid details of your life." Buffy said.  
  
"No like 've said before, luv, my life was quiet and borin'. You know everything there is ta know 'bout William." Spike said taking a bite of his dessert. It was a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"Everything? Wow your life was boring if I already know everything." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"What don't you know, pet?"  
  
"Your full name."  
  
"Well that is somethin' that I buried a long time ago."  
  
"Oh come on Spiky you can tell me." Buffy said as she slipped one foot out of her sandal and slide it up Spike's leg.  
  
"Christ Summers!"  
  
"You sure you don't want to tell me?"  
  
"How am I s'posed ta think wif you doing that?"  
  
"Just tell me and we won't have this problem."  
  
"No. bloody hell all right it's Flannery."  
  
"See that wasn't so bad and it's a very nice name. William Flannery."  
  
"Yeah enough wif the name."  
  
"Is that your whole name?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't have a middle name?"  
  
"Nope." Spike tried to lie unsuccessfully.  
  
"Please don't try to lie to me. You're very bad at it."  
  
"Okay so I have a middle name."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You gonna torture me?"  
  
"Most likely.  
  
"All right then 'll tell you. 'S David."  
  
"So your name is William David Flannery?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
"Sorry ruggedly handsome. Better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mmm that cake looks good." Buffy said.  
  
"You want some pet?"  
  
"Yeah is it good?"  
  
"Delicious. Open up." Spike took a forkful of cake and fed it to Buffy.  
  
"Mmm that is good." Buffy said after she was done with the piece of cake.  
  
"Would you like the check, Mister?" a waiter asked Spike.  
  
"Yes I think we are 'bout ready to leave."  
  
"All right I'll be right back with the check."  
  
"So do you have anything planned after this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was thinkin' maybe we could either go see a movie or go ta the Bronze. Ladies choice."  
  
"It's been forever since I've been to the Bronze. We could dance."  
  
"Well that sounds great."  
  
"Here you go sir," the waiter said handing Spike the check, "And have a nice night."  
  
Spike looked at the check and took out some cash.  
  
"You okay? Can you pay for it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes 'm fine. I do 'ave some money." Spike said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I swung by the crypt taday and got the rest of my stuff."  
  
"Oh well if you're sure."  
  
"Yes 'm sure pet." Spike counted out the right amount of bills and said, "Okay let's go."  
  
"Lead the way." Buffy said taking his hand in hers.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well at least we got a spot." Buffy said as they entered the Bronze.  
  
"Yeah so would you like a drink or should we dance."  
  
"I think that we should just head straight to dancing. Had enough alcohol for one night." Buffy said leading Spike to the dance floor. At first Spike was a little nervous about what to do. Sure he had danced before, but it had been a while. Buffy could see his shyness and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Spike placed his hands on her waist. They stood like that swaying in the rhythm of the music. Buffy's head rested on Spike chest and she breathed in his scent. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was absent but there was still that leather smell and the one that smelled like the ocean, which was probably his cologne. She could drift to sleep in his arms. For some reason she felt so small and delicate when in his arms. She felt so safe and protected. She couldn't remember the last time a man made her feel that way.  
  
Spike held Buffy close to him. She fit so perfectly with him. She was his golden goddess. Everything about her screamed perfect. He loved her more then anything in this world. He could tell that her eyes were closed and she had just taken a deep breath. Spike rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes. When he was around her he could pretend that there wasn't anything but them.  
  
That they were the only two people alive in the world. The fact that she was letting him have this chance made him want to sing from the rooftops. Okay maybe shout because he just had an awful taste in his mouth about singing since Xander's little summoning demon phase. If he could stay like this forever he would be pleased. If he died in Buffy's arms he would die a very happy vampire.  
  
The song ended, but Buffy and Spike were oblivious. All that really matter was each other. They stayed on the dance floor for the whole night until it was close to midnight. Spike and Buffy didn't talk the entire time. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences. It was a totally comfortable one.  
  
"We should really be going." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I think that would be good. Demon Girl would probably wanna go home and sleep in her own bed for once." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah let's go take that long journey to the car."  
  
"Hey it isn't my fault there wasn't any good spots."  
  
"Didn't say it was, baby, but we should go." Spike was still a little shocked every time she called him a pet name like honey or baby. He grabbed Buffy's hand and they walked outside. Once Buffy was outside she cursed herself for listening to Dawn. It was a chilly night and she didn't have a coat. She shivered slightly, but it was enough for Spike to notice.  
  
"Cold, luv."  
  
"A little." Spike took off his duster and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said. Buffy loved Spike's duster and to have it wrapped around her was sending her over the edge. It had Spike-smell on it. She shivered again and Spike noticed.  
  
"Still cold, luv?"  
  
"Yeah a little." Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and held her close to him as they walked to his car.  
  
"Better?" Spike said in Buffy's ear. The feel of his cold breath on her skin was sending tingles down her spine.  
  
"Um-hum," was all Buffy managed to say. Spike placed his head in the crock of Buffy's neck. They were halfway to the car when Spike raised his head and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong." Buffy said.  
  
"Don't you feel that?" Spike said. He could hear and smell a vampire close by. There was also something else that he couldn't make out. Buffy focused and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up that indicated a vamp was near. She had blocked out the feeling because Spike was there, but now she could tell that it wasn't Spike.  
  
"Yeah where do you think they are?"  
  
"In one of these warehouses." Spike answered, "Any weapons?"  
  
"You think that the Slayer goes out unprepared? I always have at least two stakes in my purse. Are you sure that you're up to the challenge?"  
  
"It's one fledging."  
  
"It's eerie how you can tell that."  
  
"Vampire senses. Let's go."  
  
Spike and Buffy made their way to the warehouse where the vampire was located.  
  
"Okay luv are you ready to take on this vamp?"  
  
"Oh see I knew that they would fall for the whole defenseless vampire slash innocent victim thing. Good guys are so predictable," a voice said. The dark warehouse lit up with light revealing Willow, a few of her followers and a couple of vampires. "Well this should be fun." Willow said.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's a cliffhanger. It's the first cliffhanger I've ever written, so tell me what you think. Reviewing is very valued by this writer. So will our favorite heroes make it out alive? What do you think? Can't just put Buffy and Spike together and then rip them apart. Beware that in the next chapter I will bring in one of my own characters. Just have to wait until the next update. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Everything belongs to Joss and ME.  
  
Distribution: Go ahead. Always ask first.  
  
Spoilers: Yes I would like some for the new season of Angel please. Oh you're asking me if this story has any spoilers. No none at all.  
  
A/N: Okay this is where I introduce my character. I hope you like her. She's the witch that Giles is supposed to bring back. I happen to like her a lot. She has secrets and secrets are always good. Now to the story. See if our favorite heroes made it out alive.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Oh I wonder what the good guys are going to do when faced in this predicament. Will they be able to make it out alive." Willow said in mock horror. Buffy pushed Spike behind her and he didn't complain. From what he saw he couldn't take any of these people except for the one fledging.  
  
"Kill that fledging." Willow ordered to one of her men. The vampire was dusted in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Now doesn't this look like someone is outnumbered. It's what six against one. The vampire won't be of any use considering these are all people. So the hero is caught in quite a predicament." Willow said as she walked over to where Spike and Buffy stood.  
  
"You know I have to kill one of you after hearing about that delightful little prophecy that is meant to take me down. Protect the savior. Well it would seem that would be both of your guys's job. Nothing personal against you Buff, but the vampire just was to die." Willow said.  
  
She was really close by now. Almost right in Buffy's face. Buffy didn't flinch although she was scared. No way was she going to get Spike just to loose him in a few days.  
  
"You know what Wills this whole I've been done wrong thing is getting old fast." Buffy hissed in Willow's face.  
  
"I'm just trying to do what you can't. Kill all the vampires. No you have to fall in love with all of them and then that blinds you. Then they leave you. Everyone leaves poor Buffy. She gets to shut down or run away, but I don't get to grieve my way. That isn't very fair."  
  
"Willow can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?"  
  
"Yes and it's about to get a whole lot worse. See I'm done with this whole vigilante thing that I had going on. What's the point? Evil keeps coming. So if you can't beat them, join them."  
  
"So now what you think that you have what it takes to be the next big bad? Puh-lease! I've taken done things that are way scary then anything you have to throw my way."  
  
"Ow, Buffy you wound me. Where's that whole gotta save Wills attitude?"  
  
"Personally it left when you threatened people I care about. See the only reason that I don't have Giles do that spell to take away your powers is because there are people that care about you. I would have done it a long time ago if those people didn't stop me."  
  
"Typical Buffy. Let someone you love die to save the world. Did it for Angel why would Willow be any different? See, Buffy, I always wondered if you have a heart and I can see it now. It surrounds this vampire and it surrounds all your friends and family. Does it surround me?" Buffy was quiet for a second.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Really you have a big heart. Even when I'm all evil you still love me. Touching really. To think that after all this time of badness you still care about me."  
  
"It doesn't change the fact that what you're doing is wrong. I will care about you always, but I can't change the fact that you killed people."  
  
"Oh with the speeches. They are so old and boring. Just shut up. Admit that you have thought about being bad. That it appeals to you."  
  
"Maybe, but there's a difference from appeal and doing bad."  
  
"You've been awful quiet there vampire. Got nothing to say. That's unbelievable, because you've always been so annoying about talking way to damn much."  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike. She couldn't understand what he was thinking.  
  
"I think that 'll let Buffy do all the talkin'."  
  
"Still not like you. I would think that a man who is about to die, well again in your case, would have a lot to say."  
  
"Nothin' much." The truth was Spike felt another headache coming on. It would be just great if he passed out and made their job easier. Buffy saw the repressed pain in his eyes and knew exactly what was going on.  
  
No he can't pass out on me now. I need to find a way to get us out of here.  
  
"Well why don't you tell us what that nothing much is."  
  
"Jus' that I hope Buffy kicks your evil-wannabe ass."  
  
"Oh you have such high expectations. Do you really think that with my magic little Slayer Buffy could take me?"  
  
"Well what can I say. Always root on my girl." Spike said trying to keep his cool. The pain between his eyes was excruciating and getting hard to handle without his Buffy fingers.  
  
"Right you two officially a couple now. I bet Xander and Giles just loved that."  
  
"Actually they were very fine with it." Buffy said.  
  
"You know Buffy it's a wonder Giles can stand it. You're supposed to be the slayer and here you are saving and protecting vampires when you should be killing them. Spike should be dead by now, but instead you decided to ride him like your own personal pony and then treat him like shit. And he stays. What a good boy. Now I see why you choose him. He's just so whipped that he'll never leave. Just what Buffy needs. A man that won't leave her like the other men of her life have. Well you know what I'm done with talking. Bored now, so let's get on with the killing. Boys." Three mean looking guys advanced forward.  
  
"So you got a plan luv?" Spike asked still trying to keep his pain at bay.  
  
"I plan to kick these guys's ass and then get out of here."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yeah I don't got a better plan. Do you have one?"  
  
"Don't do my best thinkin' wif a headache that makes my head feel like 's gonna explode."  
  
"Damn it if one of those guys think that they're going to get a hand on you I'll kill them. No one touches my Spike."  
  
"Very possessive luv. Let's try focusing that anger on them." The three guys lunged at Buffy. Arms and legs came into action. These guys seem to be strong. It was probably some magical concoction. Buffy was landing a few punches and kicks, but these guys had some powerful mojo. Spike had figured that if the chip was malfunctioning that it was going to hurt anyway so he jumped in. He landed a few punches, but the pain in his head was intensifying.  
  
"Spike get out of here!" Buffy yelled. She was having serious trouble fighting off these guys.  
  
There was still Amy, that other guy and Willow herself to worry about. She had managed to knock out one guy, but he just got right back up. Willow was using magic to energize them like a battery. She would punch and kick and they would fall down, but then get right back. She saw out of the corner of her Spike trying to fight a guy as well. She couldn't let him get hurt. She punched someone again and ran over to Spike.  
  
"Spike please go. You can't get hurt." Buffy said. She had never been so concerned about anyone in her life. She could feel the repressed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy I'm not gonna leave you 'ere alone." Spike said. As much as he wanted to leave and go curl up somewhere he couldn't he had to fight the pain and help her.  
  
"Spike please."  
  
"Let's go." Spike said grabbing Buffy's hand. She didn't understand what was going on until they were almost to the door. They were making a run for it.  
  
Willow had been watching with delight as her men beat Buffy. She would try to take them down, but she wasn't a match for her superhuman lackeys.  
  
"They're going to get away." Amy said.  
  
"No they won't." Willow said as a shot of green sparks flew through the air and to the door. Buffy and Spike got to the door and when they tried to open it they flew back from a jolt of something that they assumed was magic.  
  
"Didn't think that it would be that easy now did you? Puh-lease! Like I would make it that easy." Buffy got up, but Spike stayed down. That jolt had really sent more pain through him then he needed. He wasn't out, but he couldn't bring himself to get up.  
  
"Wow I thought that he'd be stronger then that." Amy said.  
  
"He's weak. He's been weak for a while now and that's why I choose now to take them down." Willow said, "Brian take him down. Maybe rough him up a little before you do so."  
  
"Yes Dark Mistress." Brian said as he made his way over to Spike. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
Buffy saw him walking over to Spike and panicked. She fought the three guys with all her strength and eventually knocked them out again. She ran over to Spike before the new guy could make his way over to him.  
  
"Hey what do you think you're going to do?" Buffy said.  
  
"I thought that I might kill that pathetic excuse for a vampire." Brian said.  
  
"Well you're going to have to get through me first."  
  
"You know at first I thought that you and him might have had just a fling or he was really sick. Then the Dark Mistress told me that you cared for the vampire. You are really disgusting. Some of the things in his mind."  
  
"Wait you're the guy that did that whole brain sucking thing on my Spike. Oh well know you are so going to die."  
  
"Right I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Well I never turn down a challenge." Buffy launched her attack.  
  
Fists fell through the air. This guy wasn't easy to take down, but he wasn't as hard to take down as the other guys. It made Buffy wonder if he was using magic.  
  
"That's right slayer. Wondering if I'm using magic to kick your ass. I'm not." Brian said as he punched Buffy again. She blocked his next punch and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"You know you're a pretty good fighter, but I'm better." Buffy said as she hovered above him.  
  
Her fist hit his face repeatedly. Suddenly Buffy felt herself rise in the air. Something was strangling her. She tried to make it stop, but there were no hands around her neck. She looked over to see Willow's hand in the air and a shot of magic coming straight towards her.  
  
"Why don't you beat him up now? Should be fun." Willow said never breaking her contact with Buffy. Buffy could feel the life being squeezed out of her, but she also remembered Willow saying she wouldn't kill her. She was only keeping her like this long enough to kill Spike. And Buffy would have to watch.  
  
Brian hovered over Spike like a cat would do to a poor defenseless mouse. He was part demon hunter and he still enjoyed killing vampires every now and then. He had the power to beat things and he enjoyed using it. He looked at Spike. Spike was twitching slightly from the pain of the chip. He could still hear what was going on around him. He could also hear Buffy struggling. He wanted to help her, but it was like he had no control over his body.  
  
He was going through a seizure like thing. So this was all going to end like this. Everything he had was about to be taken away from him because they were heroes. Well Buffy was, but he had helped out a lot. This was the end and he would never get to see his Buffy again. Spike squeezed his eyes tighter and wished for it to be over quick. He felt fist connect with his face and stomach. The pain was minimal from the pain that he was experiencing in his head. Spike waited for the stake to make contact with his skin, but it never came.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and watched as Brian hit him repeatedly. Spike seemed to be in so much pain already that it didn't even faze him. Not to say that Buffy wasn't wounded. She would have screamed or cried but the hold on her throat permitted her form doing too much of that. So this was how you get reward for saving the world on numerous occasions. You finally find something that makes you happy and it gets taken away just like that. Before long Buffy couldn't stomach watching Brian beat on Spike and she turned her head over to Willow. She really seemed to be enjoying herself with Amy by her side. Laughing at Buffy for her pathetic attempts to get away from the magically hold.  
  
All Buffy could do was hope that something would come and save her and Spike. That's when she heard it. A loud crashing noise burst from behind Buffy. Buffy tried to turn her head to see what was going on but couldn't. She looked over at Willow who seemed to have horror in her eyes with a mixture of anger and sadness. Buffy heard loud grunts and groans coming from all directions. There was a fight going on she knew that much. She didn't know who was doing the beating on Willow's team. She saw one of the men she was beating up early slide to the ground below her. He was out and not getting up. Suddenly Willow came hovering towards her.  
  
"This isn't over Buffy. See one of these days is going to be your last and I won't be there to bring you back because I'll be the one that sent you there." Willow said dropping  
  
Buffy to the ground and disappearing in a flash. Buffy fell to the floor and gasped for breath. She turned around to see Giles. She looked over to see if Spike was alright. He was still in a heap on the floor, but Brian was busy fighting off a girl. She was most likely the witch that the coven had sent to help them.  
  
She was wearing black pants and a red shirt. She had the same kind of combat boots that Spike wore and the same kind of leather jacket. She had brown short shoulder length hair that was cut into choppy layers. Streaks of red, blue, and green along with an array of small braids stuck out in her hair style. She wore heavy black eye makeup and bright red lipstick. She was slightly tanned and pretty small. Not taller then Buffy that was for sure.  
  
She seemed to fight Brian with easy using her fist and sometimes magic. She couldn't have been more then eighteen. Buffy watched her fight as she made her way over to Spike. He didn't look good, but he had been beaten up worse then this. It was mainly the chip that worried Buffy. She cradled Spike in her arms and watched the fight before her.  
  
The girl was a pretty skilled fighter while Brian seemed to be more about street fighting. She was beating him easily. Her magic surpassed his and so did her strength. She would be very useful in battle. It didn't take long for Brian to realize that he could never beat her. She had always been too strong for him.  
  
"All right, Mad, I think that we'll finish this up later." Brian said panting for breath. She was a few feet away and there would be no way she could stop him from teleporting out.  
  
"Sure you always say that, but if I remember correctly I seem to recall you saying that and not showing up to finish it for four whole months. So I decided better bring the fight to you."  
  
"Oh, Mad, you were never one for patience. I was just waiting for the right moment when I knew that I could take you."  
  
"That moment would be never. Tow for the dark side and see if I care. I have a cause and that doesn't include you. Not anymore anyway." The brunette said.  
  
"Oh well we'll see who comes out on top. Kiss to your mom for me." Brian said. The girl tried to run over to him before he teleported away, but it was no use.  
  
"Damn it." The girl said. She looked around and spotted Buffy.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
Buffy thought it was sort of a 'duh' question. The girl came closer to them and so did Giles.  
  
"Buffy what on earth happened to him?" Giles said pointing to Spike.  
  
"I think that the chip malfunctioned again. He tried to help, but was taken down. I don't think that that jolt of magic that hit us when we tried to escape helped. How do you guys get in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We did a counter spell to deactivate the barrier." Giles said.  
  
"Oh, I'm guessing you're the witch from the coven." Buffy said directing her attention to the girl that was hovering over Spike.  
  
"Yep that'd be me. This a vampire?" the girl said pointing to Spike.  
  
"Yes." Giles said, "It's really interesting story about him."  
  
"He has a soul. I can see it. It's pretty." The girl commented.  
  
"Giles we need to get out of here. Help me carry him to the car." Buffy said. She knew that she was being rude to the girl, but something was more important right now.  
  
"Wait a sec. Let me see if there isn't anything I can do to help." The girl squatted down and put her hands over Buffy and Spike's faces.  
  
For a second Buffy could feel the magic following through her. It was like a burst of energy. Then she felt all her wounds heal at once. The girl stayed there with her hands glowing healing Buffy and Spike until there was no more to do.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked curiously. It felt like warmth had been following through her.  
  
"I healed your wounds. Not sure if that did any good for. what's his name?" the girl said pointing to Spike.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Spike cool nickname. Anyway like I was saying I don't know if it did any good for Spike, but I did the best I could. Giles told me a little about the chip and I don't think that there is anything I can do about that, but if he doesn't have to worry about his wounds then he can recover from the chip malfunction better."  
  
"That makes sense. Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Buffy picked up Spike. She was getting used to this. She asked Giles, "Where is you car?"  
  
"No car. We got here and Madison sensed danger. We teleported here." Giles said.  
  
"Oh well you can drive Spike's car. You know me and cars aren't exactly best friends." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes of course. Where is it?"  
  
"Not to far from here." Buffy said. Spike had been gaining more weight and becoming his old self. It would be harder for her to carry him.  
  
"Put him down." The girl said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Put him down and I'll use magic to carry him. He's got to be a little heavy." She said.  
  
"Okay thanks." The girl used magic to levitate Spike.  
  
"I'll get the car and bring it around to here. Where are the keys?" Buffy searched through the pockets of Spike's duster and retrieved the keys then threw them at Giles.  
  
"Be right back."  
  
Silence engulfed the two women.  
  
"Sorry for being rude earlier."  
  
"It's okay. I can see that you care for Spike a lot. You were worried." The girl said.  
  
"I didn't catch your name. Giles said something about a Madison and I heard that guy who was trying to kill Spike say somethin about a Mad."  
  
"Names Madison Grace Fletcher. Call me Maddy everyone does."  
  
"Hey Maddy I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
A/N: Okay sorry for the short chappy. Now that I look at it I realize that it was a little rushed, but that's because I'm trying to get to the good parts. I know that the introduction of Maddy wasn't the longest, but it is just an introduction. Know this much though, I'm bringing in some Angel characters. All of them in fact. In the next chapter it will be mostly about the Angel Investigations crew coming in. You may be asking why and here's my answer: it needs more characters and I dislike the turn that last season of Angel took. It was just too serious and I don't like it. So beware that the Spuffy might take a backseat, but not too much. This is a Spuffy fic. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: View previous chapters. I have nothing funny to say  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, ask first  
  
Spoilers: light spoilers for last seasons Angel episodes. not sure which, but if you didn't see the episodes after Cordelia came back you are warned that there are some spoilers  
  
A/N: now to explain the spoilers. Yes I'm bringing everyone back. It should be good to see how it plays out. I realized that there just weren't enough characters so I'm bringing the Angel team over to Sunnydale. I like Angel and I like Spike and Angel friendships so I don't care what anyone says about my choice to do this. I think it'll be interesting to have them there. Besides I really didn't like how season four of Angel went so now I'm changing that as well.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"So what are we going to do? What's the next course of action?" Xander asked. Anya had called him saying that there was official Scooby business going on at Buffy's house. Giles had come back with the witch and she had sensed that Buffy and Spike were in danger. They had left only to get back with Buffy and Spike. They seemed like no one was harmed, but Buffy explained that the witch had done a healing spell on them.  
  
Spike was knocked out and hovering in mid air. Buffy and the new honorary member of the Scoobies took him to Buffy's room then came downstairs to explain what happened. Xander wanted to scream when heard the things that Willow said and did to Buffy and Spike. That was not his Willow. Something evil had taken over and was driving. After the story was over everyone turned to Buffy for the 'what to do next'.  
  
"I'm not sure Xander. We don't even know what that prophecy is talking about. We have to just resort to research with no slacking off." Buffy said to everyone. This was serious now. If Willow tried to kill her and Spike and knew about the prophecy she would surely try to kill the rest of the group.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say that they have retreated for the time being. I can't sense the evil anywhere near here. I'm guessing that they have some bigger plan. The prophecy pertains to the champions. She might go after the other one." Maddy said.  
  
"So what information did you get from the coven?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not much other then the fact that the savior is one of the most important tools in this battle." Giles said.  
  
"Then wouldn't the savior be Buffy?" Anya said.  
  
"No she was told to protect the savior. The day of light and dark is easy to figure out. It's an eclipse. We just need to know who the savior is." Maddy said.  
  
"There are a lot of things that we need to know. Like whom the wind is. I'm guessing the tree is Willow. You know Willow is a type of tree. There are just holes everywhere." Xander said.  
  
Maddy stood up and paced the room. What should she tell them? How much should she tell them? They were in this thing deep just like she was. It was personal. She too was hoping to safe someone if not at least set them free.  
  
"The wind is Brian." Maddy said.  
  
"Who's Brian?" was the question asked by the three people that weren't at the battle.  
  
"Wait the guy who tried to kill Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, see he's in a plot to try and take over. He let's Willow get to the top and then he takes over. 'The tree will sway in the breeze' and 'keep the wind away from the savior' they both refer to the same person. Brian. He's going to try and take over and he will defeat Willow making it easy for her to be over powered." Maddy finished.  
  
"How do you know Brian?" Buffy asked.  
  
"His mother and my mother were friends that belonged to the same coven. I grew up with Brian. While he started to learn more about magic and used it for evil instead of good." Maddy said. She knew that she wouldn't have to reveal too much too soon.  
  
"So what happens now?" Xander asked.  
  
"We research and we call this champion. Do you know who it is?" Buffy asked Maddy.  
  
"Yeah and so do you. Angel's the other champion." Giles said.  
  
"Well then it shouldn't be too hard to get him down here. I think that we should start looking at the vengeance demon reports now. We don't know how long we have left. Did you check our e-mails Dawn?"  
  
"Yes and no response from Sam yet. Hopefully she hurries up and responds. After tonight we don't need him going into more shock."  
  
"Yeah I agree. So let's get started."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dark Mistress I'm sorry that I failed you." Brian said with as much truth as he could muster.  
  
"It's okay. You couldn't predict that the watcher was going to come with a very powerful witch. Although I sensed that there was something off about her."  
  
"Yes I know, Mad, she is very powerful. Also half demon."  
  
"She's half-demon. That's very interesting. Anyway have you conjured up the beast?"  
  
"Yes and he would like to know what or who his primary target is."  
  
"Tell him to go to LA. I want him to kill a special vampire for me. This one also has a soul. His name is Angel and I believe that he lives in the Hyperion and runs a business called Angel Investigations. Send him there."  
  
"Yes Dark Mistress."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." Cordelia answered the phone. She was just getting back into the swing of things after being a Higher Being. She was sent down her for some reason she just couldn't figure it out yet. She had hated it that angel had lied to her about being a vampire at first, but then she got over it. There had been a lot more supernatural occurrences lately and Lorne said that was because something was starting.  
  
Great another apocalypse should be just what the doctor ordered. She watched as Angel and the rest of the gang started to get ready to go out for patrol. Connor was there. He was around more often nowadays. After the whole underwater adventure that Angel and he had been through things were starting to get better. Things between Wes and Angel were getting better as well. There was still tension between them, but for the most part things were light and breezy.  
  
"Uh-huh." Cordelia said into the receiver.  
  
She was jotting down a few things about this client. She hadn't tried to use her powers lately. She was just trying to ease into things. It was getting boring going back to the role of being the good little secretary and not being able to kick some serious ass. She was eased by the fact that Lorne and Fred usually stayed in during the patrol as well.  
  
Fred was researching something on this new bad and Lorne was being Lorne. So she wouldn't be too lonely tonight. Things with Angel hadn't gone exactly the way she had planned. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but was called away to be a Higher Being. After that when she hadn't told him, she had amnesia and a point in time, but even after that things had been strained.  
  
"Okay well we'll have to get back to you on that. We are just so busy and poltergeists are kind of at the bottom of the list. We will call you when we have a definite. Thank you for calling Angel Investigations." Cordelia said as she flippantly hung up the phone.  
  
"God what is with this town? Something has to be going on. All the things that go bump in the night are coming out." Cordelia said.  
  
"Well something is definitely amiss." Wes said. Even though he had changed an awful lot since he had first come to America from England he still clung to his proper ways.  
  
"The phone's been ringing off the hook all day." Fred noted.  
  
"Well that's what the patrol is for. We are going out to see if there is any demon lurking around." Angel said. He stuck a stake up his jacket sleeve and held his broad sword in hand.  
  
"Just be careful. I have a feeling that this is something really Big, Angelcakes." Lorne said.  
  
"Well be fine. We can handle anything." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah." Was Connor's reply. He had become a regular monotonic man. Cordelia thought that he sounded just like Oz.  
  
"You guys be careful tonight. We don't need you guys getting hurt. There could be a big evil a brewing and we need all the help we can get." Cordy said.  
  
"We'll be very careful. Things will be good. Let's go out and fight the good fight." Angel said as he and his troops filed out of the hotel.  
  
"Let's hope that they'll be okay." Cordy said.  
  
"They'll be fine, Cordy, they're big boys that can handle themselves." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah Angelcakes will get the job done. If there's trouble a brewing then they'll be able to stop it." Lorne said.  
  
"Let's just hope so." Cordy said as she went back to her menial work.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Damn I thought I said to be careful." Cordy said as she tended to Angel's wounds. They had come back terribly wounded. There was blood all over their clothes and they had broken weapons in hand.  
  
"We were and then all of a sudden this big rock like demon comes out of nowhere and attacks us." Angel said. Cordy finished up with Angel's wounds and walked over to Connor. He was badly beaten just like Angel. He had lots of cuts and scratches all over his face.  
  
"This is bad. Any demon that can take down you guys has to be big trouble." Fred said as she put a bandage on another one of Gunn's wounds.  
  
"We hit the books and do some big research." Angel said.  
  
"We might need some more strength on this one." Wes said.  
  
"Like who?" Angel said.  
  
"I was thinking that we should break Faith out of jail. Being in there isn't helping any and if a big evil is coming we will need her help." Wes said. He had been contemplating whether they should get Faith out of jail for a while now. Ever since they had first found out about something big coming.  
  
"Yeah I think that you're right Wes. We could also ask Buffy to come down." Angel said.  
  
"No she probably has her own problems to deal with." Wes said.  
  
"So how do you break a prisoner out of jail without getting caught?" Gunn said. He was in on whatever would help them to safe the world.  
  
"Well Faith is strong so it shouldn't be too hard. Police will be looking for her, but I'm pretty sure that there is just too much to think about right now what with all the deaths." Wes said.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Connor asked. He was trying to play the part and he was getting quite good at it.  
  
"I go and talk to her and convince her to come out. Then we drive off. Relatively simple plan. I will just need someone to come with me and drive the car." Wes said.  
  
"That'll be me." Gunn said.  
  
"So when does this all go down?" Angel said.  
  
"Tomorrow. The sooner the better." Wes said.  
  
"Right so we break a psycho out of jail. That should be fun." Cordy said.  
  
"We need her strength. It's the only way we're going to beat this thing." Angel said.  
  
"Well if she goes all psycho serial killer on us I'm so bringing her down." Cordy said.  
  
"Well yeah of course."  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wes stepped inside the County Woman's Correctional Facility. It seemed wrong that the slayer was within those walls. Sure Faith was a killer, but things could have been worse. Okay so it didn't get much worse then killing a person, but the dark side seduced her. Wes was ushered to the visitor's area. He sat in a chair looking at the other side of the glass. It looked easy enough to break. Faith came walking over to her chair and looked at Wes. He picked up the telephone and she did the same.  
  
"Hey Wes nice to see you. Good to see that I wasn't totally forgotten. So what's the up?"  
  
"We need your help Faith. A big evil is coming and it kicked our asses. We need some more fire power."  
  
"That right. Well what do you except me to do behind bars? Gotta tell you Wes that there isn't much I can do."  
  
"We were thinking that we would break you out. Angel really needs your help Faith. This new demon is out to kill Angel and possibly all of us. We need you in this one."  
  
Faith stood up and picked up her chair. The guard didn't have time to react before Faith threw the chair threw the glass. She jumped out and Wes and her hurried out of the jail.  
  
"Where's you car?" Faith asked a little frantically. She had just broken out of jail and that's bound to shake up even the most stable woman.  
  
"Gunn should be here right now." As if by magic Gunn came whirling around the corner and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Come on get in!" Gunn yelled. Wes and Faith did as they were told and Gunn raced back to the hotel. The three people walked inside the hotel and came face to face with the whole group.  
  
"What's going on Angel?" Faith asked.  
  
"We're heading back to Sunnydale." Was his only answer as he continued searching for stuff and packing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Um. Spike wake up." Buffy whispered into Spike's ear. She had just finished her call to Angel and he was coming with everyone. She really had to tell him before they showed up. Spike stirred but didn't totally wake up.  
  
"Come on baby it's time to get up." Buffy cooed to him.  
  
"Hum, wha?"  
  
"You have to get up now."  
  
"Hum why?" Spike said.  
  
"Because it's good for you to get up and walk around. You were asleep for a while and now you need to get your strength back. Besides I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay, jus' give me a second." Spike said falling asleep all over again.  
  
"You're just going to go back to sleep aren't you."  
  
"Hum."  
  
"Oh Spiky you're impossible you know that. You really should get up. Drink some blood maybe."  
  
"Too tired. Why don't you jus' join me?" Spike said wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Spike I have to get to work and I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay 'm sittin' up." Spike said as he pushed himself into the sitting position.  
  
"Okay tell me whas' on your mind luv."  
  
Buffy looked at him. His hair was all mussed and his eyes were still filled with sleep. He looked so damn sexy like that. Truth be told he always looked sexy to Buffy.  
  
One kiss couldn't hurt.  
  
Buffy thought as she leaned closer to Spike and captured his lips with hers. She could never get enough of his kisses. They were so perfect. Their tongues equally matched in that old dance they knew so well.  
  
"So thas' what you woke me up for?" Spike asked after Buffy stopped their kiss breathing heavily.  
  
"What you didn't like it?" Buffy said as her lips formed into a pout.  
  
"Mmm I love those lips." Spike said as he went back to kissing her. Buffy willingly let him explore her mouth again. It always felt nice when they kissed.  
  
"So luv that answer your question?"  
  
"Um-hum. Anyway that wasn't what I was going to tell you."  
  
"Really so what are you gonna tell me." Spike said absentmindedly pulled her onto his lap and caressing her arms while letting his head rest in the crook of her neck.  
  
"You keep doing that and I'm not going to remember."  
  
"Well you'll jus' havta deal wif it."  
  
"Okay well there's no easy way to say this, but Angel is coming and should be here tonight."  
  
Spike was quite for a moment and Buffy could see that muscle in his jaw ticking.  
  
"Are you okay baby?"  
  
"Yeah I knew that the poof would be comin' sooner or later." Spike said with a little too much venom.  
  
"Well don't worry about him. He's just going to be here to help. That's all."  
  
"Yeah well 's gonna be a crowded house if Finn shows up wif his wannabe demon fighters."  
  
"Riley's married."  
  
"That still leaves Peaches."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen? I'm going to see him and say 'hey why don't I forget the sexy vampire that went through a whole ordeal to get his soul for me and trade him for the vampire that's always so broody and is cursed with a soul.'"  
  
"I don't know." Spike said rubbing his head with his hands. "Jus' a lil' insecure is all."  
  
"Spike insecure. Two words I never thought that I'd hear in the same sentence ever."  
  
"Can you blame a bloke? Christ look at you Summers. You're so bloody beautiful. You can do much better then a guy who slaughtered hundreds of people." Spike said lowering his head.  
  
"Look at me. Honey look at me." Spike lifted his head and looked into her green eyes. "You're a good man, William. You've proven yourself to me on more then one occasion. I don't want anybody else."  
  
Spike closed his eyes for a second. "I guess that 'm jus' 'fraid you'll realize that you can do better and leave me. I love you so much that I can't think of what it would be like if I had you and you left me." Spike said in a whisper.  
  
"I'm scared too. Every guy I've ever been with left me and you just don't get over that. I care about you so much that I don't want you to leave me either. It's so hard for me to admit my feelings to you and be open. I don't want you to go either. I don't want this all to be a dream. I know that I couldn't leave you know even if I tried really hard." Buffy said.  
  
"I couldn't leave you either, sweetheart. Can't go anywhere without my heart." Buffy lay in Spike's arm and just enjoyed the feel of Spike behind her, his arms protectively wrapped around her.  
  
"Um I really hate to leave, but I have to go to work."  
  
"Mmm, I'll miss you."  
  
"Yeah I'll miss you too."  
  
"I'll be thinkin' 'bout you all day."  
  
"I don't even want to know what those thoughts will be about." Buffy said teasingly.  
  
"You know you don't have to wonder." Spike said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Buffy's eyes widened comically.  
  
"Whas' the matter luv?"  
  
"Nothing I just haven't heard you talk like that since you got your soul."  
  
"Well sometimes Spike comes out and sometimes William comes out."  
  
"Mmm comes huh?" Now it was Spike's turn to have his eyes widen comically.  
  
"What you think you're the only one with a dirty mind?"  
  
"Better go luv before I decide to make it more then thoughts."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later baby." Buffy said kissing Spike on the cheek. "See you later kitten."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -  
  
It was four in the afternoon. Things had been relatively slow. Research had been boring and tedious. Dawn had come home and went straight to her room and turned on the boy bands. Spike had to get away from Buffy's room. It was too close to the N'SYNC fest going on in Dawn's room. She had probably had a bad day at school.  
  
Spike had tried to help with the research, but it just gave him a headache and the group had insisted he sit on the couch and rest. So here he was. Buffy didn't get off until five and that was at least an hour away. He was watching some mindless TV show when Maddy entered the room. She plopped down on the couch and let out a stressed sigh.  
  
"Whas' wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"I can not stand being in the same room with N'SYNC posters and music. If I hear Justin Timberlake's new song one more time I swear I'll blow something up."  
  
"Not s'actly your thing, doll."  
  
"I'm starting to regret my choice not to bring my Walkman and CD's." Spike looked at the girl. She was wearing black Dickies pants, a black Addicts T- shirt, and Converse shoes. Her hair was disheveled and she was wearing black bracelets and a chain necklace.  
  
"The Addicts huh?"  
  
"Yeah they're okay. Really wish I had my The Used CD though. Or maybe my Foo Fighters. Anything but having to listen to that shit. Seem like the punk rock type yourself."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. 'Aven't listened to music in a while. Usually like the Sex Pistols."  
  
"Yeah they're pretty good. So why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get the soul."  
  
"For a woman."  
  
"I'm guessing it's that slayer that likes you so much."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet you love her."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I can see it radiating off of you in waves. Special abilities of the wicca life and all that."  
  
"Yeah I love her."  
  
"Don't let her go." Spike gave Maddy a quizzical look.  
  
"Just when you find love that you can't live without always fight for it. It's always worth it. Even if you loose yourself."  
  
"Sounds like you know from experience, doll."  
  
"Yeah I've loved and lost."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah I am eighteen."  
  
"Okay so whas' you sad story."  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
"Come on. 'M bored out of my mind and besides I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
  
"Fine well I was dating this guy the one that tried to kill you."  
  
"That Brian bloke."  
  
"Yeah well he's part demon hunter and well if you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
"I'm part demon."  
  
"Hey join the demon club."  
  
"Thanks, but that didn't sit well with him. It caused a riff between us. Then he started to use his powers for evil and not good. I just let him go without trying to help him shy away from the dark side. It was coven rules and I just followed them. Now he's gone and the only way to let him rest in piece would be to abstract his powers and let him move on."  
  
"Wow lot to go through at such a young age."  
  
"All right your turn."  
  
"Well s'not really that bad. Jus' lost a girl. I was devoted to her and she left me. twice. I never give up on love, doll."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"'M love's bitch and 'm hopeless."  
  
"That is one lucky slayer."  
  
"No 'm the lucky one. I can't even believe she is considerin' being wif me."  
  
"Why not? You seem like a nice enough guy."  
  
"I guess I am. I don't know. All I see and feel is the guilt and pain of all those thins' that I did."  
  
"Well there's an easy way to get rid of that."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yeah you get on with your life. You find what makes you happy and you never deny yourself of it. Or if it gets really bad then I can always do a spell."  
  
"No, magic an' I don't 'ave a good history."  
  
"Okay then no magic, but it's an open idea. So what are you watching?"  
  
"Not quite sure. Jus' turned the TV on an' it was already on this channel. Din't bother to change it."  
  
"Well that's."  
  
"Unh I had the worst day ever. I hate flipping burgers and I hate the Doublemeat Palace." Buffy said throwing her coat down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Buffy is the basement free?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because I can't stand Dawn and her boy bands. Need to be far away from them. Can I live down there?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I think there's a cot down there."  
  
"Great I'll be off." Maddy said walking upstairs.  
  
"You two talking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah we happen to 'ave a lot in common."  
  
"Oh, well that's good."  
  
"Hey, why don't I get you upstairs and you can tell me all 'bout your horrible day."  
  
"Upstairs?" Buffy said with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"To talk, pet."  
  
"Okay let's go. I like our snuggly warm bed."  
  
"Our bed?"  
  
"Yeah it's our bed. You live here even without really saying you do so it's our bed."  
  
"Alright then luv let's go to our bed."  
  
Buffy and Spike raced upstairs to their room and jumped into their bed. Buffy sat between Spike's legs while Spike slowly massaged her shoulders.  
  
"So what's so bad 'bout taday?"  
  
"I hate working there. I come out smelling like meat-like products and it takes forever to get it out."  
  
"'S not that bad." Spike said inhaling her smell deeply. Although it was a pretty bad smell he could still smell the vanilla and her own scent.  
  
"You're only saying that because you love me."  
  
"Won't deny the love part." Spike said resuming his massage.  
  
"Anyway I just hate working there. There's this guy there and he makes me feel like 'm a total idiot. Him and his whole college talk thinking he's the shit. God he's so bloody annoying." Spike quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Startin' to talk like me now, eh luv."  
  
"Yeah I guess things tend to rub off. You get the idea though right."  
  
"Yeah luv I do. So anything else."  
  
"Well I just hate that job. The slayer shouldn't have to work at a menial job." Buffy said almost forgetting all her anger as she felt Spike's fingers working out all the knots in her shoulders and back. It was like all the tension and anger was being released by his fingers.  
  
"'Ave told you that 'fore, pet. But like you said gotta keep the job to keep social services of our backs."  
  
"Yeah I know. I guess I just missed you a lot and that made everything seem a little more frustrating." Buffy said as she closed her eyes. His fingers were sending pleasant sensations through her whole body.  
  
"Nice ta know that you're thinkin' 'bout me, luv. If 's any consolation I had the most boring day wifout you here."  
  
"Mmm," was all Buffy could say. She was just too relaxed to think about anything else. Well except him. It was like they were the only two people on earth. He had a way of making her feel like a pool of Jell-O.  
  
"You tired luv?"  
  
"Mmm just very relaxed. Working out all those knots and twist in my back. Never noticed how good you are with your hands."  
  
"Never took the chance to fine out. 'S okay though because now I get to show you any time I want."  
  
"Yeah you're going to have to give me back rubs more often. Makes me feel like a pool of Jell-O. Probably do anything you want me to."  
  
"Temptin' luv, but slow remember."  
  
"We go any slower and I think that I'll spontaneously combust." Buffy joked.  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Spike was about to get up and get it when Buffy stopped him.  
  
"Let someone else get it." Buffy said. She didn't want him to stop. It was the most intimate contact they had had in months.  
  
"Okay, pet." Spike figured that Dawn or Maddy would get it. Giles, Anya and Xander were all at the Magic Box. It had been finished with repairs and now they were using it again. No one got the door.  
  
"I think that the two girls that live in this house can't hear the doorbell." Buffy said.  
  
"Teenagers." Spike said.  
  
"You want me to get it. I wonder who it could be though." Buffy said.  
  
"No let me get it pet. You stay here and get all comfortable."  
  
"Okay I'll be waiting." Spike got up and walked out of their room. Buffy watched him leave and felt a little sad at his absence.  
  
God Buffy when did everything in your life start to revolve around Spike. She thought to herself.  
  
Spike was cursing under his breath secretly planning to kill that was at the door. That probably wasn't possible considering he had the chip in his head, but he could always dream. Whoever had ripped him away from Buffy's arms deserved to pay. They were so close to just giving in and stop playing it slow. He sauntered down the stairs and walked over to the front door. He opened and saw a pair of the coldest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Peaches how are you?"  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel said with lots of hatred. Everyone behind him seemed a little scared by Spike's presence as well.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just because you're a neutered little vampire now doesn't mean I don't consider you dangerous. Get out of this house!" Angel said. Spike was a little worried at what Angel was saying. He doesn't know you have a soul. Spike thought.  
  
"Hey calm down, Peaches." just before he could finish his sentence Angel lunged at him.  
  
A/N: Okay I realized that I'm making the chapters have more cliffhangers then intended. It's just ending up that way. So what did everyone think of Maddy. I like her. Always remember to review. I just LOVE it when I get reviews. Good or bad. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just get to make them dance for awhile  
  
Distribution: go ahead, but ask first  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
A/N: Hello! Here's another chappy for all the faithful readers out there. I know I left it with Angel attacking Spike so here you go. Hope not too many people were on the edge of there seats. Oh and did everyone see Wednesday nights Angel? I won't spoil it for everyone, but I liked it. Spike's back! Yay!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Spike began to wonder if maybe he was destined to have permanent brain damage as he flew back and hit his head on the floor. How times do you have to hit your head before you start forgetting things? He wondered.  
  
Angel seemed pissed and it was probably because he didn't know that Spike was pulling for the bad guys. Angel was just shaking him at this point, but Spike knew that punches weren't to far away. It was a brilliant time to start having one of the chip induced headaches.  
  
"If you laid a hand on them I swear you'll be even deader then you are now." Angel said as he shook Spike again.  
  
Why was he doing that? Shouldn't he be throwing me out only so I can come back in with the key that Buffy leaves around the flowerpot for Dawn? Angel thought. His crew had stayed out of the way and backed up on the porch.  
  
"If you ever come near Buffy or Dawn again I will kill you. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out killing some innocent people?" Angel asked not letting go of Spike's shirt. Spike couldn't answer because of the searing pain in his head.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" Angel asked in a low scary voice.  
  
"Hey people are trying to relax over here. It would be nice if. hey who the fuck are you and why are you on top of Spike?" Maddy asked. She could hear the pounding in the basement and came upstairs to see what it was about.  
  
"I could ask the same question about you." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah well I'm a guest in this house. I don't think Buffy or anyone for that matter would approve of you beating up Spike. He's been through a lot." Maddy said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Buffy would be happy that I helped her get rid of this piece of scum." Angel said pointing to Spike. He hadn't noticed that Spike didn't seem to be moving. Angel really hadn't hit him that hard.  
  
"Actually she's quite right on the pissed off part." Buffy said. She was standing on the bottom stair slightly glaring at Angel. He had brought the whole cavalry that was for sure.  
  
"Buffy what are you talking about?" Angel was very confused at this point.  
  
"It's all right. I'll explain everything in a minute. Everyone can come in you know."  
  
"I think they were a little scared and didn't want to get involved with the pounding that was going on." Maddy said.  
  
"How bad is this one?" Buffy said trying to hide her worry for a little bit longer. Maddy could sense it coming of her in waves and knew why she was hiding it. She didn't want the other vampire to find out before she had a chance to explain.  
  
"They're getting pretty bad. Not sure I can wake him up from this one. Those damn initiative guys need to get here fast. Won't be much longer before this chip problem gets too huge we can't handle it." Maddy said as she examined Spike.  
  
"Okay well put him in bed and do the best you can. He needs to get his energy. Did he have any blood today?"  
  
"A packet or two. He's getting a little hostile about the being babied."  
  
"If you wake him up shove the blood down his throat if you have to. He needs his strength."  
  
"Right Oi ma'am!" Maddy said as she picked up Spike and carried him upstairs.  
  
Everyone who stood in the doorway was a little stunned. Well in all honesty they were completely stunned, especially Cordy, Angel and Wes.  
  
"Okay so come in and I'll explain all the weirdness that has been going on in Sunnydale." Buffy watched as the group of people filed inside. Some she knew and some she didn't. There was even a big green demon dressed in a tacky suit. Finally Wes came in and Buffy saw her.  
  
"Faith I didn't know that you'd be making a guest appearance." Buffy said.  
  
"What can I say, B. They need my help so they broke me out of prison."  
  
"Well isn't that nice. Angel failed to mention that on the phone." Buffy said turning to look at Angel. He was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Well there were a few things you managed to forget on the phone as well. Like this whole Spike thing." Angel said with his arms crossed over his chest. After a moment of calmness Angel smelled Spike all over Buffy. Sure he knew they hadn't slept together, but his smell was all over her and that doesn't just happen by accident.  
  
"The Spike situation is very simple. The army put a chip in his head. He became a good guy then went and got his soul." Buffy said.  
  
"Well everyone just has a soul now." Angel said in a voice that sounded like a pouting child.  
  
"He's a good guy and he's going through a lot right now. His chip is malfunctioning causing him to feel a searing pain in his head. It's been happening more often now and we have generally avoided touching his head. Slightest touch sets it off." Buffy said.  
  
"Well thank you for that lovely story, but mind telling us why we're here." Said a boy that Buffy didn't know. He looked Maddy's age.  
  
"Fairly simple as well. Willow went off the deep end with magic and is causing some very bad things to happen. We need the champions and according to the coven Angel is one of them."  
  
"That would be right, Buff." Cordy said.  
  
"So what do you want us to do? This sounds like it has a lot to do with magic. Not exactly our area of expertise." A black guy said. Buffy didn't know him either.  
  
"Willow has joined forces with some very powerful demons. I think that she sent the one that came after you. Big rock looking demon." Buffy said.  
  
"That'd be our guy." Angel said.  
  
"I think it would be best to join forces on this one. We could use the muscle on this fight. There's going to be a combination of magic and demons and I have the magic front covered. We need some more strength which is where you guys come in. Research is barely getting done because we don't have the best lookers. Wes should be good with that." Buffy said.  
  
"He can help out Giles and the others. Tonight shouldn't be about that though. Just get settled in and we'll go to the Magic Box tomorrow and do the whole 'how you been what's what thing.' I don't have much room. A spare bed and the living room are about all I can offer. You can try and see if you can bunk with Maddy, but I doubt she'd want you to." Buffy said.  
  
"Well that should be easy. Cordy, Fred, and Faith can take the room. Us guys will sleep out here." Angel said.  
  
"Fine I'll get you some blankets."  
  
"Already accomplished. Figured you'd need them so I grabbed them when I was looking for towels." Maddy said as she jumped down over the banister.  
  
"How."  
  
"He's good. Up at least. Cracked a joke so I think he'll be fine. Had a nasty cut on his head though. Healed it right up."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So this the cavalry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Seem strong enough. Demon hunter, vampire, smart, Watcher, part-demon, slayer, and I don't know what's going on with the kid, but he's strong. And you're an anagogic demon aren't you. From let me guess. Pylea. Am I right?" Maddy asked Lorne.  
  
"You know about Pylea?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Yeah been there once. Couldn't stomach it that much though. Came in touch with a lot of clans there."  
  
"Oh how interesting."  
  
"Do you do magic?"  
  
"I dabble."  
  
"Interesting. Well I better get some sleep. See all of you at the Magic Box tomorrow." Maddy said as she made her way back to the basement.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable. Cordy, Fred, Faith follow me." Buffy walked up the stairs with the three girls following behind her.  
  
"So Buffy there is just so much that we have to catch up on." Cordy said. She was glad to see Buffy again even though she pretended that she didn't care about her when they first meet. Those days were behind her. She was the new and improved Cordy now.  
  
"Yeah I know, Cordy. Tonight is about sleep though. You guys must be tired."  
  
"Yeah we are. I'm so sorry to hear about your mom. She was such a cool, nice lady." Cordy said. She never got to tell Buffy that to her face. She remembered Angel going to Sunnydale to comfort Buffy about it.  
  
"Yeah thanks. You'll be sleeping in her room. It used to be Willow's.well now it's not." Buffy said as she opened the door to the room that they would sleep in.  
  
"Well good night. I have tomorrow off and we'll be heading to the Magic Box. Giles and Anya own the shop."  
  
"Okay we really need to catch up." Cordy said.  
  
"Sure, but right now I'm really tired and all that. Life of a working adult." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay well we better let you get back to your business, B." Faith said. There was something in her tone that made it sound like going to bed was wrong.  
  
"Yeah okay, Faith, um I'll be going now." Buffy said as she turned around and walked to her room. She walked in without looking back at the girls that were sleeping in her mother's old room. She looked over to her bed to see Spike sleeping. He always looked so innocent when he slept. Buffy felt like she was on autopilot as she walked over to their bed. He was rolled on his side of the bed.  
  
It was funny how they had only been sleeping in the same bed for a week and they already had sides. He slept on the left and she slept on the right. She knew that he needed his sleep, but she so desperately wanted to shake him awake. She got dressed in pajamas and got ready for bed. After debating with herself on what she should do she decided to wake him up.  
  
"Hey Spike can you wake up please?" Buffy whispered in his ear. He groaned and moved a little.  
  
"Come on please wake up we need to talk."  
  
"Wha' luv?" Spike asked sleepily.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" Buffy said with her voice filled with concern that she had been keeping in  
  
. "Yeah, Peaches was jus' shakin' me. Hit my head on the floor an' thas' what started the headache."  
  
"Oh he shouldn't have done that. What was he thinking?"  
  
"That I was a big bad vampire out ta kill you." Spike said propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Well you aren't. Anyway I didn't straight out tell him that we're. you know, but he'll figure it out soon."  
  
"If he already wasn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vampires have a big sense of smell."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Buffy we've been sleeping in the same bed for quite some time now. My scent is all over you."  
  
"And here I thought that I smelled like the Doublemeat Palace."  
  
"So Peaches knowing that there's somethin' between us doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Hello Spike remember that conversation we had this morning. I don't care what he thinks. That point in my live is over."  
  
"Okay comin' in loud an' clear. So why did you wake me up from my joyous slumber?"  
  
"Just had to make sure you were okay and I need to hear your voice."  
  
"Well I'm okay, luv."  
  
"Good because I don't want to have to beat up Angel.  
  
"You would be up Angel for me?" Spike said with an incredulous tone in his voice.  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Of course I would. No one beats up my boyfriend and gets away with it."  
  
"'M your boyfriend?" Spike said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you if you keep making faces it will stay like that?" Buffy said outlining his brow with her fingers.  
  
"Sorry luv, 's jus' a lot of information to take in five seconds." Spike said.  
  
"It's okay. But you are you know that right."  
  
"Are what?"  
  
"My boyfriend silly vampire." Buffy said.  
  
"Know that now. Come on pet why don't we go to sleep. I can get my smell all over you."  
  
"That a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"A good thing. Proves that you're mine."  
  
"I'm yours huh?"  
  
"Yeah right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am." Buffy said as she lay down next to him. Spike pulled her close to him and her head rested on his chest. Her legs and arms wrapped around him while he held her with his right arm.  
  
"Mmm nice Spike-smell." Buffy said as they drifted to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Why can't I go?" Spike complained. He had been arguing with Buffy about going to the Magic Box for at least ten minutes now.  
  
"Because I don't think that there's room in the cars we are taking and you're still a little."  
  
"You say weak and I swear I'll."  
  
"What, Spiky, there's nothing you can do to me."  
  
"I seem ta remember being able ta hit you."  
  
"Now baby I know that you wouldn't hit me." Buffy said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes you big kitty cat. You love me too much."  
  
"Full of your self much, Slayer."  
  
"Oh come on, Spike both of us know that you wouldn't." Spike groaned in frustration and sat on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. God did he look so good when his hair was all up and spiky. She wished she could be his hands.  
  
No Buffy! You are trying to calm him down and tell him why he can't go to the Magic Box. No sex thoughts. She mentally chastised herself.  
  
Buffy walked over to him, grabbed his hand and sat on his lap.  
  
"I just want you to be safe." Buffy said. Spike tried desperately not to put his arms around her, but he failed. In the end one arm was wrapped around her back and the other came to rest in her lap.  
  
"If 'm gonna be in this fight I need to know the plans." Spike said.  
  
"I know but don't you think that I could just tell you the plans? That way you don't go out and I don't have to worry about you."  
  
"You're worryin' 'bout me too much. Let me live a little. I 'aven't killed anythin' in over four months. Gettin' cabin fever over 'ere, Summers."  
  
"It's just if you go out then you run the risk of getting hurt. I can't be there to save you all the time. I just want to know that you're safe."  
  
"Buffy I can take care 'f myself. I don't need my bodyguard around all the time. Demons an' such will think 'm gettin' soft. Already datin' the slayer. I need to hang on ta some of the Big Bad image. You know for my sake."  
  
"It's just I don't want you hurt. Can't you just become one of those whipped boyfriends?"  
  
"Buffy I think that I already am."  
  
"Well then listen to me on this one." Buffy said. Now she was getting frustrated.  
  
"Luv, I know this may upset you, but I should go. I need ta feel useful. Can you understand that?" Buffy thought for a second. She knew that people needed to feel useful and she understood were Spike was coming from. She just hated the idea of him getting hurt from anything.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Can you understand that I don't want you to get hurt?"  
  
"Yes, pet. 'S the same way I feel 'bout you. So where does that leave us on the whole 'me going ta the Magic Box'?"  
  
"I guess, but like I said how are you going to get there. Not any room in Angel's car or your Desoto. Besides the sun is out." Buffy said. She was hoping that he would see the logic and be defeated.  
  
"'S called the sewers, kitten."  
  
"You are so not going down there alone."  
  
"So I won't. Send someone with me."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Who's gonna guide the new guys ta the shop?" Buffy thought about it for a second and then her lips formed into a pout realizing he was right.  
  
"All right then Maddy's going with you."  
  
"Okay. Actually like 'er."  
  
"Okay then that solves it. I'll tell her that she's doing. Get dressed."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Buffy stepped out of the room and Spike looked for some clothes. He decided to put on some black jeans, a black muscle shirt and a red dress shirt to go on top of it. He put on his combat boots and duster and was ready for Buffy and Maddy to come up to the room.  
  
Buffy walked down stairs and searched for Maddy. There were just too many people in the house. Dawn had already gone to school. Of course she pouted, but Buffy put her foot down. Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw Gunn and Wes sitting on the stools that surrounded the island in the middle.  
  
"Have you guys seen Maddy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think that she was in her room. Buffy it seems that we have a problem. The sun is up and Angel doesn't know how to get around in the sewers." Wes said.  
  
"Well now this is going to sound a little weird, but he can go with Maddy and Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Why is Maddy going?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't want Spike to go alone and Maddy is very powerful." Buffy said.  
  
"Well how do we keep Angel and Spike from killing each other?" Wes asked.  
  
"Well Spike won't kill Angel, but I don't know about Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"You could always use a spell." Maddy said. She was standing in the doorway to the basement.  
  
"What kind of spell, because Spike doesn't."  
  
"Like magic I know. Simple confining spell. Keeps the two from touching each other and if I put a little oomph to it it keeps the sun from getting to them."  
  
"You're going to use magic?" a voice from the other side of the kitchen said. Everyone turned to see Connor standing there.  
  
"Yeah no big."  
  
"Magic is dangerous. Hasn't anyone learned that from this little fiasco?"  
  
"Hey I've been doing magic since I was like two. No harm in it. Magic's in my blood so don't be afraid of me going of the deep end."  
  
"Whatever magic's a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah okay whatever yourself kid. Just get the two in here and I'll do a quick spell." "Sure now if I can find Angel. Shouldn't be too hard. Not a very big house." Buffy said as she wandered around to look for Angel.  
  
"So coffee made or what?" Maddy said as she took a seat at one of the stools.  
  
"No I don't think so. Donuts though." Gunn said.  
  
"Why don't you explain to us your magical line." Wes said.  
  
"Nothing much to tell. My mom came from a long line of wiccas and she passed it down to me." Maddy said looking for a glazed donut.  
  
"Why did you go to Pylea?" Gunn said.  
  
"Just a visit. As part of the coven." Maddy said as she took a bit of her donut.  
  
"Couldn't pay me to go there again. Hated it." Gunn said.  
  
"Well it was more of a 'gather information thing'. We didn't stay that long." Maddy, Wes and Gunn continued their conversation while Connor stood in the doorway listening in.  
  
Something about Maddy didn't rub him the right way. She was pretty, but there was something about her. He looked at her. She was wearing black Dickies, a white wife-beater shirt, Converse shoes, and black leather jacket. Her hair was dyed all different colors and it was straightened. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She seemed like a normal girl, but there was just something about her.  
  
"I better go see if I can find out what is taking Buffy and the vampires so long." Maddy said getting up and finishing her third donut. She got up and walked to the doorway only to be stopped because Connor was in the way.  
  
"Okay move kid."  
  
"Why are you calling me that?"  
  
"Calling you what?"  
  
"Kid. I'm as old as you."  
  
"Because technically if you didn't go to a hell dimension you'd be like a year old. Any more questions?" Connor answered by moving. Maddy walked up the stairs and looked around. She spotted Angel and Buffy in an argument.  
  
"Buff, I don't want to go with him."  
  
"Angel you sound like a two year old. Face facts."  
  
"Buffy I know that you two are seeing each other or something like that. It hurts too much."  
  
"Angel there's no way that you can get to the Magic Box without going with them. You won't have to talk to Spike, just follow him and Maddy. Angel I know that this must be hard for you, but we were over a long time ago. I have to move on with my life."  
  
"But with Spike. He's tried to kill you."  
  
"So have you. Look Angel you may not approve, but it isn't your decision to make. You aren't the person who makes my life decisions." "Buffy I know that, but I don't want you to make a bad choice."  
  
"Mistakes are what life is all about. Besides Spike loves me and would never hurt me. I know that. Just accept that soon or pretend like you do."  
  
Angel had a defeated look on his face. There was no way to convince Buffy that Spike was a bad guy and not the one for her. Although neither was he so what did he know. He knew that he loved her, but it wasn't that same kind of love. Maddy saw that they were done fighting and decided to announce her presence.  
  
"Hey there you are. Geez that cavalry is getting restless. We told Giles we'd be there at ten and it's already ten past ten."  
  
"Okay we're going." Buffy said. She walked inside her room. Maddy wasn't sure what to say to the vampire. He seemed so distraught. Maddy decided that it would be better to just stay quiet. Buffy came out dragging Spike by the arm.  
  
"Pet, I don't need magic to get to the sewers. Jus' a good blanket."  
  
"It's not only a spell to keep the sun from getting to you, but also to keep anything from hurting you."  
  
"You're babyin'."  
  
"Yes and so. Just do it if you love me. Besides Angel's going with you and I so don't need you two fighting."  
  
"All right do the bloody spell."  
  
"Okay, Maddy."  
  
"All right well I hate to do this, but Angel and Spike have to."  
  
"Have to what." Angel said with a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
"Have to hold hands."  
  
"What!?" Angel yelled  
  
"No! No! No!" Spike screamed.  
  
"It's only for a couple of minutes."  
  
"No! What part of No don't you get." Spike said.  
  
"Yes I'm with Bleach Boy on this one."  
  
"All right well if you don't do it on your own accord then," A bright green light shoot out of Maddy's hand. It turned into a rope and tied Angel and Spike together.  
  
"Hey untie me." Angel said.  
  
"I told you that I would do this the hard way if I was forced to." Maddy said in an 'I told you so' voice.  
  
"This is jus' great." Spike mumbled.  
  
"It's no better for me." Angel said loudly.  
  
"Both of you stop acting like two-year-olds or I will turn you into toads. Quit your jabbering I have to concentrate." Maddy said in a serious tone that dared anyone to argue with her.  
  
Maddy closed her eyes and started to mutter words in Latin. A blinding white light shone through the hallway for about a minute before dissipating. The four people in the hall blinked a few times before their eyes readjusted to dim hall light.  
  
"Well that was. bright." Buffy said.  
  
"Did it work?" Angel asked impatiently. He didn't want to be tied up to Spike any longer then he had to be.  
  
"I don't know. We could check." Maddy said walking down the stairs  
  
. "Well how s'actly are we gonna do that?" Spike called after her.  
  
"Follow me." Maddy said.  
  
"We're still tied together." Angel said. Suddenly the ropes became lose and untied on their own.  
  
"Well I guess that solves that problem." Angel said as he made his way down the stairs as well.  
  
Buffy came over to Spike and wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Do you feel okay? No weird spell after effects?"  
  
"Everythin' feels the same. Don't know if the spell worked yet." Spike said.  
  
"Maddy doesn't seem like the type to have a mix up with magic." Buffy said trying to reassure him that he had done the right thing.  
  
"Yeah she really doesn't, but still." Spike said getting lost in thought. Magic had never been very good to him.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Buffy said leading him down the stairs to join the others. As soon as they got to the last step Maddy ran over to them.  
  
"There you guys are. We were about to do the test." Maddy said as she pulled Buffy away from Spike.  
  
"Stand right here, Buffy. Spike don't move." Maddy ordered as she picked up a small battle-axe and twirled it around.  
  
"What're you gonna do wif' that?" Spike asked looking at Maddy curiously.  
  
"Buffy call the Calvary over here. Tell them we're just about to take off." Maddy said. Buffy looked at Maddy with the same curiosity, but did as she said. Within minutes everyone was assembled in the doorway of the dining room.  
  
"Kid come here for a second." Maddy said motioning to Connor.  
  
"I have a name you know." Connor said as he walked over to Maddy.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Connor asked.  
  
A devious look passed over Maddy's expression for just a second. Anyone who wasn't looking at her wouldn't have noticed it, but Spike was. He suddenly realized what kind of stunt she was pulling. He smirked in kind and went back to listening to her talk.  
  
"Well I would like you to hit Spike with this axe." Maddy said in a matter- of-factly tone.  
  
"Why what did he do?" Connor asked in a skeptical tone.  
  
"Nothing at all. We're checking his reflexes after his chip episode. To see if he's strong still and alert." Maddy said lying easily.  
  
"Okay." Connor said shrugging and picking up the axe. He advanced towards Spike, lifted the axe in the air and was about to swing when some unseen force knocked him backwards.  
  
"Well I guess the spell worked." Maddy said barely containing her laughter. She and Spike were wearing identical grins.  
  
"You set me up?" Connor said picking himself up from the ground.  
  
"Well I had to check if the spell was working." Maddy said innocently.  
  
"Still that wasn't very nice Maddy." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I would say that it was bad." Spike said trying to look serious when he was on the verge of cracking up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had to see if it worked." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah well you didn't have to use Connor as a demonstration." Angel said angrily.  
  
"It was really low." Connor said brushing himself off.  
  
"What can I say. I'm the Queen of Low."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we almost there?" Angel asked for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"Almost, Peaches." Spike said in an irritated tone.  
  
"It seems like we've been down here for hours. Are you sure you know how to get there?" Angel asked.  
  
"I've only been there a billion times. Don't question me. I know what 'm doin'." Spike said looking back at Angel. Maddy was trailing right behind him.  
  
"Can't you two just get along a little bit?" Maddy asked  
  
. "No we can't." Spike said as he kicked an empty soda can.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Angel said.  
  
"You guys are like two year olds. Never mind I'm insulting two year olds." Maddy said.  
  
"Can we jus' get there wifout talkin'?" Spike asked.  
  
"Geez Mister Grouchy. Buffy really needs to let you out more." Maddy said.  
  
"S'not her choice 'bout when I get ta go out. I've jus' been. weaker then usual." Spike said.  
  
"Sure whatever you say. Look I just don't see why you guys hate each other so much." Maddy said nonchalantly.  
  
"Maybe because he's annoying and has to have everything that's mine." Angel mumbled.  
  
"Vamp hearin', Peaches and I think you got that the other way around." Spike said.  
  
"Right that's why you're with Buffy." Angel said bitterly.  
  
Spike turned around and glared at Angel. If looks could kill then Angel would have been very dusty by now.  
  
"If you think for one second that 'm wif' Buffy ta get your knickers in a twist you are sadly mistaken. 'Sides I wasn't the one who stole the girl from you. She hasn't been yours in a good long while Peaches. Dru on the other hand was mine when you took her away from me. 'S always been that way, Angelus." Spike said turning around and continuing his journey to the Magic Box.  
  
Angel stood there a little dumbstruck before Maddy's voice shook him out of it.  
  
"Well I guess he told you, huh?" Angel glanced over to her then back to Spike's back.  
  
"Yeah I guess he did." He said continuing to follow Spike.  
  
"So what's with the cold shoulders you two give each other?" Maddy asked when she caught up to Angel.  
  
"It goes back very far. Stuff I really don't feel like discussing." Angel said walking a little faster.  
  
"Hey I'm all for secrets. Secrets make things a lot more interesting, but it would seem to me that you do a little too much brooding." Maddy said as she practically ran to keep up with him.  
  
"It's my thing." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah that and hair gel." Spike hollered to them. He was a good five feet away from them.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you that listening to other people's conversations was rude." Angel said snidely.  
  
"Yeah, but what do I care 'bout rude." Spike said.  
  
"See what I have to put up with?" Angel asked turning to Maddy for support.  
  
"Oh she won't support you. Your logic is on'y half cocked." Spike argued.  
  
"You're both nuts. Come on your like at least a hundred years old and yet you act like five-year-olds. Blaming everything on the other one. That's kindergarten and I would say children after that, but I'm only eighteen and you guys are like a century older then me so it wouldn't be right. Get over it already. What ever pent up regression you have towards each other just let it freaking out already. It's getting annoying listening to you bicker. It's not good to leave things bottled up for too long." Maddy said.  
  
"It's his fault." Angel muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe you two. I need to be around some real grown- ups." Maddy said as she walked past Angel and Spike.  
  
"S'not my fault." Spike said.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"S'not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Whatever, 'm gonna go ta the Magic Box." Spike said as he threw his arms up in the air and strutted off. Arguing with Angel was pointless. They would never reach an agreement in this lifetime or any other for that matter.  
  
Angel walked as Spike walked off. He wasn't sure what it was about Spike that made him act the way he did. It was a competition thing that didn't go away. It didn't help that he and Buffy were some sort of item. In the back of his head he had always thought that he and Buffy would live the happily ever after. So far that was not happening. Not that Angel had been complaining before.  
  
Angel knew, if not consciously then subconsciously that he was over Buffy and had been for some time know. He didn't hold those same feelings that he used to hold. Things were different and he had been content in keeping them that way. Until he came back to this town. Maybe it was the town or the Hellmouth or maybe he just didn't like to see Spike happy. Whatever it was he would have to get over it fast.  
  
"Hey wait up. I don't want to get lost." Angel called out to Maddy and Spike as he ran after them.  
  
A/N: Okay now this is something for everyone before I get questions about it. This is an Angel friendly story. I don't know if I've said that before so here you go. The only bashing will be on Riley. I don't like him and that's that. After the next chapter the Spuffy might take a backseat. I know everyone's asking why, but that's how it goes. It won't be gone for too long. Trust me on that one. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't have anything funny to say so see other chapters  
  
Distribution: Go ahead always ask first  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/N: so here you are. A brand new chappy. I hope you enjoy it. It's only an hour and fifteen minutes away from a new Angel and I'm a little excited. I'm also a little worried as most probably are that Spike's spikeness won't shine through. Still gonna watch it though.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
"So time for introduction." Buffy said when she saw Maddy, Spike, and Angel come up from the basement.  
  
"Right are we going to do the whole touchy feel-y thing cause that's kinda not my style." Faith said.  
  
"It's better if we do that. Let's get to know everyone." Buffy said.  
  
"Whatever, B. You're the boss."  
  
"Okay well let's start with you, Fred."  
  
"Oh I was kinda caught of guard by that. Well my names Winfred Burkle. Everyone calls me Fred. Not really good with the demon fighting yet, but I'm great at research and stuff like that." Fred said. She turned to Gunn and he spoke up.  
  
"Names Charles Gunn. Everyone calls me Gunn. Good with the demon fighting and I'm ready to kick some ass."  
  
"Hem. there'll be no ass kicking to the witches or Willow." Xander said.  
  
"Why she's evil isn't she?" Connor spoke up.  
  
"It's far more complicated then that. The prophecies that we've found have indicated that there is a way to save Willow, but it will be at the cost of someone else." Anya said.  
  
"Oh great so one of us dies to save someone evil. That's just great." Connor said.  
  
"Connor, please try to be a little more sensitive. Remember what we talked about."  
  
"Sure dad I just don't see why we have to sacrifice one of us for someone who clearly is unstable."  
  
"Whoa did you just say dad." Xander said.  
  
There were at least six pairs of eyes on Angel.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that Connor is my son?" Angel said a little uneasily.  
  
"Yeah you did. And I'm still wondering how the undead had a kid and if other undead members can have a kid." Xander said looking at Spike.  
  
"Hey those boys aren't alive. Looks like you've got some explaining ta do Peaches." Spike said.  
  
"Well it was sort of prophesized and all that. Two vampire having a baby." Angel was trying to explain Connor as best as he could.  
  
"Wait there was another vampire? Who?" Buffy asked. This was new news to her.  
  
"Darla." Angel said.  
  
"I thought she was. wait no one ever stays dead." Buffy said plopping down on Spike's lap.  
  
"How can you have sex without loosing your soul?" Anya said.  
  
"It's all very complicated." Angel said rubbing his head.  
  
"Okay let me see if I can explain this a bit. You were the one that was prophesied to have a baby as a vampire. The details were always a little sketchy, but it was always messed up with the one were the dad was supposed to kill the son. Of course that already happened a long time ago so. okay judging by your faces you accidentally mixed up the prophecies. Explaining a little bit why he's eighteen when he should be one and I'm rambling." Maddy said as she took a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"We could have used you when we were trying to figure out the right prophecy." Fred said trying to lighten the situation  
  
. "No it's okay. Actually that was what was supposed to happen. Then the boy becomes the Destroyer faster. Although it must still be a touchy subject. So let's go back to the happy introductions and just accept the fact that Angel has a son and that's the kid over there." Maddy said.  
  
"Is that my new nickname and is it going to stick." Connor asked his irritation coming through in waves.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Dontcha think you should give the kid a break, Doll." Spike said.  
  
"You just called me kid too." Connor said. He felt trapped with irritating people.  
  
"Well I can. 'M much older then you."  
  
"Yeah, but not older then my dad. I bet he could kick your scrawny."  
  
"I don't think you want to finish that sentence. Remember happy thoughts. Back to fun introductions. I want to some about you, Lorne." Buffy said trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Oh thanks for trying to change the subject, Sweetcakes." Lorne said.  
  
"Just trying to help." Buffy said.  
  
"This is a tough crowd though. I think that we should just get to the plan part of the meeting." Anya said.  
  
"Yeah, but I just want to make sure that I know what everyone can do. You know be able to sort out people by their good qualities. Obviously Wes will help with the research and I guess Fred will help too, but I need to know everything about the group." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, luv, it looks like, Peaches, Gunn, Faith and the kid are good at beating things. Everyone else can research or help Maddy out with the magic stuff." Spike said.  
  
"Well not exactly. You're right about the fighting thing, but you forgot to add Wes and Cordy they're good fighters." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, but what 'm sayin' is that everyone helps with the research, but the big guns would be you four."  
  
"Wait everyone helps with research. I didn't sign on for that." Gunn said.  
  
"Well that's how things work. I mean there isn't always evil to fight." Xander said.  
  
"But that's not how we work." Gunn said.  
  
"Look getting testy isn't going to get us anywhere. If you don't want to research fine, but you'll just be sitting around." Buffy said.  
  
"I thought that there would be a lot of evil on the Hellmouth. Stuff that we can fight." Connor said  
  
. "Not all the time though. Try just training all day. That's what I used to do." Faith said.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second.  
  
"Okay so I'm not the greatest person to be giving advice to young minds, but he wanted something to do and I gave him an idea." Faith said.  
  
"Look research is tedious, but it can be okay. You get used to it." Cordy said remembering all those nights she stood up with the Scoobies looking for information.  
  
"Uh yes all the nights of staying up and looking for a shred of evidence in big books. Gotta love those days." Xander said.  
  
Anya couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. Even though she was mad at Xander she still loved him. They were making progress with their relationship. It might be slow, but it was progress. Now his ex-girlfriend rolls into town and it was making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Um anyway research isn't as boring and tedious as some might think. It's okay. Look if you guys don't want to research then you can train in the training room at the back of the store. It's big and has weapons and dummies." Buffy said.  
  
"Sounds great why don't' we go and check it out." Gunn said to Connor.  
  
"Sure." Was all he said as he followed Gunn into the training room.  
  
"All right then I think that we should get started. Wesley and I will look at the more difficult texts that are in hard languages. Everyone else will look at the vengeance demon files. Anyone else want to join them in the training room?" Giles said  
  
. "Yeah I think that I might do that." Faith said getting up and walking over to the training room.  
  
"Okay so let's start looking at the texts." Buffy said as everyone made his or her way to the table. There were more then a dozen books on the table and each person grabbed one to get started.  
  
- - - - - --- -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -  
  
It was almost three in the afternoon. At one point Angel had left to go to the training room to see if they were hungry and never came back. Anya had taken a break saying that someone had to run the store. Now the rest of the people sat in his or her seats with brows furrowed and heads about ready to explode.  
  
"No Wesley that is not a symbol for a bird. It's a symbol for a dog."  
  
"What would a dog have anything to do with our situation?"  
  
"That is why it is clearly not the right text."  
  
"I think it is if you would just realize that that is a bird."  
  
"Will you blokes please shut up already? People are trying ta concentrate." Spike said. He was getting really frustrated with all the reading. He just wanted to hit something.  
  
"Well this bloke won't realize that that is the symbol for a dog and not the right text."  
  
"Oh bollocks. Give me the bloody book." Spike said walking over to the counter where Wes and Giles were standing. He looked at it for a couple of seconds and said.  
  
"Well Rupes was right that it isn't the right text, but it innit a dog or a bird, 's the symbol for paradise." Spike said returning to his seat next to Buffy.  
  
"Spike are you fluent in other languages specifically this one?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well yeah. 'S actually a dead language that came from a language I do know, but 's practically the same."  
  
"Hum we could use you. Please help us with the texts in the office." Wes said.  
  
"But I was doing fine out here." Spike tried to protest.  
  
"No buts Spike you are going to help us in the office and that's final." Giles said dragging Spike into the office.  
  
"Help." Spike mouthed to Buffy.  
  
"It's okay, honey. It's for good." Buffy said.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that Spike is lost to the British alliance. Only god can save him now." Maddy said.  
  
"Well I think he has a good idea. Just to help decipher text and not have to read these cryptic messages is a good thing. Damn why couldn't I learn any other languages." Xander said closing his book.  
  
"Be careful with those Xander they're very old and D'Hoffran will get really pissed off if they are broken." Anya said.  
  
"Right okay I can do that. I think we need a break though." Xander said.  
  
"Usually I don't complain about research, but now I have to say that I'm a little pooped." Fred said.  
  
"I was pooped hours ago I just didn't want to say anything." Cordy said.  
  
"Okay we'll break for food. Let's order pizza." Buffy said.  
  
Everyone agreed and Buffy got up and walked over to the phone. She was talking to the guy at the Pizza Hut when Dawn walked inside the Magic Box.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, why don't you sit down and help with the work." Buffy said as she listened to the guy on the phone.  
  
"Okay what can I help with?" Dawn said as she took a seat next to Maddy.  
  
"You can help with making sure our brains don't explode all over the carpet." Maddy said jokingly.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to do that?" Dawn said deciding to play along.  
  
"You can get big buckets. Really big buckets."  
  
"I don't know if we have any, but I promise to look." Dawn said.  
  
"Actually we were taking a little break from the research, Dawnster." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, breaks are good." Fred said.  
  
"Oh hi, you must be one of the people that Angel brought. I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister." Dawn said extending her hand so the girl could shake it.  
  
"I'm Fred. Nice to meet you." Fred said accepting Dawn's hand. Dawn looked at the green demon with horns with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Hi Sweetie I'm Lorne. Don't worry I'm a good guy." Dawn nodded.  
  
"Hi Cordy. It's been awhile." Dawn said. She had always liked Cordelia. She had been nice, but could be a bitch when she wanted to be.  
  
"Yeah it's great to see you to. Sorry that you aren't out having fun, but duty calls right."  
  
"Well you were doing this stuff at my age and you weren't even related to anyone." Dawn said.  
  
"Where is everyone else? I only saw a few people this morning, but this isn't everyone." Dawn said after a minute of silence.  
  
"Mostly everyone is in the training room trying to avoid the research." Maddy said.  
  
"Well don't they have the best ideas? It's too bad that I don't have any strength because then I'd have an excuse. Where's Spike?"  
  
"Well he was recruited to work for the stuffy old British alliance. They are congregating in Giles's office right now." Xander said.  
  
"Oh he must hate that." Dawn said.  
  
"Yes I think that the right word to describe it was fear actually. Like a frightened cat that was being dragged away by awful people. It was funny and sad at the same time. Hopefully he doesn't start to lose it with the chip because I'm getting tired of bringing him out of a state of catatonia. Takes a lot of patience and that's not my best virtue." Maddy said.  
  
"Okay well pizza should be here in a little bit. Maddy why don't you go tell the little warriors in the training room that it's coming. They should be pretty hungry by now." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure send me on the scary mission. Thanks ever so much." Maddy said sarcastically.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Alright I'm getting up." Maddy said as she walked over to the training room.  
  
She opened the door to see to sparring matches going on. One was Faith and Angel and the other was Gunn and Connor. Faith and Angel appeared to just be messing around, but Gunn and Connor looked like that they were really going at it. Gunn was losing, but Maddy assumed that they didn't call Connor the Destroyer for nothing. Maddy cleared her throat loudly and everyone stopped fighting.  
  
"Buffy order some pizzas and she want me to ask you if you guys want any." Maddy said.  
  
"Sure we could use something to eat." Faith said.  
  
"Um do you want to some blood? I'm sure there's some in the fridge they have here." Maddy said looking at Angel.  
  
"Yeah I guess I could go for some. A little after everyone is done eating though would be better." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah don't want to gross anyone out." Maddy said.  
  
"So I take it that the research was a little less then exciting." Gunn said.  
  
"Well it was tedious, but it seemed like you guys were having fun in here." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah well training comes naturally to us so it isn't a big deal. You guys are the brains and we'll be the brawn." Connor said.  
  
"Oh you don't think I could be the brawn. Could kick your sorry ass." Maddy said.  
  
"Oh little witch has got a pair on her." Faith said.  
  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you and you wouldn't want to break a nail now would you." Connor said.  
  
"Oh puh-lease. You think just because you were prophesied about that makes you some big shot." Maddy said.  
  
"Okay kids let's stop with the arguing. You both are pretty powerful in your own ways." Angel said. He didn't think Maddy knew what she was getting into. Connor was almost stronger then him.  
  
"You don't think that I'm strong enough to take the kid. Well you'd be wrong there." Maddy said.  
  
"So why don't you prove it." Connor said.  
  
"That a challenge cause I never back down from a challenge."  
  
"Well then it's a challenge. Although you can't use magic cause that would be unfair."  
  
"Oh then how am I going to fight the big bad kid?" Maddy said sarcastically.  
  
"The old fashion way." Both got in their fighting stances.  
  
"I really shouldn't be fighting in these boots, but I'll make an exception."  
  
"Oh afraid you'll mess them up when I kick your ass."  
  
"Right cause you're so scary."  
  
"Angel don't you think that you should stop this. You know Connor's pretty strong." Gunn whispered to Angel.  
  
"Yeah well she'll just have to find that out on her own." Angel said hoping that Connor wouldn't hurt her too badly.  
  
"Don't underestimate the chick. Looks like short stick will be able to fight for herself." Faith said.  
  
She didn't really like Connor all that much, but she tolerated him. She was really hoping that Maddy kicked his ass even though she didn't know how that could even happen. She had seen Connor fight and knew that he was pretty good.  
  
"Okay so no magic right?" Connor said.  
  
"If that's the way you want to play the game then no magic." Maddy said.  
  
"I don't know if I can hit a girl." Connor said.  
  
"Well let me make it easier on you." Maddy said. She punched Connor in the face and then back away.  
  
"So are you going to fight back or what. This is really getting boring." Maddy said.  
  
"Oh I think that I can manage." Connor set of his attack. He tried to punch, but Maddy blocked each one.  
  
"Come on a few punches is all you got. I know you can do better then that." Maddy said. It was too easy and she knew he was holding back.  
  
"I told you it isn't nice to hit a girl. Just give me a second to get warmed up over here." Connor said.  
  
He was throwing some of his most powerful punches and she was blocking all of them. Connor decided that this was no time to hold back. He threw a couple of punches and a few landed, but they didn't seem to faze her. She started to punch him as well. Her punches actually hurt more then Connor expected. He had thought that they wouldn't hurt at all, but they stung an awful lot.  
  
Connor made an attempt to trip her, but she jumped in the air to escape the trip. When she was back on the ground she kicked him in the stomach did a kick turn and kicked him again then backhanded him affectively sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
Connor regained his composure and went to punch her again. She avoided the punch by doing one of those cool matrix leaning back moves. She flipped in the air kicking him in the face sending him flying backwards. Maddy stood back up and went back in to fighting stance and glared at him.  
  
"Had enough yet." She asked him. Connor wiped the blood that was on his lip on his sleeve and got back up.  
  
"Just warming up."  
  
"Better land a punch soon or you're going to be beaten by a girl."  
  
"Oh I don't intend that to be the outcome." Connor lunged at Maddy and tackled her to the ground. He started to punch her in the face multiple times. Maddy pushed him off of her sending him straight into the brick wall and smashing it some.  
  
Angel, Gunn and Faith watched with fascination. The two people were really going at it. Maddy was pretty strong. Stronger then anyone thought. They seemed evenly matched, but Maddy always had the upper hand. They were just fighting like neither was hurt. Both were bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Um this is getting to be too much." Gunn said when Connor was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm a little afraid to go over there. They are really good fighters." Faith said.  
  
"I know I didn't think that Maddy knew how to fight like that." Angel said.  
  
"Well it just gives us another reason not to mess with her." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah if she wasn't a threat before she sure is now." Angel said.  
  
"Well I want to know where she got those moves especially that matrix looking one. And did you see how high she jumped to avoid getting tripped. Pretty cool if you ask me." Faith said.  
  
"Granted her moves are pretty good and different. Connor has some pretty good moves too though." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah that they are." Angel said.  
  
"Picked some up from dad I see." Faith said noting the move that Connor just did.  
  
"Yeah he learned a few. Most were from his time in that hell dimension though." Angel said.  
  
"Either way they're two good fighters that we'll need on this thing." Gunn said.  
  
Meanwhile the pizza had just arrived. Maddy hadn't gotten back with word on the gang in the training room.  
  
"I wonder why she's been gone so long." Cordy said.  
  
"I don't know. I sent her in there like ten minutes ago." Buffy said. Just then they heard a loud crashing noise. The group at the table and the various customers looked at the training room door.  
  
"Maybe we should go check it out." Lorne said. Wes, Giles and, Spike ran out of the office.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that? Is everyone okay?" Spike said with concern.  
  
"Yeah we think that the training is going a little more intense then anyone anticipated." Xander said.  
  
"Well let's go see what all the ruckus is about." Dawn said.  
  
The group of people got up and made their way to the training room. Nothing could have prepared them for what was going on. Connor and Maddy where fighting really fighting. Faith, Angel, and Gunn were sitting on the couch just watching. "What the hell is going on here?!" Buffy said. Faith, Angel, Gunn and Maddy turned to look at her. Just then Connor punched Maddy again.  
  
"Hey that was a cheap shot." Maddy said rubbing her jaw.  
  
"Yeah kind of like the one you gave me."  
  
"That was to start things. The punch that you just gave me was very low. Chickens shit even."  
  
"Hey what can I say I'm the King of Low." Connor said. Maddy glared at him.  
  
"Okay can someone clue us in as to why they were fighting?" Buffy said.  
  
"Just friendly sparring, B. Nothing more then that. Getting out the anger." Faith said.  
  
"There are better ways of getting out the anger then pummeling someone." Xander said.  
  
"Look no harm, no foul. We're alright." Maddy said wiping blood off of her face. She had been in worse fights.  
  
"Have you two seen a mirror? Your eyes and faces are all puffy and black and blue." Cordy said.  
  
"It's no problem. They'll heal fast." Connor said wondering just how badly she had beaten him.  
  
"Is this going to be a problem? You two fighting." Wes asked he hadn't seen anyone that could beat up Connor like that and he wondered if there wasn't more then just magic in that girl's blood.  
  
"No prob whatsoever. Just doing it for fun. Right of passage and all that shit." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah just horse play." Connor said. The both had a new respect for the other.  
  
"Well if this isn't going to be a problem then it's okay. Try not to do it anymore." Giles said.  
  
"I guess this takes them out of patrol for a little while." Buffy said.  
  
"Why?" Both said.  
  
"Well because you two look like punching bags that's why. I don't want you getting any more hurt then you already are. I should have stopped this little fight before it was too late." Angel said in that annoying parental tone  
  
. "Please these are a few minor injuries." Maddy said.  
  
"Minor?" everyone said with shock in their voices.  
  
"Yeah just look." Maddy waved her hand in front of her face. When everyone saw her face again it was healed.  
  
"See minor injuries that go away like that." Maddy said snapping her fingers.  
  
"Right we forgot about the magic thing." Fred said.  
  
"Well I guess you would need magic to fight him." Xander said.  
  
"No not really. Look it's a long story that can wait, but let's just say I know how to fight." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah I remember. You were fighting that Brian guy. He said that he was a demon hunter or something like that." Buffy said.  
  
"Did he have it in his blood or is he like Gunn." Angel asked.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"It's in his blood. Strength or something like that was passed down to him from his dad." Maddy said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Again a long story that would bore everyone."  
  
"Well I guess we have an extra pair of demon fighting hands." Angel said.  
  
"Got that right." Maddy said.  
  
"Do you mind working the mojo on Connor? I don't like to see him beat up like that."  
  
"Sure, shouldn't just leave him like that." Maddy said.  
  
She put her hand in front of Connor's face and healed him. Connor opened his eyes. They were swollen shut before. He looked around and saw a pretty face that wasn't there before. Dawn tried to look away from him, but he had the most piercing gaze. He was pretty good looking too. Dawn knew that it must have been Angel's son that Cordy was telling her about.  
  
He was eighteen. That wasn't that much older then her. She was sixteen. It wasn't like Buffy would disapprove. She was dating someone who was over a hundred years older then her. He had a lean muscular body. His eyes were green or maybe hazel, Dawn couldn't tell because of the lighting. His hair was a little long and brown. He didn't look that much like Angel, but there was a resemblance.  
  
Connor couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was really pretty. She had long brown hair that was haloing her face. She was a little taller then Buffy, but Connor thought that it could have been the shoes. She seemed really delicate, but able to hold her own. Her face was pretty too. She was wearing a little makeup, but Connor thought that she didn't need it. She had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Hello. Earth to kid." Maddy said. When he didn't move everyone was pretty freaked out.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Angel asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Hey lover boy take a picture it'll last longer." Maddy said. Everyone looked around and realized that Dawn and he were staring at each other intently.  
  
"Huh what?" Connor said.  
  
"I said put the snake back in the garden." Maddy said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's rude to stare and I don't think that her sister or her overprotective vampire would like it very much." Maddy said.  
  
So she was Dawn. Connor thought.  
  
"Oh right sorry."  
  
"I think you embarrassed him." Faith said giggling.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
"No it's okay." Connor said trying to hide his face.  
  
"Well as fun as this is the pizza is getting cold. Let's go eat." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry after fighting it just works up and appetite. Come on let's go get some pizza." Maddy said to Connor.  
  
"Sure." Connor said. They started to walk out and everyone followed them.  
  
Dawn was a little sad. She liked Connor, but Maddy had obviously gotten there first. It was just great. Dawn decided to push it aside. It wasn't like he was hers to lay claim on. She followed everyone out of the training room until Buffy and Spike were the only ones left.  
  
"Aren't you going to come and eat pizza?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not in a pizza mood." Spike said sitting down on the couch. The truth was he felt another one of his headaches coming on. He had tried fighting the pain, but it was just too much. He had to sit down to stop everything from spinning.  
  
"They reminded me of us didn't they?" Buffy said taking a seat next to Spike. She clearly couldn't see anything wrong with him.  
  
"Which two?" Spike said jokingly.  
  
"Well I'll have to admit that Maddy and Connor remind me of us in the early days. They were really going at it. I didn't realize that she was such a good fighter."  
  
"Yeah well she never said anything." Spike said barely able to maintain speech now.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I was kind of talking about Dawn and Connor though. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. It was cute."  
  
"Yeah really cute. Peaches junior with the Bit. I don't really like that."  
  
"Geez Maddy was right. You are Dawn's overprotective vampire. At least Connor is pretty normal and not a vampire."  
  
"Yeah that's a plus I guess."  
  
"Well we don't want a repeat of Halloween. He's strong so he can protect Dawn."  
  
"He's also going back to LA after this whole thing."  
  
"Yeah, but that can work. I mean he's eighteen and not in school so he can come over whenever."  
  
"Forgetting the fact that he might not interested in Dawnie."  
  
"You don't think so." Buffy said a little hurt for Dawn.  
  
"There's no right answer to that, is there. Look I was jus' sayin' that he might be interested in Maddy."  
  
"No I think that's more of a work thing."  
  
"Jus'." Spike didn't finish his sentence. He blacked out before he knew what was happening. Buffy looked at Spike and he was out cold and twitching.  
  
"Spike! Spike! Wake up!" Buffy shook him, but he wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
A/N: Okay do you hate me? I know that it was going so nice and fluffy, but there has to be twists or it's too predictable. Also I know it's another cliffhanger. Cliffhangers are becoming me. Of course never fear Spike will be back. It might take a chapter or two or three, but it's bound to happen. Right now I want to focus on other things in the story, mainly the serious Riley bashing soon to come. Hehehehehehehehe! Love me some Riley bashing. I've hit a rock and a hard place. Maddy and Connor or Dawn and Connor. I was thinking Dawn and Connor when I first wrote this, but it can go either way. Tell me what you think. Just submit as review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
Distribution: Go ahead. Always ask first  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
A/N: Okay here's an update. I know I left the other one a little cliffy, but never fear, Spike will get better. Although I don't know if the same goes for his character on Angel. My goodness I was rather disappointed with this weeks Angel. Spike was barely on there. He's second in the opening credits you know. Next week looks like it will be better. At least I hope.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
It had been two days. Two horrible days that Spike was unconscious. Maddy had tried everything to wake him up, but nothing worked. Buffy didn't know what to do. She would sit with Spike and make sure he was okay. Everyone else had gone to the Magic Box and went along with the plan. Only Maddy and Buffy stayed behind. This was how he was going to die. Slowly whither away to nothing and just die. Stupid chip was getting to be the end of him.  
  
The initiative had finally returned Buffy's e-mails. They were coming tomorrow. That would make it three days since Spike was out. At least they were coming was the only thing Buffy could thing about to get her through the days. She was sitting on her side of the bed and Spike was laying motionlessly on his. Every once in a while he would twitch around. Everyone was at the Magic Box deciphering things or training.  
  
"Hey come on. You need to wake up already. Angel's trying to steal me away." Buffy said jokingly. She hoped that that would shock him awake. It didn't work.  
  
"Trying to shock him awake." Maddy said. She was standing right in the doorway holding some herbs. She was trying to keep his brain intact and she said that the herbs would help.  
  
"Time for his daily herbal medicine?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah." Maddy said coming inside and sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He'll be a little disoriented for awhile, but he'll still be the same Spike." Maddy said.  
  
"Well before he wasn't the same Spike. A little more moody then usual."  
  
"That was just the soul. He was acting guilty about everything. It's normal really."  
  
"Yeah I know. I just need to have my Spike back."  
  
"Okay so are we talking from the coma or period?"  
  
"From the coma mostly. I know it's selfish of me to just think that one day he'll get over it. He's trying and there are some things about his soul that I enjoy. The sweetness and the caring. All those things that make him so sweet and like a kitty cat. It's just the guilt is a lot to take in. I just have to be patient."  
  
"Yeah just be patient. He'll come back to you sooner or later. There isn't a curse on him so he should be fine. He chose to do this for you and you will just have to get him out of this."  
  
"You know you're right."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - --- - -- - -- - -- -  
  
"This is all very boring." Connor said as he put down one of the books he was looking at.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to do this. This is the boring part of the whole thing that leads to the big fight sequence." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah well you got the boring part right." Gunn said.  
  
"Look if you guys just want to train then go ahead. No one is stopping you." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah we know that it's just when are we going to fight. I'm itching for a good fight." Faith said.  
  
"Well we have to wait until the team is fully up to strength. Besides we would just go out and slay vampires that are so abundant in this town. There hasn't been any demon activity so let's just enjoy the peace." Anya said.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Buffy and the vampire. If you ask me we should just do a quick patrol and get the fighting out of our system." Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, but Buffy is the one who gives the orders. Well that sounded a little like she was a general or something. It's just we wait for the whole group to be here and decided. And the vampire has a name. It's Spike." Dawn said.  
  
She wasn't sure if she disliked Connor or not. Sometimes it seemed like him and Maddy were together, but others it felt like maybe they weren't. She just wasn't around all the time to be sure.  
  
"Okay so I understand that we wait to make the big decisions, but just a kick sweep of those Sunnydale cemeteries would be fun." Gunn said.  
  
"Obviously you've never lived in Sunnydale." Angel said.  
  
"Come on let the troops have a night out, Angelcakes. They're obviously getting restless." Lorne said.  
  
"Well I'll have to agree with Xander on this one. We can't just do anything we want now. This isn't our town and we don't run it. Buffy makes the decisions." Fred said. Everyone looked at Giles and Wes. They were spilt on what to do.  
  
"Well don't look at us. I personally could do with a little action, but this isn't our decision to make. Buffy makes the decisions here. Besides we don't want to alert Willow into knowing that we are on to her. Let's just wait a while." Wes said.  
  
"Personally I think that they should go out. What with Buffy out right now we need to make sure that the demonic activity is down." Giles said.  
  
"So we're still spilt." Xander said.  
  
"It would appear so." Connor said.  
  
They started arguing over which was the right decision. It wasn't the wisest decision to make, but they didn't know what else to do. Just then Maddy walked inside the shop to hear the loud voices arguing.  
  
"Wow, can't leave the troops alone for more then a day." Maddy said over the voices. Everyone looked over at her. She had been helping Buffy with Spike so she hadn't shown up for the last two research sessions. It felt different to see her there.  
  
"So why are you here? Thought you were playing magically nursemaid to Spike." Connor said. It bothered him that she spent so much time helping Buffy with Spike. He wasn't sure why, but it did.  
  
"Well kid I have news from the big commander." Maddy said.  
  
"Oh really what did Buffy say." Xander asked.  
  
"She said that the initiative guys were going to show up tomorrow. Everyone needs to be on their best behavior seeing as there's going to be that research thing tomorrow." Maddy said sitting down next to Connor. She had done it without thinking much about it. It wasn't like she liked him or anything like that. He seemed like he would make a good friend. They were both relatively the same age, in theory anyway.  
  
"Did she say anything about going out and patrolling?" Gunn said.  
  
"You mean other then to not do it." Maddy said.  
  
"So what she just expects us to sit and stew for another day." Connor said.  
  
"Not stew, but research. You should train and then do lots of research. We shouldn't start going out half cooked. Besides we don't have a concise plan on what were are going to do with Willow. Let's just keep it slow. What's the hurry." Maddy said.  
  
"I need to stake something." Connor said.  
  
"Well calm down okay. Here we'll compromise. If you run into a vamp feel free to kill it."  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
"Now what are we doing here?"  
  
"Trying to read the sun." Xander said.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Worse I think my eyeballs popped out an hour ago. Why do vengeance demons have to write so cryptically?" Fred said.  
  
"It was a system designed to keep intruders from them." Anya said.  
  
"Oh well that make sense." Cordy said.  
  
"Yes it really does. It's very sensible, but it doesn't help us." Angel said.  
  
"Well we'll just have to keep deciphering." Giles said.  
  
"Great that's great." Gunn said.  
  
Maddy sat and listen to them talk. She wasn't really sure what to say. She hadn't been researching for a while know and didn't know how she could contribute.  
  
"You know what I'm going to go into the training room and blow of some steam." Maddy said.  
  
"Okay," was the general response from everyone. Maddy walked into the training room and turned on the light. There was too much going on in her mind. She had had hopes of changing Brian back into the sweet lovable guy that she feel in love with. Now she knew that she would have to kill him to save Willow.  
  
She wasn't sure if she could make that decision, but it seemed that she would have to. Maddy wrapped the sparring tap around her hands and walked over to the punching bag. She just wanted to hit something. She started to punch the bag, hoping that she could just forget about the apocalypse that she would have to help avoid. Everything in her mind went blank accept for hitting the bag. She didn't even notice when Connor walked in.  
  
Connor had wanted to see if she was okay. She seemed sort of distant, but he figured that must have been because of Spike. She was punching the punching bag really hard. She was in her sweats and a baggy shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and a thin sheet of sweat was visible one her forehead. Connor was so confused at what he felt. Was Maddy just a friend or did he like her. Then throw Dawn into the mix and you got one confused eighteen-year-old.  
  
"Hey." Connor said for lack of a better word.  
  
"Oh hey. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Just a minute."  
  
"Well didn't your dad ever tell you it isn't polite to stare?"  
  
"Sorry just wasn't sure what to say. You seem to have a lot on your mind."  
  
"Yeah well I guess so. It's just. these initiative guys don't seem very trustworthy from what Buffy's told me. Against all demons and I'm just afraid that they'll do something bad. The house will be filled with demons." Maddy said trying her hardest to lie.  
  
"I never thought about that. I only know a little about the initiative from Dawn."  
  
"Dawn huh?"  
  
"Yeah and your point?"  
  
"Nothing it's just there was major sparks between you two when you first saw each other. Thought you might have asked her to the prom or something." Maddy said.  
  
"I'm not sure what I feel about Dawn. She seems nice, but there hasn't been any alone time."  
  
"Well maybe there'll be alone time soon. Once Spike gets back into the swing of things."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Maybe we should get back to the research. I think you killed the punching bag."  
  
"Yeah okay." - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - --  
  
"What time is it?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Almost three, why?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because I was wondering if it was too early to have a drink."  
  
"Yeah like three years to early." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right although the other troops seem to be drunk with the training."  
  
"Yeah, well that's them for you. Find anyway to get out of research." Cordy said.  
  
It was just the four of them at this moment. The fighty gang was all training and Wes had decided to join them. He wanted was helping to make stakes and sharpen the weapons. Lorne was upstairs taking care of Spike while Buffy went to work. Fred had won the game of rock paper scissors and was the lucky soul who got to go out and by food and things like that. Anya was staying at the Magic Box until about three-thirty. She said it was to keep up appearances and no one disagreed.  
  
"I propose we take a break." Maddy said.  
  
"I second that." Cordy said.  
  
"And I vote yes on it." Xander said.  
  
"Oh all right we'll take a break." Giles said shaking his head at the lack of enthusiasm they had. Sure the research was hard, but it had to get done and Giles was unsure that it would at their pace.  
  
"So these initiative guys sound hardcore." Maddy said.  
  
"Oh they aren't as bad as they sound. Well at least some weren't. okay so most are pretty hardcore, but some are okay. At least Riley is. or well was." Xander said. He wasn't so sure he could defend Riley anymore.  
  
"They work for the government. That sounds a little weird." Cordy said.  
  
"Yes well the government failed in their experiment here, but they didn't stop trying." Giles said.  
  
"Sounds like she leave the demon hunting to the professionals." Maddy said.  
  
"We have to take the help that we can get." Giles said.  
  
"They didn't help much Giles. More like almost brought on an apocalypse." Xander said.  
  
"Yes I will admit that Americans don't know exactly know how to handle things, but they do their best." Giles said. Cordy and Xander looked at him with shocked expressions. Maddy wasn't fazed by the American comment.  
  
"Giles that was really racist." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah and insulting." Xander said.  
  
"Where are the Brits when you need them." Giles said with a sigh.  
  
"One is in a coma and the other is playing super fighty demon hunter." Xander said.  
  
"So you don't think that these guys are anything to worry about. I mean we are kind of big on the demons here." Maddy said slightly worried.  
  
"I never thought about that. I don't think they will. What do you think Giles?" Xander said. Anya was coming over later and she was a demon. He hoped that the initiative didn't pull anything stupid.  
  
"I'm sure they won't do anything." Giles said in a not too convincing voice.  
  
"Well I hope not. I've already been attacked because of my part demon status." Cordy said.  
  
"You're part demon! And you never told me! That's it now I know I'm a demon magnet." Xander said.  
  
"I wasn't always part demon. I became this way so I could keep my visions."  
  
"Visions?" Everyone at the table said.  
  
"Yeah see the Powers sent Angel a person who had visions to guide him through things. Doyle was the guy and when he died he passed the visions to me. But I couldn't keep them without my head exploding because I was only a human. Doyle was part demon so he was able to have them. So to help Angel and keep the visions I chose to become part demon. Then I became a Higher Being and things are sort of muddled after that."  
  
"Fascinating." Giles said.  
  
"That's cool." Maddy said.  
  
"That's a relief. Not that being a demon magnet is bad considering that all the demons look very nice, but it tends to stick with you throughout life." Xander said.  
  
"Why don't you tell us more about your experiences as a Higher Being." Giles said.  
  
Cordy started to talk about what she remembered and Giles and Xander listened intently. Maddy was a little distracted by the pencil in front of her. When she was bored she would make random objects float in the air. That's exactly what she was doing. She wasn't sure what to do really. She could go in the living room and watch TV to pass the time or she could go in her room and listen to some music.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm going to go to my room and listen to some music." Maddy said.  
  
"Okay." Everyone said in unison. Maddy got up and made her way to the basement. She walked down the steps and saw a flash of two half-naked bodies.  
  
- - - -- -- - -- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - ---- --- - -- ----- - - - - -- - - -- -  
  
Angel and Connor had to train in the basement. When the research started they made their way there. Faith, Gunn, and Wes went into the back yard.  
  
"Should we tell Maddy that we're using her room." Angel said.  
  
"No, she'll go crazy and start making rules for us." Connor said.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about her." Angel said. He knew that his son was older know and he didn't know what to do with him. Angel had only been in love once and that didn't work out. "I guess." Connor said making his way down to the basement. Angel followed behind him.  
  
"So." Angel wasn't sure how you start these conversations.  
  
"So?" Connor said watching his dad squirm. He knew what Angel was trying to get at. He was just as confused as he was. Holtz never told him anything about girls, because there never was any.  
  
"Do you like her?" Angel said holding an unneeded breath.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Well I think she's nice and friendly when she's not kicking my ass." Connor said.  
  
"Do you like her like her?" Angel said feeling very stupid. This was a conversation that he wasn't prepared to have so soon. Even then he was going to have Cordy do it.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I spent my whole existence in a hell dimension. No girls there. There are all these weird feelings and I'm not sure how to react."  
  
"Well is there someone else you have your eye on?" Angel said easing in to the conversation a little more.  
  
"Yeah all the girls in the world." Connor said.  
  
"Try narrowing it down a bit." Angel said sitting on the cot. Connor pulled out one of the chairs and sat in it backward with the back of the chair on his chest.  
  
"Well there's Maddy and then there's Dawn."  
  
"Uh Dawn. I thought that she might have something to do with it."  
  
"Well when I first saw her there was major sparks, but with Maddy there was this weird feeling like she was different."  
  
"Different good or different bad?" "I'm not sure. I got a weird vibe off of her."  
  
"Maybe it was the magic thing."  
  
"Yeah probably. I'm just so confused."  
  
"Well you just have to go with what makes the most sense to you. Look you're not going to figure that out right away. Spend some time with both girls and then make your decision." Angel said. It seemed like that most logical thing.  
  
"Yeah that seems like a good idea. So are you going to tell Cordy that you like her?" Connor said blatantly.  
  
"I don't know. Ever since she came back she's been a little different. And now being back in Sunnydale."  
  
"Look Sunnydale has nothing to offer you. That's why you left right?" Connor asked.  
  
"Well I left to give Buffy a normal life, but I realize that she can never have one." Angel said.  
  
"Right because her life is with a vampire and that vampire isn't you."  
  
"You make it sound so bitter."  
  
"It is isn't it. You're just mad that that Spike guy has her now after you thought that she needed a normal life. It turns out that she doesn't need a normal life. She needs someone who will love her and not leave her. Just give it up. It's never going to happen again. So move on and get with Cordy already."  
  
"And you say you know nothing about love. Seems you've got it down."  
  
"Yeah now it's just my love I have to deal with."  
  
"Well enough with this. We're men and as men we can't get all emotional. Let's spar already."  
  
Connor and Angel started to spar. For some reason it is inevitable that when guys spar their shirts come off and that's how Maddy found them. Shirts off and fists flying. She had seen guys with her shirts off before, but Connor looked very nice.  
  
Angel was a little bulky for her taste, but she could appreciate it. Muscles were a big plus with her, and if they were nice and lean then things were even better. Why else would she help Buffy with Spike all those times. Sure she said it was because she was a wicca and could help and that was true. Seeing Spike half-naked was only a bonus.  
  
"Uh-Hum." Maddy said clearing her throat. The two men looked her way with sheepish smiles on their faces.  
  
"Oh hi, Maddy. We didn't realize that you would be coming down here." Angel said and thought about the stupidity in that sentence. This is the room that she slept in and why wouldn't she be coming in here.  
  
"Yeah that's why you're in my room." Maddy said.  
  
"Don't get mad at him. He can't go in the sun and we didn't want to do research." Connor said.  
  
"Forgetting he can technically go in the sun. Well as long as you didn't ruin anything." Maddy said. It was hard to be mad when she had six-packs staring her in the face.  
  
"Right forgot. It'll take some getting used to. No nothing was ruined." Angel said.  
  
"So what's up with the research?" Connor asked.  
  
"We dispersed for a little while. I just said dispersed hanging around Giles too much. Anyway Cordy is currently telling everyone about her adventures as a Higher Being." Maddy said sitting down in her cot.  
  
"Oh well that's good." Angel said.  
  
"I'm thinking that every demon should hang out down here until the initiative guys come. Xander and Giles seem to think that they have a mission to destroy all demons." Maddy said picking up a magazine and flipping through it. She looked in their direction briefly to see them put on their shirts.  
  
"Yeah I met the initiative guys. Riley Finn in particular. Big on getting the demons and killing them." Angel said with distaste.  
  
"Well maybe staying down here isn't a bad idea." Connor said with a little concern.  
  
"Oh puh-lease. I think that if they pull anything we can take them. Just humans right. Just thought that I should warn you, but I guess you already know." Maddy said.  
  
"Just humans?" Connor said.  
  
"Well I meant that they probably don't have any powers to kick our asses." Maddy said trying to cover her tracks.  
  
"Oh yeah that makes sense." Connor said.  
  
"I think that I'm hungry." Angel said.  
  
"Want me to bring you down some blood?" Maddy asked.  
  
"No I'll go upstairs. Should make an appearance you know." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah and I want to get something to eat." Connor said.  
  
"You can look, but we sent Fred out to get food because there wasn't much left." Maddy said  
  
"Okay let's go." Connor said. They walked up the stairs and into the dining room and were shocked at what they found.  
  
- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -  
  
"Well at least I only have to watch him. Gets a little boring though." Lorne said as he came downstairs and sat in what used to be Maddy's seat.  
  
"Yeah well at least he's not talking. Then you would really be pooped." Xander said. Just because he had reached a truce with Spike didn't mean he couldn't make fun of him.  
  
"Well he seems like a nice enough guy. Didn't get to know him that well though." Lorne said.  
  
"Lorne you think that everyone is nice." Cordy said.  
  
"Sweetness everybody is good when they want to be." Lorne said.  
  
"Hey that makes a lot of sense." Xander said.  
  
"So how goes the research front?" Lorne asked.  
  
"We are taking a break from it. It was too much for our little brains." Cordy said.  
  
"Where are the troops?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Right here." Gunn said.  
  
"Where's the food in this joint?" Faith asked.  
  
"Buffy wasn't expecting guest so we sent Fred out to get some a little while ago." Xander said.  
  
"Oh did you tell her where to go?" Wes asked.  
  
"No she said she'd figure it out. I think that she just wanted to get out of the house. We all did, but she won the rock paper scissors tournament." Cordy said.  
  
"So no food?" Faith said.  
  
"No food." Xander said.  
  
"Shit I always get hungry after training." Faith said.  
  
"We know we've heard the stories." Cordy said.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait until Fred comes back." Gunn said.  
  
"Well that won't be too long. A little help with the groceries." Anya said rushing over to the kitchen. The gang made their way outside and grabbed a bag each. They started putting the food away when they heard a knock.  
  
"Someone should go answer that." Lorne said. No body made a move to answer the door.  
  
"Well I can't do it." Lorne said.  
  
"Oh for the love of Pete I'll answer the door." Anya said. She walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
- - - - --- --- -- --- - -- - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -  
  
Riley sat in a chair in the van assigned to him by the initiative. They had been staking out Buffy's house for an hour now. They were just waiting for Buffy to come home, but the group could see the demonic activity on the radar screen and were getting antsy. They were all about the kill. Demons were bad and there was a point in time when Riley agreed. That was before his friend Glen.  
  
He didn't know his demonic name. He just knew him as Glen. He had been part demon and had been trying to live his life peacefully. Riley and Sam had met him when they went to Australia to take down a pack of Fujiian Demons. Riley and Sam hadn't asked questions and just went to kill. That's when they both met Glen. He was a good guy who was helping the Fujiian demons. It turned out that Fujiian demons were harmless and Glen, being half demon, was helping them stay alive.  
  
Riley and Sam soon learned that not all demons were bad like they had thought. Of course it was too late. One night they were coming back from a visit with Glen and found the camp deserted. They were supposed to kill the pack themselves and the camp got restless and did it themselves.  
  
They killed the pack and Glen. Riley had been so sad over the lose of his new friend and finally realized what Buffy was talking about all those years ago. Too little too late. Now he was here in Sunnydale ready to help Spike with his chip. Riley wasn't sure if Buffy and Spike still had something and although he hated that he was here.  
  
He had Sam to make him happy. Soon they would be away from the initiative. This was their last assignment. Riley looked around at his team. They were rookies, which was okay because this would be about the doctors.  
  
Agent one, as Riley called him, or Patrick Swanson as he's parents would call him was a twenty year old man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a bit timid about things and had just joined the initiative a few months ago. He wasn't anything special to look at that was for sure. Just a regular joe with no muscles and all brains with glasses. He was shorter then Riley, but a nice guy.  
  
Agent two or Jack Barker was an aggressive overly cocky twenty-four-year- old man. He had green eyes and curly brown hair. He was a rookie who thought he knew everything there was to know. He was pretty strong and very good looking.  
  
Agent three or Greg Potter was a mixture of the two other men. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was twenty-two and joined the initiative after the army didn't satisfy him. He was good with weapons and had a good mind. He was okay looking, but nothing like Jack.  
  
Riley could see that the guys were getting impatient and wanted to hurt something. Of course they had come here with the understanding that nothing big would happen. It would be fixing Spike's chip and leaving unless they were absolutely needed. The level of demonic energy coming from Buffy's house didn't help matters.  
  
"Are you sure that there isn't something risky going on in that house." Jack asked. He was an impatient man.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. There are supposed to be demonic waves coming off in that house." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah but this isn't just one vampire energy. This is at least four demons energy." Greg said.  
  
"Yes well Buffy was a lot of demon friends. Harmless really." Riley thought ticking off how many demon friends Buffy had in his mind.  
  
"And this girl is supposed to be the Slayer? I hardly believe that." Jack said.  
  
"Well believe it." Riley said.  
  
"So what do we do? Just sit and wait for her to show up? I mean there are people in there and we could just talk to them. Maybe get some juice. They have to be aware that we are going to be here today. It has to be nicer then this van. If we did that then if there is something wrong going on in there we can fix it." Patrick said.  
  
"I have to agree with the logic in that." Riley said.  
  
"We'll leave the doctors and Sam here and go see if things are okay." Sam was in the back of the van sleeping.  
  
"Okay let's go." Jack said sticking his hand in his pocket and fingering his gun. He opened the door and the four men followed him. Riley took the lead. They made their way to the front door and Riley knocked. It was a minute or two before someone answered.  
  
"Oh hi Riley. We weren't expecting you till later." Anya said.  
  
"Hi Anya. Sorry if we're early. Can we come in?" Riley asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah of course. Come in." Anya said.  
  
"So where is Buffy?" Riley asked when they were standing just inside the house.  
  
"Oh she's at work." Anya said.  
  
"Who the heck was it?" Lorne said coming out from the kitchen and standing in the dining room. Before anyone had time to react Jack had pulled out his gun and shot Lorne in the stomach. The loud sound pierced through the air and everyone in the kitchen ran into the dining room.  
  
"Agent Barker who told you could disperse your weapon." Riley said meanly.  
  
"I saw a demon and I shot. It's in the training." Jack said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Oh god Lorne!" Cordy said. She bent down to try and help him. He wasn't awake.  
  
"Oh my god. Some help you guys turned out to be. You shot our friend." Gunn said.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah we heard a noise and were a little freaked out." Connor said.  
  
"These guys shot Lorne." Wes said.  
  
"What? Is he okay." Angel said with worry in his voice. Riley was too busy yelling to hear anything else that was going on.  
  
"We aren't sure. Demon anatomy is different then human." Giles said.  
  
"What if he doesn't make it?" Fred said in a frightened voice.  
  
"He'll be fine. Minor injury." Maddy said.  
  
"Minor injury? I may not know much about demons like him, but getting shot isn't minor." Xander said.  
  
"Everything is a minor injury with me." Maddy said going over to Lorne and bending down.  
  
"Okay now this won't hurt a bit." Maddy said in a mock soothing voice.  
  
She put her hands over Lorne's wound and white light glowed from her hands. The wound healed up quickly and Lorne woke up coughing.  
  
"Thanks, Sweetcakes."  
  
"No big." Maddy said. The sound of Lorne's voice made Riley and his group turn around.  
  
"He's okay." Patrick said in disbelief.  
  
"Just a little magic. No big. Just don't go shooting all the demons in this house. That would be way too many people to heal." The initiative guys all looked stunned.  
  
"Well it seems there is a lot to clear up." Anya whispered to Fred.  
  
A/N: Due to the fact that my reviewers wanted a Connor Dawn romance over a Maddy Connor romance that's what it will be. I think I made this part a little more Connor and Maddy friendly, but it won't turn into a Maddy Connor romance. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No sadly I don't own them. Sure I own all the seasons of Buffy on DVD that are out, but the characters are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and company. The luckiest people in the world if you ask me.  
  
Distribution: Sure go ahead ask first  
  
Spoilers: Um sorta I guess for 'The Killer In Me' except no embarrassing phone call to a wannabe flower shop, no going to the old Initiative and Riley doesn't call Spike 'bass face'.  
  
A/N: OMG! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but life tends to get in the way of everything. You know? It's all very tedious some times. I promise to update faster. Oh and (for people who didn't see Angel this Wednesday skim past this) YAY! Spike's corporeal. Oh goody! Hopefully now the really action starts!  
  
A/N 2: Okay shoot me, shoot me now. Anyone have a gun? I'm willing to pay big money for it. See this is what happens when you have so many stories and two that have the same amount of chapters. This is the REAL chapter 16. I ACCIDENTALLY posted the wrong chapter for this story. Please don't throw tomatoes. It was brought to my attention by Confused! Thank you so much for that. Jeez I need a break. I'm posting the wrong chapters for stories. Hopefully that happens to some people. No, just me. Great! I always wanted to be the first to do somethin. Here you go. The REAL chapter 16. hope people read it after this incident/  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
No one was quite sure how long they sat there after the explanation that was given to the initiative. The initiative guys seemed a little stunned by the explanation, which was acceptable because everyone had talked at once. It had only taken twenty minutes to explain everything in detail and the doctors were upstairs working on Spike and Lorne was filling them in on a few things.  
  
Dawn had come home and was in the kitchen along with Angel and Gunn. Everyone was silent. No one was sure of what to say. Each person had some ill feelings towards the initiative. All in all it hadn't bee a good start.  
  
Maddy looked over at the clock on the wall. Buffy was due back any minute now. She should be relieved that the initiative was here. Spike could get fixed up and they could resume their perfect lovey dovey relationship. They seemed to be the only ones. Xander and Anya seemed to not be getting back together and not even trying to make an effort. Everyone knew that Gunn and Fred's relationship was shot to hell over some incident that was foreign to the Sunnydale lot.  
  
The two other British men in the house were so not going to get any. Wes seemed to be hung up on someone. It appeared to be Fred, but others had their suspicions that it was someone else. Giles, was well, Giles. There were some major sparks between Angel and Cordy, but no one was making a move. Then the whole Dawn, Connor, and Maddy triangle was just to hard to contemplate. So everyone was quite.  
  
Too quite. The eerie silence could get to anyone. It was starting to get to everyone. Some of the people that sat in the living room were awaiting the news about Spike. It seemed like it was talking forever when they had only been up there for about fifteen minutes. It was so quite that they could hear the ticking of the clock. Why did it have to tick so loud? No one really knew they answer.  
  
They were all lost in their own thoughts. And that's how Buffy found them. She walked in ready to complain about her awful day at work, but all she heard was silence where there should have been loud noise. She walked into the living room to find everyone in deep thought and three guys she didn't know and one she knew to all too well.  
  
"Hey Riley." Buffy said as pleasantly as she could manage.  
  
The last time she had seen him he was married and she was at a low point in her life. It wasn't because she was with Spike, but because she didn't know what was going on in her head.  
  
"Buffy you're home." Riley said as if he was a person who belonged in her house.  
  
"You're here early." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I know. We didn't mean to be so early. The doctors are upstairs with Spike and that Lorne guy." Riley said.  
  
"That's good. Have they given any information yet?" Buffy asked while she took at seat next to Xander.  
  
He took her hand in his to try and comfort her. Although he thought Buffy could do much better then Spike, he realized that Spike was an okay guy and he made Buffy happy.  
  
"No not yet. They're just checking him out and going through all the possibilities." Riley said.  
  
"So you guys are just waiting?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, and make a mental note that I hate waiting. It's too anticlimactic. Not to say that Spike's chip is unimportant, but it's way too much build up for his chip." Anya said.  
  
"Way to be supportive there Anya." Maddy said.  
  
"Yes well I just think that it's way too much stress." Anya said.  
  
"Part of the human package. Stress and all that. You should know though." Maddy said.  
  
"Well not really. Being a vengeance demon keeps me from having too much insight on human ways."  
  
"So you don't know how to act like a human?" Connor asked.  
  
He thought that she was doing just fine, but he himself had just got back from a hell dimension and was dealing with being civilized.  
  
"No I have some experience, but I became a vengeance demon again and I'm supposed to be with the smiting cheating men, but for some reason I keep getting dragged back in here. I think I'm just going to tell D'Hoffran that I don't want the job." Anya said.  
  
"How is D'Hoffran. Is he still worried about that new girl, what was her name, Shelly?" Maddy said flippantly.  
  
"How do you know D'Hoffran?" Anya asked and everyone came in a little closer to hear the answer.  
  
"Oh well he came and tried to recruit me after I sought vengeance on this guy. Talked a bit. The coven is really big on keeping their demon contacts updated." Maddy said and it was the truth. D'Hoffran had asked her to join him, but she turned him down knowing she still had a propose.  
  
"Oh that makes sense. What did you do to the guy?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well see he was all magical as well so the vengeance didn't take. I was going to make it so he could never. . . " Maddy looked around the room to see that all the guys seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Why don't we compare notes later? The guys seem a little stricken." Maddy said.  
  
"Oh I guess they do. I never noticed that." Anya said.  
  
"So where's Sam?" Buffy whispered to Riley.  
  
"She's upstairs with the doctors. So how are things with you?" Riley asked.  
  
"Better much better. Now we just have to fix this chip thing and take down Willow and I'll be fine." Buffy said.  
  
"What's up with Willow?"  
  
"She went to the dark side. Just a little thing, but we're on it."  
  
"I had to beg these guys to come. They think that it's odd that the slayer associated her self with demons, but I set them straight."  
  
"Oh well I guess it's a little weird, but all of them are good demons."  
  
"Yeah I noticed. So how goes things with you and Spike? I assume you care about him since you called us." Buffy held in an irritated groan. It was bad enough that she had to deal with one ex now there were two to deal with.  
  
"Spike and I have decided to see each other."  
  
"Well what would you call what you were doing before?"  
  
"Having great sex. This is different. He has his soul now."  
  
"Okay didn't need to know about the sex thing, but are you sure. . ."  
  
"That I should be getting into a relationship with someone like him. Look this is my life and I'll do what a damn please."  
  
"Okay I know that I gave up all rights when I left and got married. I was just trying to look out for you."  
  
"I don't need you to look out for me, but thanks for the thought." Buffy said as she turned around to try and engage in conversation.  
  
Buffy wondered why it was that old boyfriends thought that they knew what was best for you. It was one of those things that Buffy would never figure out. They left you, but they thought that they knew what was best. In Riley's case he had been right to leave. She never really loved him. She had been going through the motions because she was with him. And Angel, though he hadn't been right to leave her, was better off and so was she. She had found someone who was. . . better.  
  
Okay so better wasn't the right word, but it made sense. Spike wasn't exactly the most conventional boyfriend, but he worked for her. She didn't need a normal guy. Spike had always been there for her. He had gone out and got a soul for her damn it. He had seen her in the good and the bad and yet he still stuck around. He really loved her. Although she couldn't say the words yet she knew that she cared for him deeply.  
  
"Miss Summers we have some news." Buffy looked up to see a man in a doctor's coat standing in front of her. Everyone in the room stiffened considerably.  
  
"Well what's the news?"  
  
"It seems that host. Spike's chip is causing some severe brain damage and is majorly defective."  
  
"What does that mean." Buffy said grabbing Xander's hand.  
  
It was killing Xander to see her like this. He could see how much this was killing her. He knew just by her face that she really cared about Spike. Maybe even love him. Even though that should kill him he found himself okay with it.  
  
"Well his chip will kill him if it stays in his head as is. We could either insert another chip or we could take it out completely. It's up to you."  
  
Suddenly Buffy felt like all eyes were on her. It was almost an easy decision, but she wanted to please everyone. Why she didn't know. This was between her and Spike and no one else. So Buffy knew right then what decision she had to make.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The eerie silence didn't seem right for the Summers house. Sure there people in the house. A lot of people were in her house at this very moment. It just felt like there weren't any when Buffy could hear herself think. The surgery was taking a long time. Longer then she really cared for. Was it so hard to remove a chip from someone's head? Or at least talk to the worried people about the progress.  
  
Buffy had waited with her friends in the living room for what seemed like hours before she couldn't take it anymore. Mostly everyone was okay with her decision although Buffy didn't really care what they thought at this moment.  
  
Like she had thought before, it was a matter between her and Spike. She knew that she had made the right decision. It was the looks of dread on their faces that had Buffy a little uneasy.  
  
What was their reason for looking so sad? The doctor had gave news that the damage caused to Spike's brain might give him a slight case of amnesia or, quiet possibly, make him a vegetable in the human sense of the word.  
  
There was a chance that he would never be the same. Not that they weren't already chancing that with the soul, but now there had to be the stupid chip in his head screwing things up worse.  
  
So Buffy retreated to her back porch. She liked to think of it as the place were she first met the really Spike. It was that time she had talked with him when she found out that her mother was sick. It was her first glimpse into the more William version of Spike.  
  
It had been the place where they would just sit and talk when she first came back. It was like their special place. It was where she spent many nights while he was gone. And now she was sitting here waiting for any news that the doctors might have on him.  
  
Feelings were never Buffy's strong suit. Neither was opening up. She liked to stay calmed up and not admit things to anyone. And that little personality trait might just make things a whole lot worse. She never told Spike exactly how she felt about him, which was okay because they were taking it slow. Now she was regretting it. She didn't love him; she wasn't even sure what love was at this point in her life.  
  
She had always thought that she loved Riley and Angel, but that turned out to be wrong at least in Riley's case. She cared a lot about Spike though. It was something she realized two months ago on the night he left. Everything changed that night. He had been so caring and attentive.  
  
Something that Buffy had refused to see all that time, but now was staring her straight in the face. So yes she cared a lot about him, but he didn't know that. He knew that she had feelings, but he didn't know to what extent. So here she sat. Wallowing in her own self-loathing, which wasn't anything new for Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" a voice from behind Buffy asked.  
  
Buffy turned around to see Sam, Riley's wife.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
"They're done. They said that it went pretty successfully, but they aren't sure if he. has any brain damage." Sam said fidgeting a little.  
  
Riley had told her that Buffy was involved with the vampire after their last visit. Sam had found it a little disgusting at first. After meeting Glen she understood that not all demons were bad and looked at it through Buffy's perspective. Then there was the fact that he loved her enough to go out and get his soul. He seemed like a good guy.  
  
"Is he awake?" Buffy whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"No, not yet. Your friend, Maddy I think her name was, and that big green demon guy are in with him right now. They're performing some magic spells on him right now to try and wake him up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you going to go see him?"  
  
"Yeah I should huh?" Buffy said as she got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and walked inside. The house was still quiet. Sam followed close behind her.  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs and into her room. He was still lying on the bed, on his side. His head was bandaged up. Maddy stood next to him and Lorne was on the other side.  
  
"Did you get him to wake up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We're just starting the spell. Shouldn't be long now, sweetness." Lorne said.  
  
"Yeah quick brush of the hand and then presto Spike's awake." Maddy said lighting a few candles.  
  
"Okay. Do you know if he's okay?"  
  
"He seems fine. From the read that I'm getting off of him he would appear normal. The soul's a little shiny though, so I'm having trouble seeing past it." Lorne said.  
  
"I did a quick magically exam on his head and everything would appear normal. Like I said little disorientation for awhile, but nothing serious." Maddy said opening a book and searching for the right spell.  
  
"Okay just an easy little healing spell. Should go okay." Maddy said taking a deep breath.  
  
"It is an easy spell. Just focus." Lorne said.  
  
"I'm focused." Maddy said.  
  
"Okay just concentrate." Lorne said taking Maddy's hand.  
  
"We call upon the goddess to give us the power to heal. Use our strength to heal the wounded in the protected circle. Guide him through his mind." Maddy said.  
  
All of a sudden there was a low rumble in the room and the lights went off. The only light that could be seen was two thin lines of white light that were coming out of Lorne and Maddy. It lasted for about a minute before it stopped and Maddy and Lorne dropped to the ground and the lights turned back on.  
  
Buffy looked at Maddy and Lorne. They appeared to have been knocked out. She looked over at Spike. His eyes were fluttering open and he started to cough. Buffy ran over to him.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Buffy asked when she made it to him.  
  
"My head." Spike said raising his hand to reach his head.  
  
"Don't touch your head."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they just took out the chip."  
  
"What? How long was I out for?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Three days. Bloody hell, no wonder I feel so sore. Did you say they took out the chip?"  
  
"Yeah I had them take it out."  
  
"You mean no more chip?"  
  
"Yup. There was a decision on whether to take it out completely or to put in a new one. I figured with the fight that we're about to face it would be better to take the chip out completely."  
  
"So I can hit anyone I want again?"  
  
"Don't go getting any ideas."  
  
"I know. Pullin' for the good guys now."  
  
"Is there anything you want? Some blood maybe."  
  
"No I think I jus' want to sit up."  
  
"You can't do that. The surgery that was performed on you requires full bed rest." Sam said.  
  
"Great more time on this bloody bed." "You have to do what the doctors say Spike. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"A little dizzy. Nothing to bad."  
  
Just then Spike heard the low sound of groaning coming from the ground.  
  
"Whas' that?"  
  
"I think its Maddy and Lorne. They kinda got knocked out when they did the spell to heal you."  
  
"Oh this is worse then a hangover or that time Wolfram and Hart did that brain sucking thing." Lorne said.  
  
"Yeah didn't expect it to be so powerful. It was a really big blast." Maddy said.  
  
"Neither did I. Maybe the goddess took a little too much." Lorne said.  
  
"No Spike seems to be in ship shape so that's the good thing." Maddy said attempting to get up, but then falling right back down.  
  
"I guess gravity is telling me to stay put." Maddy said.  
  
"You guys okay? Is there anything that I can do?" Buffy said in a worried voice.  
  
These two people, well one person one demon, had given Spike much needed strength and she would do anything to repay them.  
  
"You could make the room stop spinning." Maddy said.  
  
"You are feeling that to?" Lorne said.  
  
"Yeah, it's really dizzy. Like thing are. . ."  
  
"Floating around and you're stayin' put." Spike finished.  
  
"Yeah." Lorne and Maddy answered in unison.  
  
"Can you get up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not right now. Think that we should just stay put. Actually a little tired." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah I hear that sweetness." Lorne said as he started to drift off to sleep. Maddy did so as well.  
  
"Well I guess they needed to rest." Buffy said to Spike.  
  
"Yeah they prolly havta regenerate."  
  
"It's good to see you awake." Buffy said placing a hand on Spike's cheek.  
  
"Well I don't think that it will remain that way for that much longer. Starting to feel the unpleasant side effects of the spell. It really is very draining."  
  
"Get some rest. We'll be able to catch up in the morning."  
  
"Yeah you're prolly right." Spike said closing his eyes and falling right to sleep like Maddy and Lorne had done. Buffy kissed his forehead and got up. Sam was still standing in the doorway looking at Buffy expectantly.  
  
"Xander and all the other people informed us to what was going on." She said simply.  
  
"It doesn't seem real." Buffy said messing with the hem of her shirt. She was still in her Doublemeat Place uniform because she wasn't able to get into her room to change.  
  
"Riley and I want to know if there is anything we can do to help." Sam said.  
  
"No, not really. We don't need any more help. We've got everything we need right here." Buffy said.  
  
"We'd like to help anyway. I know that this is a little out of our scope of things, but we can help. We heard that Willow was raising some pretty powerful demons and taking them under her control. We can help take them out."  
  
"We have pretty skilled demon fighters here. This is too far out of your range." Buffy said pushing past Sam and trying to walk into the hallway. She ran into Riley on her way there.  
  
"Look Buffy we have orders to stay here in Sunnydale." Riley said.  
  
"Well you can stay, but you're not getting in the way." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy you need all the help that you can get. We're here to help. We have information regarding a spell that can strip Willow's powers." Riley said.  
  
"We know about that spell Riley."  
  
"Then why haven't you done it?" Riley asked with an incredulous tone in his voice.  
  
"Because it kills her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? We can't kill Willow."  
  
"Why not? She's killed people Buffy. She needs to be put down before she kills anyone else. Or worse she starts an apocalypse."  
  
"We have information that says she can be taken done without killing her. There's a prophecy that says it can be done."  
  
"Buffy she's too far gone. If we don't take her done right now she might end the world."  
  
"I've avoid more apocalypses then I can count Riley. I know what I'm doing. I won't let you kill Willow."  
  
"We have no choice." "This isn't your fight. Take your wannabe demon fighters and get out of here. This is my town."  
  
"Buffy if you don't kill Willow then there won't be any hope for the rest of us. You have to make this decision."  
  
"I'm telling you that there is a way to save Willow and the world. Now I want you and your sorry excuse for demon hunters to get out of my house. You did your job. You fixed your little 'hostile 17' as you call him now get out. Leave the demon fighting to the professionals."  
  
"I'm not going to back down from this Buffy."  
  
"If you hurt Willow I swear I'll hurt you. That goes for any other member of your team that wants to get trigger happy on me and mine."  
  
"That was an accident."  
  
"Accident my ass. You initiative guys are all the same. Demons bad, people good. Just get out of here." Buffy said going back into her room and closing the door.  
  
Riley looked over at Sam and saw that his wife had a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's right you know. The initiative does see all demons as bad. I thought that we were pass that now."  
  
"Willow isn't a demon."  
  
"Which makes this all worse. You want to kill a human being."  
  
"Look she isn't a human anymore. She isn't the same Willow that wanted to get Buffy and me together. She's lost it."  
  
"This chip thing was supposed to be the end of it. We were supposed to retire and go back to Ohio to raise our family. What about our baby. I'm pregnant Riley and we were supposed to be getting out."  
  
"I can't leave it like this."  
  
"Well I can. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I'm going home."  
  
"What are you talking about? You have to stay here."  
  
"No I don't. This is my last assignment and it's finished. I'm out. When you decide to come home I'll be waiting. Just don't get yourself killed and don't take to long." Sam said as she walked by Riley.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and then left. Riley watched as the only good thing in his life walked away. He couldn't let this one go though. He sighed put his head down dejectedly. It was time to gather his troops and get out of Buffy's house before she blew a gasket. He just hoped that by staying he was really helping her and not ruining his life.  
  
A/N: Review you know you wanna! Come on! Please! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so far. Maddy's mine and so are a few others. Wish I had Spike, but that's a whole thing all together.  
  
Distribution: If you actually think that it's good enough to go anywhere, but here, then by all means. Just ask first.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/N: beware! Spike and Angel . . . talking. Yes I LOVE Angel and I LOVE Spike and the thought of them as friends makes me happy, so I make them friends. Poof! Just like that. Snap my fingers and there you have it. This is somewhat of a transition chappy, but not that short. Oh I believe there is mild Riley bashing.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Giles looked around at the wary group of people. They had all went to bed very late and woken up fairly early. It was a good thing that Fred had gone out and stocked up on coffee. Right now there were currently four people congregating around the coffeepot and four people staring blankly into their coffee cups around the island.  
  
Lorne, Maddy, Buffy and the now de-chipped Spike had not come out of Buffy's room since last night. Sam had stormed out of the place and soon after Riley and his troops filed out as well. None of them had said anything about how Spike was doing so the group waited. Eventually at two- thirty in the morning some of them passed out. It was currently seven in the morning. So that was the explanation for the caffeine IV's. The only sound was the ticking sound coming from the coffeepot.  
  
Faith, Wesley, Gunn and Fred were the four that surrounded the machine like it was a temple. Anya, Xander, Cordelia and Connor were the four people around the island looking at their drinks. Anya, Xander and Cordy had coffee and Connor had a can of soda. Dawn had gone off to school and Angel was downstairs sleeping.  
  
"So what do you think is going to happen next? Do we get an explanation as to why those commandos left in such a hurry?" Anya said being the first one to break the silence that had surrounded the group.  
  
"I don't know. Buffy hasn't come down. It's been a draining few days. She's very tried. Last time I checked she was still asleep." Giles said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Everyone who knows anything about the initiative is in a deep slumber right now." Xander said.  
  
"Well I guess we just sit here and wait. I don't know of anything else to do." Cordy said.  
  
"Yes well when the sleeping beauties wake up we'll drill them." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah just a matter of time." Fred said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorne woke with a piercing pain in his head.  
  
"Sweet Jesus, Joseph and Mary. I fill like someone's playing Babaloo on my head." Lorne ground as he tried to get himself off of the floor. He heard a low groan come from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Oh. . . I don't remember drinking last night." Came the voice from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Maddy is that you?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Yeah more or less. How's your head?"  
  
"The newest site for drilling."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Can you get up?"  
  
"I've been trying without too much success. What the heck kind of spell was that?" Lorne asked with suspicion.  
  
"Sorry about that. It's a pretty hard hitting spell I found in. . ."  
  
"Pylea? Yeah I recognized the power in it and the language. Is there something you're not telling us sweetheart?"  
  
"No I told you that I made a visit there. Found out some stuff." Maddy said trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Now see I'm not exactly believing that. I think that there is a bit of demon in you." Lorne said.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Maddy said trying to find out just how much Lorne knew.  
  
"Because that spell is specifically designed for Pylea tribe demons only. You need two in order to do it."  
  
"Crap, okay so I have a bit of demon in me."  
  
"Well that doesn't make a difference to me."  
  
"Good now it's everyone else that I'm worried about. Where's Buffy and Spike?" Maddy said making another attempt to get up, but not succeeding.  
  
"I think they're on the bed. Is he ready to get up?" Lorne asked not really sure how long the spell took to work.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Our combined energies are enough to make him a little extra sensory though."  
  
"Should we wake them?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Don't bother I'm awake." Came a voice from on top of the bed.  
  
"Buffy?" Maddy asked. She was a little afraid that Buffy heard the conversation that she had with Lorne.  
  
"Yeah, but shh, Spike needs his rest." Buffy said slowly getting out of their bed and avoiding stepping on Lorne.  
  
"Well if you don't mind sweetness could you help us get up and somewhere nice and comfy. Maybe the couch in the living room." Lorne said.  
  
"Yeah okay. Should I just pick you up?"  
  
"Whatever is easiest for you." Lorne said.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said picking up Lorne.  
  
"Do you need help with getting yourself downstairs, Maddy?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Well maybe you could do that float-y thing." Buffy said.  
  
"I think that I should stay lax with the magic."  
  
"Okay I'll be right back." Buffy said walking out of the room with Lorne over her shoulder. Maddy lay there for a few seconds before Buffy came back and picked her up.  
  
"Oh this feels weird." Maddy commented.  
  
"Yeah well be on the other end of picking up the people." There was a comfortable silence and then Buffy spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."  
  
"What?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb and innocent with me. I heard you talking to Lorne and Spike insinuated that you were different. Look it doesn't make a difference to me if you're part demon or whatnot. Girl dating a vampire here. I can see why you don't want it on the group share time though. Although I don't think that many of them will care much that you're a demon considering that most of them are demons."  
  
"Yeah well most people freak out over it." Maddy said. Buffy made it down the stairs and to the couch without saying anything more. The group had already settled in the living room.  
  
"So what's the deal with the commandos?" Xander asked.  
  
"I told them to take a hike." Buffy said plainly.  
  
"Do we get the details?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Just know that they're probably not gone." Buffy said not wanting to talk much about her big blow up with Riley.  
  
"You mean those wannabe demon hunters are actually gonna stick around and try to help?" Faith asked in incredulous tone.  
  
"Yeah Riley was even trying to tell me my job." Buffy said voicing a little angry that she still held from the night before.  
  
"Well doesn't the government think that they run everything nowadays. So what they're just going to stick around and try and not get killed." Gunn said.  
  
"Great it's enough I have to worry about the group now I have to worry about other people trying to get killed. Stupid demon hating freaks who want nothing more then to be a pain in my ass." Buffy said.  
  
"Right cause you have the whole now killing people thing." Faith said.  
  
"It's a little more extensive then that. Our scared duty is to protect the innocent no matter how uninnocent they are." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah well hopefully they don't get in the way." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah I could do without the gunshots for awhile. I mean is that so hard to ask for? Just a little time off from the chaos." Lorne said.  
  
"Could we maybe you know relax tonight." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah maybe we can you know rent some movies and eat some popcorn. It is Saturday night." Gunn said.  
  
"Or we could go out and kill a few vampires." Connor said. Everyone looked at him with curious glances.  
  
"What?" Connor said.  
  
"Okay your idea of fun scares me." Maddy said.  
  
"We could go to the Bronze." Cordelia said.  
  
"The what?" Fred asked.  
  
"The Bronze. It's like the only club here in small Sunnydale. God it's been years since I've been there." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun. Get some frosty nectar and some well earned dancing might be cool." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah it's been awhile since we've Bronzed it. We take the L.A gang and they'll have a blast." Xander said.  
  
"Okay it's agreed then. Bronze it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike was awake. He could here everything that was going on in the living room. It sounded like they were taking the night off. That was great, but days of usually equaled even more badness. There was something else that he was picking up. Thoughts, feelings, it was something he didn't expect.  
  
Spike pushed himself up and looked around. He was in his and Buffy's room. It wasn't weird to call it his room anymore. His clothes and stuff were scattered around the room and so were various magical items. Buffy's smell lingered around with the rotten smell of eggs that was no doubt from some sort of spell.  
  
It was easy to pick himself up and walking around the room. With each step his strength came back to him. It was like every step rejuvenated him, but with each step the thoughts and feelings came in double time. He could almost here them clearly now. He decided, against the better judgement and the pounding in his head to go downstairs and see what was going on. He slowly made his way down the stairs and to the living room.  
  
"So anyone miss me?" Spike asked. The room turned to him and Dawn ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Oi! Be careful now. Still not up to my full strength." Spike said when Dawn squeezed him a little too tight.  
  
"Oh sorry, just so happy that you're okay. Now if we could just get these Initiative guys to go away." Dawn said taking Spike's hand and leading him to a chair.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay to be walking around like this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually I seem to be gettin' better with each step I take. It's weird though 'm pickin' up all these weird vibes. Must be a weird side affect of whatever spell you guys did." Spike said.  
  
"Well that's odd. What kind of weird vibes." Giles asked.  
  
"Jus' like feelin's an' somethin' different." Spike said.  
  
"Oh well that's to be expected you're picking up on some of my powers and some of Lorne's powers. The spell took more then just our physical strength. It also took the strength from our powers. Me being somewhat of an empath and Lorne's power to sense things about the future." Maddy said.  
  
"So what Spike has free reign on those powers." Angel said.  
  
"Little bit, but he won't be draining them from us. They'll be all his own for a little while until he is fully capable of doing things without our strength." Maddy said.  
  
"We should teach him how to get a range on them though. Maybe he should stay home tonight and then we can help him out. Too many loud noises and such could blow his brain to little bits." Lorne said.  
  
"No you guys shouldn't stay home 'cause of me. 'Sides I think it might be good ta get out." Spike said.  
  
"No if they say you should stay in then you should stay in." Buffy said.  
  
"Lorne's power to see into the future could totally paralyze you especially with the soul." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah, sweetness, and we're on the Hellmouth. People are most likely to have futures of death by someone's dinner." Lorne said.  
  
"'M fine. I can take care 'f myself. My strength is gaining." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know to wait extent yet. It might be wise to sit this one out." Dawn said.  
  
"Not you too bit." Spike said.  
  
"I'm just thinking about what's best." Dawn said.  
  
"Whas' best is for everyone to let off a little steam." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, but at what price. I'm the first to hate you Spike, but your pride is getting in the way of your judgement. Just sit this one out. We'll all go out and let of some steam if it makes you feel better." Xander said.  
  
"Yes Spike you obviously play a pivotal role in this thing and we don't need you to going out and hurting yourself just because you feel like you should be strong for everyone." Giles said.  
  
"Is this like some sort of intervention. Shouldn't there be posters with quotes on them." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"All their saying is give staying home a chance. Maybe catch a movie and learn what this transfer of powers means. It could mean a lot of things and we need to learn what that means." Cordy said.  
  
"The first part of recovery is admitting you have a problem. There that sound intervention-y enough for you." Anya said.  
  
"Thanks Anyanaka." Spike said.  
  
"Anytime." Anya said looking rather pleased with herself.  
  
"The mystical energy you're gaining right now could make your head explode." Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah and I don't think Buffy fancies picking Spike brain out of the carpet for all eternity." Angel said.  
  
"Whas' it to you." Spike asked. Angel sighed heavily.  
  
"Look it may seem like I don't care, but you know about the bond. I can't very well just sit back and let you die no matter how much it would bring me a happy." Angel said.  
  
"That bond was gone a long time ago. Master vamp now." Spike said.  
  
"Spike you know it's still there. I had to do everything in my power not to kill those Initiative guys when I found out they put that stupid chip in your head." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah and that had nothing to do with the fact that one of them was with Buffy."  
  
"I found out about the chip long before Buffy was with Riley. Look it really doesn't matter now does it? I'll kick your ass if you try and get out of this house." Angel said.  
  
"Can't. The spell remember. 'Sides you couldn't do it anymore even if you wanted to." Spike said challengingly.  
  
"Is that a challenge, William." Angel said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"No it's a promise. What wif' the soul and all you 'aven't s'actly tapped into your vampire powers lately. You couldn't do it anymore." Spike said.  
  
"Really, Willie. You should have a little faith in your grandsire." Angel said.  
  
"Right 'cause you had lots of faith in me. Look 'm goin' ta get some blood and then we can finish this lil' talk." Spike said.  
  
Angel looked at Spike as he got up to walk away. He was to the dining room entrance when Angel growled, "Sit."  
  
Spike sat with his back turned to the group on the floor.  
  
"On the couch." Angel said a little irritated. Spike got up and sat on the couch.  
  
"Wha'. . . what the bloody hell did you jus' do ta me." Spike said.  
  
"Lost my touch huh. Now you listen to me William. You're going to go upstairs, take a nap and then you're going to let Lorne and Maddy help with getting used to this new power struggle you have. You're not going to go with us to the Bronze got that." Angel said.  
  
Confusion went over Spike's face for a few minutes before saying, "Yes, grandsire." Spike had a look of disgust and guilt on his face.  
  
"Good now go upstairs." Angel said. Spike got up and went upstairs. And soon as he was out of sight Angel plopped down on the seat that Spike had been occupying.  
  
"Oh god that was hard." Angel said.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Buffy asked a little upset  
  
. "Basic control thing sires have over their childes to keep them under control." Angel said breathing heavily.  
  
"Fascinating. I thought that only worked on fledgings." Wes asked.  
  
"It usually does for sires. The head of the 'family' has the control over all the childer. When the Master died Darla was imbued with the powers. When Darla died I got the power. I was always able to have control over Spike and Dru, well Spike mostly. He sort of looked up to me back then." Angel said.  
  
"Wow that's. . . well that's terrible for Spike. He just had his mind explored into without his consent." Maddy said.  
  
"Well he did issue the challenge." Angel said.  
  
"You could have done something a little simple at first maybe he would have you know listened knowing that he didn't have any power over it." Dawn said.  
  
"No Dawn this is Spike we're talking about. He's going to be mad as hell sure, but this is for the best. If Angel would have giving him a chance to listen then Spike would have still done everything against it." Buffy said.  
  
"You know he's going to be very upset with you Buffy." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah well I have ways of making him forget about it." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay eww, but anyway let's do some quick research and then we can get ready to go out. I mean it's already two in the afternoon." Cordy said.  
  
"Okay to the Bat cave." Xander said. The group looked at him strangely.  
  
"That'll never be a good phrase will it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel sat by Spike's bedside. The group was right about one thing. Spike would be very angry with him for invading his mind like that. He'd also feel guilty. He'd feel guilty for disobeying Angel's orders and that would piss Spike off even more. Angel watched as Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Hey." Angel said for lack of a better word.  
  
"Oh 's you. What jus' come back for another round of make Spike your willin' slave." Spike said.  
  
"Spike." Angel said with a little irritation. Spike shut his mouth and looked at Angel with guilty eyes.  
  
"Please don't look at me that way." Angel said  
  
. "It's not my choice. I'd look at you wif' hate right now if I could. You know the consequences of the bond." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I hated to do it, but it was the only way to keep you safe. You weren't listening." Angel said.  
  
"Oh so let's jus' use the Big man mojo to keep Spike in line." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I had to do it." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Spike said.  
  
"You know I sometimes look back on the days when we were sort of friends. When I would do anything to keep you and Dru safe. I might have been a vicious killer, but you two were my family. You were like my children. Dru couldn't be a good sire and I knew that. I should have forbid her from doing that from the beginning, but I never thought she would. When I found out she did I wanted to yell at her and possibly stake you to keep you from having to go through all of that. It's hard to become a true vampire without a good sire. Then I saw the potential in you. At the time I thought it was only for killing, but then I realized that you were just. . . unique." Angel said.  
  
Spike was staring at him like any wide-eyed child would. Angel forgot just how much Spike had looked up to him back in those days. How much innocence he still held in the beginning even after he killed at least a dozen people. The same wide blue eyes were always gleaming with wonder, but as the years went by the wonder faded and all that was left was cold hard eyes.  
  
"You know I did the best I could with what I had. Sure I was evil and the things I taught you were evil, but they were real. I made your potential grow as far as I could take it. I know you killed that Slayer to impress Dru, but I was proud when you did it. I felt that it wasn't only for Dru. Great listen to me. Talking about how proud I was of you when we were demons. We're different now aren't we?" Angel said. Spike nodded readily.  
  
"I think that the hardest thing for me to do was abandon you and Dru when I got my soul. You two didn't need me but I know that no good sire would abandon their childes. You can imagine how hard it was for me when you and Dru came to Sunnydale. I was in love with Buffy and didn't want her to get hurt, but then I loved you two as well. It's been awhile since I've said that."  
  
"The Angelus now, well since he's repressed, he's a total maniac. I know I wasn't like that before. Sure I was still somewhat of a jackass, but I didn't treat you like total crap. Every once in awhile, yeah, but I did try to protect. Believe me when I said that I wanted to kill every one of those Initiative bastards. A proper sire would have. A proper sire would have made them pay and then protected you and given you human blood. I'm not a proper sire anymore."  
  
Angel looked down at his hands. "What I vaguely remember about being Angelus when you were here in Sunnydale was bad. I knew you loved Dru and that you had hoped that after I left things between you and Dru would have been good. Vampires have that inane ability to love lots of people. Dru was like that, but you weren't. Always so faithful to Dru unless she allowed you not to be. I admired your heart after I had time to think about it. I hated it as Angelus. It made you weak, but now I see that it's great. It was always part of your potential." Angel looked at Spike.  
  
He had been quiet through his whole talk.  
  
"I guess that isn't what you wanted." Angel said watching Spike nod his head silently.  
  
"Okay, Spike you're forgiven." Angel said. Spike let out a very audible sigh.  
  
"You know I should kill you for that. Makin' me 'ear your whole sob story." Spike said with a grin on his face.  
  
It was the first time Spike had grinned at Angel in awhile.  
  
"William what am I going to do with you. You go out and get your soul and don't even tell me. That's the kind of pain I can't shield you from." Angel said.  
  
"Hey now, 'm a grown vampire now. Jus' 'cause you 'ave that special elder vamp power doesn't mean I need you ta 'elp me out." Spike said.  
  
"Always the stubborn one." Angel said shaking his head.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Wow that wasn't as fast as I thought it would be. She's downstairs waiting for me to tell her you're okay. She's going out after many people told her to do so." Angel said.  
  
"Thas' good. She needs to get out an' let off some steam." Spike said.  
  
"See no awkward silences. We can talk about Buffy without wanting to rip each others heads off." Angel said.  
  
"When did you get so mature. Last I heard you were tellin' Buffy that thins' would never be good between me an' her." Spike said.  
  
"I really don't think I did that for her. I don't love her anymore you know. Haven't for awhile. I guess it was just easier to say I was brooding over her then trying to get on with me unlife."  
  
"So why the anger?" Spike said.  
  
"Spike I can't honestly say. Don't ask me why. To protect her to protect you. It's all very blurry." Angel said.  
  
"Well aren't you jus' the over busy granddad. Don't let it bother you too much." Spike said.  
  
"I'm trying not to. I think I'm in love with Cordelia anyway." Angel said.  
  
"With the Prom Queen huh. Thas' new. She does seem like your type." Spike said.  
  
"Thanks for your approval. So you feeling any better?" Angel asked.  
  
"If I say yes will you let me go out wif' all the other lil' boys and girls?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, but I think that maybe we should lie for Buffy's sake."  
  
"Fine I feel awful. Happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  
"So you know whas' goin' ta happen ta me?"  
  
"Maddy and Lorne explained it as best as they could. Apparently you have their powers until you're strong enough to do without them. You pull the strength from their powers to regenerate and then they go away." Angel said.  
  
"Any idea how long that'll take?" Spike said.  
  
"Depends on the weakness of the person. Could be a couple of days could be a couple of weeks. There's no way to tell for sure." Angel said.  
  
"So how long will it take to get these powers under control?"  
  
"Lorne seems to think it won't take that long if you listen, but I told him that there was no way you were going to do that. You get frustrated too easily. It takes a certain amount of patience."  
  
"Great take me out 'f this fight even longer." Spike said.  
  
"You're a little too gun happy. Calm down a bit. You get back from winning your soul and you're all ready to fight. I thought William was a bit more timid and shy then this." Angel said.  
  
"Tryin' ta be useful. 'Sides 'aven't s'actly seen how skittish William is in battle."  
  
"Well with the Initiative still here maybe we should keep it low key." Angel said.  
  
"The Initiative is still 'ere." Spike asked with an incredulous tone in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I guess Riley got a call from his advisors telling him he had to stay in Sunnydale and bring down the threat. Buffy wasn't really forthcoming with the information." Angel said.  
  
"Stupid wankers. Thinkin' they can take down Willow. Lil' witch is mighty strong. 'S all Captain Cardboard's fault. Wife my ass." Spike said.  
  
"Well supposedly his wife just left in a hurry and took off. Lover's spat I guess." Angel said.  
  
"Serves the bloody idiot right. Innit he a lil' too old ta be playin' hero." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah and a bit dumb. He thinks that he's doing good, but what the government did was inhumane."  
  
"Stupid git."  
  
"Got that right." Angel said.  
  
"We just got along on somethin' didn't we?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah it would appear so."  
  
"Well innit that somethin'. Maybe we can be civilized to each other." Spike said.  
  
"Perhaps. It's been awhile though." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah let's not make a habit of it though." Spike said.  
  
"Got that right. I'll just go downstairs and tell the guys they can head out now." Angel said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Little past seven why?"  
  
"Oh I'm a lil' hungry. Can you bring up some blood?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Angel said exiting the room.  
  
He bumped right into Buffy as soon as he turned around from closing the door. They looked at each other for a moment before Buffy opened her mouth.  
  
"You didn't kill him did you?" Buffy asked with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"No. I was just coming down to tell you to go ahead to the Bronze already." Angel said.  
  
"And what just leave you here alone with him. I don't think so Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy did you forget that I can't hurt him. The spell remember. We all saw what it did to Connor. I really don't feel like getting thrown against a wall anytime soon. I couldn't kill him right now even if I wanted to. He's still my grandchilde you know."  
  
"Yeah and how far does that go?"  
  
"It goes pretty damn far. Now listen Spike's not going to be able to get any better if he thinks he's infringing on everyone's time out. If you want him to get better you'll go out and have a good time." Angel said.  
  
"How am I supposed to have a good time when I'm spending every minute worrying about him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There's a little thing called alcohol that goes right through people making them loosen up." Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked at him to see if was serious. He was.  
  
"When did we change so much?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I changed a while back. I don't know what it is. We just grew apart Buffy. We decided to become different people then who we were then. People change you know. All that time in L.A around different people then my son, it's changed me."  
  
"So I guess we aren't destined to be together forever. God how silly was I back then. First guy I loved and he was 'the one'." Buffy said laughing at herself.  
  
"Teenage thought. I wanted it to be that way too. You made me feel like more then a vampire, but I knew it wouldn't last. You had to have time to explore things. I was a two hundred plus year old vamp and you were a seventeen-year-old girl. You weren't grown yet." Angel said.  
  
"I guess every teenager goes through that. My experience was just a little different from the norm." Buffy said.  
  
"So you're going out right?" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Don't try any mystical mind mojo on me." Buffy said.  
  
"Wouldn't work. Only works on the vampires in your line. You're not a vampire and you're not in my line." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever. I'm going to pretend you didn't go all vamp knowledge on me and go out and have somewhat of a good time." Buffy said.  
  
"Tell Lorne and Maddy to go too." Angel said.  
  
"Well Lorne said that since the Bronze isn't a demon joint that he wasn't going to go, but I somehow talked Maddy into going." Buffy said.  
  
"So who's not going except Lorne." Angel asked. Buffy flashed him a smile.  
  
"It's just Lorne." Buffy said.  
  
"What? You mean Wes and Giles are going too. And Connor." Angel said.  
  
"Yup. See I talked Giles into going because of beer. Wes was goaded into coming by Cordelia and Connor, well Connor heard that Dawn was going and decided to tag along." Buffy said.  
  
"Is this going to be a problem. I mean if my son and your sister. . . you know." Angel said.  
  
"Hook up. Spike might not like it, but I don't think it will be. I think it's cute. Cordy thinks it's cute to. I'm okay with it if you are." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I'm good. My son's better at the dating thing then I am, but I'm okay with him maybe dating Dawn. He's really confused about everything you know." Angel said.  
  
"He's eighteen. Of course he's confused. Well I guess we're off then. Give Spike a kiss for me will you." Buffy said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah right that'll happen when hell freezes over and little pigs learn how to fly." Angel said.  
  
"Oh look out the window is that a flying pig?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. They belong to an evil genius named Joss. Although I don't know if he's evil or not.  
  
Distribution: Go ahead. Ask first  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/N: Okay so here you go. This chapter is nice and long. Special thanks to the reviewers that keep this story alive. You guys are so great. Let's see some more reviews people. Come on, please! Thanks to Mia-chan the Shadow. It was brought to my attention, by Mia-chan that my Maddy character doesn't have that many flaws. I'm working on that. There's sort of an element of mystery I was trying to build with her so if it seems like she's a little too perfect sorry about that. Don't worry there'll be lots of dirt soon. It's just that with all the characters and Spike's chip not to mention the LA gang coming and the Initiative I just haven't had any room to you know add some flaws. So thanks for telling me that those were needed. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
The music in the Bronze pounded loudly in her ears. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Buffy, who had sworn to it that she wouldn't be able to have a good time, was dancing around freely. Maddy stood at the bar focusing on the drink in her hand. Not what she wanted, but it would definitely do. Bad habits were bad.  
  
"Hey why aren't you out there frolicking with everyone else." Maddy looked up to see Connor standing next to her.  
  
"You do know that you used the word frolicking right?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Still doesn't explain why you're all alone. You don't seem to be having a good time." Connor said taking the seat next to her.  
  
"This from the guy who thinks killing demons is a good time." Maddy said taking a swig at her Coke.  
  
"Yeah I may not know fun personally, but what they seem to be having looks like fun. Again I'm no expert." Connor said.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I don't feel all that sociable. There a law against that."  
  
"No, of course not. It's just. . . it's a little dark over here isn't it."  
  
Maddy looked around the bar. The fact that it was the basis of it's appeal.  
  
"Not much for the bright lights."  
  
"Yeah they are really bright. It was pretty dark in that hell dimension. I guess the lights get to me as little too."  
  
"So we're two people stuck in the dark when we should be in the light. Interesting."  
  
"Well I guess it is." A comfortable silence fell over them.  
  
"I don't know what to say next." Connor said.  
  
"Well at least you're honest about it."  
  
"Seriously. Okay so I haven't exactly had an experience with girls at all and I'm slightly puzzled by it all."  
  
"Confusion is good sometimes."  
  
"Yeah and sometimes it leads to me doing something really stupid."  
  
"We learn from our mistakes."  
  
Connor looked at her.  
  
"Is that all the infinite wisdom you have to impart?"  
  
"Sorry fresh out of good wholesome wisdom. Try again later."  
  
"Well do you have. . . any of those like, like feelings for me?"  
  
Maddy could have laughed at his helplessness. It was so weird that he was asking relationship advice from her. If only he knew, but then again not many people did know.  
  
"Connor your cool and everything, but I just got out of a pretty strenuous break-up so I'm not really going for a new guy. You don't think of me that way right?" Maddy asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well you're pretty or at least when you try."  
  
"Thanks I'll take that as a weird compliment."  
  
"Sorry I'm not good with words. You have a natural beauty that you hide under layers of bulky clothes or black make-up. You like fighting demons and sure that whole magic thing throws me, but you're strong. I feel comfortable around you, but. . ."  
  
Connor's eyes went over to the group they were supposed to be with and to the dancing form of Dawn.  
  
"When you're around her your palms get sweaty and in a good way." Maddy said.  
  
"I guess. Not sure what the good kind of sweaty is. I just know that my mouth dries up when I talk to her and yet it flows freely when I'm around you. Shouldn't it be the other way around if I like her?"  
  
"You really do have a lot to learn. It's okay though. Some guys have lived on this dimension their whole life and are just as confused as you. You should talk with her. Could be just a physical thing. I don't think we have anything here other then friendship."  
  
"Oh good so now I'll I have to do is get the courage to talk with Dawn. Should be fun."  
  
"Well I think she likes you. You know if that helps."  
  
"Little bit yeah. Okay well wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck. Break a leg."  
  
"Why would you want me to break a leg?"  
  
"It's an expression. I have a lot to teach you. After this girl thing it's time for a makeover and some lesson in good music."  
  
"Should I be afraid?"  
  
"Only a little."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy walked back to the table. The LA gang seemed to be having a great time. Giles was sitting in his seat drinking his third maybe fourth beer of the night. The rest of the gang was out on the dance floor shaking their groove things.  
  
"Hey Giles." Buffy said bouncily.  
  
"Oh hello." Giles said after gulping down the beer that was in his mouth.  
  
"You know even Wesley put his stodgy English-ness on the shelf and look at the wonders it's doing him." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh right. Well I feel rather old here."  
  
"Oh too bad Angel and Spike couldn't come. Maybe then you wouldn't feel as old." Buffy turned around to see Cordy, Dawn and Anya standing behind her.  
  
"Well technically I'm older then Giles. Eleven-hundred year old vengeance demon here." Anya said.  
  
"Well that's the problem. I'm not older then you or Spike or Angel and yet I look it. Still makes me the old one." Giles said a little frustrated.  
  
"Cheer up Giles. You have a cool car." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah that is if Willow doesn't suck it into a hell dimension." Anya said.  
  
"Anya this is a stress release. Please no talk about work." Buffy said.  
  
"I hear you on that one. Wes was already getting all Watcher-y and saying we had better not stay out too late so he could research. Research is supposed to be the last thing on his mind and yet he keeps making hints about it. Gets annoying." Cordy said grabbing pina colada and taking a long sip.  
  
"Where Connor?" Dawn asked as offhandedly as possible.  
  
"Oh would you look at that. Someone's smitten." Cordy said.  
  
"Am not." Dawn said defensively.  
  
"Sure you are Dawn. You have it bad for Angel's son. He's good looking enough. Sort of scrawny, but whatever floats your boat." Anya said.  
  
"Oh look he's over there. With. . . Maddy." Buffy said. The three girls turned in the direction of Maddy and Connor who were sitting at the bar talking avidly.  
  
"See he's with Maddy or at least it looks like he's with her. No chance and that's okay." Dawn said a little sullenly.  
  
Giles snorted.  
  
"What?" the four girls said still watching as Connor and Maddy laughed about something.  
  
"Well Maddy isn't really inclined to date anyone as of late." Giles said.  
  
"English, British man." Cordy said.  
  
"She's sort of in a relationship." Giles said.  
  
"Sort of. How can you sort of be in a relationship?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well she was married, but I think she's getting an annulment or a divorce. The coven didn't offer many details." Giles said  
  
. "She's married." The four women said at the same time.  
  
"She's only like two years older then Dawn. How is that possible." Buffy asked.  
  
"Her parents are dead and the coven has rights over her. They allowed her to get married and technically she is eighteen. Old enough to get married." Giles said.  
  
"Well everyone's just getting married." Anya said.  
  
"I think you let out to much bitterness there Anya." Buffy said.  
  
"Good. Bitterness is good for the soul." Anya said.  
  
"This is certainly interesting information." Cordy said.  
  
"Well it doesn't change the fact that Connor might like her more." Dawn said.  
  
"Well maybe you can ask him. He's coming this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you please try to concentrate." Lorne said huffily.  
  
Angel sat in one of the chairs in the living just watching, as Lorne was ready to tear out his horns. Lorne was normally a calm collective easygoing guy. Even when Angel was destroying his club he was cool. An hour or so with Spike and he was ready to commit homicide on a certain bleached blonde vampire.  
  
"'M tryin', but this is bloody hard." Spike complained as he closed his eyes again trying to focus on the feelings in the room.  
  
"Anything?" Lorne asked after a few minutes. Spike shook his head and Lorne let out an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Well what do you expect when you're bugging me every five minutes." Spike said.  
  
"Okay let's just try to calm down." Lorne said to himself more then to Spike.  
  
"The empathy isn't exactly my forte. That's Maddy's area. Why don't we try the reading destiny thing? Angel could you sing something for me." Angel opened his mouth to say something but Spike spoke before him.  
  
"No, no. Why can't you jus' sing somethin'." Spike said with a pleading tone in his voice that Lorne could laugh at.  
  
"No it doesn't work on me so it wouldn't help." Lorne said.  
  
"Great this is bloody great." Spike said.  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad of a singer." Angel said feeling the need to say something in defense of himself.  
  
"It's not just the singin'. Hell I really don't care if you sing off key. Lots of people do that. We had a bloody musical 'ere. 'S the Manilow songs. Oh Mandy and all that rot." Spike said.  
  
"Oh yes and the Sex Pistols are so much better. I'll have you know that Manilow is a very talented singer and lots of people love him."  
  
"Yeah poofters.  
  
"Spike." Angel said in that low growling voice he used. "  
  
"Hey kids lets not get all testy. Let's just listen to Angel sing a horrible rendition of Mandy and get it over with." Lorne said.  
  
"Oh, a'right." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Angel said.  
  
"Okay sing."  
  
Angel started to sing. At first Spike was so occupied on how sucky his Sire's voice sounded compared to his own. Sure Spike wouldn't tout his own horn, but he did have a nice enough voice. Then Spike remembered he was actually supposed to be doing something and he tried concentrating.  
  
Then he sensed it. It was funny how instead of seeing what was going to happen he sensed it. It wasn't like that witch show on TV with those three sisters where that one got the premonitions and actually saw the future. It was like a feeling that something specific was going to happen. And this something was bad.  
  
The Initiative was going to attack them. Him, Angel and Lorne would be taken to a lab and experimented on. In fact they were on their way here right this very second and there was a van parked right outside watching them. Sure they'd put up hell of a fight, but it appeared that Lorne would get hit first, with one of those tazer guns the Initiative was so fond of and Angel would get distracted.  
  
Meanwhile Spike would be fighting them the best he could, but sooner or later one would catch him. They'd use Lorne and Spike to get Angel to surrender without much of a fight. Then that'd be it. With them gone things would get only get worse after that.  
  
Angel stopped singing after he saw the worried look on Spike's face.  
  
"What's wrong." Angel asked.  
  
"You felt it to?" Lorne asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty bad. I think we should get out of 'ere."  
  
"Where though? I think they might even have this place bugged." Lorne said.  
  
"I don't know. We have to move though. We'll take Angel's car and go somewhere." Spike said.  
  
"Hey someone want to fill me in on what just happened." Angel asked.  
  
"It would seem that we're going to have company real soon. Company of the government kind and jus' think Roswell." Spike said.  
  
"Oh this all just keeps getting better and better." Angel said.  
  
"Well thas' the general idea of an apocalypse." Spike said.  
  
"So where are we going and how are we getting there. More importantly why are we sitting around to talk? We should get a move on it." Lorne said.  
  
"Okay we take Angel's car to go to my old crypt. It should be safe there." Spike said. "Alright then let's go." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah let's get a move on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone." Maddy turned around. She would have screamed, if she were scared. There was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
"Brian why are you here." Maddy said giving him a glare.  
  
"Just thought I'd drop by and give my best girl a ring. Well not a ring considering I came here. Maybe just a quick chat." Brian said.  
  
"Please leave."  
  
"No, see I can't do that. Why do you fight for that side." Brian asked.  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Right thing to do. The right thing is us Mad. Remember us."  
  
"Yeah I remember how you flipped out and left me when you found out I was part demon. That doesn't exactly scream right."  
  
"Yeah well how would you react. You find out the love of your life is a demon. Something you've vowed to spend your life fighting. Sorry if I over reacted a tad."  
  
"Brian can you just leave. I don't want to have to refrain from kicking your ass." Maddy said.  
  
"You think you can take me let's go. I'm ready for a fight."  
  
"Not here in a club crowded with people. It would draw too much attention. Maybe later."  
  
"And you were the one arguing about bad rain checks."  
  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to draw attention. Big fight going on here, Brian. I don't need to go to jail for disorderly conduct in a public place."  
  
"You could just magick yourself out."  
  
"That's not what magicks for."  
  
"Geez could you sound more like a spokesperson for good. It's really annoying."  
  
"Wouldn't have to if you would just realize the error of your ways and stop this stupid path to self-destruction."  
  
"You know, Mad, I just don't get it. With the kind of power you have riding on your side. The kind of power you have at your fingertips I can't help but wonder why in the hell you haven't done anything to take out the 'Dark Mistress'. It would be so simple for you to just best her with magick." Brian said sliding into the seat Connor had been sitting in. "I have my reasons." Maddy said looking straight ahead at the bar and taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"What these good doers you've surrounded yourself with. They're only there so you could feel better about yourself. Poor Madison. Her husband left her 'cause she was part demon. Seeking redemption in all the wrong places. It's weird. I used to be the calm reserved one and you were the wild one. Now it seems the positions flipped. You still haven't answered the question."  
  
"Maybe that's because I watch too many bond movies. So just drop it. You're not going to recruit me into your band of evil. Does the 'Dark Mistress' even know you're here?" Maddy asked.  
  
"No. She knows you're powerful, but she decided that she doesn't want to recruit you. Too hard to change good doers."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"To see what kind of plan you have up your sleeve. I know you, Mad. You would have already ran in their guns blazing and dragged me out of there kicking and screaming and possibly unconscious. So what's the deal? Does it have anything to do with this prophecy?"  
  
Maddy looked over at Brian in alarm.  
  
"Who did you. . ." "Maddy you weren't the only one who got and A in prophecy remembrance class. I know it well. Have you told them what it in tails?" Brian said pointing his thumb at the group. Maddy looked over at them. They were all having such a good time.  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"They'll figure it out sooner or later. So am I the wind? You going to risk me for the good of mankind."  
  
"I don't know. If faced with that option. . ." Maddy looked over into his eyes.  
  
These were the eyes of the only person she had ever truly loved in her lifetime. The only person she had ever given a damn about. They were cold and cruel now, but they used to shine with light. There had to still be a part of him in there.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't quiet figured that out yet. Guess I'll just have to see how it plays out like the rest of them."  
  
"She's trying to figure it out too you know. She probably will. Give it time and one of the seers will see something."  
  
"You aren't as power hungry as you were before. Something happen while you were away." Brian looked away for a second.  
  
"I miss you. I guess I always will. What's the sense of being on top if you have no one to share it with? Then again you don't want that kind of power. I thought I'd check one last time. I guess after this we're enemies. Doesn't seem really."  
  
"We came this far. I guess the parting of ways is turning out to be something very. . . easy."  
  
"Yeah easy." Brian said standing up from his seat.  
  
"I guess it's only fair that I do this one last thing for you." Brian said pulling Maddy out of her chair and hugging her close to him. He let his hand rest on her back and she saw it.  
  
Brian had a way of showing people the future with the simplest touch. Right now the future she saw wasn't exactly all that great. The world had a general dark feel to it. Screams and shouts could be heard from all directions. People were running away from something. All Maddy could see was a general big black cloud hiding whomever or whatever it was causing this mass destruction.  
  
Everything seemed to be burning. Going into further detail were the cemeteries. Overrun with vamps. It seemed the sun no longer shone and it was free range for vamps and demons. The graves of the group stood with big tombstones. Even Willow was dead and buried. Standing in front of one of the many graves was a figure in a heavy black cloak. There was Maddy's grave.  
  
Maddy was shook out of her trance and gave a loud gasp as if she had been buried in that grave and was getting out.  
  
"I'm sorry for having to show you that. I had to. That's what'll happen if you don't try to stop this thing. They'll die." Brian said craning his head in the direction of the group.  
  
"You'll die. I can't let that happen. I still love you. So if this prophecy means you have to kill me then you have to do it."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"You have to God damn it. Promise me you will." Maddy could feel tears forming in her eyes and she started to shake her head.  
  
"Promise me damn it." Brian yelled shaking her slightly. The tears fell.  
  
"Promise me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connor walked over to Dawn. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say exactly, but he thought it would be along the lines of 'Do you want to dance' although Connor had no idea of how to dance. The girls, Cordy, Buffy and that Anya lady were giggling and pointing to him. Connor took a deep breath and took the final steps over to Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn."  
  
"Hey Connor." Dawn said hoping her voice didn't sound too squeaky.  
  
"So you wanna dance?" Connor said mustering up his courage and giving her his best hopeful eyes.  
  
"Sure why not." Dawn said gleefully dragging him over to the dance floor passing the rest of the group whom were coming back from the dance floor.  
  
"Ah young love. Isn't it cute." Xander said.  
  
"Kind of sickening when you think about it." Faith said.  
  
"Well good for them. At least they're trying to start something. Connor's been a closed shell these last few months. It's time he open up." Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"I think someone needs to stop drinking." Buffy said.  
  
"No Fred's always like that. Sans alcohol." Cordy said.  
  
"Shouldn't we be doing tactics instead of this partying. An apocalypse is upon us." Wes said.  
  
"When isn't there an apocalypse upon us. Everyday there's some sort of evil trying to kill us. Why not party just a little." Gunn said.  
  
"I know that the partying is overdue. Been locked up a bit too long. Bronze hasn't changed much though." Faith said.  
  
"Well when you live in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale, change isn't really a friend." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd think there'd be some." Cordy said.  
  
"No none whatsoever. This place is still them same as it was when we were back in high school." Buffy said.  
  
"Well that's certainly cheap of them." Faith said.  
  
"Well if you want to save money why would you give it a new look. This place rakes in the customers without even having to try. It doesn't have to look nice." Anya said.  
  
"Nice capitalistic views there, Ahn." Xander said.  
  
"Well I think it's nice. No demons so it's a plus from Caritas. That place just gave me the hibbie jibbes what with all those demons. I mean sure Lorne had that nice demon sanctuary going on, but still." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah this place is definitely a good dive. I mean sure this whole town is pretty much lackluster, but it has its moments." Gunn said.  
  
"Yes, I guess it does. I'm just worried that while we're out blowing off steam something big will happen." Wes said.  
  
"Geez, Wesley bring it down a notch. Nothing bad is going to happen." Faith said.  
  
"Something's wrong." Buffy said in a quiet almost eerily calm voice.  
  
"Great now you've got Buffy all worked up." Xander said.  
  
"No something is seriously wrong at the house. I feel it. I don't know why I just do. Angel and Lorne and Spike are in trouble." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy I think you're just projecting from leaving Spike at home alone with Angel and Lorne. I'm sure they're fine." Giles said.  
  
"No I can feel something wrong. An attack of some sort is going to take place on the house. I feel Spike's fear." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay what in the heck is going on." Cordy said.  
  
"I think she's finally cracked." Anya said.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Faith said.  
  
"Could it be that maybe Lorne and Maddy's spell didn't work properly. That Maybe Buffy is know experiencing some of the powers Lorne and Maddy were talking about." Wes said.  
  
"It's very possible. We'd have to check and see. I don't think there is any other explanation for it." Giles said.  
  
"Unless she's crazy and this is one of her crazy rantings." Anya said.  
  
"Anya I highly doubt that." Xander said.  
  
"Whatever look we just need to get home." Buffy said.  
  
"Good idea let's just get Maddy and the love birds and we'll be fine." Gunn said.  
  
"Where is Witchy Chick?" Faith asked.  
  
"Over by the bar." Cordy said. The group looked over at the bar.  
  
"Who's that with her?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nice slow song began to play when Connor and Dawn stepped onto the dance floor. Hesitantly, Connor wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist. The moved in a slow rhythm with the music swaying back and forth occasionally twirling around.  
  
"So how goes things with you." Connor asked letting the silence get to him.  
  
"Things are good. A little scared about this whole Willow thing, but other then that I'm doing good."  
  
"Yeah I guess you would be after all Willow is your friend. I don't think your sister would let anything get to you."  
  
"Oh I know. She died for me after all. It's just the pre-apocalypse jitters I guess. Those don't go away no matter how many apocalypses you fight."  
  
"This'll be my first actually. Lived in a hell dimension so everyday was like its own mini-apocalypse, but other then that." Connor said letting his voice trail off.  
  
"You don't like to talk about it." Dawn said.  
  
"No I'm okay with talking about it, but I just, it's one of those horrible experience that travel with you no matter how much you try to get rid of them."  
  
"Yeah I get that. I mean the whole thing about me being the key gave me some insight to the whole thing."  
  
"You being the what?" Connor asked.  
  
"Oh well see I'm not really real. Technically I'm only supposed to be like two. I was this big ball of mystical energy that was compacted into this conveniently human package." Dawn said with her voice getting a little downcast.  
  
"If it helps I'm only supposed to be like two myself." Connor said.  
  
"Well that works out nicely then." Dawn said smiling up at him.  
  
"Yeah I guess it does. We're two people that aren't supposed to exist and yet here we are. I guess it's kind of neat." Connor said.  
  
"So you and Maddy." Dawn said letting her voice trail off.  
  
"I don't have that good of knowledge on relationships. See being in a hell dimension made it so that there were no girls. Maddy and me are nothing more then friends. That's all she wants and now that I see it clearly I know that's all I want.  
  
" "Well that works out nicely for me doesn't it."  
  
"Yeah I guess that works out nicely for the both of us." Connor said swirling around.  
  
He looked deep into Dawn's inviting blue eyes. She really was a very kind loving person. He could tell all that from her eyes.  
  
"So all this apocalypse talk is kind of crappy you know. It puts a dent into any date plans we might concoct. So how about we wait until after this apocalypse to actually go on a real date. Buffy and Spike's date ended up in Willow finding them and trying to kill Spike." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah I guess I can wait. We can do other things like you know talk when we have free time."  
  
"Yeah just as long as we don't have to go demon hunting together." Dawn said giggling.  
  
Connor smiled kindly at her. Dawn made a mental not that he never seemed to laugh and that it was her new mission to try and make him laugh.  
  
Connor let his eyes wonder from Dawn's face to the people around him. He let his gaze linger over all sorts of things and finally landing on the bar where Maddy was sitting. Only Maddy wasn't alone. A guy was with her.  
  
He was at least nine inches taller then her with striking features and unruly brown hair. He was holding her by the shoulders shaking her slightly saying something loudly to her as she silently cried. Her body was shaking and her head was shaking no. A frown crossed Connor's features.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked in a slightly worried voice.  
  
"That guy over there. Do you know him? The one with Maddy." Connor asked.  
  
Dawn turned around to look at the guy.  
  
"No I don't. He doesn't look like he's being friendly." Dawn said.  
  
"We better go see what's going on." Connor said taking Dawn's hand and dragging her to the bar.  
  
"I don't know if I can promise you that." Maddy said her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"You have to. Listen to me if you act weak then that world that I showed you. Everything in it could happen. I can't lose you even if I don't have you anymore." Brian said his voice thick with desperation.  
  
"It might not happen like that. If you change now things could be fine." Maddy said hopefully. "I can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because I can't. I can't tell you why I just can't. You have to promise that if it does get to that that you will do what I asked you to do." Brian said. Maddy looked at him her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Okay." She said in a small voice.  
  
Brian brought a hand up to brush off her tears.  
  
"That's my girl. Here you go." Brian said. Another picture floated in Maddy's mind.  
  
This one was of Angel, Lorne and Spike being attacked by men in black clothing. They were dressed like the commando guys that had come to take out Spike's chip. Angel, Lorne and Spike were running away from them in what looked like Buffy's backyard. The vision stopped and Maddy looked up at Brian.  
  
"Where are they going?" Maddy asked.  
  
"I don't know. You'll figure it out soon enough." Brian said about ready to lean in to kiss Maddy's forehead when Connor and Dawn came up to them.  
  
"Hey is this guy bothering you, Maddy." Connor asked in a very protective voice.  
  
"No, its okay, Connor." Maddy said not taking her eyes off of Brian. There was something that he wasn't telling her.  
  
"Are you sure cause he looked like he was getting grabby to me." Dawn said.  
  
"I better go before the whole group gets here. I don't think I'm wanted." Brian said.  
  
"Yeah sure, go." Maddy said finally wiping away most of the tears with a little magically assistance.  
  
"Maddy remember what you said." Brian said.  
  
"I keep my promises, Brian."  
  
"And that's why you're better then me." Were Brian's parting words as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
"Should he have been using magic in such a public place?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's okay. To everyone who isn't supernatural it looked like he just walked away." Maddy said. Just then the group made there way over to Maddy, Connor and Dawn.  
  
"Was that who I think it was? Why didn't you kick his ass?" Buffy demanding leaving everyone else in the dark behind her.  
  
"He was here to give me some interesting information." Maddy said.  
  
"Interesting information or not isn't he a bad guy." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I guess he is. He just was relaying a message. Next time I see him we'll be fighting on different sides."  
  
"Weren't you already fighting on different sides?"  
  
"No we were fighting each other."  
  
"Okay for everyone else who isn't Buffy and Maddy can I just say we are totally in the dark." Xander said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Xand. We have to go see if Spike is okay." Buffy said.  
  
"He's being attacked by those initiative guys." Maddy said.  
  
"How did you. . . never mind. Let's just go."  
  
"They're on the run you know. We'll have to go to the house first. Then we have to figure out why Buffy has the power of empathy." Wes said.  
  
"You do?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do. Botched spell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No I think that this might be a whole vampire mate type thing. The spell worked just fine as far as I can tell." Maddy said.  
  
"Great so I'm just feeling Spike's feelings just because."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Well let's just hope he doesn't feel anything to icky."  
  
A/N: okay, okay so what do you think? Good? Here's the thing people. I'm swamped. Its vacation so I should be able to type some more. You know with Christmas and everything there's time to type, but on regular basis it's getting hectic. So you need to tell me if you like this story. It's not a threat because I'll most likely keep it going. I really like writing this story a lot, but when you have three other stories that have lots of interest and this one doesn't necessarily have as much you kind wonder if maybe you should put it on hold. If that becomes the case it won't happen until 2004, because I have time to write now, but if there isn't any interest or lots of reviews saying 'Hey if you take this story off you're the stupidest person in the world' or you know something to that effect then this story might go bye, bye. So come on all you reviewers I can count on. You know how you are. You're the guys that always review for this story. And come on you guys that read this story and love it but don't review (I know that you're out there because I do the same thing) let's review for another chapter. Having written that long A/N because you know fanfic net doesn't allow separate chapters for A/N anymore I say bye. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey everybody. It's been a while I know. Not really much more to say then enjoy this chapter. Oh and this () signals a thought. Once you read the chapter you'll understand what I mean.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
The house was quiet. There were no signs of sound anywhere. It was eerily quiet for a Slayers home. No signs of forced entry anywhere which was eerie by itself. It meant they had a key or something. The house wasn't trashed like it should have been.   
  
It wasn't like you see in those movies where everything is thrown everywhere. Things were neatly placed to the side and nothing was broken. It was almost as if things were merely pushed to the side in search for ones keys. No, that wasn't why things were disturbed and out of their place. There was a bigger reason.  
  
"Where are they?" Dawn, being the bravest one to break the eerie uncomfortable silence that fell over the group upon stepping inside the house, said.   
  
"They could have escaped. I mean it's a definite possibility. It could happen." Xander said with false optimism.   
  
"Either that or Spike, Angel and that nice green demon are being dissected by the government." Anya said.   
  
The group turned to give her death glares.   
  
"What I'm merely stating that it could happen. We should be prepared for the worst." Anya said defensively.   
  
"Anya, however untactful and bluntly said, may have a point." Giles said.   
  
"So we go to wherever the Initiative guys are and attack. Guns blazing. Whatever it takes." Faith said.   
  
"It's not that simple. We don't even know where the Initiative has set up camp. And what if we go there and they don't even have Spike, Angel and Lorne captive. We'd be playing right into there hands." Wesley said.   
  
"Wesley's right. We don't have any idea what these government guys have in store." Fred said.   
  
"Right now would be a good time for you to have one of those ever so helpful visions, Cordy." Gunn said.   
  
"I can't just turn them off and on. They don't work that way." Cordy said.   
  
"Well we're running out of ideas here. I could probably track dad's scent, but its guesswork. Especially if they took the sewers." Connor said.   
  
"Buff, what are we going to do?" Xander asked watching Buffy stare transfixed at one of Spike's shirts.   
  
She seemed lost which was understandable. To have Spike back and then to lose him in mere hours had to be devastating. Suddenly Buffy turned around, walked purposefully over to Maddy and grabbed her by the neck.   
  
"Where are they?" Buffy asked with a menacing glare and anger clear in her voice.   
  
"I don't know." Maddy chocked out.   
  
"Don't lie to me."   
  
"Hey you think I would lie to someone who's chocking the life out of me." Maddy said and Buffy let go of her.   
  
Maddy's hands went to her neck and she rubbed the tender flesh softly.   
  
"I seriously don't know where they are. I can't tell where they went. Simple locator spell could figure it out. Didn't need to go chocking me." Maddy said.   
  
"Why were you talking to the enemy? That looks suspicious." Buffy said.   
  
"Brian maybe our enemy, but he's still... ... ..." Maddy wasn't sure what to say.   
  
Technically he was still her husband and on some level he was still a friend, but what was he actually.   
  
"He's still what." Buffy asked.   
  
"He's still somewhat of a friend." Maddy said.   
  
"Buffy's right. You're friends with the enemy. That does look suspicious." Xander said.   
  
"I'm sure Maddy's got a good reason." Connor said feeling a weird surge to stick up for the only real friend he had. Maddy smiled slightly at him.   
  
"It's okay Connor. Story of my life's a bit tangled and long. You sure you want to get into it right now or do you want to find Spike, Angel and Lorne." Maddy asked.   
  
"How about just the cliff notes version. Just so we know we can trust you." Dawn asked.   
  
"Dawn I hardly think the coven would send us Maddy if she wasn't trustworthy." Giles said.   
  
"Yeah but do they know that for sure. Buffy said she was talking with the guy who knocked Spike out in the first place. Doesn't sound exactly right." Xander said.   
  
"Okay you want to know. Fine I'll tell you. Brian used to be part of my coven and we were friends. He just... ... ... he was telling me goodbye." Maddy said.   
  
Buffy looked at her for a few minutes before saying, "Okay if you say so. So you should do the locator spell. It's been awhile and the Initiative could still be after them." Buffy said.   
  
"Got any supplies."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice place you got here. I thought you guys said we were going to a crypt." Lorne said after sitting down on one of the many couches in the mansion.  
  
It still looked and smelled the same. The exact same it was almost weird.   
  
"We lied. The house could have been bugged." Angel said.   
  
"Oh well at least you were thinking ahead of time. You know just in case. Why did we have to take the sewers again?" Lorne asked.   
  
"Won't see us if we take those. Peaches car is a lil' less then inconspicuous." Spike said glancing outside every once in awhile.   
  
"Spike will you sit down. You're making me nauseous. I don't think they followed us." Angel said sitting down on the couch himself.   
  
"You don't know the bloody Initiative like I do. They got those lil' do-hickeys that can sense a vampire's near. 'S been over a year since I seen 'em last and they still had the gadgets." Spike said sounding a little too paranoid.   
  
"They didn't get Buffy or anyone else. They wouldn't harm humans." Angel said.   
  
"Not everyone in that group was human." Spike said.   
  
"Well besides the thrilling fact that everyone might be dead, how long are we going to stay here, because I don't know about you but I could use a Sea Breeze." Lorne said.   
  
"Gettin' pissed sounds like a bloody great idea, but we might be 'ere for awhile." Spike said.   
  
"They'll find us." Angel said.  
  
"How? Sorry Angelcakes, but even with Connor's nose we took the sewers. I doubt he'll be able to track us." Lorne said.   
  
"Even so it probably's best that they can't find us. Might put everyone in danger." Spike said.   
  
"You really think Buffy's going to back off when she knows you might be in trouble. Doesn't seem like Buffy." Angel said.   
  
"Well the best thing we can do is wait and see what happens. She'll probably get the littl' witch to do some sort of spell." Spike said.   
  
"Yeah so there's nothing to fear. They'll find us soon enough and things will be great. I mean what's the worst that can happen." Lorne said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Spike groaned loudly and Angel lightly tapped Lorne on the arm.   
  
"Ow, what was that for." Lorne asked.   
  
"Rule numero uno for life on the Hellmouth: never ever say 'what's the worst that can happen'. It's the biggest jinx ever." Spike said.   
  
"You do realize you just sounded like Xander Harris, right." Angel asked.   
  
"Yeah and it's a good thing I can't throw up." Spike said.   
  
"Oh come on that can't be as bad as you say it is." Lorne said.   
  
"Ever live on the Hellmouth, mate. Bad things always happen when you think it can't get any worse. Murphy's Law or some bloody bullshit like that." Spike said.   
  
"It's a pretty bad thing to say Lorne." Angel said.   
  
"So if anything bad happens we'll jus' blame you." Spike said with a big grin plastered on his face.   
  
"Oh lucky me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You got everything set up." Buffy asked leaning over Maddy's shoulder and dubiously watching her every move.   
  
"I would if you allowed me a little more room to move." Maddy said.   
  
"Sorry for the overcautious attitude, but it's a must." Buffy said.   
  
"Yeah I bet it is. Sure I got everything set up. Going to need something of Spike's, Angel's and Lorne's." Maddy said.   
  
"I don't remember locator spells entailing some much detail." Wesley said watching from a corner of the kitchen.   
  
Everyone was a bit hostile towards Maddy.   
  
"It's not your basic locator spell. Something with a little more oomph." Maddy said pouring a green powder into the bubbling pot.   
  
"As long as it gets the guys back I'm cool with it. Who knows where they are." Cordy said.   
  
"In a few minutes, I will. Stuff." Maddy said.   
  
"Right well I found something of Spike's and something of Lorne's although I don't think he's going to be to happy about us ruining one of his shirts. Angel doesn't seem to have that much clothes." Fred said holding up to shirts that contrasted greatly.   
  
"Angel has to have clothes. I mean he knew he was going to be here awhile." Xander said.   
  
"You'd be surprised how often he can wear the same thing for days." Cordy said.   
  
"I didn't want to ruin what little clothes he had." Fred said.   
  
"Just give my Spike's shirt. Spell won't work on Lorne 'cause... ... ... it won't. Still need somethin of Angel's." Maddy said. Fred handed her Spike's shirt.   
  
"Well can it work with just the one things. I mean you don't have to do the oomph. Just a regular spell would be nice for once." Dawn said.  
  
"Connor come here for a sec." Maddy said.  
  
"Huh, why?" Connor said a little confused by Maddy's sudden change of the subject.   
  
"Just do it."   
  
Connor, grudgingly, made his way over to the stove.   
  
"Okay so what?" He asked.   
  
Maddy lifted her hand and pulled out a few strands of his hair.   
  
"Ow that hurt more then it should have." Connor said.   
  
"Sorry, need something of Angel's." Maddy said throwing the hairs into the pot along with the shirt.   
  
"Oh I know what you're doing. Question is why are you doing it?" Anya asked.   
  
"I like to be overcautious." Maddy said.   
  
"For those of us who have to use magic for dummies what is she doing?" Xander asked.   
  
"Simple spell really. It's more of a potion. God it's been awhile since I've seen a potion. It's really rare too. Simple but rare. Only upper level witches or powerful demons can manage to pull it off right." Anya babbled.   
  
"Okay we got it. It's beaucoup de'mojo. What the hell does it do." Faith said.  
  
"I was getting to that part. It's a spell that was made up by some demons as a counter-counter spell. See it's for the counter spell to the 'Essence of the demon'." Anya said.  
  
"Sounds like a really bad cologne." Gunn said.   
  
"Essence of the demon. I remember that. I got to read minds. The counter spell involved the no-mouth demon's heart. There's a counter spell to counter spells?" Buffy asked.   
  
"There's a rumor that such spells and potions exist, but I've never seen one actually performed." Giles said taking off his glasses and beginning to clean them.  
  
"So how does this thing, potion, spell whatever work. I mean this cologne thing sounds a little weird." Gunn said.   
  
"It's not a cologne. You gain something from the demon if you come in contact with its blood." Wesley said.   
  
"Ew like horns." Fred said.   
  
"No you get the ability to read minds. Or at least that's what it was last time." Cordy said.  
  
"Wait if this little potion needs demon hearts or whatever where are we going to get that. I mean they don't show up in magic stores do they." Xander asked.   
  
"No it won't need the heart. Little blood from the spell caster maybe, but no hearts. See the demons use this potion to communicate with those that are lost. Their telekinesis can only go so far." Anya said.   
  
"So what they drink the potion and they can read the person's thoughts. That's slightly intrusive." Fred said.   
  
"It works both ways actually. It's like that thing Willow used to do with us when we were fighting demons while Buffy was dead." Anya said.   
  
"Oh, well, so why use it now." Xander asked.   
  
"That's what I was trying to figure out." Anya said.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned his or her attention to Maddy who was currently making a deep cut in her palm and squeezing the blood into the pot.   
  
"This place has a magic force around it. They can hear us." Maddy said.   
  
"Oh now you tell us." Dawn said.  
  
"Sorry, but I was trying to concentrate on how to make this potion. It's been awhile." Maddy said.   
  
"So you don't know if it's going to work." Buffy asked.   
  
"Should work just right. Just been awhile." Maddy said.   
  
"Okay so there's a magic force around us. Still doesn't explain the over use of magic. I mean why can't we just do the locator spell. It would be faster." Dawn said.   
  
"Because the magic field around us can tap into the magic used..."   
  
"Being able to tell that we did a locator spell and follow us or tap into the spells core using it to find the guys themselves." Anya said.   
  
"Potion's really the only way to go. Can't tap into the magic. And what makes you think that if they didn't magic this place they also didn't use the magic of science to bug it or put up little video cameras." Maddy said.   
  
"Okay so we're basically sitting ducks. Why go after Spike, Angel and Lorne. We've got some pretty powerful people here." Gunn said.   
  
"They're the Initiative. They go after demons." Xander said.   
  
"No, that can't be it. There has to be a reason. It doesn't fit." Buffy said.   
  
"Okay, B, don't bite my head off for suggesting it, but maybe they went after them to get to you. I mean they could use Spike as leverage to get you to agree to let them help." Faith said.   
  
"Faith may be right." Wesley said.   
  
Faith flashed a proud smile.  
  
P  
  
"Then why go after Angel and Lorne at the same time." Xander asked.   
  
"Because they were here." Cordy said.   
  
"No, that would be too messy." Buffy said.   
  
"Messy, but practical if need be. I mean it would be hard to get Spike separated from the group. Three people are easier to take on then a whole group." Anya said.   
  
"But why wait until Spike was alone with someone as strong as Angel. Angel wouldn't have any problems taking on humans." Gunn said.   
  
"Maybe they have some super enhanced vampire formula that could disable them quickly so they were confident that they would be able to take Angel out." Fred said.   
  
"Could be although I've never heard of anything like that." Wesley said.   
  
"They knew Buffy would stop them so they waited until Spike was alone with just two others. Makes sense. So they might have them." Dawn said.   
  
"Goes along with the it might be a trap theory." Xander said.   
  
P  
  
"We don't know what the situation is. I suggest that we just do the spell and figure out the rest later." Giles said.  
  
"But it's still possible they want to use Lorne, Spike and dad as some sort of science project. We don't know why they went after them so let's just stop making all these crazed stories and just find them already." Connor said in an aggravated voice.   
  
"How's the potion coming along?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's done. Just a few sips and we see if it worked." Maddy said.   
  
"You going to drink it?"   
  
"No I can't. My blood was poured into it so there's like a consequence if I drink it. It's got to be someone else." Maddy said.   
  
"Someone else was to drink the maybe fatal potion. I don't think that's a job I want to sign on for." Gunn said.   
  
"I'll do it." Buffy said.   
  
"Yeah see I'm confident but not so confident. Maybe someone who's not super chick should drink it. You know, just to be sure." Maddy said.  
  
"I'm not going to let someone else die if it's fatal." Buffy said.   
  
"Not so much fatal as paralyzing. Quick fix, but the potion takes a week or so to make. Seriously someone else should do it." Maddy said.   
  
"We could draw straws." Dawn said.   
  
"No straws for you Dawnie. Too dangerous. Besides you have to go to school." Xander said.   
  
"Okay the adults can draw straws." Dawn said.   
  
"I'll do it." Connor said.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to incur Angel's wrath by poisoning his son." Maddy said.   
  
"So straws it is. Dawn and Connor won't do it though." Cordy said.  
  
"Okay I'll get the straws." Dawn said walking over to the drawers.   
  
"Well, good luck to everyone. I hope that one of you draws the straw that might lead to devastating paralysis." Anya said.   
  
"Way to rally the troops." Faith said.   
  
"I try."   
  
"Okay so here are the straws. Everyone draw." Dawn said holding the straws out to the group of people who could drink the potion.   
  
"Woo okay I didn't get the short one." Gunn said after the group had already grabbed all the straws.   
  
"Yeah me neither." Fred said.   
  
"Safe to say I didn't." Wesley said.  
  
"Nope not here either." Cordy said.   
  
"No short straw here." Faith said.   
  
"Good neither did I." Anya said.   
  
"That leaves…"   
  
"Me." Xander said holding up the short straw and looking at it as if it were a bomb.   
  
"Oh that... well that sucks." Faith said.   
  
"Tell me about it. Okay so I guess I get to drink the potion of devastating paralysis." Xander said taking a gulp.   
  
"Xander you don't have to do that. I could still..."   
  
"No Buff, it's okay. I can be a man about it." Xander said.   
  
"If you're sure." Buffy said.   
  
"Definitely. Hand me this potion Maddy." Xander said with false bravado.   
  
Maddy handed him a cup of greenish bluish liquid.   
  
"Here goes nothing." Xander said pressing the cup to his lips and gulping down the liquid.   
  
The instant the potion hit his throat Xander felt a weird warming sensation. Not burning like when he drank his first shot of tequila. This was a nice warm tingling feeling that went through his head. It didn't hurt one bit. In fact he felt a little glowy, but not in the radioactive sort of way.  
  
He couldn't even taste the potion, which he had thought would have a really foul taste according to its color. It was as if air was passing through his lips and the only way he could tell he was drinking something was the wet feeling it left. Xander drank until the whole thing was gone and then carefully placed the empty cup on the kitchen counter.   
  
"So did it work." Xander asked.   
  
"I think so. You were giving off a little light." Maddy said.   
  
"I felt glowy. Is that a good thing or not?"   
  
"Well, considering you're not paralyzed I'd say it was a good thing." Anya said.  
  
"So what now?" Xander asked.   
  
"You concentrate on hearing either Spike or Angel's thoughts. Shouldn't be too hard. It should be as loud as if they were in the same room with you and they were talking." Maddy said.   
  
"Okay I think I can handle that. I mean it should be no problem. So here I go." Xander said shutting his eyes and trying his hardest to concentrate on anything that sounded like Angel or Spike.   
  
It only took a few seconds before he heard something. Maddy was right. It was as if they were in the same room and they were yelling.   
  
God if Spike doesn't stop pacing right now, Sire bond be damned, I'm going to stake him. How many times have I told him to stop it? How am I supposed to think when he's pacing around like that. It's distracting.  
  
Peaches looks right pissed. Maybe I should stop pacing. I can't though. Why 'aven't the Scoobies sent off a warning signal yet? Are they okay? 'S only common courtesy to send some sort of message. Great I'm gonna go bloody insane.  
  
Geez he's like the energizer bunny. He just keeps going and going and going...   
  
And then what if Buffy's hurt and they're captured by Red and the whole world ends...   
  
And going and going and going and going and going and going and going...  
  
Or what if the Initiative wankers 'ave 'em held hostage and I'm not there to kill them.  
  
  
  
"Okay how do I turn them off." Xander said.   
  
"You have to get into their minds. Think something and they should here it." Maddy said.   
  
"Yeah something like this is Xander Harris and I'm just wandering where you guys are. If you get this message think back the answer." Anya said.  
  
"Helpful very helpful." Xander said sarcastically.   
  
"Just think something they wouldn't normally think. That way they don't think they're crazy or that it's their thought." Cordy said.   
  
"Okay here goes nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spike I'm really serious about the pacing. Cut. It. Out." Angel said.   
  
"'M nervous. Don't blow up on me."   
  
"Then stop pacing."   
  
"Guys let's chill a little. No time to get testy." Lorne said.   
  
"Yeah right. Lorne's right." Angel said.   
  
Spike nodded his head and went back to his pacing.  
  
"Oh for the love of Pete. Stop pacing."   
  
"I can't 'elp it. I pace when 'm nervous."   
  
God I'd kill for a mocha judge sundae the thought appeared in both of the vampire's heads.   
  
What the fuck? both vampires thought at the same time.   
  
Good I've gotten your attention. Now there are no scenarios of death and no talk about energizer bunnies. This is Xander Harris. Now the both of you're probably wondering why Xander Harris is in your brains, well let's just say I drew the short straw and get stuck with the messy work. Just think about where you are and we'll come get you.  
  
"Spike do you hear that too." Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure I understand it." Spike said.   
  
"What are you two crazy vampires talking about?" Lorne asked.   
  
"Apparently Xander Harris is in our heads because of something to do with straws." Angel said.   
  
"Well that's not unheard of." Lorne said.   
  
Hello, guys we don't have forever. Now where are you?  
  
"Okay this is totally weird." Spike said.   
  
"Just go with it Spike." Angel said.  
  
"You do it. We both don't need to go exploring the mojo at work here." Spike said.   
  
"Okay I can do it if you're afraid." Angel said.   
  
He closed his eyes and thought about what he'd say.   
  
Xander we're at the mansion. The Initiative guys were after us so we took off. Should we just stay where we are or come back?  
  
"That wasn't so hard. He should reply back in any moment." Angel said.   
  
"Explain to me how the whelp being inside our heads is a good thing." Spike said.   
  
"Drawing a blank right now, but I'm sure it's better then sitting here watching you pace all night." Angel said.   
  
"Yeah and then I won't have to listen to you two bicker. So did Xander say anything yet?" Lorne asked.   
  
"No they're probably arguing over what to do." Angel said.   
  
Okay here's what's going to go down. Wes and Buffy are going to drive over there to pick you guys up. In fact they already left with Buffy dragging Wesley by the arm. Looked a little harsh. They should be there any moment. Then we'll have a chance to regroup.  
  
Okay, one question. And this is Spike by the way  
  
Hey Deadboy Junior.  
  
Don't push your luck Harris. No chip anymore remember.  
  
You wouldn't hurt me. Buffy would hate you and then you wouldn't be getting any. Ever again. So ask away  
  
  
  
When does this neat little parlor trick end?  
  
After about five minutes or so of not answering Spike and Angel started to get worried.   
  
"Okay he's taking a while to answer. That can't be good. This is all you're fault." Spike said pointing to Lorne.   
  
"Me, what did I do." Lorne asked.   
  
"You kind of jinxed us." Angel said.   
  
Hey guys don't get mad at Lorne. Everyone was putting in their input on the subject and it got a little overwhelming. Well it seems that the potion goes until the spell plays out.  
  
And when is that exactly? both vampires thought at the same time.   
  
I have no idea  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay now I know you wanna post a review. Do it because it's the right thing to do. Do it also to get the next chapter. Just post a review. I'll be so thrilled if you do. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: okay this is me groveling for forgiveness over how long this took to update I sent out a fresh batch of updates on my stories today and two new stories have been started. I even had to take out a story because I knew that I'd never get around to updating it. And yes, I realize that putting up two new stories is probably not a good idea, but I had to. Anyway enough of my rambling here you go. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so far. Eventually there will be some of my own. Wish I had Spike, but that's a whole thing all together.  
  
Distribution: If you actually think that it's good enough to go anywhere, but here, then by all means. Just ask first.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Buffy and Wesley rolled down the streets of Sunnydale to the mansion on Crawford Street. It had been awhile since Buffy had been back to the mansion she had spent a good deal of her teenage years in. That was all behind her now and she had moved on with her life. It still made her slightly antsy.  
  
Wesley seemed a little jittery about going to back to the mansion as well. For him it had been the place of his first huge failure and his second huge failure. There he had taken Faith away incidentally pushing her farther away and that's where he had been fired from the council. The place was filled with bad memories for the ex-watcher.  
  
"Well here we are." Wesley said turning off the car.  
  
"Well don't just sit there let's go." Buffy said throwing her door open and running to the mansion.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Wesley said as he climbed out of his door and jogged to catch up with Buffy.  
  
When he got inside the mansion he heard Buffy yelling for Spike. Wesley followed her into the living room area and saw Angel and Spike sitting on the floor growling and Lorne looking utterly confused.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I have no idea, Sweetcakes. They were taking about Xander being inside their brains, then they got quite and just a little while ago they started growling at each other. It's very weird." Lorne said.  
  
"Yeah it is. Spike! Hello what's the matter!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Spike's head shot up at Buffy's voice. "Oh hello luv." He said to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay that was just weird." Wesley said.  
  
"Why were you growling at Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He wasn't. He was growling at something Xander said. He thinks he's really funny." Angel said.  
  
"Right the spell." Buffy said.  
  
"No you're not." Spike said out loud. The group turned to look at Spike strangely.  
  
"Sorry, but the little bugger said that he and this is a direct quote 'am too funny'." Spike said.  
  
"Right well that remains to be seen." Angel muttered under his breath.  
  
"Okay are you to going to be like that all the time. You know hearing each other's thoughts and stuff like that." Buffy said.  
  
"Well supposedly the spell wears off when it wants to. No counter spell or anything like that." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah well that would make sense considering it is already a counter to a counter." Wesley said.  
  
"Was that English?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Unbelievably, yes it was." Wesley replied.  
  
"Okay well let's get the growl-y twins back to the house." Buffy said.  
  
"Good let's get closer to Xander, that outta make thins' a whole lot better." Spike said.  
  
"Oh just be quite. Yes, I was talking to you." Angel said.  
  
"This spell better work itself out fast because I don't think I could deal with a day of Touretes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well if you would just listen... ... ... oh right like you ever listen... ... ... that's not even right." Xander said as he paced across the living room.  
  
"Okay this can't be good. He sounds like a raving loony." Anya said watching in fascination like the rest of the group.  
  
"Keeps things interesting if you ask me." Faith said.  
  
"Yeah better then watching TV." Gunn said.  
  
"And a bit funnier." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah but he sounds like a schizophrenic. That can't be good. I mean what if we go out in public." Cordy said.  
  
"Cordelia may have a point. Are you sure there's not some other spell you can do to fix this." Giles said.  
  
"No, I'm positive. Don't worry it should wear off once Spike and Angel get here." Maddy said.  
  
"And what if it doesn't." Dawn said.  
  
"I'd say things could get pretty interesting." Anya said.  
  
"I wonder what the other half of the conversation is. Weird to only here one part of the conversation." Connor said.  
  
"Well Spike's probably spouting off 'bloody hell's and 'sod off's while Angel is probably sitting there listening and brooding." Cordy said.  
  
"This could be bad. Spike and Xander already fight like cats and dogs." Dawn said.  
  
"Yes and now they can fuel there conversation even more." Anya said.  
  
"Gah, I don't even no why I... ... ... right this is all my fault... ... ... you know I believe that's the first time you said it was someone else's... ... ... oh didn't you tell him that's a jinx... ... ... well be reasonable, Angel, he's never... ... ... no, I do, but... ... ... can I get a sentence in edgewise." Xander said.  
  
"Okay Xander. Xander!" Maddy said. Xander turned to face her immediately.  
  
"You have to calm down. Learn how to block things out a bit. You can argue in person in a few minutes so just try to cool it till then." Maddy said.  
  
"I can't. Even as we're talking right now I can hear Spike saying 'Just wait until I get there Harris' and Angel saying 'Well maybe if your sentences made any sense I would'." Xander said.  
  
"Just sit and relax. Everything will be just fine." Maddy said.  
  
Xander complied and took a seat next to Anya on the couch.  
  
"This is so not going to work. It's going to be total hell." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, Xander, don't be so melodramatic. It won't be that bad. Sure you'll be able to hear Spike and Angel's every thought, but how bad could that be." Fred said.  
  
Dawn, Xander, Cordelia, Anya, and even Giles flinched at Fred's choice of words.  
  
"What?" Fred asked truly confused.  
  
"That was a poor choice of words, Fred. Not good at all." Cordy mumbled.  
  
"What?" Fred asked again looking to Dawn for some help.  
  
"Well, you see to say what you just said is like the worst jinx ever. When you live on the Hellmouth you shouldn't say things like that. It ends up in more bad stuff that you thought couldn't possibly have happened." Anya explained.  
  
"Yeah I learned the hard way with big warrior dudes on horses out for blood." Dawn said.  
  
"What is it with you out of towners. First the big green guy Lorne. Now Fred. This is a sign. This is a sign that Spike is going to have sex thoughts and Angel is going to do nothing but brood just to piss me off." Xander said burying his head in his hands.  
  
"Again stop being so melodramatic. I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine." Fred said slightly miffed at Xander's comments.  
  
"Fred, I'd listen to them. They may be a little overcautious, but when it comes to the myths and sayings of the Hellmouth, these guys know what they're talking about." Faith said.  
  
"It's just a saying." Fred said still trying to defend herself although she saw the logic in Faith's statement.  
  
"Yeah, but a very, very bad one when dealing with the Hellmouth. It isn't your fault though. You didn't know any better." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah isn't that right, Xander." Anya said giving Xander a nudge.  
  
Xander lifted his head, looked around and said, "Yeah sure."  
  
"Hey guys." Everyone turned to the hallway to see Angel, Spike, Lorne, Buffy and Wesley standing there looking exhausted. "Hey dad, you okay?" Connor asked.  
  
"Just fine son. Didn't get hurt, just a little tired from running around. Spike insisted that we run around in the sewers just in case the Initiative had those and I quote 'nifty vampire catchin' gadgets they had the last time they were in town'." Angel said doing a bad imitation of Spike's accent.  
  
"'S possible that they did. You never know. They prolly did." Spike said.  
  
"That's not the point Spike. The point is that you said nifty. I have Lorne as my witness." Angel said a real smile gracing his face.  
  
Everyone in the room stifled their laughter remembering that Spike was not chipped and not looking pretty scary.  
  
//hehe Spike said nifty. If I could laugh I would but he looks ready to rip out someone's throat and I like my throat where it is.// Xander thought.  
  
"I heard that whelp." Spike muttered.  
  
"Oh right the whole we can hear each other's thoughts. Damn it I can't even think things without people interfering in that." Xander grumbled.  
  
"As great as this conversation is I think that everyone here is more then just a little tired. I vote we go to bed." Cordy said.  
  
"But it's not even passed midnight." Dawn complained.  
  
"How about we watch a video." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah and eat some food." Faith said.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about, Faith." Gunn asked. "Well, food is essential to the Slayer process, although I haven't kicked any butt yet." Faith replied.  
  
"If it's not problem, I think I'm just going to go sit down on that couch and maybe pass out for a little while. Seems appropriate." Lorne said shuffling over to the couch and plopping down on the seat Xander no longer occupied.  
  
"Yes, a movie sounds great, but I really think that we should research some more." Giles said. "Well you guys can do the research thing, I want to just snuggle with Spike and watch a movie." Buffy said pulling Spike over to the chair next to the couch and seating him in it.  
  
"So it's agreed. The Watchers do the research while everyone else relax and watches a nice action packed movie." Xander said.  
  
"Action. Xander I was thinking something along the lines of comedy." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah a comedy. Lighten the mood a little." Buffy said from her place on Spike's lap.  
  
"I'm with Buffy and Dawn. A comedy sounds good." Anya said.  
  
"What about a drama. Drama's are good." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah something sad a tear-jerking." Fred said.  
  
"I'm going to have to go with Xander on the action. Something with things that explode." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah and maybe a car chase." Connor said.  
  
"And lots of fake blood." Spike said.  
  
"You don't want to watch a comedy?" Buffy said pouting slightly.  
  
"Oh balls. Fine a comedy sounds good." Spike said.  
  
"Whipped." Gunn and Xander muttered.  
  
Spike growled at them.  
  
"Yeah Connor don't you wanna watch a comedy. I mean our lives are action packed enough as it is." Dawn said batting her eyelashes at Connor.  
  
"Sure why not." Connor said smiling slightly at Dawn.  
  
"Great sit here with me on the floor." Dawn said taking Connor's arm and sitting him on the floor.  
  
"That's pathetic man. Mere hours and the boy's already whipped." Gunn said.  
  
"Yes, sometimes I wish there were more guys in the group." Xander said.  
  
"Angel, man, come on say you want action." Gunn begged. "I really don't care. Whatever Cordy wants." Angel said waving his hand at them as he sat next to Lorne.  
  
"Lorne, come on you want action." Xander said.  
  
"What about a musical?" Lorne said. The group groaned.  
  
"Well, Moulin Rogue is a musical and a drama. How about that?" Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." Dawn said.  
  
"Okay I'm puttin' my foot down. I don't care how bloody cute that pout is. I am not watchin' Moulin Rogue. I change mine back to an action movie." Spike said.  
  
"Welcome back, man." Gunn said.  
  
"What's everyone talking about?" Faith asked as she came back to the living room with food in her arms.  
  
"What movie to watch." Dawn said.  
  
"Action." Faith said.  
  
"Well let's vote." Buffy said.  
  
"That's not fair. There's more girls then guys." Xander whined.  
  
Arguing began over which movie to watch and the group was almost screaming at the top of their lungs. Giles shook his head in dismay.  
  
"No wonder I feel so old. Wesley let's go do research." Giles said.  
  
"Um, can it be a dark comedy." Wesley said purposefully not looking Giles in the eye.  
  
"Sure, but it's between Moulin Rogue and Lethal Weapon." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh well Lethal Weapon then." Wesley said in that fake low baritone voice. Wesley walked into the living room and thus into the pit of arguing.  
  
"Jesus, I don't even know why I bother." Giles said throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"I'll help you research." Giles turned around to see Maddy standing there in a somewhat shy manner.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather watch a video?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly wanted there. Besides someone's gonna have to help you with languages." Maddy said.  
  
"You know different ones?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, well one or two here and there." Maddy said.  
  
"Well then let's get started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Where were you at all night, Brian." Willow asked the young man standing in front of here.  
  
"I was just out scouting for information. Nothing new." Brian said lying as if it was the truth.  
  
A year or so being on the dark side can teach you how to lie very well. Brian absently thought about how well he'd be able to lie in a few years.  
  
"Really so you didn't talk to that little witch friend of the do gooders." Willow said.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I talk to her." Brian said not at all fidgeting at the mention of Maddy.  
  
"Because I had you checked out. Have to do that with all me people. I mean you just waltz in here and expect not to get a past check. Anyway it turns out you and she were in the same coven. Very interesting coincidence." Willow said looking at him with black eyes.  
  
Brian noticed they'd been like that ever since they sent the rock demon after the LA vampire. They had never gone back to their normal green. It was going to happen soon.  
  
"Yeah, I knew her. So what?" Brian asked with all the false bravado he could muster.  
  
"Oh not just knew, Brian. Turns out you knew her really well. Well, enough to oh say marry her." Willow said pushing the desk forward and knocking Brian out of his seat.  
  
"You think she'll come and rescue your sorry ass if I torture you so you scream loud enough all of Sunnydale would hear." Willow said turning her back to Brian.  
  
"I'm not very excepting of those that betray me Brian. In fact, it makes me cranky." Willow said turning around. Brian saw the magical energy surrounding her in green light.  
  
"Now, wait. I know her. Yeah it's been awhile though. Divorce isn't final, but it should be in a little while." Brian said.  
  
"So you don't deny knowing her. I thought at least you might deny it for a little while. No fun in torturing someone when I already have the information I want." Willow said the energy dying a little.  
  
"I went to her tonight. Tried to figure out what they knew about this prophecy."  
  
"Through your wife."  
  
"Yeah, she didn't tell me much of anything just that they were getting close to figuring out what it was about and that they need a few more days before they find all the missing pieces." Brian said.  
  
"So you didn't tell them anything?" Willow said.  
  
"You can brain suck me if you want to find out. I didn't tell them anything about the prophecy. Hell, I don't even know anything about the stupid prophecy. All I told her were my good-byes. Figured I owed her that much considering how I just left her. She wouldn't follow me to the dark side. That was all I swear." Brian said.  
  
"Surprisingly enough, I believe you. Just wanted to give you the chance to tell me yourself. Now, I have a slight problem. It seems that the Initiative is back in town. They want to take me down. I need you to make sure that that doesn't happen. Assemble the troops. Make sure they know exactly what to do. I planned to attack the Initiative at full force in a few nights. Go!" Willow said dismissing Brian.  
  
Brian stood up and walked briskly out of the door. So it was really beginning. Willow's downfall and whoever's accession to the top. It was all just a matter of who got there first. Whoever it was who was supposed to rise would rise. Whether it was Brian or another one of Willow's little flunkies, it was beginning.  
  
"Sir, there is important news about the prophecy." Brian looked over to see Amy standing behind him.  
  
"Go on in and tell the Dark Mistress yourself, Amy. I'm too tired to deal with anything at this point." Brian said.  
  
"Okay whatever you say." Amy said an evil smile gracing her face.  
  
At this point it didn't matter whom it was. All that matter was that it was starting. And lord, someone should stop it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost everyone was asleep. Spike and Angel were up quietly discussing the third movie of the night, something to do with a dog, while everyone was sleeping soundly curled up next to someone else. Buffy had fallen asleep curled in Spike's lap and her head resting on his shoulder. Cordelia was snuggled against Angel's side with her head resting peacefully on his shoulder.  
  
Dawn and Connor lay on the curled close to each other. Fred was leaning against Gunn's chest as Gunn slept in an awkward sitting position that Lorne was also sitting in on the couch. Anya and Xander were leaning against each other. Even Faith who was sharing a chair with Wesley was sleeping against him.  
  
"We're missing something. I know we're missing something, but we're so close." Giles said slamming his fist as quietly as he could on the dinning room table.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Maddy replied as she flipped the pages to the book that she was reading.  
  
"Does this look like this symbol?" Giles asked handing Maddy the book he was using to translate the prophecy and the prophecy itself. They had found the scroll that was needed for the prophecy from the coven.  
  
"Yeah, what does it mean?" Maddy asked.  
  
"It means, roughly translated, the relative. More like the closest person to whomever it is the prophecy is mentioning." Giles said.  
  
"And in the context of the prophecy that would be helpful because?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Well, it means that the savior is the closest person to Willow." Giles said.  
  
"Okay so the savior is the closest person to Willow. Does that translation help any?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Well, yes if we use this language it makes more sense then what we've come up with." Giles said.  
  
"What did you come up with?"  
  
"Well, the language we were using said that the savior was the brother of the tree. Then it went on to talk about some ritual used to invoke the spirit of the dead using the blood of the something or other. We weren't able to translate that part." Giles said.  
  
"Maybe it's in an encrypted language like Dru's cure was." Spike said loud enough so the two humans and the table could hear, but it wouldn't walk up all the sleeping people.  
  
"That's quite possible, Spike. We'd need a decoder though and there isn't any mention of one. No, I think this language makes sense. It says the savior is the closest person to the tree and that... ... ... cheese is good." Giles said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Well, at least those ancient guys knew what they were talking about." Maddy said jokingly.  
  
"Well, I don't understand why that other translation couldn't work. If you've gotten so far wif' it, was wrong." Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't get why you are trying to find another translation if you think that that one would work." Angel said.  
  
"Because, you morons, Willow doesn't have a brother." Giles said.  
  
"But she does have a Xander Harris. Couldn't there be someway that maybe Willow and Xander are tied to each other some other way, but it's like a brother sister bond. Perhaps soul or blood wise." Angel said.  
  
"By, Joe, Peaches actually had a thought that made sense." Spike said.  
  
"So that would mean that Xander is the savior. And the weight of the world rests on him." Maddy said.  
  
"The earth is definitely doomed." Giles said.  
  
//Xander Harris is gonna save the world. I'd like to see that. The whelp can't even manage to tie his shoes wif'out tripping. Watcher's definitely right the earth is doomed.//  
  
//I have to protect Xander Harris from the wrath of Willow. Because he's the savior and the only one that can save the world. I should have never come to the Hellmouth.//  
  
"I'm the WHAT!"  
  
A/N: sorry I just couldn't resist Xander being the guy that saves the world. Contribute that to my new favorite shipper if you want, but I had this planned out long before that. Don't worry it will be good. I promise you that much. So please review and tell me how much you love this story, or hate it whatever. I love reviews and I'm not above begging for them or bribing with no more chapters. Want the next one, review and I'll update much sooner I promise. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey pretty good turnaround this time. Expect the chapters to come somewhat as fast as this one did. Once a week or something like that. ENJOY! 

Also if you're feeling really 'help an author out' why not, if it's not too much trouble and time. Check out my new website that I spent a LOT of time on. The link is in my profile and tell me what you think of it. I only have my friends telling me I did a good job and I don't know if I can trust them 'cause there my friends. Now this is only if you have the time. Now pressure at all! 

Disclaimer: Alas these characters were created by the wonderful Joss Whedon. He has all the right over them. Some of the characters are my own, but they aren't nearly as good as Joss's. 

Distribution: If you actually think that it's good enough to go anywhere, but here, then by all means. Just ask first. 

Spoilers: None 

**Chapter 21:**

"That's impossible. You guys must be reading that damn prophecy wrong. And how come I heard the thoughts in Spike and Angel's head. I thought the potion would have worn off already. I mean they're found so why hasn't it worn off. And there is no way that I'm this savior guy." Xander said loudly enough to stir some of the sleeping people as he paced and ran his finger through his hair. 

"Xander do calm down. Nothing is certain, but if we go by what the text says then it would only conclude that you are in fact the savior the prophecy talks about." Giles said. 

"But, Xander Harris. I mean we're talking about... Xander Harris." Angel said. 

"Um... standing right exactly here people. Don't talk about me like I'm in another country." Xander said. 

"How come he could still hear our thoughts?" Spike asked. 

"Really not the important issue here Spike." Maddy said. 

"But what if it is. I mean what if it's directly tied into the prophecy so's we could take care 'f the whelp better." Spike said. 

"He's right! Deadboy Jr. is actually right. This is all your fault." Xander said pointing his finger at Maddy. 

"Me, what did I do?" Maddy said with slight confusion in her voice. 

"I don't know yet, but you did the spell and well I don't really have a point here, but it's your fault." Xander said waving his finger a little more at the last sentence. 

"I hardly think that finger pointing is in order. We have to figure out what the rest of the prophecy says." Giles said once again being the voice of reason. 

"Okay so what do we got here so far. I mean you said something about a brother sister bond thing and ritual to restore the dead with the blood of something." Maddy said. 

"Could that be Buffy. I mean she was restored from the dead by the blood of something or another. Willow didn't really go into the details. She just said black market stuff." Xander said. 

"No, it's not a ritual to restore the dead. It's a ritual to invoke the dead. Into something, but then I don't understand how that ties in with the savior." Giles said. 

"Then there is somethin' you're missin'. Somethin' prolly in that parts that you can't translate. It's probably the key to all of this." Spike said. 

"Okay so we try and figure out a way to translate that part of the prophecy. A translator or perhaps like Spike said some sort of decoder." Angel said. 

"Am I going to die." Giles, Spike, Angel, and Maddy turned to see Xander sitting on an empty spot on the ground looking slightly withdrawn. 

"Most likely not." Giles said not really sure what to say to reassure the young man. There wasn't a way to tell for sure if this ritual would harm Xander or not. 

"You're not going to die, Xander. We are supposed to protect you." Angel said. 

"Even if we don't like you that much." Spike said. 

"But what if you're only supposed to protect me until it's time for me to die? This is a lot to handle right now. I mean I'm supposed to save the world. I'm just Xander Harris. Glorified brick-layer remember." Xander said. 

"Yeah, but you must be somethin' special if you're bein' prophesized about, right. Gotta be somethin' that sets you apart from all the other lil' boys and girls that could've been the savior." Spike said feeling not the least bit odd about comforting someone he considered an enemy for more then four years. Well, maybe a little bit weirded out, but that was to be expected. 

"What if that something special is a die real well." Xander said. "I got nothin' left. Someone else's turn." Spike said. 

"Xander maybe you should rest for a little while and we'll figure everything out in the morning. Personally I'm tired and need sleep especially if we're going to be battling evil later." Maddy said. 

"I think Maddy's right. Rest would be in everyone's best interest at this point in time. There's nothing more we can do with the prophecy tonight." Giles said. 

"Okay I think I can sleep." Xander said. He grabbed a pillow and curled up into a tight ball. 

"You don't really think the boy is in an immediate danger do you?" Spike asked Giles. Giles fidgeted slightly under Angel and Spike's gaze. 

"Well, if he is the savior, I don't think Willow would be too pleased with his living." Giles said. 

"But he's obviously a part of her. Connected with her. Do you really think she'd kill him?" Angel asked. 

"If the prophecy states that champions should be watching after him then I would say everything we thought before could just be thrown out of the window." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So it's Xander. How did you figure this out? Willow said turning to Amy with bottomless black eyes. 

"The seers you have saw Xander standing up against you and almost winning. Their visions were cut off before anything conclusive could be obtained, but they said something about feeling another presence around him." Amy said. 

"They could be close to figuring out what's going on. Do we still have a trail on them?" Willow asked. 

"The last trail we had on them has mysteriously disappeared." Amy said. 

"It could be the Initiative sticking their noses where they don't belong. It's quite possible that they interfered with the tracker." Willow said. 

"What would like to do with them. They must be put down." Amy said. 

"Yes, they must be put down, but we don't know their motives yet. It's obvious that they went to fix the vampires chip, but why remain here. No, I don't think now is the time to get rid of them. We must see how they interact with the little Scooby gang. There must be something we're missing." Willow said. 

"Of course if you say so, Willow." Amy said. 

"Tell me what was down with the rock demon that was sent to LA to get rid of Angel." Willow said. 

"Brian took care of it. Said he sent the demon back to his home dimension." Amy said. 

"Good I don't want another demon running loose in this world. It's mine. Now, go. Leave me." Willow said dismissing Amy with the wave of her hand. Amy left the room and ran into one of the followers. 

"So, what did the Dark Mistress say. There are combats ready to be discharged." The frightened young woman said. She was one of the one's from the coven that Willow over took and had no interest in being part of Willow's plan. 

"Tell the combats to go ahead. Discharge them." Amy said a grin spreading on her face. 

"As you wish." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay so if I understand this correctly Xander is supposed to save the world." Faith said after moments of silence. 

Everyone woke up pretty late in that afternoon and Giles wasted no time in telling them the details of what the prophecy entailed. Xander sat in a chair fidgeting at the stares everyone was giving him when Giles went through the details of the prophecy and what was to come. 

"In a nutshell." Spike said. 

"But, I mean no offense Xan, but Xander doesn't have any special abilities." Cordy said. 

"That's what I've been saying. How can I save the world? The Zeppo remember. Doughnut boy all around Butt-Monkey." Xander said still protesting vehemently. 

"You don't need power. You just need to do this dead ritual thing and then maybe you gain some power. We don't know anything for sure without the last part of the prophecy being translated." Giles said. 

"So what does that take. A few more books." Gunn said. 

"Quite possibly some muscle, Charles. If we don't have the scrolls then they must be somewhere else. Cordelia did you try all the demon sites we know." Wesley said. 

"And then some. Nothing matches up to that text." Cordy said. 

"And the vengeance demon files, although were helpful in locating the text, don't hold anything of value. We've checked and re-checked them." Fred said. 

"I could go to my list of demon contacts. Talk to D'Hoffran. I'm sure ever since the wedding will it be spell Willow did he's been keeping a running tab on her." Anya said. 

"How could that help." Dawn asked. 

"He'd have checked into every prophecy he thought had something to do with her. I'm sure he has a running history." Anya said. 

"Why didn't you say something before now." Buffy asked. 

"Because D'Hoffran was off into some other dimension recruiting more girls. Although I am his favorite he would never have answered my call if he thought that he had some real talent. Hallie said he just go back yesterday." Anya said. 

"Good. You should go check in with him. Like right now." Buffy said. 

"Okay." Anya said snapping her fingers and disappearing in a swirl of wind. 

"Now besides Anya's hunch what else do we have." Buffy said noting the curious looks on the LA gang's faces, but not caring at that point. 

"Um... did she just... disappear." Connor asked bravely. 

"Yes, she's a vengeance demon. 'S one 'f the many vengeance demon powers. Now back to business." Spike said. Buffy looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. 

"Well we could contact the coven again." Giles said. 

"I thought you said they were tapped out of ideas." Maddy said. 

"They were, but they have seers that could possibly try again." Giles said. 

"Too risky and I don't like the maybes." Buffy said. 

"Hey I got an idea. It's pretty crazy and out there, but if we've run out of ideas then might as well try this one." Cordy said. 

"What is it." Buffy said voicing what everyone else was thinking. 

"We can have Lorne read Xander. Have him tell Xander's future. He's done it plenty of times for Angel and most of the time he's been dead on." Cordy said. 

"That's not such a bad idea sweetness." Lorne said. 

"What do I have to do?" Xander asked hesitantly. "Just sing a little." Angel said. 

"Oh no. No, no, no. I swore no more singing after the musical incident." Xander said. 

"Xander if it helps then why not. I mean it's not like there are any spontaneously combustible demons around that want to make you his bride." Dawn said. 

"Dawnie that was you and no I can't sing. Singing's really bad. It leads to... bad things." Xander said. 

"Not really." Spike said remembering that kiss he and Buffy shared in the alley behind the Bronze. 

"Yeah not really." Buffy said smiling shyly at Spike. 

"But..." 

"Your protests aren't going to work Xander. Might as well do it." Cordy said. 

"But I don't even know any songs. I mean I do, but there'll all country." Xander said. 

"Anythin's better then Manilow." Spike said. 

Angel growled at him and said, "It couldn't hurt Xander. I had reservations about doing it at first, but I got over it." Angel said. 

"Besides it's not like you sing horribly." Cordy said. 

"I do sing horribly." Xander said. 

"Anything has to be better then Angel's singing, man." Gunn said. 

Angel stopped glaring at Spike long enough to glare at Gunn until the young man wasn't looking at him anymore. 

"Come on Xander. Do you want to save Willow or not." Dawn said. 

"Good guilt trip, Dawnster. Okay I'll do it. Just give me a second to think up a song." Everyone waited patiently as Xander thought of a song to sing. 

His choices were limited considering he didn't listen to much music and he didn't know the words to most of the songs he did listen to. 

"We're all waiting patiently." Buffy said. 

"Okay I've got one. Here we go." Xander cleared his throat and began to sing. 

_Did I drive you away? I know what you'll say, You say, "Oh, sing one we know," But I promise you this, I'll always look out for you, That's what I'll do. I say "oh,", I say "oh." My heart is yours It's you that I hold on to That's what I do, And I know I was wrong, But I won't let you down, (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah I will, yes I will...) I say "oh," I cry "oh." Yeah I saw sparks, Yeah I saw sparks, And I saw sparks Yeah I saw sparks, Sing it out. La, la, la, la, oh...La, la, la, la, oh...La, la, la, la, oh..._

Xander finished his song and looked up to see everyone staring at him. 

"I told you I was a bad singer." He said scuffing his foot on the carpet. 

"No you were okay. Not the next American Idol, but okay. We were staring because of the song you chose." Lorne said. 

"Oh, well it was the only song I could think of at the time and... yeah." Xander finished mentally smacking himself for how stupid he sounded. 

"You still miss her." Dawn said. 

"Yeah." Xander said. the Scoobies were quite for a second before Angel cleared his throat. 

"What did you get Lorne." 

"Well, it's not pretty. Not in the beginning anyway. Everything seems to turn out fine for you." Lorne said noticing Xander had blanched a little more at his first statement. 

"But you saw what was going to happen right. With the scroll and the inpending apcalypse." Buffy said. 

"Well there's not doubt this kid is the savior, but the task that needs to be performed... I didn't get the details, but it involves him and the champions going on a quest of some sort to find the mystical decoder." Lorne said. 

"A long quest?" Fred asked. 

"No more of a mission really. Go, get the thing and then come back. only thing is I can't really figure out where it is." Lorne said. 

"How 'bout a spell. Some sort of locator spell. Done outside of the house." Spike said. 

"It's probably our best bet." Giles said. So okay now that we know that much I guess it's time to suit up." Gunn said. "Lorne said it was only the champions." Dawn said. 

"Yeah well do you think we're just going to let Angel, Spike and Xander go off on their own. Who cares about what hard quest they have to go on. They might end up killing each other." Buffy said. 

"Buffy's right. I'm sure they can act civil towards each other, but let's not take that chance." Wesley said. 

"'M shocked that you don't have more confidence in me." Spike said. 

"It's not that it's just why leave it to three people when bigger numbers are better." Buffy said. 

"So we perpare to fight. Shouldn't be to..." Angel was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The group made their way to the front door and opened it to see Riley Finn and the three agents he introduced during the prior meeting stood there bloodied and battered. 

"Hard." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Riley wasn't sure what he and Agents 1, 2, and 3 were doing on Buffy's doorstep. They had run from the attack after half the people the Initiative had sent over were either wounded or killed. The smell of blood would never be one that Riley got used to. It wasn't like he ran right away though. 

He had stayed and fought his hardest before he and others were forced to retreat. Being the commanding officer he made the handful of people stay in the safe house while he and Agents 1, 2, and 3 went to do some re-con. They stopped at every sintch in town only to find that most of them were either dead or had skipped town. 

So he went to the only place that he knew would have some answers. Sure he knew that Buffy would be slightly pissed off at him for undermining her authority, but surely she would take him in. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Riley." Buffy said partically spating Riley's name. 

_Or maybe not._ Riley thought as he searched his brain for some sort of appropriate answer. 

"Look, Buffy, we were attacked. We think it was Willow's men." Riley said noting by the way Xander and Dawn glared at him that maybe that wasn't the appropriate thing to say. 

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Buffy said. 

"I'm coming to you for help. If we just help each other..." 

"We don't need your help, Whitebread, but thanks for not askin'." Spike interjected. 

"Look we have orders..." 

"Screw your orders. Did your orders say to attack Spike or Angel or Lorne. I think you owe Lorne an apology. Not only did you shoot him you made him listen to Spike and Angel aruging all night." Cordy said. 

"I already had Barker apologize for that. I'm sorry for going after them, but we were just making sure everything was fine." Riley said. 

"You may be able to fool your troops, but you can't fool me. I saw what you were plannin' on doing'. Gonna try and disect us you were, Finn." Spike said. 

"Yeah okay so maybe those were the orders, but you got away." Riley said. 

"That really isn't the issue. What if they hadn't got away. You were just going to disect them anyway." Dawn said. 

"I don't really take well to people trying to disect me." Angel said a menacing tone in his voice. 

"No we were just going to take them in. Make you understand that working with us is the best option. Those were the orders. There wasn't supposed to be any harm done." Riley said. 

"That's not what I saw. look, I'm not sure you know how my kind of demon works, but we read people. There destinies and such. And when Angel started singing yet another horrible rendition of Barry Manilow's 'Mandy' I saw you and your little solider guys grabbing us when we're weak and taking us back to your little lab of evil. Facts like that don't lie." Lorne said. 

"And it isn't like you aren't known for being gun happy." Xander said. 

"So why should we believe that get Spike, Angel and Lorne and disecting them wasn't the plan. Or at least that you couldn't keep a tight enough leash on your men so that they didn't go disecting them." Buffy said. 

"Look, Buffy we have no place else to go. we have to have a civil conversation." Riley pleaded. 

"I think your done pleading your case, don't you think." Giles said. Buffy was about to shut the door when Patrick stepped up. 

"Wait! They went about this the wrong way. I don't want to die, but the witch seems to want us dead. Now I'm not just going to stand around and let that happen. I have information you might find useful. Please just let us in and I'll share everything I know." Patrick said. 

"Agent One this is unauthorized." Riley said harshly. 

"Who cares. I'm not cut out for this life. my dad's the one that made me join this stupid branch. Just because I'm good at languages and intelligence and stuff like that. I don't even want to be here. If they can keep us safe then I'll do whatever they say. Even if that means dancing around in a tutu. I'm too young to die." Patrick said. 

"Maybe Pat's right. I mean this is bigger then anything I've ever faced and I've been doing this for a year." Greg said. 

"You guys are just traitors. I don't even know why we're here with all these demons." Jack said. 

"Because we have nowhere else to go. Okay I'll tell you everything if you let us come in." Riley said. 

"And you'll take down the spell around the house. We've tried everything we know to break it, but it's damn near inpentrable." Wes said. 

"Yes, we'll do anything. Just please let us in to clean up." Patrick said. 

"Okay, but no funny business. One foot out of line and you get up close and personal with William the Bloody and Angelus. Trust me, that's not something you want to do." Buffy said. 

"Right no, funny business. Just us coming in, washing off and telling you everything we know." Patrick said. 

"Alright come in, but don't get blood on anything." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What the hell happened! Where is the Initiative? I thought you said we had a running track on them?" Willow yelled at Amy in a furious rage. Green light partically enevolped her. 

"I don't know. Someone must have given the order to attack them." Amy said wondering if maybe she should have looked up a career in acting. 

"What do you mean someone must have given the order to attack them? Who would have the audacity to defy me?" Willow asked. 

"I don't know. Who have you been having the most problems with." Amy said. 

"Brian! He did this. Bring him to me. He will know the consquences of crossing me." 

"As you wish Mistress." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So that's everything you know?" Buffy asked again. 

"That was ever last thing. We found one of the followers that had been trailing you guys and we made him talk. Didn't take much pushing. He seemed to be all to willing to spill all the dirty little secrets. He said that they didn't know much, but told us what they did know. He was rather happt that we were going to try and take down the threat." Patrick said. 

"But you went an' got yourselves attacked. Very cunning." Spike said in a mocking voice. 

"We were doing the best we could. Better then trying to save the witch." Jack said. 

*whack* 

Xander slapped Jack as hard as he could. 

"Okay ow." Xander said. Jack used his left hand to hold his burning cheek. 

"Xander we don't need to resort to violence." Riley tried to reason although he was in no position to. 

He was sitting on the Summers couch with two vampires, two slayers and a very pissed off Watcher standing in front of him perventing him from leaving or even moving his legs much. The rest of the gang stood quietly in the background waiting for the four men on the couch to somehow get lucky and over through the blockade that was in front of them. Xander turned a steely glare that Riley had never seen on the man before to Jack. 

"You talk about here like that again and slap will be the least of your troubles." Xander said in a menacing voice that didn't fit the man but made Jack scrunch back in his seat. 

"Way to go whelp. Didn't think you had the stones to pull off something that menacing." Spike said. 

"Thanks Spike, I think." Xander replied. 

"Okay so we know that Willow knows just aobut everything we know and we know that she's always somehow been two steps ahead of us. That still lives us in nowhere's land." Buffy said. 

"Are you sure you're telling us everything?" Angel asked glaring his own special glare. The Initiative members on the couch flinched visibly. 

"Yes, that's everything we know. Everything I swear." Patrick said. 

"Well, that's not entirely true." Greg said. 

"Greg we aren't aloud to disclose that information." Jack said. 

"Damn it, Jack people are dying. Half of our people died today. If I have to I'll tell them everything." Greg said. 

"What is it you know?" Giles asked in Ripper mode. 

"The commanding officers. They know Riley's been weak for some time now since that whole Glen incident and they never really liked Patrick. They told me and Jack that this was a mission to 'Rid the Initiative of all it's expendables'. Riley and Patrick weren't supposed to know the details of what was going on. It was just supposed to be those two that... died, but then we found out about the situation here." Greg said looking anywhere but the shocked look on Riley's faced and the blanched one on Patrick's. 

"Jack and I contacted the commanding officers and they said that they had captured a rock type demon. He told them everything. Layouts to the lair, plans of attack, everyone that was there that didn't want to be and everyone that was there because they wanted to be. Everything." Greg said. 

"Do you have the layouts with you." Buffy asked. 

"No they were most likely destoryed along with the rest of our place. But they did say something about the Kremlock cave. It's somewhere in the forest around here. Anyway it was a storage unit that the Initiative placed everything that wasn't of important value. Scrolls and text and magicks stuff like that. Apparently they've been keeping a small group of seers there. That's why they let Riley and the rest of us come here. Not only were they going to kill Riley and Patrick, they were going to use the ties Riley had with you to try and get you out of the picture." Greg said turning toward Buffy as he said the last sentence. 

"So they sent you here to try and gain dominence." Xander said. 

"Basically. The seers in the Kremlock Cave contact the Initiative yesterday to say that there was some sort of shift in energy near there in one of the other caves." Greg said. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Buffy asked. 

"A new oracle was set up there. Apparently the oracles in LA were killed by something and they just sent new ones down to Earth." Everyone turned around to see Anya standing in the doorway. 

"Meeting with D'Hoffran go well." Xander asked. 

"Extremely well. Found out a lot of new information. No eye necessary. Apparently we need to talk to those oracles. They hold some sort of key. They can tell us where we can find what we need." Anya said. 

"I remember the oracles. Didn't they get killed by that thing that blew up or first office?" Cordy asked. 

"Yeah they did. They failed to mention that they could come back." Angel said. 

"It's the same people, but in different bodies. They'll know who you are. All you have to do is go to them." Anya said. 

"Sounds easy enough." Spike said. 

"We'll need something to take to them. They're big on gifts." Angel said. 

"Like what?" Dawn asked. 

"Anything really. Something shiny and worth something. They like watches." Angel said. 

"Here how's this." Maddy said giving them a strange looking necklace. It had a bright blue stone in the middle and was on a sliver chain. 

"Should do." Angel said. 

"So we go and talk to these oracle guys. Then we fight." Gunn said. 

"Only two people are allowed to go. one that's going to talk to the oracles and the person that can perform the ritual. I never really bothered to learn after... I'll need someone to go with me." Angel said. 

"Well what makes you think you were voted the person to do this." Spike said. 

"Spike it's only logical. Angel has a history with the oracles. They'll be more accepting to him if he goes." Wesley said. 

"Who's going to perform the ritual?" Fred asked. everyone looked over at Maddy. 

"I don't know everything. I've never heard of these oracle guys before." Maddy said. 

"Could they ritual be in one of the books?" Connor asked. 

"It can be, but it's better if it's performed by someone who's connected to the Powers." Angel said. 

"Oh that'd be me, huh. But I don't even know how to perform this ritual." Cordy said. 

"You don't have to. It's something that you just know." Angel said. 

"How did you get in after... after Doyle died?" Cordy asked. 

"I yelled and screamed and kicked till they let me in. Then Wesley learned it." Angel said. 

"Okay good you guys go do that. Find out whatever you can and then hurry back." Buffy said. Cordy and Angel grabbed their coats and walked out of the house. 

"Okay so can you let us go now." Jack asked. 

"What you thought we were jus' gonna let you leave after that story." Spike said. 

"Do we get to tie them up?" Faith asked. 

"Yeah I'll even let you make the ropes too tight." 

A/N: First I'd like to say the song in this chapter is Coldplay's _Sparks_

. it is no way mine because I could never write something that beautiful. Next I want to say I know this chapter was boring, but all chapters serve their purpose and this one serves it's. I'm not exactly sure what that is right now, but just know that it does. Lastly, I want to say PLEASE review. If you have time. Hope you thought this chapter was okay. 


	22. Chapter 22

  
A/N: I'm **REALLY REALLY REALLYREALLYREALLY really** for the long wait between updates. Really I am. It's just been so hectic, but its summer now and although I have work I'm pretty sure I'll be updating a lot more. Okay on with the story. ENJOY. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did Riley would have died a slow painful death maybe at the hands of a very hot very soulful bleach blonde vampire 

Distribution: Go ahead. Ask first 

Spoilers: None 

**Chapter 22:**

Angel sniffed around. He was pretty sure that he'd be able to smell the oracles if they were near, but Cordelia's questions were disrupting his concentration. 

"Angel are you sure this is the way to the caves. I mean I lived in Sunnydale my whole life and I don't remember any caves this way. Make out points, yeah, but never any caves. Although there was that one time when there was the werewolf, which not surprisingly turned out to be Oz, and Buffy was going on and on about caves being this way…" 

"Cordy!" Angel snapped and was suddenly remorseful once he saw that look on Cordelia's face. It was that hurt looked mixed with confusion and a little of pissed off just because she was Queen C. 

"Sorry, it's just I'm trying to sniff out for the oracles and your talking is ruining my concentration." Angel muttered, but he knew she heard. 

"Sorry Captain Broody. Talking just helps me take my mind off of the impending doom. You'd think that growing up in Sunnydale would already make me used to impending doom, but that's so not the case." Cordy said. 

"Did you just call me Captain Broody?" Angel asked. 

"God Angel, I just had a whole tirade and all you heard was the Captain Broody part." Cordy said somewhat shocked. 

"Um… yeah… it proves you've been spending entirely too much time with Spike. He uses Captain for everything." Angel said. 

Cordy stopped for a second, looked thoughtful and then shrugged. 

"Yeah I guess he does. Sort of rubs off on you I guess." 

"Yeah I guess. Look the caves should be around here somewhere. I can smell the mystical convergence." 

"How can you smell a mystical convergence? Does is it smell like incense." 

"No it doesn't smell like anything. It's a shift in the atmosphere that's only noticeable if you know where to smell." Angel explained. 

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. You would think what with my half demon status I'd be able to smell it as well." Cordy said and it almost sounded like a whine. 

"I'm sure you can. You just aren't concentrating and you don't know what to smell for." 

"Okay so what am I supposed to smell for? Some sort of stinky cheese smell." 

"I can't really explain it. I mean it's there, but it isn't. It's just something demons are born with. It just smells… off." Angel finished lamely. 

"Oh thanks for the oh so cryptic description. Okay so I'll just try and do that mediation thing and clear my head." Cordy said. 

"I can do it on my own. It's not that big of a deal." Angel said as Cordy started taking deep breaths. 

"I wanna help. I feel like everything's happening so fast and I haven't contributed that much." Cordy said. 

"You've contributed… it's just things are hectic. Who knows what's going to happen." Angel said. 

"Yeah the weight of the world rests on Xander's shoulders. Now I'll be the first to tell you that Xander is probably one of the nicest, sweetest guys out there, you know when he's not cheating on me with his best friend. He's got… spirit. He's really into helping his friends and all, but…" 

"He's not your typical save the world guy." Angel finished for her. 

"Exactly. You want to stop an apocalypse you turn to Buffy or you." Cordy said. 

"Well, this is just the way things turned out. We can't change them. All we can do is hope that everything ends well for us." Angel said. 

"Yeah well I just wish there was something more I could do then wish. I mean I had all those cool demon powers before I became a Higher Being and now I don't have any… or at least I don't think I do. I haven't really explored it." 

"You're doing just fine. You don't have to have powers to be useful. Just the fact that you want to help is good enough." 

"I guess… hey did you sense that?" Cordy asked looking over at Angel. Angel stiffened and frantically looked around. 

"Angel what is it?" Cordy asked but Angel wasn't listening to her. He was walking over to one place under strict concentration. 

"Hey, getting weird here. Angel, come on tell me what's going on." Cordy said as she trailed after him. It was like watch a drug dog sniff out the cocaine hidden in a dealer's car. Angel would sniff occasionally before heading in a new direction. He kept it up for at least ten minutes before Cordelia had the vague idea that maybe they were walking in circles. 

"Hey Angel, come on you're beginning to freak me out here. Just tell me where you're headed." Cordy said as Angel yet again changed direction. 

"There." Angel said coming to a stop. He was staring at the entrance to a cave. It looked for dark in the inside and Cordy wondered how they were supposed to walk through it. 

"Um… Angel its pretty dark and some of us don't have the super night vision." Cordy said. 

"Yeah I know, but that's it. I can feel it. That's where they are. We have to go in." Angel said walking inside the cave. 

"Angel…" Cordy called after him. It was no use. Angel was dead set on going into that cave and Cordy could either follow him inside or wait for him outside. She sighed and walked in after him.

* * *

"Think they're tight enough." Gunn asked sarcastically as he watched Faith tightened the rope on one of the Initiative guys even tighter then it already was. 

"Hey these guys are no good. Gotta make sure they don't get away." Faith said with a gleeful smile on her face. 

"Yes, but I don't think Buffy meant that tight. Any tighter and you could quite possibly break one of their wrists." Wes said. 

"Nah, I know when to quit. I've got a few more notches before we even get into sprained territory." Faith said. 

"Still, maybe we could, you know, just leave them alone for a bit. They don't seem to be going anywhere." Fred said. 

"Oh come on. It's just a little… bondage. Gotta get thrills somehow. I mean she hasn't even let us fight fledges." Faith said. 

"Is it really all that fun? Tying someone up I mean." Connor asked. 

"Depends on why you're doing it." Faith said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Connor looked confused and Faith decided to drop the act. She kept forgetting that as good as her innuendos were, they were totally lost on Connor. It didn't stop Fred from blushing, Wesley from coughing and Gunn looking at Faith as though she were a mix between a crazy person and his kind of woman. 

"Forget it, and yes it can be. If these guys would at least give me an 'ow, ow, that hurts'. It's common courtesy guys." Faith said looking at the four hostages. 

"Ow, ow that hurts." Jack said sarcastically. 

"You know if I could I'd clock you, but I can't so I won't. Just remember I could make these ropes tight enough to break your wrists and then you'll really be saying ow." Faith said menacingly. 

"Yeah, right, whatever." Jack mumbled. 

The rest of the hostages were dead silent. Greg was feeling as though he'd sunk to the lowest low. He wanted to feel bad about betraying the secrets of the Initiative, but he couldn't. He felt bad about what must have been going through Riley and Patrick's heads. Riley was thinking about all the things he left behind for this stupid mission. 

It didn't make sense, but he still felt a certain level of… loyalty to the Initiative and was disgusted that they would just kill him, but in a twisted way he could see their reasoning. Patrick just seemed relieved and worried at the same time. He felt safe with the Slayer guarding him, but he couldn't believe how unspeakably evil the Initiative was being. They were ready to kill him and Riley without a second thought. Then there was the fact that he might have died… if he hadn't told Buffy everything he knew. 

"Enjoying the tie up Faith." Dawn said as she, Xander, Anya and Giles entered the room. 

"Yeah, it's quite fun. Not better then patrol, but it'll do. For now anyway." Faith said. 

"Well, under any other circumstances we would be out there patrolling, but I'm afraid we cannot do so. It's a very risky subject. We could risk getting caught by Willow moments before the big plan." Giles said. 

"Yeah I get it. Bad idea to let Willow see our hand now that we have some vague idea what our hand looks like. Just restless is all." Faith said. 

"Yeah, well… it has been… overwhelming. I just wanna pass out for days on end, but I don't think I can sleep I'm so wired up." Xander said. 

"Have you slept at all? It doesn't look like you've slept. Maybe you should go home and sleep. You don't like so well." Anya said. 

Xander gave her a small smile. She had been fussing over him ever since they told her that he was the savior. Her reaction was about the same as everyone else's along with Xander's oh so melodramatic question of 'Am I going to die'. Of course Giles hadn't been able to figure out the rest of the prophecy, but they had all assured him that nothing was going to happen to him. 

"No, I'm fine. Couldn't' sleep even if I wanted to what with all that's going on." Xander said. 

"Well, if it's any consolation I don't think any of us can sleep." Wes said. 

"Yeah I heard that. How long do you think this thing Cordy and Angel are doing will last." Gunn asked. 

"We have no idea. Could take hours or days or quite possibly bare minutes. As far as we know from the Oracles they live on a different plane of reality." Wes said. 

"But they'll come back right. I mean it's not like Buffy's little time in that Hell dimension. She said it took like a day on Earth and you're already like a hundred down there." Dawn said. 

"No, I'm pretty sure that Angel's said he's been to visit the Oracles before." Fred said. 

"Yeah, but you can't really tell on Angel. They could be keeping him in there for hours and it only be a few seconds here." Dawn said. 

"Dawn's right. The time probably travels slower there then here. They should be back in no time." Wes said. 

"That's if they can find the caves. I've been living in Sunnydale my whole life and I don't remember caves… well other then the ones the Initiative set up. I don't remember any natural ones though." Xander said. 

"Well, this cave probably wouldn't be natural either." Anya said. "But how can something just… form without us noticing?" Dawn asked. 

"Well, I assume the Powers just but the cave up and you only see it if you're really looking… or know where to look." Wes said. 

"Hey where's Buffy and Spike. I thought Spike would be loving this torture of the 'Solider Boys'?" Faith asked. 

"Yeah he does seem to hate these army types. Must be that… chip? They put in his head." Connor said. 

"He's upstairs with Buffy. They're… discussing things." Dawn said. 

"Alright, B. I was wondering when we were going to start hearing the moaning and groaning." Faith said. 

"Well, I'd rather hope that at a time like this they wouldn't be… doing that at a time like this." Wesley said. 

"I agree with Wesley… oh dear God I didn't just say that… um anyway I agree. Buffy wouldn't be acting that irresponsibly." Giles said. 

"Shelter yourself all you want. They said they wanted to…'discuss' things privately upstairs. Went up there about three minutes ago." Dawn said. 

"Well they do deserve a break. I mean not that they should be doing… that, but they seem to be… stretched to the limit." Fred said. 

"I'm confused." Connor said as he watched the conversation go back and forth between the people in the room. He didn't understand what they were talking about. From what he gathered Buffy and Spike were upstairs discussing things and Giles and Wesley didn't think it was a good idea. 

"It's okay Connor. I'll explain it to you later." Dawn said. 

"Oh, but there's nothing to explain. They said they were going to wait. You know make it special to make up for all the sex they had before when things were… just about sex." Anya said. 

"You mean those two haven't even done it yet?" Gunn voiced what was on the minds of all the people who hadn't been in Sunnydale for the past year. 

"They look so… comfortable with each other." Fred said. 

"Oh they've done it. They've done it a lot. Apparently at his crypt, at the Bronze, at her job, in the cemetery, at the park, in the woods, in his car, against the tree in the front yard, in Buffy's bed… yeah they've done it." Dawn said. 

"Whoa, go B." Faith said enthusiastically. 

"Thank you for the helpful play by play, but Anya said they didn't do it." Gunn said. 

"They haven't ever since Spike got back from his soul journey. Apparently they want to erase all the bad and have only good. That and Spike's all protest-y about having sex to soon before they actually have a relationship." Anya said. 

"That guy… you're kidding right. He's like sex on legs. We are talking about the same vampire right. Leather coat, bleached blonde Billy Idol look. He's the one holding out. And here I thought B was lucky." Faith said. 

"Oh he's all 'sex on legs' when he's without the soul, but the minute Willy made his comeback appearance it was all 'woe is me, Victorian propriety." Xander said. 

"How would you know Xander? You never even talk to Spike." Dawn said weary of Xander's comments of Spike. 

"Um… we talked. Had a little conversation a while back. When we went to the… um… videostorethatonetimewhenGileswasout." Xander said. 

"Excuse me Xander I don't think I quite heard that right. Did you say you went to the video store when you were supposed to be researching while I was gone?" Giles asked as he took of his glasses and not in the flustered librarian way, but something akin to Ripper mode. 

"Um… it was Buffy's idea… and Dawn's too. I had nothing to do with it. We were just innocent bystanders of it all." Xander said. 

"That's not the point Xander. The point is what did Spike say." Dawn said. 

"Um… that's kind of… private." Xander said. 

"Oh now we must know." Faith said. 

"No, I really don't think that would be wise. What with Spike not being chip head anymore." Xander said. 

"Oh come on. If Spike get's all vampire like we'll just throw Faith at him to distract him. You know so he can eat her first." Anya said. 

"Ahn, honey, we don't want anyone to get eaten. Besides I think we should just forget about it." Xander said. 

"No, this is too juicy. We can't just forget about it. So just spill." Faith said. 

"Guys, please. This isn't going to help any. I mean maybe we should just drop it. There's research we can be doing." Fred said. 

"Fred if it makes you uncomfortable or any of you guys from LA you should leave because trust me we're going to get the truth our of Xander no matter what the cost." Dawn said. 

"Oh crap. I'm dead. I'm dead in the water. Please someone help me." Xander pleaded to the other people in the room. 

"Xander, man, I'd love to step in and help 'cause you know I've gotten to know you some and you're a really cool dude, but they've got some looks in their eyes that are scary." Gunn said. 

"Giles! Giles, come on. Tell them to research. Anything to get them off my back." Xander pleaded with the older man. 

"I'm afraid they won't listen to me." Giles said as he took off his glasses and began to clean them. 

"Oh you coward. Okay look, Any, Dawn, Faith, I don't want to betray Spike's trust here. I mean we're just starting a friendship and… okay I don't want him to eat me." Xander said. 

"Oh, okay Xander. We'll just drop it." Dawn said sitting down on the couch next to a puzzled Connor. 

Xander didn't really believe that she would drop it and his suspicions were confirmed when Anya said, "How about we play a game of twenty-one questions to figure out what's this secret?"

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Buffy and Spike were upstairs discussing what had been going on during the past few days. 

"Buffy I just don't think you should go. And it's not because I want to be on my own. This thing… this mission or whatever says that it's just me and Peaches and the whelp. We can't risk that they or whatever owns this decoder thing will even let you near this place." Spike said and he felt as though he was fighting a loosing battle. They had been arguing over this for at least five minutes straight. 

"Spike, you want me to send you and Angel and Xander **alone** to some mystical place we have no clue about. Excuse me if I'm a little hesitant." Buffy said in an angry tone. 

"Buffy, things between me and Angel… well the aren't great and there sure as hell won't be a family reunion any time soon, but they're okay. Xander and I just play around. We aren't going to kill each other if that's what you're afraid of." 

"That's not it. I mean I know you guys will work together to save the world and I know you'll do your best, but… there's strength in numbers. Letting you guys go alone is like suicide." 

"Bloody hell, Buffy we're capable of taking care of ourselves. Besides you're needed here. If me and Angel leave it won't seem like a big deal, but if you go it'll tip Willow off. You've got to be here to hold down the fort. Look for whatever it is we're still looking for. Maybe take the guys out on a patrol to get a lay of the land." Spike said and Buffy knew he was right. 

"Crap, why do you have to be right? God, is it so bad that I want to know that you and Xander and Angel will be safe when you're not here. I know I'm being over… bearing or protective or something like that, but I just… I need all of you. I need to know that everyone's going to be safe and that we're all going to make it to this big showdown with Willow. This mission is throwing us threw a loop." Buffy said. 

"Yeah I know and everything else has been a total mind blower." Spike said. Buffy nodded silently. She looked around her room. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in this room. It had been only days, but it felt like years. 

"I can't lose you Spike. I can't be like that again. I barely made it this last summer. I don't know… I can't understand my feelings. Before it used to be so easy, but things are twisted and I know that's not fair to you, but I'm trying to figure out what's going on here. I'm trying to figure out how deep my feelings go. All I know is that you've been gone and it was hard and now that you're here things feel easier. I know I can do this." Buffy said looking straight into Spike's eyes. 

Spike looked at the woman he loved for so long and knew that she was telling the truth. She was scared of actually losing him. Not Angel or Riley or whatever guy she had had in the past. 

She was afraid of losing him and she said that he mattered. Sure she hadn't said those three little words, but Spike knew she was just protecting herself like he had tried to before. Spike had tried to hide his feelings and stomp them and keep them away, but he couldn't he knew that he loved Buffy and there was nothing that was going to change that. 

"Buffy, pet, I'm going to come back to you. After everything they've thrown at me… a little mission to find this decoder isn't going to get me." Spike said. 

"Yeah some part of me knows that. Yet there's another part of me that's saying 'whoa when is it our time'. Spike I've been fighting so many apocalypses I'm afraid my head is going to explode. I just want this to be over with. I just want Willow to be okay and I just want to save her." Buffy said. 

"Buffy, we might be able to save her…" 

"Might?" 

"Hear me out luv. This prophecy… it's pointing us in the right direction, but it's up to us to fulfill it. Now we may be able to fulfill the prophecy, but what happens after that… how we deal with Willow after that… that's going to make the difference." Spike said. 

"Spike, what do you mean?" Buffy asked in a confused tone. 

"Willow's killed people, pet. She's done some pretty bad things and she'll have to deal with the aftereffects of that. It's going to weigh heavy on her soul… you know that right." 

"Angel once told me, when Faith was going evil, that once you go past that point of spilling blood there's no turning back. Some people get lost to it. You don't think Willow's going to be one of those people, do you?" Buffy asked. 

Spike had every intent on telling Buffy that it was a possibility that Willow wouldn't be able to recover from taking human lives. He wanted to make sure that she knew what was happening. But now as he looked down at her hopeful face he knew he couldn't tell her. 

"No, pet. You'll be able to save her." Spike said not knowing if it was true or not and hoping beyond hope that it was. 

"Yeah, we'll save her. We'll make sure she's taken care of and all that rot." Spike said trying as much to convince Buffy as well as himself. 

"See this is why I need you here. You're always there to say just the right thing. How do you do that?" Buffy asked. 

"Don't know. I just…" 

_Spike! Shit Spike! Shit shit shit! Okay Spike if you're still in here… I mean if you can still hear me you need to get your ass down here right now._

Spike immediately recognized it as Xander's voice. He wondered what was wrong with the boy. Spike hadn't heard any screaming or anything so there couldn't be an attack on the house. But, by the way Xander's voice sounded it was an emergency. 

_What's wrong someone come in the house? Did the Initiative boys get free? Is everyone alright?_

_No, no nothing like that. Look we were just talking and then all of a sudden it got to the subject of you and Buffy and if you two are up there… you know. Okay so gross don't even want to think about that. Anyway I said you properly weren't and now there all 'what do you know?' interrogation tactics and Dawn can be really scary when she wants to know something_

_Okay breathe will you. There's nothing you can tell them so just… deal with it I'm busy._

_Actually that's not entirely true is it. I know something. I'm not good at lying so just come down here and save me already. Isn't that your job?_

"Spike, what's wrong. Spike you've got a spacey look." Buffy said worriedly. 

"Oh… um… it's nothing. Just Xander. Wants to ask me something or wants me to do something." Spike said. 

"You can still hear his thoughts?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah, but I guess he's getting better at controlling. I think I am too." Spike said. 

"Well that's good because you've got all this crap going on. You still have Lorne and Maddy's powers type thing." Buffy asked. 

"I'd suppose so. I haven't tried it since… bloody hell that was only last night." Spike said. 

"Yeah I know the days are moving weird like that. They always do when there's an apocalypse a comin'. Well we better get down there and see what Xander wants." Buffy said. 

"No! I mean its start of a… guy thing." Spike said. 

"A guy thing? When did you and Xander start talking about 'guy things'?" Buffy asked with a questioning tone in her voice. 

"Um… just now. Look I'll tell you about it… later or some time. I just gotta go and see what he wants." 

"Spike you're acting odd. I'm going with you. End of discussion." Buffy said as she took his arm and dragged him downstairs. 

When they reached the living room they heard a commotion of voices. They all seemed to be arguing with each other over something and Xander was crouched in the corner farthest away from everyone like he was trying to sneak off. The Initiative guys were staring blankly at the people in front of them who were arguing. 

"Hey guys what's up." Buffy said in a cheery voice. 

"Great. Xander you cheated. You used your mind power thingie to get Spike to come down here." Dawn whined. 

"Well, yeah, I'm not going to get tortured by myself. And look at how good I got at it. Didn't say a word out loud." Xander said. 

"Well just because Spike's here doesn't mean we're going to drop it. Now we can pester Spike as well." Anya said. 

"No, Ahn, I don't think that's a good idea. Buffy's here and we could get in trouble." Dawn said. 

"Oh she's not the boss of us. B, how's the sex life?" Faith asked. 

"What!?" Buffy said looking confused. 

"I asked how's your sex life. Spike there giving it to you good enough?" Faith asked. 

"Oh my god! Is that what you guys are talking about down here?" Buffy asked in an incredulous voice. 

"Well, yeah, nothing better to discuss. Besides I told them you two weren't doing it." Anya said. 

"And how would you know that, Anyanaka." Spike asked in a menacing tone. 

"Oh Buffy and I were discussing it once. She said you guys were waiting for it to be all sweet and new and whatever. Personally I told her she should just jump you. She seemed to like that idea." Anya said. 

"Anya!" Buffy yelped. 

"Great so now you're discussing our private life with your friends. That makes me feel so much better… seeing as how you're painting me as some kind of nancy boy poof." Spike said. 

"I… I mean I was talking to Anya about it, but only because we were discussing her relationship with Xander too." Buffy said. 

"Okay, whoa when did I get involved?" Xander said from his spot in the corner. 

"You've been involved Xander, get with the program." Dawn said. 

"And you're all just discussing this in front of strangers and my sister!?" Buffy asked still shocked that her friends were even discussing her relationship with Spike. 

"Well, yeah, it's the only interesting thing to talk about." Faith said. 

"No, nah uh, we were just minding our own business. We have no deal in this. Ya'll are crazy if you ask me, but that's just from a guy who doesn't know anything's point of view." Gunn said. 

"Yes we were trying to research." Wes said and Fred nodded her head impassively. 

"Yeah and I still don't have any idea what's going on. I'm just sort of sitting here." Connor said. 

"Look Buffy it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's sweet that you and Spike want to wait for the right moment and all, but come on you guys have done it like a million times." Dawn said. 

"Dawn! Great we are not discussing this. This is the end of the discussion." Buffy said. 

"But Xander knows why Spike wants to wait. Wouldn't you like to know Buffy? I mean if he can get all angry about his reputation because you discussed things with me… it's sanctimonious to go and do the same thing." Anya said. 

"I already know why." Buffy said. 

"Yeah, yeah the soul and his propriety and what not, but Xander made it seem like more then he was just really old. Besides, look at him. He's fidgeting. They both are. Twitchy behavior like that means they know something we don't know." Faith pointed out. 

Buffy looked over at Xander who was shrouded in the shadows trying desperately to escape Buffy's eye line. Faith was right he knew something. Spike was more allusive. If Buffy didn't know him as well as she did, she would have overlooked it as Spike just being Spike, but he was toeing the ground and wasn't looking directly at her. 

"Spike, is there something you're not telling me?" Buffy asked. 

"Um… well, maybe, but could we really do this somewhere else. You know not in front of all these… people." Spike said. 

"No, I mean you obviously think that it's better to discuss intimate details about yourself with my friend rather then with me. So here are all my friends." Buffy said and she looked beyond pissed. 

"Look I just needed a guy's perspective on things. Xander was the only guy here. I was going to tell you before…" 

"Tell me now I'm listening." Buffy said in a challenging manner. She was daring him to say no. 

"I… um…" 

"He's feeling too guilty to… you know. Cause he killed those Slayers and what not." Xander said. 

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Spike said. 

"Why would you need a guy's perspective on that? I mean that's more of a soul dealing thing. Why not just call and ask Angel about it. Or you know not ask a guy and talk to Buffy. I thought it would be something along the lines of you're all impotent now with the soul." Anya said. 

"Yeah right, me impotent." Spike said. 

"Well, are you?" Buffy asked. 

"What?!" Spike yelled. 

"Well, what you're saying to me is clearly not the truth. I can see that it's not. Stop lying to me Spike." Buffy said. 

"Hey I tried. It's all you now." Xander said. 

"I outta rip out…" 

"Spike I'm waiting." Buffy said. 

Spike looked around and realized he wasn't going to get anything out of anyone. No help no nothing. They all seemed to want to know too much. 

"You want to know the truth. Want me to self-deprecate myself in front of all your friends and… Riley Finn. Fine okay here you go. I've never had sex before. There are you happy?" Spike said. Buffy's eyes went wide and everyone in the room went quiet. 

"Wait, that can't be. I mean the crypt and the tree and all those places… the Bronze. Spike I was there remember." Buffy said. 

"Spike don't try and lie to us… I mean you're over a hundred. We saw you with Dru." Dawn said. 

"Yes and that Harmony vampire." Anya added. 

"Without the soul, Spike's had sex all he wanted… with whoever he wanted. Shoot there have been orgies for heaven's sake. But with the soul… I was twenty-six years old waiting for the right person to come along and you know get married and all that stuff. I didn't think I was going to be turned into a vampire. So I didn't have sex when I was turned. That's right folks Spikey died a virgin." Spike said in a self-deprecating manner. 

The people in the room were silent for a long time. None of them were sure how to react to the news and they weren't sure that they had the right to hear something so personal. 

"Spike, we're… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force. It's all our fault." Dawn said. 

"Yeah, sorry." Faith and Anya muttered. 

"What it's not your fault I was the biggest loser in the world. Bloody hell, even doughnut boy over there was better then I was." Spike said. Xander, who felt he should be angry, found himself feeling sorry for Spike. 

"Look, Spike, it's not big deal." 

"Yes it bloody well is a big deal. Look I can't do this. I need… I need a smoke and some air. I'll see you guys later." Spike said and he began to walk out of the house. 

"Spike! Wait don't go. Look we'll talk about this…" Buffy began 

"There's nothing to talk about. Not right now anyway. Just… let me clear my head a bit alright." Spike said as he walked off leaving Buffy completely confused and the rest of the group sullen and guilty. 

A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't worry if this chapter seemed a little off course, it's supposed to… I think. I'm not really sure. I need something to get Spike and Buffy out of the house and needed more time- crazy that I needed more time considering how long its been since an update- to figure out what I'm going to do with the Oracles. Okay, please review because I LOVE reviews and can't get enough of them.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry for the wait. In the last chapter Faith ties up the Initiative guys. Buffy Spike talk happens. Spike's secret is revealed... you know the one where he hasn't ever done it... with his soul of course. Cordy and Angel went to visit the Oracles. Picks up with Cordy and Angel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah the characters aren't mine. I wish they were but no. everything belongs to an evil genius named Joss, Mutant Enemy.

Distribution: go ahead if you think it's that good. Always ask first

Spoilers: Some for AtS 'I Will Remember You' and 'Shanshu to L.A'. little tiny itty bitty ones though.

**Chapter 23:**

"This isn't what I pictured when I said I would go with you. Jeez Angel can you stop with the hound dog routine for just a second..." Cordelia tried again, but it was pretty much useless. Angel was in some weird like trance. They had been walking through the caves for a good twenty minutes and had found nothing remotely useful. Angel was still on the trail of something though.

"Okay maybe if you could just talk to me. You know some sign you're okay. Anything would do really. I mean this whole sniffing thing is freaking me out." Cordy said, but again she got nothing from Angel. It was like he was being drawn by something to go further through the caves.

"Jeez it would be really helpful if I had that cool glow-y power. I can't even see what I'm doing. I've tripped over three rocks and I think there's dirt on my face... and you don't even care. You're walking around here like zombie vamp with your night vision and you don't even care that..." Cordy trailed off when she felt something whipping at her skin. It was an odd feeling like there was a cold draft, but it felt... charged.

"Okay what was that? Angel listen to me I think I'm feeling something, but I don't..." Cordy stopped when she felt the feeling again, but this time instead of brushing against her it was pulling her.

"Okay I've officially lost it. That's right I've lost it... or I'm feeling what you're feeling. Only it's not as strong. Okay I really need to stop talking to myself. I'm trusting you, you know... don't screw it up." Cordy said looking upward like she was talking to the Powers.

She followed Angel, but only because the... whatever it was that was guiding her happened to be following Angel as well. It didn't seem to be as strong as Angel's though. she could still talk if she wanted to and she had the slight feeling that she could turnaround and ignore it if she wanted to.

It was odd that Angel would have the stronger link with the Powers considering she had been one and she still had the visions. Then the thought struck her that because of her Former Power status it was probably harder to manipulate her into doing what this force wanted. "Okay where did that come from? Must be this pull-y thingie." Cordelia muttered.

She and Angel walked for at least ten more minutes before coming to a stone pillar with a bowl and other ingredients on it.

"Okay what now." Cordelia asked. For the first time since they started their journey down the cave Angel looked over at her with clear eyes.

"You're supposed to do the summoning spell." Angel said.

"Oh yeah right he whole reason I'm here is to do that spell. Okay so what do I do?"

"I don't know. Throw some stuff into the bowl and presto. Like I said you should know how to do it on instinct." Angel said.

"Right, instinct." Cordelia said looking down at the various herbs. She picked up one and placed a little in the bowl. Then it was as if her hands weren't hers as she poured various things into the bowl and muttered a few incantations.

Suddenly a white door appeared out of nowhere. It was bordered with ivory and gold. It looked slightly the same as the door in L.A. only more... door like. Angel smiled when he remembered the first time he had went to visit the Oracles with Doyle during the day that wasn't. That entrance had been under the post office and it had given Angel a little laugh.

"Do you know where we are... I mean under." He asked Cordelia instantly realizing she'd have no idea.

"Um... no I don't make it a habit to run around in caves on the Hellmouth." Cordy said a little annoyed but without its usual bite.

"Hmmm, I'll have to ask Spike. Well here goes nothing." Angel said opening the door. The other side held a portal in various colors of blue and green. Angel stepped through it and was expelled to the other side like a bullet. He fell to the ground and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Okay... ow. Jeez how did I get roped into coming with you? I thought I was supposed to stay outside while you did your champion thing." Angel looked up to see Cordelia sprawled out on the floor next to him.

"I don't know what happened. Honestly. Every time I went with Doyle he had to stay on the outside.

"Well that's because those Oracles were arrogant prigs who thought they knew everything. Well I guess they did, but come on how many times can you be cryptic before it turns really annoying. Not to mention grading and time consuming. And what I can't want to see a familiar face." Angel and Cordelia both looked up at the sound of a familiar Irish accented voice.

"Doyle!" Cordelia screamed.

"Yup the one and only Princess. So how's life been treating you two since I left the mortal coil? Wait don't answer that I actually already know the answer. I think congratulations are in order. Angel he looks nothing like you, but I can see the resemblance through the brooding." Doyle said. Angel looked at his old friend who basically looked the same as the day he died. He had the same clothes and everything.

"How... I mean... how?" Angel said not really what to ask first.

"I honestly don't know. One second I'm burning up and the next I'm in this calm place. Seemed like hundreds maybe thousands of years before I was pushed here and all of a sudden I know everything. I mean everything, Angel man. Didn't get an explanation as to why I knew everything, but I just did." Doyle said.

"So you're the new Oracle. I thought Anya said that they're the same person but different bodies" Cordelia said.

"Right, well I think she made a mistake. I get there knowledge and their memories for some reason. I think that's what Anya meant. So I guess I'm the new Oracle. Haven't gotten many visitors, but they all come here seeking my knowledge. It's a bit funny when you think about it." Doyle said.

"And they couldn't set you up with better clothes. I mean if you're all conduit to the Powers and all shouldn't you be in... I don't know robes of white and gauze or something." Cordy said.

"I would have been. You don't even want to begin to know how hard I fought to not have gauze." Doyle said not quiet repressing a shudder.

"Why didn't you leave? Contact us or something." Angel said finally finding his voice.

"Oh I tried. That was the first thing I did. I couldn't get out. Then, with my all knowing Powers, I realized I'm not supposed to leave. It's a bummer, but I'm dead so it really doesn't matter." Doyle said.

"Oh." Angel said quietly.

"It's not big deal really. I'm like at peace with myself so I can just be here. It's really quite fascinating." Doyle said.

"So... you were like floating around in heaven. I know how that goes. I was bored out of my mind up there." Cordelia said.

"Oh my heaven was different from your heaven. See you were there to work whereas I was there to be... well dead. I don't know what made them decide that I was Oracle material, but here I am." Doyle said.

"That's great. So... you know everything. How do you live with knowing everything?" Cordelia said.

"I don't, Princess I'm dead."

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Well it's really easy when you don't have anything better to do. I mean I get to sit around and look at everyone's lives. I just sort of... know. It doesn't overload my brain like the visions did with yours. Sorry about that by the way. I honestly didn't know I would give them to you." Doyle said.

"It's okay. I mean everything happens for a reason." Cordy said.

"Not to sound rash, but guys end of the world. Maybe we could catch up after we stop this apocalypse." Angel said. It was slightly unnerving to see his friend standing there like he was alive. Angel wondered if he could go over and hug him... not that he would, but it was something to ponder. He looked solid.

"Right, sorry, but Angel man the world's always ending. It's been forever since I've seen you guys. Well not really forever for you, but forever for me. I've been dead for what... four years?" Doyle said in a voice that said he wasn't really sure how long he'd been dead.

"Three. Four this December." Cordy said.

"Well it seemed like a lot longer to me. But Angel is right. And there's not much catching up to do. I already know everything about what's happened to you guys over those last three years. All knowing remember. So okay you seek answers... well ask the questions." Doyle said.

"You're not going to be cryptic like all the other Oracles are you?" Angel asked.

"Well it is in the job description. I'm supposed to use the BIG voice and talk all mighty in like lyrics and whatnot, but for you, I'll make an acceptation. The Powers won't mind. They owe me a few thousand."

"And I don't have to give you a gift right. We can do this gift free, because I forgot to bring one."

"No gift. I don't know what I'd do with it." Doyle said.

"Okay so questions. I guess the big one is what is this quest Spike, Xander and I have to go on." Angel asked.

"Spike... ha, that made me laugh. You know the whole soul thing. I mean last time I saw him there were hot pokers involved. Well I guess people or vamps can change. Anyway this quest. Yeah I think I've heard of it. It's just a small thing. You have to go to Kingman's Bluff. I think it's somewhere in Sunnydale. Anyway you go to Kingman's Bluff and there should be a cave... I know another cave... anyway there's a cave and you need to go into it." Doyle said.

"What can we accept to come from this cave? Demons, wizards, witches, other divinities." Angel said.

"Ever here of the Tribunal, Angel." Doyle said with a smile that tells Angel he knows that Angel knows what the Tribunal is.

"Yeah, I've heard of them." Angel said deciding to play along.

"Hear of them... didn't you have to like joust with one of their servants to save that lady that one time." Cordelia said.

"Cordy, Princess, never change." Doyle said with tons of affection. Cordy smiled one of her bright smiles at him and looked pleased.

"As I was saying, you'll have to deal with them. Both you and Spike will have to fight some people in order to be deemed worthy or whatever. It's just like what happened with that lady. You fail, Xander dies and the world ends, but you know, no pressure." Doyle said.

"So me and Spike fight these demon things and we'll get what we're looking for." Angel said.

"That's the basic rundown. Course it's going to be hard Angel. The first time you face the Tribunal it was pretty easy all things considering. You became a champion and that was that. Spike... and I still can't believe it no matter how many times I see it play over and over again in my head... Spike he fought for his soul thus earning him the right to be a champion and Jesus I've been doing this to long because I just said thus." Doyle said.

"Well look at it this way. You sound scholarly... even if you do still look like a retard." Cordy said smiling at Doyle.

"Right back to the hard part. You were saying it was going to be hard." Angel said feeling a bit uneasy about all of it.

"Right, well they know you and Spike are champions and they'll try you as such." Doyle said.

"But didn't they already do that. Me with the lady and Spike with his soul." Angel asked.

"Well, with Spike they were trying to see if he was worthy enough to be a champion. If he could stand all the trials that he would be a champion. With you although you were being used as that lady's champion it wasn't yet set in stone that you were a champion. By defeating the Tribunal's warrior they established that you were a champion. Now that you both are champions... the only two true champions... things'll get a bit harder." Doyle said and Angel saw the grimace on his face.

"Sounds dangerous." Cordelia said.

"It is Cordy, but then again so is saving the world in the first place. You'll do just fine I have faith that you will." Doyle said.

"Would be kind of helpful if you could tell me for fact that I can do this." Angel said and it was just like talking to Doyle again.

Doyle always had the ability to make Angel more talkative with his carefree take on life.

"Sorry Angel man. I wish I could, but I'm not psychic. I know how things work. I know the past all of it really. I know the present and everything that's going on at this moment and I can offer you answers to your questions, but I can see into the future. If it's meant to be it'll happen." Doyle said.

"Great confidence boost." Angel muttered.

"Hey man if I was still alive I'd put my life in your hands and you know that. I've done it before. All you have to do is believe in yourself and your abilities. I know it's been hard this last year what with the rugrat and all, but you can do it. You fight evil. It's what you do." Doyle said.

"Yeah Angel, you're the Dark Avenger, remember." Cordelia said smiling slightly. Angel smiled back at her and her smile turned into one of those famous Cordelia Chase million dollar smiles.

Angel looked at Doyle who was also smiling and he felt a strange sense of rightness. this was him and Doyle and Cordelia. They had come so far since L.A. and here they were. A champion and a former Power and an Oracle. Three extremely powerful people and Angel knew that they were going down their right paths.

"Okay so the Tribunal. Can you tell me what kind of trials Spike and I'll have to endure?" Angel asked.

"It's not for me to say. They'll be trying and test you as an individual. I'm not sure if they have anything to do with strength... physical wise anyway." Doyle said.

"Great so we'll have to deal with mental trials. You sure you don't know what I can expect. Not even a little." Angel said.

"Sorry. The Tribunal's finicky about things. They'll change things up just to mess with you. I can tell you that you shouldn't bring your own weapons. They won't allow you to. They'll see it as an attack and you'll never be able to get what you're looking for." Doyle said.

"So it's just Angel, Spike and Xander. The rest of us won't be able to go with them." Cordy said.

"That's right. You'll just have to sit and wait." Doyle said.

"Buffy's not going to be too happy about that. I mean she's been so coddling over Spike it's starting to get sickening. That and the fact that she's gotta be in charge all the time." Cordy said.

"It doesn't matter. The Tribunal won't accept her as a champion and since she won't be accepted they won't let her in." Doyle said.

"So no weapons... how are we going to fight them without any weapons?" Angel asked.

"They'll most likely give you them." Doyle said.

"And we don't have to present them with a gift or light a sacred fighting torch or anything."

"Nope no gifts or sacred fighting torches. Just go in there and state your purpose."

"And this will lead to getting whatever key we need to decode the rest of the text." Angel said.

"Well not exactly. The Tribunal will give you another text and a shiny looking necklace thing. It's the spell to invoke the dead that you're looking for. The rest of the text that you have you're already fulfilling. It says 'you need to go to an Oracle and ask the questions that lie within your heart'. That's the ancient scripture anyway." Doyle said.

"Okay, so we do this. Thank you for the answers that I was looking for." Angel said.

"Yeah and we'll come visit, Doyle. Honest. After this is all over we'll stop by and talk to you. We won't take up too much of your time cause you know you probably have important stuff to do. But we will come and see you." Cordelia said.

"Of course you Princess. I'm holding you to that. When you save the world come back and say hi." Doyle said opening the portal. Cordelia gave Doyle one last smile before stepping through the portal. Angel went to go step through the portal when it closed.

"Doyle..."

"Okay now they owe me something and I'm collecting. Your head's all jumbled man and I didn't know that my death was going to make it so you'd lose your way." Doyle said.

"I've lost my way?" Angel asked with a certain amount of confusion in his voice.

"Well, yeah, I mean not totally, but you're getting there. This thing with Connor and Cordelia and Darla. It's got you all jumbled up. Now I know you've accepted everything that's happened to you, but you're going to lose everything if you don't change." Doyle said. "I thought you said you can't see into the future?" Angel said.

"I can't... not really. I'm just guessing. See Angel you're a puppet to the Powers and they know it. I know it." Doyle said.

"I'm not a puppet to anyone." Angel said somewhat stubbornly.

"Yes, you are. You just don't want to admit it. So I'm going to give you something that will give you some of your freedom back and will probably help you in this fight." Doyle said.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to give you your soul permanently." Angel stood staring blankly at Doyle for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say to Doyle about the new turn of events. It was something he had always dreamed of having, but never really thought could come true. To have his soul with no repercussions and just to be... free to be happy and experience that happiness.

"Why? Come on Doyle I know the Powers don't give someone something for nothing." Angel said.

"Yeah I know, but this is. It's truly something for nothing. I could have anything I want they said. They owe me or something because of the way I died. Anyway they said that I can choose anything I want and I chose this. No strings Angel, just pure freedom." Doyle said.

"You're not kidding me. You're actually telling the truth." Angel said.

"Angel would I lie to you. They said permanent soul with no repercussions. They've been watching you too Angel man. They can see a slipping pattern. That and... they're afraid." Doyle said.

"Afraid. What are they afraid of?"

"You basically you losing your soul. They see what's happening with Connor and how you're getting closer and closer to him everyday. They see that Buffy isn't to be worried about... although they are concerned with her fascination with the undead if you know what I mean. They see a new threat though." Doyle said.

"Another threat... another person to have perfect happiness with?"

"Exactly."

"Who?"

"Come on man, we both know who I'm talking about. It's Princess. They can tell that you love Cordelia and not just in a sister brother way. They know that you're getting closer and closer that whole Higher Being ascension thing was to come up with a way to stop you two."

"What?! They took Cordy away so they could come up with a way to stop us."

"Yup, Cordy was smart though and she figured it out. They sent her down there with no memory hoping for the best. They totally wiped out the thought that she was here as a diversion. Course we had nothing to do with the Connor thing, but it turned out for the best. You and he are on good terms." Doyle said.

Angel nodded his head curtly. He was upset that the Powers had thought it their right to meddle in things that weren't there business.

"You have me to thank for the whole thing. You know Cordy coming back. She wanted to and they wouldn't let her. I talked them into it after they saw she was getting powerful and would probably be able to get herself out. They took away the memory of the power too. That was her price. So they send me down here as an Oracle and I say well you owe me and they saw name it. And so I named it." Doyle said.

"Wow you gave up your time in heaven so I can have a soul." Angel said.

"Well it wasn't much a sacrifice. I get to see you when I want or well when you have time and I get to save the world... again. All and all I think it's a pretty good idea. One of my better ones."

"Doyle... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. I can't do it without your permission. Free will and what not. It's a big thing with them." Doyle said looking upward.

"Yes of course are you crazy! I mean... yeah okay." Angel said trying to act indifferent after his display of glee.

"You know now that you're going to have a soul permanent like maybe you can do something for me." Doyle said laughing at Angel's change in attitude.

"Name it."

"Well I want you all to be happy. That's the main thing for me right now. Maybe you could tell Harry I said hi... you know if she's still in L.A. Also I want you to... well when I met you I was on a mission. Make him more integrated into the human world. You gotta stop hiding you glee man. Bounce if you want to. This is a big deal." Doyle said.

Angel looked as though he were thinking it over.

"Yeah okay this is so great. I can't wait."

"Also promise me you'll talk to Cordy. I know you two love each other that way and I want to see you happy." Angel looked over at Doyle and saw the strain in his eyes.

Doyle had once loved Cordelia and Angel knew he would have given everything to be with her, but he knew that he couldn't. Doyle had said the Powers had told him he could have anything he wanted and Angel didn't doubt that they meant anything. He could have come back, but he didn't. He knew his place and all he wanted was for his friends to be happy.

"Doyle... I miss you. I still think about you every so often. I wish... I wish it were me instead of you."

"Aw, man, don't say that. I'm totally fine with my existence. I know that I wanted the girl. Coulda had her to if I was alive. We made a dinner date you know. Anyway it's not my place anymore. I belong here and you belong with her. It takes a big man to say that. I do get it Angel. Fighting the good fight. I saw it when I died to save all of you and I still see it. It's about choices and where you belong and this is where I belong. No regrets that was always my motto." Doyle said.

"I will come visit. Me and Cordy both. And maybe you can meet some of the other people. They're really good people." Angel said.

"I look forward to meeting them. Although I might get teased on in the Oracle world. we're not supposed to let just anybody in, but you know I like to live dangerously." Doyle said.

"Okay we better do this. I don't want to just leave you but..."

"It's the end of the world. I know Angel. I get it. All right this might sting a bit." Doyle said lifting his hands in the air.

He muttered a few words in what sounded like Latin and walked closer to Angel still muttering. He place his hand on Angel's chest and a bright light circle Angel. Doyle was right. It did sting... a lot, but it wasn't anything searing. It took a few minutes before the light and the stinging stopped and he looked around and saw Doyle smiling at him. Angel shifted from one foot to the other and then smiled back at Doyle.

"Your Latin sure has gotten better." Angel said teasingly.

"Angel not to sound too much like Cordy but... duh! All knowing remember."

"How could I forget? I don't feel any different." Angel said.

"I don't imagine you would. Your soul was already there. I just took the curse away, but it's full proof. Nothing would get by my all knowing self. Well you better go. It's been at least ten minutes here so it's been a few seconds in the real world." Doyle said.

"Like I said Doyle. We'll come see you after this is done." Angel said.

"I know, now go save the world so I can still have a job." Doyle said. Before Angel could reply Doyle had opened the portal and had pushed him out.

Angel landed on the floor again. He never remembered the force of being pushed out being that hard.

"Jeez Angel you were gone for a couple of seconds. Did you get caught or something. I mean I was actually starting to worry." Cordy said.

"No, I was just talking to Doyle about some stuff." Angel said getting off the ground and brushing off some dust.

"About what. I mean what could you two possibly be discussing with out me. Were there some more things you needed to know about the Tribunal. Angel hello are you even listening to me. Don't tell me you went all zombie again." Cordy said.

"Cordy, I have to tell you something." Angel said turning towards Cordy and walking over to her.

"What? Is it about what you and Doyle were talking about?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah sort of." Angel said taking Cordy into his arms. He pressed her close to his chest and just looked into her eyes. "Angel..."

"Cordy, Doyle gave me my soul... permanently."

"What?! Angel that's great." Cordy said flinging her arms around Angel's neck to hug him.

"I know it is." Angel said into Cordy's hair.

Cordy looked up at Angel and her eyes were filled with joy and Angel hoped that his eyes reflected the same. He dipped his head and captured her lips in a kiss. It was a sweet kiss nothing overly obscene. Just a happy to be... around kiss.

"What was that for?" Cordy said after Angel pulled away from the kiss.

"Just because I realized... or well I had a little help... anyway I realized that I have to start acting more human. I stopped after Doyle died. I mean I had tried being human with friends and doing things with Doyle like going to bars and what not, but then I died and I was trying, but it wasn't the same. Now I think after seeing Doyle I realized that I could be... human like if I wanted to." Angel said.

"That and you know now curse to keep you from achieving perfect happiness either." Cordy said coyly.

"Well yeah that to. This isn't anything right now Cordy. You and me, but I was hoping it could be a start." Angel said letting the hopeful tone seep into his voice. Cordy looked up at him and saw genuine interest. She rested her head on Angel's chest and sighed.

"It's a start."

A/N: I'm aware that is took a turn from the regular stuff. I mean it's a little more AtS and less BtVS, but everyone's here and everyone needs equal share time. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected but it's my story and I get to chose what goes where. Sorry if you don't watch Angel and don't know who Doyle was, but I always liked him and he's appeared in a few of my stories already. I just love being a fan fiction writer. I can take characters long dead and give them life. Anyhoo. We'll pick up with Buffy and Spike in the next chapter as Buffy searches for the missing Spike. Please review. I LOVE reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alright I know it's bee months since I've updated. Sorry folks life and other plot bunnies got in the way. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, but Christmas is around the corner… okay like eight months… it's a really big corner.

Distribution: Go ahead if you think it's good enough. Just tell me where my baby's going.

Spoilers: Nope working on my own timeline here

Chapter 24:

Buffy searched everywhere she could think of, but there wasn't a single sight of Spike. She had gone to Willie's, she had gone to his old crypt that was now Clem's, she had gone to the cemeteries, she had checked The Bronze. He was no where in sight… and Buffy was getting worried.

With Willow out there looking for anything that would be the weak link in their plan to bring her back into the fold, Spike wondering around the streets of Sunnydale was not a good thing. He was able to protect himself from people now this was true, but he wasn't magically inclined and Willow's people would definitely use magic to stop him and capture him.

Searching for Spike didn't leave Buffy any time to think about why he had fled in the first place. Shock… it was a pretty big shock. Spike didn't seem like the type to have been a virgin ever especially not when he died. Of course Spike had told her that he had been a hopeless romantic when he was alive. It was just so shocking, but it wasn't the end of the world, but apparently it was to Spike.

And Buffy could see why too. Spike was the Big Bad. Blustering bravado wherever he went… other lowly demons beware. He had his image to uphold. Not only that it was kind of something you discussed alone and in the private company of your girlfriend. It wasn't something you wanted blabbed out to a room full of practically all strangers and someone you thought of as your arch nemesis.

So Buffy could see why he was upset. It didn't stop her from wishing that he would just come back home. It really wasn't safe for him to be out and about. It wasn't safe for anyone of them to be out and about during this time. So now Buffy was searching the streets of Sunnydale looking for any sign of Spike.

She hadn't run into any of Willow's people but she knew it wouldn't be long before she found something supernatural. Buffy took a right turn down one of the many alleyways in Sunnydale. She heard the garbage cans rustle and took out her stake just in case it was something other than a cat.

"Bloody hell."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief when she heard Spike's voice. She walked over to where he was. Spike was fighting a vampire and seemed to be totally engaged in the fight. He picked up a piece of discarded wood from a crate and staked the vampire.

"Well that's something I haven't seen in awhile." Buffy said. Spike turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Did I not make it clear that I wanted to be alone?" Spike said out loud. Buffy thought it was rhetorical, but answered anyway.

"I couldn't just let you out like that. Especially now with Willow around and all."

"Well that's very gracious of you, but as you saw I can take care of myself. So if you could leave me alone now." Spike said trying to push past Buffy.

"Nuh uh, Mister I don't think so. We have to talk." Buffy said.

"About what? How utterly pathetic I was. I don't want to think about it." Spike said.

"Well the least you could have done was told me. I mean this is something you discuss with your girlfriend you know." Buffy said.

"What the fact that I didn't get any before Drusilla? Sorry but I don't feel like talking about it. besides it isn't any of your business." Spike said.

"If it affects you then it is my business. I thought we were partners here Spike."

"We are. I just… it's embarrassing." Spike said. He started to walk away.

"So that's it. You're just going to walk away when we are having a discussion." Buffy said getting angry.

"Look, you know okay. You know the big secret. It's what you wanted to know." Spike said.

"Okay so maybe I went about it wrong, but I thought you were keeping something really important from me. I got… irrational." Buffy said.

"I was going to tell you. It just never seemed like the right time. I mean I thought with this whole Willow thing I would have time to think about it before I had to tell you. apparently I was wrong." Spike said.

"I'm just… I'm trying to understand why this is a big deal for you." Buffy said.

"You were what… seventeen when you lost your virginity. I was twenty-six… and I still hadn't lost it. It was a different time. I have a different… time stuck in my head. One that's telling me that sex… it's not about the you know… pleasure. I mean sex is for having kids… which I can't ever have." Spike said.

"You're still Spike. I mean you act like you're still Spike." "I'm not really sure who I am." Spike said.

"Oh… well then we can work on that." Buffy said with a smile on her face. Spike couldn't help but smile at her. He walked over to her and gather her into a hug.

"I love you." Spike said softly placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Buffy looked up at him her eyes filled with an emotion even she couldn't identify. She saw love in Spike's eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. Some part of her knew that he was always telling the truth. He really did love her. And at that moment it didn't really matter that there was a war going on around them. It didn't matter that things were screwed up. She was here in Spike's arms right where she wanted to be and… she loved him.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Spike had a confused look on his face as she uttered the words. A look that soon turned into one of awe. He moved to kiss her and Buffy meet him halfway. The kiss was soft and gentle one of exploration at this new feeling of love. They broke apart smiles on their faces.

"Well isn't that just grand. Love it's a great feeling isn't it?"

Buffy and Spike turned around to see Brian standing a few feet away a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"What are you doing here? More recon work." Buffy said menacing look.

"Nothing like that… I was just having a good time in that bar and they kicked me out." Brian said pouting.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the bad guy and we're the good guys. Ergo we should be kicking your ass." Buffy said.

"Well it certainly would make this day better if you did." Brian said.

"He's pissed." Spike said.

"I hadn't noticed." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Love really is a grand feeling. I mean really grand." Brian said as he stumbled about. He looked as though he was going to cry.

"Should we even bother kicking his ass. I mean I know Maddy said he was going to be the key in taking down Willow or something like that, but he does seem rather pathetic." Buffy said.

"Yeah, Maddy also mention that I'm her husband." Brian said.

Buffy and Spike stood slightly shocked at this revelation.

"No, she just said that you were a friend." Buffy said.

"Pfft, friend. I spent a year married to her and she goes around saying I'm just her friend. That's terrible. And I loved her. God I loved her so much. You know that real soulmates kind of love. And then she just…" Brian started to break down and cry as he slurred his words.

"Okay this is just sad to watch." Spike said.

"Yeah I… I almost feel sorry for him." Buffy said.

"Well that's pushing it, love."

"I didn't cheat or anything. She didn't cheat either. Actually it still could have worked if it wasn't for… God, you know what go ahead and kill me. Just… do it." Brian said.

"Now why would we do that?" Buffy asked.

"Because you haven't seen what I've seen. Everyone dies. I'm talking everyone. And I live. What kind of twisted shit is that?" Brian said.

"Very twisted. How do you know this?" Spike asked.

"Well, you can't tell anyone, but… I'm a Seer." Brian whispered then proceeded to break out in giggles.

"A Seer. Interesting. Why aren't you on the side of good then? If you're a Seer?" Buffy said.

"Well that's the complicated part isn't it. It's why I left her. Oh sure I said it was because she was a demon, but really it was because I'm bad." Brian said.

"Well at least we knew about the demon part." Buffy said.

"Oh she tells you. I married her and she didn't even tell me until it popped up. We were thinking about having kids you know that?" Brian said.

"Really don't need to go into details about your life." Buffy said. "

Anyway, I'm dark… or I got this curse on me. I don't know it's a thing from way back. Anyway I'm a Seer. I see things that can help only the bad guys and what I saw was a real dozy." Brian said.

"And you saw everyone dead?" Spike asked.

"Exactly. Everyone. I think it was because Maddy didn't want to kill me, but I insured that she would. I made her promise. She never breaks a promise." Brian said.

"Well you know I can save her the pain and heartache and just off you right now." Buffy said.

"Buffy, you can't kill a human. If anything I should do it. I mean this is the wanker that attacked me getting off the boat." Spike said in a menacing tone. He growled in Brian's direction.

"Go ahead. I already lost everything that's important to me." Brian said in a defeated tone.

"He's really melodramatic." Buffy said.

"Oh like you wouldn't be. If you had to be faced with the choices we've made… then maybe you'd get it." Brian said closing his eyes.

"Well if you really had a death wish…"

"You kill me and then all you know is that I'm not the 'Wind'." Brian said.

"How do you know about that?" Buffy asked.

"You think she's really that stupid. She knows there's a prophecy. She just doesn't know what it's about. Not really anyway. She doesn't know someone is going to betray her." Brian said.

"So if we kill you then we're just eliminating the possibilities of who this wind is?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but at least I would know that it wasn't me that was going to make everyone's life miserable. Just one thing, if you kill me, make sure you take care of Mad. In fact don't even tell her you killed me right now. Let the battle happen and then she can think that I died in that." Brian said.

"Here's a question, if you're so Mister Love is All then why aren't you fighting for her?" Buffy asked.

"Because I can't. she's better off without me. knowing that I could probably cause that much pain on her… I'd rather die then see her hurt." Brian said.

"Coward." Spike said.

"Yeah big time. I'm sure she still loves you. if you just gave it a chance…"

"Look if you aren't going to kill me then I might as well go find someone who will." Brian said getting up and staggering past Buffy and Spike

. "Not so fast. You're not sure who the 'Wind' is. You have no idea?" Buffy asked grabbing his arm.

"Oh I have an idea. It's between me and… well Amy really." Brian said.

"Amy… as in rat Amy?" Buffy asked.

"I guess. I seem to recall the 'Dark Mistress' calling her a rat before." Brian said putting as much sarcasm on the words Dark Mistress as possible.

"That's all you know?" Spike said as intimidating as possible.

"Yup, everything else I knew I told Maddy. I'm in the dark here." Brian said.

"I guess that means we're letting you go." Buffy said releasing her hold on Brian's arm.

"Yeah you go and do that. Just remember, if I am the 'Wind'… kill me. I know Slayers have that thing about killing humans, but I really will need you to kill me." Brian said.

"Sort of an odd thing to promise to someone." Buffy said.

"Just say you will."

"Without hesitation." Buffy answered. "Good to know. See you around." Brian said as he staggered off into the night.

"Was that really a good idea to let him go. We could have at least tortured him a bit." Spike said.

"I don't think bringing him back to the house would have been a good idea. He was drunk and I think… hurting." Buffy said.

"Yeah he did seem like a wreck." Spike said.

"No one's life on the Hellmouth is easy, is it?" Buffy said.

"Well I guess not." Spike said. Buffy sighed.

Time just seemed to be moving so slow. It had only been mere minutes since she had told Spike she loved him and already everything was thrown through a loop. Work always got in the way. Destiny always got in the way.

"But in a way, I think the hard stuff makes it worth fighting. You know to get to those few good moments." Buffy turned to Spike and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go home and fight."

A/N: Okay hope you liked the update. I know I sort of just totally made Buffy and Spike's whole I love you scene short, but it had to be done. I think that's how it would have been anyway… okay who am I kidding it was really kind of like that in season seven. Yeah so I've got an outline for this story. Let's see if updates come sooner. Thanks to those who reviewed pleading with me to continue writing. This one is for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
